El príncipe extranjero
by Nenasfashion
Summary: Todas soñamos con un Principe Azul, de los cuentos de hadas, pero.. si lo encontraras y fuera mejor de lo que pensabas ¿dejarias que la distancia, las personas, los prejuicios y el tiempo los separara? ¿O lucharias contra tu propio destino? Spoliers!
1. Primera impresión

_**Disclaimer**_: Desde lo mas oscuro del viejo continente, hemos traído al Campeón ideal, el príncipe salido de los cuentos de hadas, porque un hombre como él, no merece ser sólo un personaje más, merece un protagónico. Aunque sabemos que le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

Hi

¿Cómo están?

Este es un fic nuevo se trata de Hermione por Viktor Krum, es algo complicado… ya que él no es solo Viktor Krum, sino tiene un secreto, ¿podrá confesárselo?, las presiones de la sociedad… harán que él no vea lo interesante, bella y diferente que es Mione, ¿o será que no basta con la primera impresión a veces solo necesitas tener una más, para comprender que las apariencias engañan? ¿podrá Hermy fijarse en el jugador internacional que es él? ¿podrá con la fama del chico, con los rumores, con sus amigos, con la distancia que los separa, con la barrera de la sangre, con él tiempo que los distanciara dos años?

Saludox y Abraxos

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**El Príncipe Extranjero**

**By**

**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**

* * *

_**OoOoOoOoOoOo**_

(N/as: Contiene spoilers HP4 xD)

_**Primera impresión…**_

Era una noche de 30 de Octubre, la luna ya se iluminaba en el cielo nocturno a pesar de sólo eran las seis de la tarde, todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts se encontraban en la escalinata de entrada al viejo Castillo de Hogwarts, en espera de la llegada de lo alumnos de _Beauxbottoms_ y Durmstrang , la llegada de los franceses no se hizo esperar, sorprendiéndolos por su forma de arribar y por la altura de su Directora Maxime, el frío apremiaba y los búlgaros parecían tardar cuando un sonido les llamó la atención.

— ¿No oyen algo? — preguntó Ron repentinamente.

Un ruido misterioso, fuerte y extraño llegaba a ellos desde las tinieblas, un sonido de succión, todos se encontraban en expectativa de saber que significaba ese ruido, Hermione lo analizaba cuando escuchó la voz de su compañero de casa.

— ¡El lago! — gritó Lee Jordan, señalando hacia él — ¡En el lago!

Hermione desde su posición en lo alto de la ladera; desde donde divisaban los terrenos del Colegio, tenía una buena perspectiva de la lisa superficie del lago, en cual, algo se agitaba, aparecieron grandes burbujas y luego se formaron unas olas que iban a morir a las embarradas orillas; de en medio del lago un remolino, de donde comenzó a salir muy despacio lo que parecía un asta negra, y luego se vio las jarcias...

No podía creer lo que veía aunque había leído el libro _Historia de Hogwarts, _no era lo mismo leer narraciones y descripciones de los transportes de otras escuelas a observar con sus propios ojos algo así, volvió a la realidad, cuando Harry a su lado exclamó: — ¡Es un mástil!

Majestuosamente, el barco fue surgiendo del agua, brillando a la luz de la luna. Lo que producía una extraña impresión de cadáver, como si fuera un barco hundido y resucitado, y las pálidas luces que relucían en las portillas daban la impresión de ojos fantasmales, nadie podía negar que era todo un espectáculo, parecía salido de las películas muggles, al menos eso pensaba Hermione, finalmente, con un sonoro chapoteo, el barco emergió en su totalidad, balanceándose en las aguas turbulentas, y comenzó a surcar el lago hacia tierra.

— Por fin los conoceremos — espetó con curiosidad en su voz Ginny.

— Vamos Ginny, son sólo personas comunes y corrientes — expresó Hermione.

A la luz de las portillas del barco, vieron las siluetas de la gente que desembarcaba.

Mione pudo distinguir unas figuradas que sin duda tenían una constitución que le recordaba a ciertos Slytherins, cuando se aproximaron más, subiendo por la explanada hacia la luz que provenía del vestíbulo, vio que su corpulencia se debía en realidad a que todos llevaban puestas unas capas de algún tipo de piel muy tupida, claro ella sabía que su escuela estaba en algún lugar de Bulgaria, en donde el clima era frío,

— ¡Dumbledore! — gritó efusivamente mientras subía la ladera, una figura que se encontraba al frente del grupo de alumnos que habían llegado — ¿Cómo estás, mi viejo compañero? ¿Cómo estás?

— ¡Estupendamente, Karkarov! — respondió Dumbledore, estrechando su mano.

— El viejo Hogwarts — pronunció Karkarov, admirando el Castillo —, es estupendo estar aquí... — giró su cabeza para mirar hacia atrás, donde se encontraba uno de sus alumnos — Viktor, ve para allá, al calor.

Regresó su gelida mirada hacia Albus. — ¿No te importa, Dumbledore?, es que Viktor tiene‚ un leve resfriado.

Todos contemplaban esta conversación con interés, pero cuando el alumno que había llamado su Director, caminó hacia ellos, siendo iluminado por la medía luz del vestíbulo, sin duda fue reconocido y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

— ¡Harry, es Krum! — exclamó asombrado el pelirrojo, mientras Hermione trataba de encontrarle la emoción a esto, entonces fue cuando recordó que era ese jugador búlgaro que a Ron y Harry tanto les emocionaba, al que habían visto en los mundiales. A su mente volvieron esos recuerdos, el joven jugador había sido lesionado en el partido de Irlanda vs Bulgaria y su nariz sangraba, cuando atrapó la snitch el juego terminó con el triunfo de Irlanda, él sin duda estaba al borde del desmayo por la sangre perdida, así mismo recordó que los chicos lo consideraban el mejor jugador del mundial.

Conjunto a esto evocó las imágenes de los mortifagos y la señal de estos en el cielo, que había sido invocada por la elfa domestica, con la varita de Harry, fue entonces que reconoció la figura que ahora se encontraba al lado de Dumbledore, él había estado en ese momento tan confuso y no muy lejos de él en las sombras del bosque había divisado la imagen del jugador, lo cual se le había hecho muy raro.

Víktor Krum caminaba con paso decidido y mirada fija, en su rostro no parecía haber expresión alguna, sólo escuchaba como la gente se sorprendía a su paso, esto era común en su vida, de reojo pudo ver a los estudiantes de tan prestigiado Colegio, muchas suspiraban a su paso, otros mencionaban su nombre con admiración y orgullo, siguió avanzando hasta percatarse de la mirada de cierta chica, pero no era como las demás las cuales se maravillaban al verlo, o lo miraban con ilusión, con deseo, ella simplemente lo miraba como si fuera transparente. Lo miraba como si no fuera cualquier persona que ves todos los días, los chicos a su lado, parecían verlo como los demás, pero ella sólo lo miraba sin mayor encanto.

Desconcertado llegó hasta donde estaba Karkarov, haciendo una breve reverencia ante Albus, para después pasar hacia el Gran comedor.

— Harry, ¡Víctor Krum en Hogwarts, no lo puedo creer! — repetía el pecoso pelirrojo a su amigo.

— Lo se, Ron — comentó Harry con una amplia sonrisa, admirando al hosco.

— Por fin lo veo de cerca es increíble… ojala mi abuela me hubiera dejado verlo jugar — mencionó Logbottom, uniéndose a la emoción.

— Vamos esto es increíble… podremos conocerlo — mencionó ilusionado.

— Ron, por Dios, no es más que un jugador de Quidditch — dijo Hermione, sin la notoria emoción que invadía a sus amigos, los murmullos y suspiros terminaron cuando la voz de Dumbledore se escuchó.

— Buenas noches, damas, caballeros, fantasmas y muy especialmente, buenas noches a nuestros huéspedes — manifestó, comenzando su discurso, dirigiendo una sonrisa a los estudiantes extranjeros —, es para mi un placer darles la bienvenida a Hogwarts, en base a este evento hemos preparado una serie de fuegos artificiales, por favor pasen por acá — les indicó el camino, mientras los maestros y alumnos se dirigían hacia el lugar.

— No lo puedo creer — mencionaba una y otra vez el pelirrojo aún sin logra salir de shock emocional.

— Lo sé, Ron — comentó nuevamente Harry, compartiendo las emociones de su amigo.

— Yo quiero su autógrafo — comentó Ronald emocionado —, Harry el mejor buscador del mundo… esta aquí en Hogwarts — agregó apresurado.

— ¿Qué le pasa al mundo? — cuestionó Hermione, observando como todos actuaban como si Merlín mismo estuviera en carne y hueso enfrente ellos.

— Vamos Hermy, acepta que son guapos — pronunció una rubia a su lado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tu también Lavender? — inquirió incrédula.

— Hermy, sólo disfruta de esto, que no se ve todos los días — agregó Ginevra con una sonrisa pícara.

— Ginny, ¡por Merlín!

— ¿Qué?… vamos sólo obsérvalos son tan varoniles… y esas pieles si que les van… — profirió en un suspiro, mientras observaba a los búlgaros.

— Si… y Víktor ¡por Merlín que bien esta! — aduló Lav, con cierta emoción.

— Si… tenemos que conocerlo, oportunidades nos sobraran… es un sueño tenerlo aquí todo un curso — completó la menor de los Weasley.

— ¡Por los fundadores, chicas! — expresó Hermione, sin comprender tanta emoción y amor al jugador, pero cuando escuchó a unas chicas a su lado hablando peores cosas, entendió que sus amigas estaban en lo más light.

— Es tan guapo… en cuanto lo volvamos a ver le pediré su autógrafo — exclamó una chica de la casa de las águilas.

— ¿Crees qué accedería a firmarme un autógrafo en el sombrero con mi lápiz de labios? — cuestionó a otra chica a su lado.

— Mmmm nada perdemos con intentarlo… pero no creo que le guste ese color — agregó la rubia.

— ¿Por qué? — incurrió sorprendida su amiga.

— Porque le gustara más el mío el carmesí, y te apuesto a que no solo le gustará… de seguro que querrá probarlo de mis labios — explicó emocionada la chica de cabellos dorados.

— ¿Qué? ¡No!…. él me besará a mi… él… — aseveró sin terminar, por voltear a ver a la leona.

— ¡Pero bueno! — bufó Mione muy altanera al adelantar a las chicas, que habían empezado a pelearse por el lápiz de labios.

— ¿Qué? — interrogó una de las chicas a Hermione.

— Por favor… ni siquiera las conoce y ustedes están peleando por quién lo besará… que no ven que es estúpido, tan sólo es una persona más… como todos aquí — expuso con obviedad.

— Hermione olvídalo — pidió Ginny, que se había percatado la situación y la mirada asesina que le propinaban.

— Pero… tu no tienes derecho a opinar… además ni siquiera creo que sepas lo que es un chico — debatió una de ellas.

— Ha, ha por favor… que yo no sea como ustedes, una tonta que pelea por un lápiz labial… no quiere decir que no sepa lo que son los hombres — argumentó molesta.

— Vamos… si tú siempre estas metida en esa vieja Biblioteca… te aseguro… jamás has salido con uno y mucho menos uno como ¡Víctor Krum! — expresó con malicia la rubia resaltando el nombre del hosco.

— Pero por favor… él jamás se fijaría en alguien tan poco femenina como ella, sólo mírala siempre esta hecha un desastre — agregó la otra, mientras Hermione no sabía como reaccionar ante esas frases venenosas; por una parte tenía ganas de ahorcarlas eran unas arpías.

— Lo que yo sea o no, no les importa y a mi no me interesa que él se fije en mi... yo si pienso más, no ando sólo acosando y poniéndome un lápiz labial que sólo las hace ver como payasos… yo no soy ninguna ridícula y para el caso… no creo que tampoco se fije en ustedes — acotó molesta para después alejarse de ahí… siendo alcanzada por sus amigas.

— ¡Hermy!, espera — pidió Ginn.

— No les hagas caso — comentó Lavender, mirándolas con odio.

— Si, además que bueno que las pusiste en su lugar sólo son unas tontas, mejor vuelve — pidió Ginevra.

— Si, vamos aún no terminan los fuegos artificiales — señaló Lavender, notando las luces retumbantes en el firmamento.

— Mejor regresen ustedes, no quiero arruinarles el momento yo las veo en el Comedor.

— Pero Hermy…

— No se preocupen — dijo colocando una sonrisa para tranquilizarlas —, las veo allá completó, para después caminar hacia el Comedor, dejando a sus amigas volver al espectáculo de luces.

***º*º*º**

En el Gran Comedor…

Víctor se encontraba cansado, lo único que deseaba era descansar, odiaba estar resfriado. Karkarov siempre lo azoraba más de lo normal, impidiéndole volar, para que su resfriado no empeorará, pero esto había sido el colmo, separarlo del grupo para mandarlo calentarse solo en el gran salón.

Aunque tenía que verle el lado bueno a perderse los fuegos artificiales, al menos estaba solo, últimamente, eso era algo de lo que no podía presumir que tenía: soledad, ni calma, ahora todo era entrenamientos, juegos, entrevistas, chicas acosándolo, fiestas.

Extrañaba la paz, pero desde que se había vuelto popular, o mejor dicho "el mejor buscador del mundo", no tenía ese privilegió, suspiró resignado, observando el lugar, era sin duda más grande que su Comedor en su escuela_._

Se quitó su pesada piel y la dejó en una de las bancas de la mesa Slytherin, observando con curiosidad el techo del lugar, mientras frotaba sus manos para entrar en calor, a lo lejos podía escuchar el sonido de los fuegos artificiales retumbando en el cielo.

Hermione caminaba con paso firme y rápido, mientras murmuraba molesta. — ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué les pasa a esas tipas? Esas tontas ¿qué saben de mi vida? ¿Cómo se atreven a hablar así de mi?… no tienen derecho a juzgarme… si yo he salido con alguien o no, es mi problema no el de ellas. El que yo le de más importancia al estudio no quiere decir que deje de ser una chica…

En ese momento se miró analíticamente a sí misma. — Mmm aunque en algo tienen razón quizás no me arreglo tanto, pero yo si vengo a estudiar no a una pasarela de modas ¿qué le pasa al mundo?… porque llega un jugador estrella, que no es más que un tipo cualquiera, un simple mortal y todos se vuelven locos, además ¿qué le ven? Sólo lo admiran por ser un buen jugador, pero ni siquiera lo conocen ¿cómo es posible qué una persona pueda influir tanto en las demás?

Cruzó la puerta del Gran comedor, sin percatarse de la presencia del hosco, aún concentrada en su monologo.

— ¿Qué tiene de especial ese Víctor Krum?, no es más… — calló abruptamente, quedándose estática, al notar al dueño de ese nombre.

«¿_Me habrá escuchado?, si de seguro lo hizo ¡por Merlín!, esto era lo último que me faltaba.»_

Víktor volteó al escuchar los pasos de alguien y al verla entrar, se sorprendió ampliamente al reconocer esas pupilas, que pertenecían a la chica que le había impactado en la entrada, era ella sin duda, la recordaba porque estaba al lado de un pelirrojo que lo miraba embobado y otro que simplemente lo miraba con admiración.

La recorrió con su vista, hasta llegar de nuevo a sus pupilas chocolate, había dicho su nombre ¿o era parte de su alucinación por el resfriado?

Sin duda su mirada lo había cautivado, era comprobaba lo que había vislumbrado la primera vez que se había cruzado con su mirada, definitivamente ella no era como las demás chicas, no había admiración, ni coqueteo, ni deseo, simplemente era una mirada la cual le darías a cualquier desconocido, a una persona normal, pero quizás esas eran alucinaciones suyas, por su mente pasó la pregunta que se hacia siempre al conocer a una chica: ¿Acaso actuaría cómo las demás mujeres?

Expectante por alguna la acción, se quedó quieto, pero en ese momento estornudo, todo debido a su inoportuna gripa.

— Salud — pronunció educadamente, mientras se daba valor para dar unos cuantos pasos, sin quitarle la mirada, sin duda sin la estorbosa piel su constitución era otra, incluso en los mundiales jamás tuvo oportunidad de verlo tan cerca, era alto, notoria señal de porque era nombrado el mejor buscador del mundo, su mirada parecía ser sagaz, como si buscara una snitch en el espacio, su constitución era fuerte, aún sin el pesado abrigo de piel que reposaba en la banca, parecía tener unos hombros anchos, espalda fuerte y musculosa, seguramente entrenaba mucho, al igual que los chicos, y por ser búlgaro, gozaba de más altura hablado genéticamente, su cabeza en ese momento se encontraba desprovista del pesado gorro de piel que lo cubría al llegar, revelando una cabeza rapada, seguramente era por aerodinámica, para que el cabello no les estorbara en los partidos…

Krum maldijo mentalmente el resfriado, ¿por qué tenía que estornudar justo en ese momento?

Volvió a mirarla curioso e interrogante ¿qué era, lo qué le había dicho?, maldijo mentalmente la barrera del idioma, debía haber puesto más atención al diccionario y sin duda a esa lengua, pero no sabía que iba a ser tan necesario… lo único que podía hacer era una reverencia ante ella, lentamente se inclinó ligeramente, para después incorporase y clavar sus pupilas en las achocolatas, curvando sus labios esbozando una media sonrisa coqueta.

Hermione no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, era una reverencia para ella, miró hacia los lados en busca de alguien más, cayendo en cuenta que efectivamente era para ella, pues no había nadie más. En sus mejillas apareció un ligero tono rosado el cual incrementó al ver la sonrisa del búlgaro.

Impactada por el gesto del chico, pensó en que había pocas personas en Hogwarts que aún hacían eso y evidentemente Ron no era una de esas.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de volver al momento que estaba viviendo, apenada le brindó una pequeña sonrisa pero sin duda cálida, para después avanzar como si fuera robot hacia la mesa de los leones, donde se sentó y buscó rápidamente entre su túnica una pequeña libreta y un lápiz donde escribía cosas relacionadas con P.E.D.D.O, pero no pudo dejar de mirar de reojo disimuladamente al joven búlgaro, el cual había tomado asiento, poco después de que ella lo hiciera, aunque aún podía sentir su penetrante mirada posada en ella, logrando que una confusión se desatará en su mente.

Víktor se sentó sin perder detalle de la castaña, cautivado por lo que ella proyectaba.

_«Esa chica_ _parece ser diferente a todas, ni siquiera intento halarme, bueno quizás no sepa hablar búlgaro, pero ese no es impedimento… es increíble que no me haya pedido un autógrafo, ni intentará lanzárseme encima, es más puedo afirmar que no tenía las intenciones de hacerlo, al parecer lo único que quería era alejarse de mi, ¿sabrá quién soy? ¿Lo qué hago?... un momento ¿qué hace aquí?, debería estar afuera.»_

Confundido, notó como Hermione sacaba un objeto y simplemente parecía estar estudiando, eso le llamó más la atención.

"Interesante" fue la palabra que pasó por su mente, sonrió extrañamente complacido de ser ignorado totalmente, era como si él no existiera… hacía mucho tiempo que no se había sentido como una persona común y corriente, para él no existía la forma de pasar desapercibido y ella tenía la cualidad de hacerlo sentir así, eso le gustaba, aunque admitía que su ego y vanidad estaban saliendo lesionados.

La contempló como queriendo saber quién era en verdad ella, qué se escondía detrás de esa frágil figura, su interés crecía conforme ella se concentraba más en su actividad, sin duda era muy diferente a las chicas que conocía, fue entonces que las dudas acosaron su mente ¿Debía hablarle? ¿Preguntarle su nombre?, después de todo no se veían chicas así en todos los lados, por otra parte la situación se prestaba, ahí se encontraban los dos solos, todo estaba puesto sólo faltaba que él hiciera lo suyo.

La analizó un poco más antes de actuar, no le gustaba ser tan impulsivo, prefería ser cauteloso, ella era demasiado especial, no llevaba puesto nada llamativo y no parecía usar tanto maquillaje, de hecho quizás no usaba, pero así al natural se le hacia bonita, aún con el extraño peinado que tenía.

Por fin tomó valor, se levantó y respiró profundamente si es que eso era posible, porque con ese resfriado apenas y lograba llevar algo de ese elemento vital a sus pulmones, se cuadró avanzando unos pasos hacia ella.

Por su parte Hermione trataba de concentrarse, pero con la mirada de aquel jugador sobre ella no podía hacerlo, era demasiado perturbadora.

«_¿Me habrá escuchado, cuando entre?, quizás debí disculparme… no debí expresarme así de él, aunque no creo que sepa mucho ingles, sino ya me hubiera dicho algo ¿tal vez no quiera hablar? ¿O quizás como Durmstrang, sólo recibe sangres pura, no quiera hablar conmigo? Eso es una estupidez ¿cómo sabría que soy una hija de muggles?, no eso se descarta, necesitaría tener un radar o algo así para saberlo, además si lo supiera no me hubiera rendido una reverencia, pero ¡por Merlín!, que mirada tan intensa tiene.» _

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo sabiéndose victima de esa mirada, de pronto notó que el búlgaro se levantaba e inesperadamente caminaba hacia ella, lo miró con expresión de interrogación.

¿Acaso iba a hablar con ella?

_**OoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Continuará, si ustedes lo desean.

¿Reviews?


	2. A través del Comedor

_**Disclaimer**_: Desde lo mas oscuro del viejo continente, hemos traído al Campeón ideal, el príncipe salido de los cuentos de hadas, porque un hombre como él, no merece ser solo un personaje más, merece un protagónico. Aunque sabemos que le pertenecen a JK Rowling, pero nosotros los volvimos a traer, porque siempre debe estar presente.

Hi

¿Cómo están?

Sentimos la tardanza, esperamos que les guste este capitulo. Ahora las dejamos con la invitada de hoy para dar los agradecimientos.

- Hola soy _Hermione Jean Granger_… y bueno las chicas me han encomendado dar las gracias por los reviews que ustedes han mandado.

**-** Hola _**sara,**_gracias por mandar tu review, solo que no aparece en la página por un error según me dicen las chicas, pero esperamos que te guste este capitulo y que les dejes tu review, saludos.

- Hola _**Katty Krum**_… gracias por leer el fic y ojala te guste este capitulo y no olvides dejar un comentario, bye.

- Hola _**Kely**_¿cómo estas?, bueno las primeras impresiones son las que nunca se olvidan, pero si quieres saber que pasa le este capitulo y dinos que te parece, chao.

- ¿Qué tal _**amaia**__?_, aquí esta la continuación, gracias por leer, ojala te guste y sigas el fic, adiós.

- Hey _**RociRadcliffe**_, ¿cómo estas?, gracias por esos comentarios que alegran a las chicas a continuar y aquí esta el capitulo, ojala te guste… y no olvides decirnos que te pareció, gracias y pues vamos a ver que tanto me puede gustar Viktor aunque aún no estoy segura de eso, pero bueno todo es posible, adiós.

- Hola _**bizcochia**_**,** ¿cómo estas?, gracias por el review para las chicas y pues la historia apenas esta empezando esperamos contar con tu apoyo a lo largo del fic… saludos.

Bueno creo que son todas, gracias a las personas que leen el fic… y ojala se animen a dejar su comentario…

Saludos y abrazos

_..: -.¸¸.·'¯):.. _**Hermione Jean Granger**_..:(¯·.¸¸.- :.._

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**El Príncipe Extranjero**

**By**

**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**

_**OoOoOoOoOoOo**_

(N/as: Contiene spoilers HP4 xD)

_**A través del Comedor…**_

Hermione clavó sus hermosas pupilas en el chico que con cada paso que daba, acortaba la distancia entre ellos, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, lo cual no tenía una explicación lógica, ella siempre sabía como controlar sus reacciones y ahora ¿qué le estaba sucediendo?

Quizás era la sensación de enfrentarse a algo desconocido, bueno porque él era un desconocido, ajeno a su mundo, eso era lo que ella se repetía, tratando de controlarse y volver a su pequeña libreta, pero había una fuerza extraña que la hacía dirigir su mirada al búlgaro.

_«¡Por Gryffindor! ¿Qué hago?... tranquilízate Hermione, es sólo un chico, quizás sólo viene a preguntarte algo. Si, eso debe ser… no, no seas tonta… quizás te viene a reclamar, quizás si sabe ingles y tu diciendo esas cosas... tienes que dejar de pensar en voz alta ¡por Merlín!»._

Percibió que estaba a unos cuantos metros de alcanzarla, trató de pronunciar algo, pero de su boca no salía palabra alguna, era absurdo es como si su voz hubiera desaparecido.

Víctor caminaba con paso decidido hacia ella, con la intención de averiguar su nombre, y si tenía suerte poder entablar una conversación y deducir el por qué de su comportamiento, aunque no podía negar sentir un poco de ansiedad y de frustración ya que el ingles no era su fuerte, pero se creía lo suficientemente inteligente para poder hablar lo básico, además esperaba que ella lo pudiera ayudar.

Cuando notó que ella levantaba la miraba y la centraba en él, se sintió en parte analizado y temeroso de acercarse ¿cómo podía una niña intimidarlo? No, eso no era posible, de pronto percibió cierta confusión en la mirada avellana de la chica.

«Q_uizás no debí acercarme así, creo que la estoy asustando… ¿o por qué me mira así?, vamos Viktor ¡tranquilízate!, quizás sólo estas imaginando cosas, el resfriado te esta haciendo ver cosas que no son realidad, relájate sólo es una chica… bueno pero no cualquier chica, cualquiera que supiera que me voy a acercar ya hubiera colocado al menos una sonrisa, pero ella no.»_

Estaba a unos pasos, le sonrió tratando de suavizar su llegada, cuando un sonido proveniente del exterior del lugar se acercaba, ambos voltearon notando como los alumnos comenzaban a llegar, él la miró sin saber bien si acercarse ahora que las personas entraban, dudo por un momento pero continuó avanzando hasta que alguien lo llamó, volteó automáticamente…deteniéndose al darse cuenta de quién se trataba.

— Víktor… ¡ven aquí! — espetó el Director del Instituto búlgaro, él dudo en ir, dirigió sus pupilas hacia la castaña, tratando de transmitirle su frustración por ser interrumpido en tan importante momento.

La observó unos segundos más como si quisiera memorizarla, se volteó y comenzó a caminar hacia donde el hombre lo esperaba.

Hermione notó como lo llamaban y buscó entre las personas que ya se encontraban a la voz de la cual provenía el llamado, encontrándose con la figura claramente reconocible de Karkarov, por un momento un escalofrío recorrió su frágil columna, al recordar lo sucedido en los mundiales, había algo en ese señor que le daba mala espina. Regresó su mirada al hosco, expectante de alguna acción, notando que la miraba fijamente, no comprendía por qué la miraba así, no era una mirada fría… de hecho no sabía cómo clasificarla… lo cual la ponía más nerviosa, ansiosa por alguna acción, su corazón palpitaba vertiginosamente, una parte de ella estaba temerosa, pero otra quería que él se acercará.

Al ver como él se giraba y volvía sobre sus pasos encontrándose con su Director, se sintió aliviada, pero también frustrada al no saber qué era lo que él pretendía,

— Hermione… deberías haberte quedado — prorrumpió con una gran sonrisa la recién llegada Ginny, sentándose a su lado.

— Si, fue un gran espectáculo — agregó Lav.

— Mmm — murmuró automáticamente aún no reaccionaba del todo, seguía perdida en los acontecimientos anteriores.

— ¿Estas bien? — cuestionó la pequeña Weasley al percibirla ausente.

— Eh si — replicó buscando entre la gente al chico.

— ¿Es por las tipas esas qué te dijeron esa sarta de estupideces?, sólo ignóralas… son solo unas tipas huecas — mencionó Lavender, pensando en que lo que la tenía así era eso.

— Si, aunque hay que reconocer que Viktor Krum esta muy bien — comentó con una sonrisa pícara la pelirroja, haciendo que Hermione reaccionara al escuchar el nombre del chico con el que había compartido el vació lugar, mirando a Ginny como si tratara de asimilar las palabras de su amiga.

— Si… verlo de cerca es todo un espectáculo, que porte, sin duda tiene presencia — refirió Brown, uniéndose a los cumplidos que la pelirroja había iniciado.

— Pero ¿y qué me dices de su sex appeal? — inquirió la chica de cabellos carmesí abanicándose con su mano.

— Vamos chicas, no es para tanto… no es tan guapo — interpeló, sintiéndose confundida y molesta por tantos comentarios hacia el búlgaro y ni siquiera sabía por qué se sentía sí.

— Vamos Hermione, sólo míralo… — sugirió Lavender señalando con la vista al hosco que se encontraba ahora hablando con un chico moreno.

— Pero miren a la luz del Gran Comedor sus compañeros no están nada mal — agregó Ginevra observando con ojo crítico al amigo de Krum.

Dirigió su mirada hacia él, notando que no eran las únicas que lo miraban y hablaban de él, las mismas chicas que la habían molestado, se encontraban muy cerca de donde él estaba, murmurando y riendo como tontas, pero al parecer a él, eso no le interesaba, de pronto, notó como él dirigía su oscura mirada hacia su mesa ¿sería qué la estaba mirando a ella?

— ¡Miren esta volteando hacia acá! — exclamó emocionada la recién llegada Angelina.

— ¿A quién estará mirando? — cuestionó curiosa Lavender, creyendo en la posibilidad de que fuera ella.

En ese momento Ron y Harry tomaron asiento al lado de las chicas mientras el pelirrojo no dejaba de hablar también del buscador.

***º*º*º**

En la entrada…

Viktor lamentaba el que lo hubieran interrumpido, estaba a punto de llegar con ella, cuando arribó Karkarov y lo llamó, al llegar con este lo miró expectante y malhumorado.

— Viktor, nos sentaremos en aquella mesa — señaló la mesa de las serpientes.

Krum asintió sin darle mucha importancia, cuando de pronto una mano tocó su hombro, el hosco volteó encontrándose con la sonrisa de su amigo _Antón Schaedke_, de su misma altura, con una ligera barba creciente, su cabello rizado pegado a su cabeza, ya que se negaba a raparse por ser mas vanidoso, su rostro mostraba una franca sonrisa, de dientes aperlados, su nariz algo aguileña se movía graciosamente cuando reía y por el momento estaba más que divertido con las muestras de servilismo de algunos de los presentes hacia su amigo, que lo detuvo, mientras Karkarov, se reunía con Dumbledore.

— ¿Qué pasa Viktor?, sonríe… creo que ya conseguiste tus primeras fans — comentó con una gran sonrisa, señalando con la cabeza a unas chicas en extremo contrario del Comedor que lo miraban y reían tontamente.

Viktor las miró sin siquiera sonreírles. — Te las regalo… — respondió con una sonrisa — creo que te agradan más ti.

—Vamos, pero si son lindas — agregó pícaro.

— Mmmm — murmuró indiferente —, créeme hay chicas más lindas que ellas — profirió volteando hacia Hermione.

— ¿A quién te refieres, eh? — interrogó dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde Viktor había posado la suya — ¿De quién hablas? — sondeó la mesa buscando entre las chicas que se encontraban ahí.

— Vamos, busquemos un lugar — espetó con una sonrisa, mientras caminaba hacia donde había dejado su abrigo.

— Pero… ¿qué significa esa sonrisa? ¿Qué me estas ocultando? ¿Qué pasó mientras los demás estábamos afuera eh? ¡Víctor! — gritó curioso caminando detrás de él.

Por fin Antón lo alcanzó, sentándose en la mesa de Slytherin, casi después de ellos tomó asiento el líder de las serpientes.

— Soy Draco Malfoy — se presentó el rubio de rasgos aristocráticos, al instante Viktor lo miró analíticamente.

— Viktor Krum — pronunció con su voz ronca, estrechando la pálida mano del chico.

— Antón Schaedke...

***º*º*º**

En la mesa de los leones…

— No puedo creer que este aquí… ¿crees qué vaya a participar en el Torneo, Harry? — cuestionó Ron mientras observaba al chico.

— No lo sé — contestó con simpleza Harry.

— De seguro que si ¿te imaginas Harry?

— Ron, por Dios, ¡no es más que un jugador de Quidditch! — dijo Hermione cansada del parloteo de su amigo, además no imaginaba al búlgaro participando en el Torneo, por otra parte aún traba de asimilar lo que había pasado.

— ¿Nada más que un jugador de Quidditch? — repitió Ron, mirándola como si no pudiera dar crédito a sus oídos — ¡Es uno de los mejores buscadores del mundo, Hermione!

Lo miró girando sus ojos, definitivamente él era un caso perdido.

— Hermione, hazte a un lado para hacerle sitio...

— ¿Qué? — expresó molesta, eso era lo último que le faltaba.

— Demasiado tarde — se lamentó Ron con amargura.

Viktor Krum y sus compañeros de se habían colocado en la mesa de Slytherin. Harry vio que Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle parecían muy ufanos por este hecho. En el instante en que miró, el rubio se inclinaba un poco para dirigirse a Krum.

— Sí, muy bien, hazle la pelota, Malfoy — dijo Ronald de forma mordaz —, apuesto algo a que Krum no tarda en callarte, seguro que tiene montones de gente lisonjeándolo todo el día...

Hermione dirigió su mirada igual que sus amigas hacia la mesa de las serpientes donde localizó la gallarda figura del jugador al lado del hurón y sus gorilas, lo cual no le agrado mucho, y menos al ver que Malfoy comenzaba a hablar con él.

«Q_uizás Ron tenga razón… él debe tener cientos de personas que le estén alabando sus logros… de seguro ahora Malfoy debe de estar peor que Ron, pero ¿qué tiene de espectacular?... sólo porque llega un jugador el mundo parece girar alrededor de él, pero entonces si tiene tantas chicas babeando por él ¿qué le pasa?, bueno porque si venía hablar conmigo ¿o no? ¿Y esa mirada fue para mi?, quizás sólo estoy imaginando cosas por ¡Godric Gryffindor! ¡Creo que también me esta afectando!»._

— Hermy… Hermione — la llamó Ginny, sacándola de ensimismamiento.

— Eh si… ¿qué pasa? — cuestionó despistada.

— Es que no me respondías, parecías estar en otro mundo.

— Ya vieron a las chicas de Beauxbotons — comentó Lavender.

— Si, parece que se están congelando — expuso con algo de burla Angelina.

— Deberían haber traído capas — aseveró lógica Hermione, observándolas, hasta que Ron llamó su atención, con sus halagos hacia el búlgaro, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Ginny la codeó, señalando a los chicos de Bulgaria.

Los alumnos de se quitaban las pesadas pieles y miraban con expresión de interés el negro techo lleno de estrellas.

— Y yo creía que con las pieles se veían bien — comentó ligeramente sonrojada Lav, observando a los búlgaros con su uniforme color escarlata.

— ¿Por qué observan hacia el techo? — incurrió Ginn, posando su vista en él oscuro cielo.

— Quizás sea porque en su escuela el Gran Comedor no tiene un techo hechizado ¿no crees? — dedujo Hermione.

En ese momento, avanzaron por el corredor del Gran Comedor los profesores, que se encaminaron a la mesa del fondo y ocuparon sus asientos, los últimos en la fila eran el profesor Dumbledore, el profesor Karkarov y Madame Maxime. Cuando estos estuvieron sentados, Albus recitó un discurso más… hasta que manifestó las palabras que muchos esperaban…

— … el Torneo quedará oficialmente abierto al final del banquete, ahora invito a todos a comer, a beber y a disfrutar como si estuvieran en su casa…

Como de costumbre, las mesas se llenaron de banquetes suculentos, incluidos algunos platillos extranjeros.

— ¿Qué es esto? — inquirió Ron, señalando una larga sopera llena de una especie de guiso de marisco.

— Bullabesa — pronunció la castaña.

— Por si acaso, tuya — replicó desconfiado.

— Es un plato francés, lo probé en vacaciones… este verano no, el anterior, y es muy rica —explicó, de pronto sintió como si fuera observada, levantó la vista encontrándose con los profundos ojos de Viktor, lo cual la dejó perpleja y más cuando este le sonrió levantando ligeramente su copa hacia ella.

— ¿Qué pasa Hermy, no piensas comer? — cuestionó Ginny al verla estática.

— Si, claro — respondió nerviosa mirándola, levantó de nuevo la vista como si quisiera comprobar que ese gestó había sido para ella y ahí estaba él, aún mirándola fijamente, lo cual hizo que se ruborizara y bajara la vista confundida.

***º*º*º**

En la mesa Slytherin…

Viktor escuchaba al rubio Slytherin hablar de la escuela y de como él también era buscador, Antón a su lado hablaba con Edward Nott y Blaise Zabinni.

— Es mejor su Colegio… aquí aceptan a hijos de muggles — mencionó con cierto asco Draco observando la mesa de los leones.

— Quizá, pero aquí ustedes tienen chicas… no es tan aburrido — comentó Antón ya que él si entendía mejor el ingles y una que otra cosa que Viktor no entendía se la explicaba.

— Mmmm si, pero algunas son feas… o sangres sucias — comentó mordazmente.

Krum prefería no poner mucha atención en la platica, ya que su atención estaba concentrada en la chica de mirada marrón, además la pureza de sangre era un tema que el manejaba bastante bien, ya que algo se lo recordaba todos los días.

Cuando notó que Hermione lo miraba, sonrió, ella sin duda era diferente, levantó discretamente su copa hacia ella, no quería aún, que nadie notara su interés particular en esa mesa, notó como la chica se sonrojaba furiosamente mirándolo con sorpresa y extrañeza, sonrió complacido para si, al menos ya había logrado una reacción en ella… pero por Merlín, tenía que saber su nombre.

***º*º*º**

La cena transcurrió tranquila, hasta que a la mesa de los leones se acercó una rubia platinada.

— «Pegdonad» ¿no «queguéis» _bouillabaisse_? — cuestionó a los chicos.

— Puedes llevártela — dijo Harry, acercándole a la chica la sopera.

— ¿Habéis «tegminado» con ella?

— Sí — repuso Ron sin aliento —. Sí, es deliciosa — murmuró embobado.

La chica cogió la sopera y se la llevó con cuidado a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Ronald seguía mirándola con ojos desorbitados, como si nunca hubiera visto una chica. Harry se echó a reír, y el sonido de su risa pareció sacar a Ron de su ensimismamiento.

— ¡Es una veela! — expuso Ron a Harry con voz ronca.

— Por supuesto que no lo es… — replicó Mione ásperamente — no veo que nadie más se haya quedado mirándola con la boca abierta como un idiota.

— ¡Te digo que no es una chica normal! — exclamó, haciéndose a un lado para verla mejor — ¡Las de Hogwarts no están tan bien!

— En Hogwarts hay las que están muy bien — contestó Harry, sin pensar, mirando la mesa Ravenclaw a Cho Chang.

— Pues lo mismo podríamos decir de los chicos de Hogwarts — expresó Hermione, claramente molesta por los comentarios.

— Si… porque los que son guapos son unos huecos y los que no, son peores — comentó Ginny.

El pelirrojo exhaló un sonoro resoplido en señal de molestia, Harry simplemente se mantuvo callado.

— Cuando puedan apartar la vista de ahí — dijo Hermione —, verán quién acaba de llegar - señaló la mesa de los profesores, Ludo Bagman estaba sentado al otro lado del profesor Karkarov, en tanto que el señor Crouch, ocupaba el asiento que había al lado de Madame Maxime..

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? — preguntó sorprendido el buscador.

— Son los que han organizado el Torneo de los tres magos ¿no?, supongo que querían estar presentes en la inauguración — expuso Hermione.

En ese momento Dumbledore dio por terminado el banquete, lo cual anunciaba que era hora de hablar sobre el Torneo, el Gran Comedor quedó en silencio, todos estaban expectantes de lo que el viejo Director diría.

Así fue como el discurso comenzó, Hermione ponía atención en cada palabra, pero no podía evitar mirar al chico de la mesa de las serpientes, que ahora se encontraba concentrado en el discurso, su sonrisa había desaparecido, su semblante ahora era de total seriedad.

«_¿Será que si piensa participar?, bueno ¿si no a qué vendría?, pero el Torneo no es como un partido de Quidditch al que esta acostumbrado quizás sólo sea por obtener más fama, más chicas… pero ¿tendrá novia?, ¿Por Merlín, que cosas estoy pensando!»._

Se regañó a sí misma pero aún así siguió analizándolo, hasta que el anciano mencionó la línea de la edad, para impedir el que alumnos menores de diecisiete pudieran echar su nombre al cáliz, con esto se despidió, los estudiantes comenzaron a salir igual que los invitados.

***º*º*º**

En la mesa Slytherin…

— ¡Que idea tan loca! ¿Cómo se atreve a hacer eso? — cuestionó molesto Nott.

— Al menos nosotros no tendremos problemas con eso ¿o no Viktor? — cuestionó con cierta burla Antón. Víctor se limitó sólo a sonreír buscando entre la gente a la chica, pero todo era muy confuso entre tantas túnicas color negro, diferenciar a los alumnos de cada Casa era difícil.

— Yo pensaba participar, es una lastima que el anciano pusiera esa línea — comentó altaneramente Malfoy.

—¿Pensabas participar?— cuestionó con ironía Schaedke, observándolo analíticamente, no le daba más de 14 años.

— Si… pero esto de la edad me lo impide — respondió siguiendo su línea de presuntuoso.

— Si lo creo, aunque podrías recurrir a un hechizo si tanto deseas participar — aconsejó el moreno levantándose de la mesa al igual que Viktor.

— Mmmm — murmuró Draco imitándolos.

— ¿Buscas a alguien en particular Viktor? — indagó interesado Antón, al observar la mirada de su amigo vagar en el lugar.

— No — comentó escuetamente con una sonrisa, mientras se colocaba su abrigo, cuando la divisó entre la gente, era ella… iba junto al pelirrojo que lo seguía mirando como si no fuera real y el otro que lo miraba con admiración, cuando ella volteó hacia la mesa Slytherin. «_¿Acaso me estará buscando?_».

Sonrió entusiasmado, siguiéndola con la mirada cuando Karkarov se acercó.

— Al barco, vamos — ordenó a su sus alumnos - ¿cómo te encuentras, Viktor? ¿Has comido bastante? ¿Quieres qué pida que te preparen un ponche en las cocinas? — interrogó observando al buscador.

Viktor ni siquiera se molestó por voltear a verlo, su atención ahora se encontraba en otro lugar, se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

— Profesor, a mí sí me gustaría tomar un ponche — dijo otro de los alumnos de Durmstrang.

— No te lo he ofrecido a ti, Poliakov — contestó con brusquedad Karkarov, de cuyo rostro había desaparecido todo aire paternal —. Ya veo que has vuelto a mancharte de comida la pechera de la túnica, niño indeseable...

Poliakov se apenó y volteó a ver a su Director que comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta, para después mirar la sonrisa de burla de Antón y sus demás compañeros, y algunos Slytherins, con esto caminó con zancadas hacia la puerta, con una molestia notaria.

— Vaya que idiota — comentó mofándose Blaise.

— Mmm ¿qué puedo decir? — replicó siguiéndole la corriente Antón — No es un muy brillante, siempre a querido ser mejor que Víctor, pero siempre se ha quedado en el intentó, ¿o no? — miró a su amigo, pero este sólo le dirigió una mirada —. Creo que es hora de irnos…

— ¿Quizás les gustaría tomar un poco de whiskey en nuestra Sala? — sugirió Draco.

— Esta noche no, pero quizás mañana — alegó —, en agradecimiento a su invitación los invitaremos a tomar un buen vino en nuestro barco…

— Es un hecho — concretó Theo.

— Hasta mañana — se despidió Antón, mientras que Krum sólo realizó una seña con su cabeza, para después reunirse con los demás atrás de su Director.

***º*º*º**

En tanto…

—¿Una raya de edad? — dijo Fred Weasley con ojos chispeantes de camino hacia la puerta que daba al vestíbulo —. Bueno, creo que bastará con una poción envejecedora para burlarla y una vez que el nombre de alguien esté en el cáliz, ya no podrán hacer nada. Al cáliz le da igual que uno tenga diecisiete años o no.

— Pero no creo que nadie menor de diecisiete años tenga ninguna posibilidad — objetó Hermione —, no hemos aprendido bastante...

— Habla por ti — replicó George —. Tú lo vas a intentar, ¿no Harry?

Él pensó un momento en la insistencia de Dumbledore en que nadie se ofreciera como candidato, si no había cumplido los diecisiete años, pero luego volvió a imaginarse a sí mismo ganando el Torneo de los tres magos. Se preguntó hasta qué punto se enfadaría Dumbledore si alguien por debajo de los diecisiete hallaba la manera de cruzar la raya de edad...

— ¿Dónde está? — incurrió Ron, que no escuchaba una palabra de la conversación, porque escrutaba la multitud para ver dónde se encontraba Krum —. Dumbledore no ha dicho nada de dónde van a dormir los de Durmstrang ¿verdad?, podríamos hacerle sitio en nuestro dormitorio, Harry... no me importaría dejarle mi cama, yo puedo dormir en una plegable — manifestó con entusiasmo.

— Mmmm no se si sea buena idea Ron — comentó razonando Harry – ¿no crees que si deben tener un lugar asignado?

Mione que caminaba a su lado sólo lo miró con resignación, negando con su cabeza. _«No puede ser, son un caso perdido, pero si se quedará en Gryffindor, no, eso no sería una buena idea… además no sé cómo se pudo hacer amigo de Malfoy.» _

Miró de reojo al chico que se levantaba de la mesa de las serpientes, colocándose su pesada piel, caminando despacio un tanto por la gente y por Ron que caminaba más lento de lo normal por verlo, cuando su mirada se conectó con la oscura de Viktor, siguió caminando pero él seguía mirándola y esta vez estaba segura de que era a ella, porque era imposible que estuviera mirando a Ron a sólo que se sorprendiera de la cara de bobo que ponía cuando lo veía.

— Me esta viendo Harry, ¿crees qué deberíamos saludarlo? — cuestionó entusiasmado.

— No creo que te este viendo a ti — objetó Harry señalando a las chicas que iban delante de ellos, las cuales reían tontamente mientras miraban al chico.

Hermione las miró quizás ella también se había equivocado, dirigió su mirada nuevamente a él, pero no parecía estar mirando a esas chicas, de pronto lo vio sonreír, se veía tan diferente cuando sonreía, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando Karkarov se le acercó.

Claramente escucharon las palabras que el hombre les decía a sus alumnos, todos percibieron el paternal que su Director tenía con Viktor pero que evidentemente le faltaba con los demás.

— Vaya… no me gustaría estar en su lugar — mencionó Ronald sintiendo lastima por el búlgaro al cual Igor había tratado mal.

— Ni que lo digas… — mencionó Harry.

Karkarov se volvió y marchó hacia la puerta por delante de sus alumnos. Llegando a ella exactamente al mismo tiempo que el trío dorado, Harry se detuvo para cederle el paso.

— Gracias — dijo despreocupadamente, echándole una mirada. Dejó los ojos fijos en él, como si no pudiera creer lo que veía. Detrás de su Director, también se detuvieron los alumnos de Durmstrang. Muy lentamente, los ojos de Karkarov fueron ascendiendo por la cara de Harry hasta llegar a la cicatriz. También sus alumnos observaban al chico desparpajado con curiosidad.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry veía en sus caras la expresión de haber caído en la cuenta de algo. El chico que se había manchado de comida la pechera le dio un codazo al chico que estaba a su lado y señaló sin disimulo la frente de Harry.

Viktor y Antón se encontraban detrás de Igor, confundidos por la situación.

— Sí, es Harry Potter — dijo desde detrás de ellos una voz gruñona.

El profesor Karkarov se dio la vuelta. _Ojoloco _Moody estaba allí, apoyando todo su peso en el bastón y observando con su ojo mágico, sin parpadear, al Director de Durmstrang. Hermione notó la tensión que se había creado, parecía que el hombre tenía una historia con el profesor Moody, lo cual no le extrañaría sino fuera porque ante sus ojos el hombre era sospechoso de lo ocurrido en los Mundiales.

— ¡Tú! — exclamó, mirando a Moody como si no diera crédito a sus ojos.

— Sí, yo — contestó Moody muy serio — y a no ser que tengas algo que decirle a Potter, Karkarov, deberías salir. Estás obstruyendo el paso.

La mitad de los alumnos que había en el Gran Comedor aguardaban tras ellos, y se ponían de puntillas para ver qué era lo que ocasionaba el atasco, sin pronunciar otra palabra, el profesor Igor salió con sus alumnos.

Ron, Harry y Hermione permanecieron quietos en su lugar observando como el hombre avanzaba.

VIktor observó a la castaña junto a sus dos amigos así que procuró caminar despacio, para poder pasar cerca de ella, rozando suavemente su mano, lo cual sólo pudo notar ella, provocando que un fugaz sonrojo adornara sus mejillas.

Hermione ahora no tenía la menor duda de que era a ella a quién él estaba mirando antes, lo vio alejarse y perderse en al espesura de la noche, con una extraña sensación burbujeando en su interior.

— ¿Qué fue eso Harry? — cuestionó extrañado Ron.

— No lo sé — contestó confundido aún, miró a Hermione que parecía estar en un estado de ensueño —. Hermione… Hermione…

— Eh si, ¿qué pasa? — inquirió regresando la vista a sus amigos, volviendo a la realidad.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — cuestionó Ronald con extrañeza — ¿Qué no viste lo qué pasó?

— Es hora de que vayan a sus habitaciones, mañana es un día muy interesante, ¿no lo crees Potter? — comentó Moody, concentrando su ojo en él, para después avanzar y perderse tras un corredor.

El trío lo observó marcharse algo confundidos.

—Vamos — mencionó comenzando a avanzar Harry.

— A veces me da miedo — comentó Ron aún observándolo.

— Si, pero no notaron que Moody y el Director de Durmstrang, parecen conocerse y no creo que fueran buenos amigos — expresó Hermione analizando la situación mientras trataba de alejar esa extraña sensación que el buscador le había provocado con su roce.

— Si fue muy raro - mencionó Harry pensando en los hechos.

La caminata hacia Gryffindor fue tranquila, sino hubiera sido porque en el caminó se encontraron con Dean y Seamus, que sólo hablaban del jugador, que Hermione trataba de olvidar, pero gracias a Merlín al fin llegaron y ella podía subir a su cuarto y olvidar a ese extranjero.

— Chicos los veo mañana — se despidió subiendo las escaleras y perdiéndose en el pasillo de chicas, hasta llegar a su cuarto, cerró la puerta tras de si. Al parecer sus compañeras aún no llegaban, se recargó en ésta, suspirando profundamente —. Hermione tranquilízate —mencionó en voz alta, caminó entre el cuarto buscando su pijama, se cambió y miró por la ventana, hacia los terrenos del Castillo, donde a lo lejos diviso el lago y el fúnebre barco de los búlgaros, se sentó en el alfeizar contemplándolo.

_«¿Qué me pasa?, me siento como si fuera una tonta… es sólo un chico. ¡Por Merlín, Hermione!, sólo porque un chico te sonríe y te roza la mano, tu te sonrojas… vamos no es posible, no es tan guapo… sólo es alto, con porte, tiene presencia y huele tan bien ¡y por Gryffindor, que mirada!»._

— ¡Esto esta mal! ¿Qué me pasa? —se preguntó consternada.

Miró como unos puntitos rojos se perdían dentro del barco. —Ah creo que esto es contagioso, me estoy volviendo como esas tipas… que sólo babean por él —se dijo con recriminación, sacudiendo su cabeza.

Concentró de nuevo su vista en el barco notando como un puntillo escarlata se quedaba fijo, como si mirara hacia el Castillo.

— ¿Él qué buscará? ¿Por qué me miraba? Bueno si yo dije unas cosas de más pero… si me entendió ¿por qué no dijo algo desde el principio? Y luego ¿tenía qué sentarse con Malfoy? Aunque si se hicieron amigos… no creo que se me quiera acercar de nuevo; más cuando se entere que no soy sangre pura y de eso se va a encargar Malfoy sin duda— manifestó con resignación dejando escapar un profundo suspiro, observando como todos los puntos rojos entraban al barco.

_«De seguro alguno de esos debe ser él.»_

— Ah esto es patético — exclamó al percatarse de lo que seguía pasando por su mente, se bajó del alfeizar y caminó hacia su cama donde se dejó caer.

***º*º*º**

En el barco…

En un amplio camarote se encontraba el atractivo búlgaro sueño de muchas, se despojaba de su piel dejándola en una silla, al igual que su gorro, para después echarse en su cama, colocando sus brazos detrás de su nuca.

Por fin podía relajarse, cerró sus ojos tratando de poner su mente en blanco pero al parecer tenía muy presente a la chica de Hogwarts, pues no deseaba apartarse de sus pensamientos, en verdad lo había impresionado.

_«Ella es diferente, no sé qué me pasa con ella, ni siquiera la conozco… pero extrañamente no me importa, ella no parece ser como las demás… eso es lo que más me atrae, no intentó coquetearme, ni pedirme un autógrafo, ni acercárseme, ni siquiera me miraba con admiración. Quizás no sepa quién soy… eso es mejor, no quiero que me vea como los demás… a veces ser un jugador internacional de Quidditch no sirve de mucho_.»

En ese momento volvió a estornudar. — Rayos… este resfriado me esta comenzando a hartar —manifestó, sintiendo ligeros escalofríos, lo cual le hizo evocar lo que le pasaba con la chica.

_«¿Qué fue esa sensación que sentí cuando roce su mano? Nunca me había pasado… ah o este resfriado es más grave de lo que pensé y me esta causando serias alucinaciones… pero no me importaría seguir enfermo si puedo ver a esa chica.»_

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por un sonido en su puerta…

— Adelante — pronunció sin siquiera moverse de su lugar.

— ¿Aún sigues despierto? —cuestionó Antón sentándose en la cama.

— ¿Qué esperabas?

— Como tu papá Karkarov te mando a dormir, pensé que lo habías obedecido — exclamó divertido.

— Idiota… — replicó con una sonrisa.

—Ah vamos sabes que él te prefiere, por eso tienes este camarote —mencionó molestándolo.

— Ha ¿de qué te quejas?, no seas como tu amigo Paliakov — contestó burlón—. Además, tú también tienes un gran camarote…

— Mmm tienes razón, aunque los humos por allá en los otros camarotes no te quiero decir como están — evidenció.

— Vaya… — murmuró sin darle importancia.

— ¿Qué te parece Hogwarts? — indagó con interés.

— Interesante... — expresó con un timbre que dejaba ver lo que estaba pensando y no era precisamente el lugar, sino cierta la castaña.

— A mi comienza a agradarme — comentó con una sonrisa, tratando de averiguar que ocultaba su amigo —, quizás si debimos ir con Malfoy y sus amigos, un whiskey nos caería muy bien…

— Ha… ¿con el humor que trae Karkarov?, por favor… además no tenía ganas — expuso Krum.

— Ah esta bien…

— Vamos oportunidades no faltaran además los invitaste a tomar aquí — expresó como consuelo.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Con qué te gusta esa chica eh? — comentó como no queriendo, cansado de que su amigo no lo confesará solo, al momento, Krum lo volteó a ver con extrañeza.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Antón? — cuestionó con interés.

— Vamos, crees que no note que mirabas mucho a una mesa que según catalogaron los Slytherins, es una mesa de traidores de sangre, mestizos, sangres sucias y demás adjetivos peyorativos… creo que no dijeron más porque su mente ya no les daba para más… pero el punto es que tu mirabas solamente a una chica, la cual después pasa junto a ti o tu junto a ella — explicó con una sonrisa pícara.

— Mmmm debí saber que te meterías donde no te llaman — masculló con una sonrisa Viktor.

— Vamos… de todas formas me lo hubieras dicho — mencionó confiado —, lo que no puedo creer es que tu humor haya cambiado sólo por ver a una chica, debe ser especial… para hacerte sonreír, porque estabas con un genio de los demonios desde la derrota en el Mundial — completó.

— Ni siquiera yo lo se, pero no me importa… me basta con saber que existe una persona allá afuera que no me ve como el jugador internacional.

—Vaya, sólo la hemos visto… no se… tres horas, un poco más y ya sabes eso, de verdad debes descansar… tu enfermedad se esta agravando — bromeó Schaedke.

— Mmm para mi es suficiente — exclamó con firmeza.

— Si para ti lo es, con eso me basta… pero ¿no crees qué no es tu tipo?, además parece que no pasa de los 15 años, quizás menos — razonó clavando sus pupilas en su amigo.

— Lo sé, pero realmente hoy no quiero pensar en eso… así que no molestes —manifestó sonriendo.

— Esta bien… ¿y qué harás?, por qué tu, el gran Viktor Krum ya planeo algo, ¿no? — cuestionó curioso.

— Quizás… — murmuró con una sonrisa delatadora.

— Vaya, primero una sonrisa, cambia tu humor y ahora eres misterioso… y le niegas información a tu mejor amigo ¿sabes qué?... duérmete ya, que mañana vamos ir temprano a dejar el nombre y te apuesto a que saldré electo yo — comentó con una gran sonrisa levantándose de la cama —. Además quizás veas ahí a tu damisela…

— Idiota… pero acepto, aunque se que yo voy a ganar… una botella de whiskey y parte del premio del Torneo — propuso confiado el buscador.

— Acepto — afirmó Antón —. bueno galán, mañana veremos — comentó saliendo del camarote.

Viktor lo vio salir y suspiró con una sonrisa ondulando en su rostro. «_Antón tiene razón, ella no es mi tipo… además nunca me había llamado la atención chicas menores, pero no me importa... hoy por hoy me alegra haberla conocido.»_

Se levantó y se metió a la ducha, aún con una sonrisa que no podía evitar tener, se sentía extrañamente feliz.

***º*º*º**

En Hogwarts…

En la torre de Gryffindor, Hermione no podía conciliar el sueño, simplemente se encontraba ahí bajo las mantas, pensando el chico extranjero, el cual le había dedicado una reverencia y había levantado su copa hacia ella.

En su corta vida nadie había hecho eso y menos en Hogwarts. — ¡Ah esto no es posible! — manifestó en voz alta haciendo que sus compañeras que ya se encontraban en la habitación miraran interrogantes hacia la cama de Hermione.

— Eh Hermione ¿estas bien? — cuestionó Lavender.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, apenada de su comportamiento. — Eh si estoy bien — contestó apresurada—. Buenas noches —agregó esperando que olvidaran su grito.

_«Genial, ahora creerán que estoy más loca de lo que ya pensaban, ¡Ah por Merlín… aleja estos pensamientos de mi!»._

Después de no conciliar el sueño, ya entrada la noche Hermione se quedó dormida mientras sus sueños eran invadidos por un príncipe.

Suerte que no tenían todos ya que Harry pensaba en su último sueño con Voldemort, en la última carta de Sirius donde le decía que había llegado al país, lo cual le preocupaba ya que no quería que lo atraparan los Dementotes, en el Torneo y en la extraña actitud del Director de Durmstrang… suspiró y cerró su dosel observando como su amigo pelirrojo dormía plácidamente, lo cual le hizo recordar a la chica de la cual Ron había quedado prendado, la cual era muy bella, pensó en que mañana sería un gran día ya que conocerían a los campeones.

Cerca de esa habitación lo gemelos Weasley trabajan en su poción, al lado de un emocionado Lee Jordan…

— Con esto bastará, George — mencionó su pelirrojo gemelo.

— Si… sólo queda vaciarlo en dos botellas — agregó George.

— ¿Están seguros qué esto es una buena idea? — interrogó desconfiado el moreno.

— Por supuesto que si Lee… — afirmó Fred.

— Nosotros ingresaremos los nombres al cáliz…

— Si… y seremos reconocidos por todo el Colegio.

— Pero ¿la línea de la edad? ¿Y Dumbledore? — interrogó preocupado Jordan.

— Mmm no hay problema… cuando el cáliz saque nuestros nombres Dumbledore no podrá hacer nada…

— Pero… — intentó alegar.

— Ya te dijimos que no te preocupes Lee, confía en nosotros…

— Mmm esta bien — aceptó inseguro.

— Sólo espera… mañana todo saldrá estupendo — expresó uno de los gemelos.

— Somos unos genios — mencionaron al unísono, vaciando su poción en pequeñas botellas de cristal…

— Ahora sólo nos queda echar nuestros nombres en el cáliz —pronunció con ojos brillantes Fred.

— Así es… —completó George.

— Mmm yo no sigo convencido, pero como quieran, me voy… ya es hora de dormir…

— Hasta mañana Lee.

— Descansa, mañana serás asediado por ser el único testigo de la preparación de nuestra pócima mágica… todos querrán saber como la hicimos.

— Así es, sólo no reveles nada a menos que te suelten una buena cantidad de galeones, ¿entiendes?

— Si…. y por tu ayuda dividiremos las ganancias en tres — expresó sonriente.

— Ok, ok, ok… hasta mañana — con una sonrisa, salió de la habitación, dejando solos a los gemelos.

Ambos se sonrieron, se pusieron sus pijamas y se metieron en sus camas pensando en lo genial que sería ser campeones.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Continuará…

Dudas, sugerencias y demás al botoncito de siempre.


	3. La búsqueda

_**Disclaimer: **_Desde lo mas oscuro del viejo continente, hemos traído al Campeón ideal, el príncipe salido de los cuentos de hadas, porque un hombre como él, no merece ser sólo un personaje más, merece un protagónico. Aunque sabemos que le pertenecen a JK Rowling, pero nosotros los volvimos a traer, porque siempre debe estar presente.

Hi

¿Cómo están?

Si sabemos que nos tardamos, lo sentimos, ahora los dejamos con Lavendwer Brow, la cual dará los agradecimientos.

- Hola soy **Lavender**, pero me pueden decir Lav, bueno primero he de manifestar mi malestar por ser un personaje secundario aqui, necesito más protagonismo ¿no creen?, al menos dejenme un búlgaro, ok, ok... ya pasare a lo que vengo, ya se que el tiempo es breve, así que comencemos.

- Hola _**kely**__ ¿cómo estas?, gracias por tus comentarios, las chicas esperan que te guste este chap, saludos._

_- Hola __**katty Krum**__, no te preocupes no van a dejar de actualizar y por eso aqui esta el siguiente chap, esperamos tu comentario, bye._

_- Hola __**RociRadcliffe**__, ¿qué tal te va?, esta la siguiente publicación y esperamos que te guste y les dejes tu comentarios a las chicas, chao._

_- Hola __**Luna,**__ bienvenida al fic… y aqui esta el capitulo, ojala te guste, cuidate._

_- Hola __**Nami-Haruno**__, gracias por tu comentario, aqui esta el siguiente chap, esperamos que te agrade, bye._

_- Hola __**AndreinaMalfoy**__ ¿cómo te va?, bienvenida al fic, gracias por tus comentarios, ojala te siga gustando, que esto apenas comienza, las chicas esperan tu comentarios, saludos._

_- Hola __**CiNtHiA**__ bienvenida al fic, y aqui eta la continuación, ojala te guste, y pues no olvides dejarles un comentario a las chicas, adiós._

_- Hola __**El Collar De Perlas**__, ¿cómo estas?, gracias por tu comentario, aqui esta la actualización, y ojala te guste, saludos._

- Ahora se el gran secretito de Hermione, mira que querer con nada más y nada menos que con el guapo de Krum, no tiene malos gustos.

- Lo sentimos Lav, pero aún no lo debes saber, así que tendrás que dejarlo de lado – anunció Lady Muerte.

Si, bueno ahora los dejamos con el chap – espetó The Darkness Princess.

Saludos y abrazos

_..: -.¸¸.·'¯):.. __**Lavender Brown**__..:(¯·.¸¸.- :.._

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**El Príncipe Extranjero**

**By**

**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**

_**OoOoOoOoOoOo**_

(N/as: Contiene spoilers xD)

_**La búsqueda…**_

La mañana comenzó para los alumnos de Durmstrang, Víktor se encontraba saliendo de la ducha, con una diminuta toalla amarrada a su cintura, dejando ver su torso desnudo, se colocó frente al espejo observándose fijamente, aún sentía las molestias del resfriado, pero eso ya no le importaba, ahora su mente estaba ocupada por una hermosa chica, de cabello castaño, se sonrió pensando en que quizás la vería y el haría todo lo posible por hacerlo.

De pronto alguien toca, entrando a la habitación.

— Viktor… ¿Aún no estas vestido? ¿Qué acaso esa es tu nueva técnica? ¿Salir sólo con una toalla? Bueno admito que es buena… pero ¿no crees qué para el principio es algo precipitado? — mencionó Antón, recargándose en la puerta del camarote con los brazos cruzados, fijando su vista en su amigo, mientras una sonrisa burlona aparecía en sus labios.

El buscador no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. — Eres un idiota… — mencionó caminando a su provisional closet buscando su uniforme.

— Vamos Víktor, deja de pensar en esa chica y apúrate… Karkarov quiere que todos juntos vayamos a dejar nuestro nombre en ese pequeño cáliz — comentó apresurando a su amigo.

— Mmm — murmuró el hosco, comenzando a vestirse.

— Y bueno… ¿me dirás qué vas a hacer para buscar a la chica? — cuestionó acercándose al espejo, arreglándose su cabello.

— Espero que ella este en el Comedor… si no, ya veré — respondió Krum con cierta esperanza y una sonrisa.

— Bueno, qué puedo decir… mejor apúrate — profirió saliendo de la habitación dejando que su amigo terminara de arreglarse.

Víktor sólo curvó sus labios, era verdad que buscarla no sería sencillo, pero no podía darse por vencido, él no era de esos, se miró al espejo se aplicó loción, con una última mirada, comprobando que se veía perfecto, caminó a su escritorio y tomó el papel doblado donde se encontraba su nombre, lo guardó y salió de la habitación.

***º*º*º**

En la Torre de Gryffindor…

Una hermosa castaña se encontraba ya despierta, después de todo quería como todos, ver quienes habían echado ya su nombre en el cáliz, pero no podía negar que tenía una segunda intención… saber si el famoso jugador internacional, Víktor Krum, ya había colocado el suyo.

— Esto es una estupidez — se dijo a sí misma, mientras se miraba en el espejo.

— ¿Qué es una estupidez? — cuestionó Lavender desde su cama observándola.

— Eh... bueno, mi cabello… si mi cabello — vaciló, debía de dejar de pensar en voz alta y más aún en lo referente al búlgaro.

— Ah pero siempre es así ¿por qué no usas la poción alaciadora?

— Ah no… me lo cepillare un poco y ya — expuso tomando el cepillo.

_«Genial, debo alejar de mis pensamientos de ese… me esta causando un atrofiamiento, no basta con lo de ayer, que invada mis sueños y ahora esto ¿qué seguirá?»._

***º*º*º**

Harry ya se encontraba levantado al igual que el pecoso pelirrojo, a pesar de ser sábado, la curiosidad los había hecho levantarse temprano…

— ¿Crees qué conozcamos a Víktor Krum hoy?

— No lo sé, parece que prefiere estar con los de Slytherin — insinuó Harry pensando en si el búlgaro ya había echado su nombre.

— ¿Crees que sea él, el que vaya a ser el elegido para participar en el Torneo? — cuestionó entusiasmado.

— Mmm tiene posibilidades, quizás si — contestó con simpleza.

— Tienes razón, ¿quién crees qué ya haya lanzado su nombre por parte de Hogwarts? — inquirió curioso.

— Mmm pues opciones hay… pero mejor vamos a averiguar — señaló sonriéndole Harry, imaginándose como sería el honor de representar a su escuela.

Salieron de su habitación entre más comentarios sobre el Torneo hacia la sala Común donde se encontraron con la castaña.

***º*º*º**

En la habitación de los Gemelos Weasley…

— Vamos George… es hora, hoy será el día en que nos recordaran como los que logramos burlar la línea del tiempo — comentó con triunfo Fred.

— Si, sólo queda que tomemos la poción — mencionó George.

En ese momento Lee ingresó a su cuarto con una sonrisa nerviosa, poco convencido de lo que iban a hacer, las orejas bajo sus ojos denotaba su falta de sueño.

— ¿Ya están listos? ¿Creen qué funcione?

— Claro que si — afirmó el mayor de los gemelos.

— Confía Lee, después de esto… tu serás famoso igual que nosotros — prorrumpió optimista George, tomaron las pociones que se encontraban en frascos y salieron de la habitación.

***º*º*º**

En el Vestíbulo…

Los alumnos de Durmstrang ya se encontraban ahí introduciendo su nombre en el cáliz, siendo observados de cerca por su Director.

— Yo voy a ser el elegido — mencionó Antón besando su pequeña hoja.

— Mmm no, yo voy a ser — se vanaglorio Paliakov

Los búlgaros se miraron entre si con una sonrisa de burla en sus labios, mientras que el buscador simplemente se mantuvo con una sonrisa divertida, lanzó su nombre buscando con su vista entre la gente que se encontraba ahí a la chica castaña, pero al parecer ella no se encontraba ahí.

Caminó hacia el Comedor, notando la nueva decoración del lugar, una nube de murciélagos vivos revoloteaba por el techo encantado mientras cientos de calabazas lanzaban macabras sonrisas desde cada rincón.

Víktor buscó con su mirada en todo el lugar señales de la chica pero aún así ella no aparecía. Antón caminó hacia él, mientras se sentaban en la mesa de las serpientes para desayunar.

— No esta, ¿cierto? — cuestionó al haber notado como su amigo buscaba en el comedor a la chica.

En ese momento a aparecieron los Slytherins.

— ¿Con qué ya echaron su nombre? — cuestionó Malfoy sentándose a su lado.

Víktor y Antón los miraron, siendo el segundo el que los saludó amablemente mientras que Krum sólo sonrió.

— Si así, esperamos contar con su apoyo — mencionó divertido Schaedke.

— Sólo si salen ustedes y no Paliakov — mencionó mordazmente Nott.

Viktor no pudo evitar sonreír, si, no entendía mucho ingles, pero sabía que ese había sido un buen comentario.

El desayuno pasó tranquilo, sino fuera porque estaba ansioso por ver a la chica y esta no parecía aparecer, lo cual no le agradaba. Pronto llegó Karkarov e hizo que se levantaran, ya que les iban a dar una visita por el antiguo Castillo. Krum se incorporó no muy contento con la idea, por él se quedaría ahí esperando que apareciera su misteriosa damisela.

Minutos después de que ellos salieran, el trío dorado arribaba al Comedor.

Al entrar Hermione buscó disimuladamente al atractivo búlgaro, pero él no se encontraba ahí, Ron también lo notó, mientras que Harry se concentraba más en lo que se hallaba en el vestíbulo, vieron a unas veinte personas agrupadas allí, algunas comiendo tostadas, y todas contemplando el cáliz de fuego. Lo habían colocado en el centro del vestíbulo, encima del taburete sobre el que se ponía el Sombrero Seleccionador. En el suelo, a su alrededor, una fina línea de color dorado formaba un círculo de tres metros de diámetro.

— Esa es la línea del tiempo — explicó Hermione.

— Mmmm es una lastima que Dumbledore la haya puesto — espetó desilusionado el pecoso pelirrojo.

— Vamos Ron… no estamos preparados para una prueba así — racionalizó su amiga.

Caminaron hacía el cáliz, observándolo con curiosidad.

— ¿Ya ha dejado alguien su nombre? —- le preguntó Ronald a una chica de tercero.

— Todos los de Durmstrang — contestó ella.

— Lo sabía… de seguro el elegido será Víktor Krum — exclamó con una sonrisa el pequeño Weasley, al escuchar el nombre del búlgaro Hermione se estremeció, pensar en que el chico se enfrentaría a pruebas desconocidas no le entusiasmaba.

— ¿Y no has visto a alguno de Hogwarts? — cuestionó con interés Harry.

— De momento no he visto a ninguno de Hogwarts — argumentó la chica.

— Seguro que lo hicieron ayer después de que los demás nos acostamos — dijo Harry —, yo lo habría hecho así, si me fuera a presentar: preferiría que no me viera nadie, ¿y si el cáliz te manda a freír espárragos?

Justo en ese momento alguien se reía detrás del trío dorado, al volverse, vieron a Fred, George y Lee Jordán que bajaban corriendo la escalera, los tres parecían muy nerviosos.

—Ya está — les dijo Fred a Harry, Ron y Hermione en tono triunfal —, acabamos de tomárnosla.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó su hermano, enarcando su ceja.

— La poción envejecedora, cerebro de mosquito — respondió Fred como si fuera lo más obvio.

— Una gota cada uno — explicó George, frotándose las manos con júbilo —, sólo necesitamos ser unos meses más viejos.

— Si uno de nosotros gana, repartiremos el premio entre los tres — añadió Lee, con una amplia sonrisa.

— No estoy muy convencida de que funcione, ¿sabes?, seguro que Dumbledore ha pensado en eso — les advirtió Hermione.

Los tres chicos ignoraron el comentario y continuaron con su plan.

— ¿Listos? — les dijo Fred a los otros dos, temblando de emoción —. Entonces, vamos, yo voy primero...

Harry observó, fascinado, como Fred se sacaba del bolsillo un pedazo de pergamino con las palabras: «Fred Weasley, Hogwarts.» Fred avanzó hasta el borde de la línea y se quedó allí, balanceándose sobre las puntas de los pies como un saltador de trampolín que se dispusiera a tirarse desde veinte metros de altura. Luego, observado por todos los que estaban en el vestíbulo, tomó aire y dio un paso para cruzar la línea.

Durante una fracción de segundo, todos creyeron que el truco había funcionado. George, desde luego, también lo creyó, porque profirió un grito de triunfo y avanzó tras Fred. Pero al momento siguiente se oyó un chisporroteo, y ambos hermanos se vieron expulsados del círculo dorado como si los hubiera echado un invisible lanzador de peso.

Cayeron al suelo de fría piedra a tres metros de distancia, haciéndose bastante daño, y para colmo sonó un «¡plin!» y a los dos les salió de repente la misma barba larga y blanca.

En el vestíbulo, todos prorrumpieron en carcajadas. Incluso Fred y George se rieron al ponerse en pie y verse cada uno la barba del otro.

— Se los advertí -—dijo la voz profunda de alguien que parecía estar divirtiéndose, y todo el mundo se volvió para ver salir del Gran Comedor al profesor Dumbledore. Examinó a Fred y George con los ojos brillantes.

— Les sugiero que vayan los dos a ver a la señora Pomfrey. Está atendiendo ya a la señorita Fawcett, de Ravenclaw, y al señor Summers, de Hufflepuff, que también decidieron envejecerse un poquito. Aunque tengo que decir que me gusta más su barba que la que les ha salido a ellos. Fred y George salieron para la enfermería acompañados por Lee, que se partía de risa, y Harry, Ron y Hermione, que también se reían con ganas, entraron a desayunar.

El trío dorado aún entre risas se encaminó hacia donde estaban Dean y Seamus, que hablaban sobre los estudiantes de Hogwarts que tenían diecisiete años o más y que podrían intentar participar, mientras los gemelos se dirigían hacia la enfermería.

Se sentaron en la mesa junto a sus compañeros, Hermione buscaba en el Comedor señales de los búlgaros pero ahí sólo estaba sus compañeros de escuela y claro los Slytherins.

— Corre por ahí el rumor de que Warrington se ha levantado temprano para echar el pergamino con su nombre — le dijo Dean a Harry —. Sí, hombre, ese tío grande de Slytherin que parece un oso perezoso...

Harry, que se había enfrentado a Warrington en Quidditch, movió la cabeza en señal de disgusto. — ¡Espero que no tengamos de campeón a nadie de Slytherin!

— Y los de Hufflepuff hablan todos de Diggory — comentó Seamus con desdén —, pero no creo que quiera arriesgarse a perder su belleza.

— ¡Escuchen! — dijo Hermione repentinamente.

En el vestíbulo estaban lanzando vítores. Se volvieron todos en sus asientos y vieron entrar en el Gran Comedor, sonriendo con un poco de vergüenza, a Angelina Johnson. Era una chica negra, alta, que jugaba como cazadora en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Angelina fue hacia ellos y se sentó.

— Bueno, ¡lo he hecho!, ¡acabo de echar mi nombre!

— ¡No puedo creerlo! — exclamó Bilius, impresionado.

— Pero, ¿tienes diecisiete años? — inquirió dudoso Harry.

— Claro que los tiene, porque si no le habría salido barba, ¿no? — razonó Ron.

— Mi cumpleaños fue la semana pasada — divulgó con una media sonrisa Angelina.

— Bueno, me alegro de que entre alguien de Gryffindor — declaró Hermione — ¡espero que quedes tú, Angelina! — mencionó sonriente después de todo, por qué no una campeona del Colegio, al menos sería más astuta que ese Warrington, aunque cualquiera que fuera se enfrentaría a los de las demás escuelas, lo cual volvía a recordarle que posiblemente el campeón de Durmstrang, sería Víktor Krum, al pensar de nuevo en el chico, se regañó así misma.

_«Hermione ¿qué te esta pasando?¿Por qué piensas tanto en ese tipo?, vamos ni siquiera lo conoces, ni que fuera tan guapo, bueno esta bien, no esta tan mal… pero él siempre esta rodeado de chicas tan huecas, lo que me recuerda a esas… mira que meterse en mi vida y todo por él, después de todo… son unas tontas.»_

Volvió a la realidad al escuchar la voz de la chica a su lado.

— Gracias, Hermione — contestó agradecida Angelina sonriéndole.

— Sí, mejor tú que Diggory, ¡el hermoso! — dijo Seamus, lo que arrancó miradas de rencor de unos de Hufflepuff que pasaban al lado.

El desayuno concluyó entre quienes podían ser los campeones, comentarios sobre Víktor Krum, y las hermosas francesas, pero Hermione tenía su propia pelea consigo misma queriendo alejar sus pensamientos del búlgaro,

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? — preguntó Ron a Harry y Hermione cuando hubieron terminado el desayuno y salían del Gran Comedor.

— Aún no hemos bajado a visitar a Hagrid — comentó Harry.

— Bien — dijo Ron —, mientras no nos pida que donemos los dedos para que coman los escregutos...

A Hermione se le iluminó súbitamente la cara. — Acabo de darme cuenta de que todavía no le he pedido a Hagrid que se afilie a la P.E.D.D.O — exclamó con alegría — ¿quieren esperarme un momento?, mientras subo y cojo las insignias.

— Pero, ¿qué pretende? — espetó Ron, exasperado, mientras Hermione subía por la escalinata de mármol.

— Eh, Ron — le advirtió Harry —. Por ahí viene tu amiga...

Los estudiantes de Beauxbatons estaban entrando por la puerta principal, provenientes de los terrenos del colegio, y entre ellos llegaba la chica _veela_. Los que estaban alrededor del cáliz de fuego se echaron atrás para dejarlas pasar, y se las comían con los ojos.

Madame Maxime entró en el vestíbulo detrás de sus alumnas y las hizo colocarse en fila. Una a una, las alumnas de Beauxbatons fueron cruzando la raya de edad y depositando en las llamas de un blanco azulado sus pedazos de pergamino. Cada vez que caía un nombre al fuego, éste se volvía momentáneamente rojo y arrojaba chispas.

— ¿Qué crees que harán los que no sean elegidos? — le susurró Ron a Harry mientras la chica veela dejaba caer al fuego su trozo de pergamino — ¿crees qué volverán a su Colegio, o se quedarán para presenciar el Torneo?

— No lo sé — musitó Harry —, supongo que se quedarán, porque Madame Maxime tiene que estar en el tribunal, ¿no?

Cuando todos los estudiantes de Beauxbatons hubieron presentado sus nombres, Madame Maxime los hizo volver a salir del Castillo.

— ¿Dónde dormirán? — preguntó Ron, acercándose a la puerta y observándolos.

Por su parte Hermione había recordado que había más que pensar en el búlgaro y había decido dejar de pensar en él, para dar paso a lo que si era importante… ayudar a los elfos, corrió hasta su habitación y sacó de su baúl las insignias de la organización, salió corriendo y volvió con los chicos, que estaban más entretenidos en las francesas que en esperarla.

— Ya estoy aquí, chicos… ¿qué pasa? — cuestionó al ver sus expresiones de bobos.

— ¡Démonos prisa! — sin dar oportunidad de más Ron bajó de un salto la escalinata de piedra, sin apartar los ojos de la chica _veela_, que iba con Madame Maxime por la mitad de la explanada.

Al acercarse a la cabaña de Hagrid, al borde del bosque prohibido, el misterio de los dormitorios de los de Beauxbatons quedó disipado. El gigantesco carruaje de color azul claro en el que habían llegado estaba aparcado a unos doscientos metros de la cabaña de Hagrid, y los de Beauxbatons entraron en el de nuevo. Al lado, en un improvisado potrero, pacían los caballos de tamaño de elefantes que habían tirado del carruaje. Harry llamó a la puerta de Hagrid, y los estruendosos ladridos de _Fang _respondieron al instante.

***º*º*º**

En los Corredores del Castillo…

Los búlgaros caminaban observando analíticamente el lugar, mientras que Víktor no prestaba mucha atención a los lugares, sino a la gente que estaba a su alrededor, buscando a la chica que invadía su mente, pero ¿dónde estaba?, casi habían recorrido la mitad del Castillo y no había señales de ella, en su lugar había un montón de chicas que los miraban como si se los fueran a comer, otras solo reían escandalosamente como si quisieran hacerse notar, otras los saludaban con una gran sonrisa, mientras se acercaban a pedirle un autógrafo a Víktor, lo cual hubiera sido perfecto si él que les estaba dando el recorrido fuera otro, menos Severus Snape, él cual hizo notoria su molestia, ya que interrumpían su recorrido, además de que no era forma de comportarse.

— Vaya que ese profesor es un aguafiestas — aseveró con fastidio Antón —, mira que quitarte a tus fans…

— Eso no importa, me hizo un favor — contestó Krum aún buscando a la chica.

— Ah… ¿sigues buscándola?, vamos ¿acaso no has visto cuantas chicas bonitas hay?

— Mmm no estoy ciego Antón — replicó dándole la razón, pero a él no le interesaban ellas, sino una en particular.

— Bueno pues parece… oye deberías al menos sonreírles — aconsejó incrédulo, no terminaba de concebir que su amigo estuviera tan clavado con una chica.

— Ha tu ya haces eso por mi — agregó sonriente el buscador.

— Bueno… alguien tiene que darles esperanza, ¿no?, pero mira… ya tengo la solución a tus problemas, ves eso — señaló la Biblioteca.

Víktor sonrió y miró a Antón enarcando su ceja. — Eres un estúpido, pero quizás funcione…

— Vamos, en otro momento vendremos… — comentó Schaedke.

El recorrido terminó en el Estadio de Quidditch, el cual era excepcional, no mejor que le de los Mundiales, pero sin duda era un buen Estadio, como muchos que Viktor había visto en su vida.

— Es un buen Estadio ¿no crees? — preguntó Antón divertido, llenando sus pulmones del oxigeno.

— Si lo es — contestó admirando el cielo, esa mañana lucia algo nublado, al parecer el invierno estaba empezando a notarse.

— Lastima que no venimos a jugar ¿no? — cuestionó, sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaba a Viktor volar y estar en el campo.

— Si… alguien les debería decir que en el Torneo de los tres magos, incluyan Quidditch — mencionó Krum sonriendo ampliamente, por su idea.

— Ah vamos, eso sería una ventaja para nosotros… ¿crees qué una chica de Francia, te pueda ganar a ti o a mi?, si serán muy bonitas así como bastante estiradas, pero no creo que nos ganen, y bueno… se de algunos jugadores buenos que salieron de Hogwarts pero de chicos estrellas que jueguen, no — comentó altaneramente el búlgaro.

— Ha… bueno todo cambiaría si jugara tu gran amigo Paliakov, ahí si… que no ganamos — bromeó.

— Bueno, compréndelo tantos golpes en los juegos tienen que tener sus consecuencias — arguyó su amigo.

— Tienes razón — se rió.

— Oye, estas riendo… vaya, hace tiempo que no te veía así — mencionó sorprendido, esbozando una sonrisa.

— Mmm me agrada el lugar… — acotó divertido.

— Más bien te agrada una chica — aseveró Antón, dándole un pequeño golpe en la espalda –. Vámonos, comienzo a tener hambre.

Krum asintió con la esperanza de que la chica estuviera esta vez en el Comedor.

En la Cabaña de Hagrid, el trío dorado se encontraba bastante entretenido, terminaron comiendo con él, aunque no comieron mucho: Hagrid había preparado lo que decía que era un estofado de buey, pero, cuando Hermione sacó una garra de su plato, los tres amigos perdieron gran parte del apetito. Sin embargo, lo pasaron bastante bien intentando sonsacar a Hagrid cuáles iban a ser las pruebas del Torneo, especulando qué candidatos elegiría el cáliz de fuego y preguntándose si Fred y George habrían vuelto a ser barbilampiños.

Hermione observaba por el cristal de la ventana, el lago donde el barco de los búlgaros estaba, por más que trataba de alejar sus pensamientos de aquel chico no lo lograba, era algo ilógico, en su intentó por alejar sus pensamientos recordó las insignias de sus organización, Hagrid se encontraba zurciendo calcetines, la castaña le planteó unirse a su grupo de defensores de los elfos, pero Hagrid se negó tajantemente, lo cual la desanimó, guardando nuevamente su caja de insignias.

En tanto Víktor y sus compañeros habían vuelto del Comedor.

— Parece que no tienes suerte, no puedo creer que no la hayamos visto ni el la comida — exclamó sintiendo pena por su amigo.

— Cállate… — mencionó decepcionado, entre molesto por no haberla visto y porque muy cerca de ellos se encontraba Paliakov y su grupo de seguidores, no quería que se enteraran de que estaba interesado en alguien.

Antón volteo dándose cuenta de la cercanía de sus compañeros, al llegar Víktor no dudo en entrar a su camarote sin importarle nada más.

Se dejó caer en su cama, pasando su mano por su cabeza, ¿cómo es posible que no la hubiera visto?, ni siquiera sus amigos estaban ahí… sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un sonido en la puerta se escuchó.

Víktor no tenía ganas de ver a nadie ahora, pensó en la posibilidad de que fuera Antón, pero esto cambió al ver la figura de su Director entrar por su puerta, al instante se levantó.

— Veo que ya estas mejor — señaló el hombre, caminando por la habitación observando analíticamente.

— Si… — contestó escuetamente, sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba, algo le decía que su visita no le era algo casual.

— Espero que no olvides porque estas aquí… y no pierdas el tiempo como tus compañeros tratando de conquistar chicas, ya tendrás tiempo para eso — comentó firmemente Karkarov.

Krum simplemente se quedo callado, guardándose para si sus pensamientos, sin querer dar a notar que su comentario ya salía sobrando.

Igor caminó hacia él, posando sus oscuras pupilas en las de él. — Y no olvides cuál es tu misión — recordó a manera de amenaza, tomando su brazo —, aunque no creo que puedas… — lo soltó, caminando hacia la salida, dejando a Víktor con un amargo sabor en su boca.

Antón al ver salir a su Director avanzó hacia el camarote de su amigo, tocó suavemente para después pasar, encontrándose al buscador sentado en su cama sumido en sus pensamientos.

— Vi salir a Karkarov… ¿qué te pasa?, ¿qué te dijo? — cuestionó acercándose a su amigo.

— Mmm nada… — contestó escuetamente Krum, había cosas que ni siquiera a él le podía contar.

Lo miró analíticamente a su amigo, sabía que algo andaba mal, lo conocía desde que eran niños, sus familias siempre habían sido unidas y él sabía cuanto había sufrido su amigo al enterarse de la muerte de su abuelo, realmente su vida nunca había sido como todos pensaban, como las cámaras y los periódicos la hacían ver.

— Vamos ¿por qué no damos un paseo en escoba? — lo ánimo, tomando la escoba que estaba recargada cerca del closet y dándosela — Espérame voy por la mía y salimos…

Víktor sólo lo miró con una media sonrisa, tenía razón, volar era lo que él sabía hacer mejor, claro junto con el Quidditch, sostuvo con fuerza su escoba, tratando de alejar todo lo que sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar.

***º*º*º**

En la Cabaña de Hagrid…

Por su parte la castaña, escuchaba los intentos de sus amigos porque Hagrid les dijera cuales iban a ser las pruebas, a pesar de que el hombre los apreciaba, no habían logrado nada, así que se concentró en ver hacia el barco.

_«Vamos Hermione, no seas tonta, deja de pensar en él… es inalcanzable. Además debe tener a tantas chicas, con solo chasquear sus dedos, como las tontas de ayer, a esas… si él se vuelve el campeón de Durmstrang su fama crecerá, además es sangre pura, se ha hecho amigo de Malfoy de seguro detesta a las personas como yo.»_

Observó como de la cubierta del barco salían dos personas volando en escoba, pero no pudo distinguir quienes eran.

A media tarde empezó a caer una lluvia suave. Resultaba muy agradable estar sentados junto al fuego, escuchando el suave golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia contra los cristales de la ventana.

Víktor y Antón que seguían volando, divirtiéndose, sintiéndose libres, no les importó mucho la lluvia, ni el que Krum estuviera enfermo.

— Vamos, es hora de descender Víktor — anunció empapado Antón.

Ambos descendieron en la cubierta, sacudiéndose el agua que podían, corrieron hacia los camarotes.

Algunos alumnos que se encontraban en el pasillo, los observaron burlándose de su apariencia y algunos otros no perdieron la oportunidad de dejar caer un comentario malintencionado.

— Mmm pero miren como están, acaso no les da vergüenza andar dando esas escenas de niños en el cielo, esto lo va a saber Karkarov — divulgó mordazmente Friederike Rassow, un chico, blanco de mirada turquesa.

Víktor clavó sus pupilas en él, acercándose sigilosamente quedando justo frente a él. — Eso a ti no te importa…

- Huy pues si me importa, ni siquiera pudiste ganar en el Mundial… no vas a ser el campeón de Durmstrang, sólo nos harías quedar mal — agregó mofándose Rassow, siendo apoyado por Paliakov.

Antón colocó su mano en el hombro de su amigo, ya que sabía que ganas no le faltaban de golpear a esos dos.

— Por qué no vas y te metes con otros, tu sólo le tienes envidia a Víktor y eso todos lo sabemos, nunca pudiste entrar al equipo de Bulgaria… y ahora dudo que seas el elegido para representarnos — gruñó enojado.

Las cosas estaban a punto de hacerse de golpes cuando la presencia de su Director se hizo presente.

— ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? — cuestionó sin más, todos voltearon a verlo.

Friederike sonrió maliciosamente y no dudo en hablar. — Lo que pasa es que Krum y Schaedke, pues usted véalo… acaban de llegar en ese estado deplorable — evidenció el búlgaro.

Karkarov dirigió sus pupilas hacia los dos chicos, observando su estado, enarcó su ceja en señal de reprobación. — ¿Qué esperan para arreglarse?, en minutos saldremos al Comedor donde anunciaran quienes serán los campeones — ordenó mirando a todos.

Víktor cerró sus puños, aguantándose las ganas de darle un golpe a ese chismoso, pero ante la presencia de su Director, sólo pudo dirigirle una mirada de muerte. Sin decir nada avanzó firme hacia su habitación, al entrar dejó su escoba en un rincón, se despojó de su húmeda ropa y caminó hasta su baño, metiéndose bajo el chorro de agua tibia, recargó su frente en la pared dejando que el líquido recorriera su cuerpo relajándolo.

En tanto él pensaba en lo que su vida se había convertido, había pocas cosas en la vida que de verdad lo habían hecho sentirse feliz, así como cosas que nunca más quería recordar, observó su brazo detenidamente, para después golpear la pared.

— Maldición… — terminó de ducharse, tomó una toalla enredándosela alrededor de su cadera, salió buscando su uniforme, fue entonces que sonrió recordando algo que lo hacía sentirse bien, que por fin la vería, a ella.

Pensando sólo en la castaña, se vistió rápidamente, se colocó loción, fue entonces que volvió a tener las señales de su resfriado consecuencias de su tarde de vuelo, lo cual detestaba.

Y como caído del cielo, apareció su amigo con una poción.

— Ten me imagine que la ibas a necesitar, después de todo yo también tengo la culpa de que te mojaras y ya no quiero escuchar más comentarios estúpidos… o regaños de tu papi Karkarov — mencionó dándole el frasco.

Víktor sonrió ampliamente tomando el frasco y bebiéndolo, lo último que quería era estar enfermo de nuevo.

— Eh ya veo… estas ansioso porque vamos a ver a la chica, ¿no?, tanto esmero en arreglarte tiene que ser por una mujer — mencionó Antón, recostándose unos minutos en la cama de su amigo.

— Mmm ni siquiera se si la veré, en el desayuno y la comida no la hemos visto — contestó, concentrándose en los últimos detalles de su vestimenta.

— Pero en la cena si... ya que es el banquete de Halloween y claro, el anuncio de los campeones, no puede faltar y eso lo sabes — agregó divertido Schaedke.

— Eso espero… — pronunció Krum, ansioso por verla.

— ¿Sabes? es la primera vez que te veo tan ansioso por ver a una chica y no por un juego de Quidditch ¿no crees qué le estas dando mucha importancia?

— Claro que no, además que importa… — contestó el hosco sin darle relevancia — yo no tengo novia, así que puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana.

— Ok, ya comprendí, aunque sigo creyendo que no es tu tipo, pero si es linda — admitió con una pequeña sonrisilla.

— Hey yo la vi primero —soltó en tono amenazante —. Se que no es mi tipo, pero quizás este sea un buen cambio — respondió evocando la imagen de la chica.

— Entiendo, entonces vámonos… antes de que vengan y nos saquen.

Los chicos salieron encontrándose con sus compañeros y Director.

***º*º*º**

En la cabaña de Hagrid…

El trío dorado hacia las cinco y media se hacía de noche, decidieron que era el momento de volver al Castillo para el banquete de Halloween y lo más importante de todo, para el anuncio de los campeones de los Colegios.

— Vamos chicos, la hora se acerca… — apuró Harry, ansioso por saber quienes serían los campeones, ingenuo de su destino.

— Si… y también el banquete — mencionó Ron, algo hambriento, ya que su comida no había sido la ideal —, quizás por fin obtenga el autógrafo de Víktor Krum… igual y él sea el campeón de su Colegio.

Hermione seguía observando por la ventana, al escuchar el nombre del chico que invadía sus pensamientos, sintió un escalofrío, al concebir de nuevo esa posibilidad, ese Torneo no sólo se jugaba el valor, sino la vida, lo cual no era algo agradable. Nunca imaginó que no sólo sentiría eso por el búlgaro sino también por su mejor amigo.

— ¿Qué te pasa Hermione? — cuestionó Hagrid, al notarla ausente —. No te habrás enojado por que rechace unirme a tu organización ¿o si?

Hermione lo miró curvando sus labios. — No, pero deberías pensarlo de nuevo — aconsejó.

— Vámonos, se hace tarde... y tenemos que tener un buen lugar para ver todo — señaló el pelirrojo, Hermione y Harry se levantaron, acomodándose sus túnicas.

— Voy con ustedes — dijo Hagrid, dejando la labor de cocer sus calcetines —, esperen un segundo.

El gigante se levantó, fue hasta la cómoda que había junto a la cama y empezó a buscar algo dentro de ella. No pusieron mucha atención hasta que un olor horrendo les llegó a las narices.

Entre toses, Ron preguntó: — ¿Qué es eso, Hagrid?

— ¿Qué, no les gusta? — cuestionó el hombre, volviéndose con una botella grande en la mano.

— ¿Es una loción para después del afeitado? — preguntó Hermione con un hilo de voz.

— Eh... es agua de colonia — murmuró ruborizado —, tal vez me he puesto demasiada. Voy a quitarme un poco, esperen…

Salió de la cabaña ruidosamente, y lo vieron lavarse con vigor en el barril con agua que había al otro lado de la ventana.

— ¿Agua de colonia? — se preguntó la castaña sorprendida — ¿Hagrid?

— ¿Y qué me dices del traje y del peinado? — interrogó a su vez Harry en voz baja, recordando lo que llevaba puesto su amigo.

— ¡Miren! — dijo de pronto Ron, señalando algo fuera de la ventana.

Hagrid acababa de enderezarse y de volverse. Si antes se había ruborizado, aquello no había sido nada comparado con lo de aquel momento. Levantándose muy despacio para que Hagrid no se diera cuenta, el trío dorado echo un vistazo por la ventana y vieron que Madame Maxime y los alumnos de Beauxbatons acababan de salir del carruaje, evidentemente para acudir, como ellos, al banquete. No oían nada de lo que decía Hagrid, pero se dirigía a Madame Maxime con una expresión embelesada que Harry sólo le había visto una vez: cuando contemplaba a _Norberto_, el cachorro de dragón.

— ¡Se va al Castillo con ella! — exclamó Hermione, indignada — ¡Creía que se iba a ir con nosotros!...

Sin siquiera volver la vista hacia la cabaña, Hagrid caminaba pesadamente a través de los terrenos de Hogwarts al lado de Madame Maxime. Detrás de ellos iban los alumnos de Beauxbatons, casi corriendo para poder seguir las enormes zancadas de los dos gigantes.

— ¿Le gusta? — inquirió Ron, incrédulo — Bueno, si terminan teniendo niños, batirán un récord mundial. Seguro que pesarán alrededor de una tonelada.

Salieron de la cabaña y cerraron la puerta. Afuera estaba ya sorprendentemente oscuro. Se arrebujaron bien en las túnicas y empezaron a subir la cuesta.

— ¡Miren, son ellos! — mencionó en voz alta Hermione, en todo el día no había visto de cerca a los alumnos y mucho menos al buscador internacional, por un minutó sintió que un vació invadía su estomago, y que su respiración se había detenido, pero al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se cacheteó mentalmente ¿cómo era posible que ella se emocionara por ver a los búlgaros?

Volteó a ver a sus amigos que la miraban extrañados, pero esto no duró mucho ya que se concentraron en los estudiantes extranjeros.

El grupo de búlgaros subía desde el lago hacia el Castillo. Víktor Krum caminaba junto a Karkarov, al igual que Antón encabezando el grupo de alumnos de Durmstrang, los cuales seguían un poco rezagados. Ron observó a Krum emocionado, pero éste no miró a ningún lado al entrar por la puerta principal, un poco por delante de ellos.

Schaedke que si se había percatado de la presencia de la castaña, sonrió ampliamente, disimuladamente codeó a Víktor, el cual lo miró extrañado.

— Ella esta aquí — susurró pícaramente.

Al escucharlo, Víktor inmediatamente buscó a la chica, entre el lugar.

— Oye, ella esta detrás de nosotros — evidenció Antón ayudándolo al entrar al Comedor. El búlgaro volteó buscándola pero a causa de sus compañeros y demás gente que iba llegando no la pudo divisar.

Una vez dentro vieron que el Gran Comedor, iluminado por velas, estaba casi totalmente abarrotado. Habían quitado del vestíbulo el cáliz de fuego y lo habían puesto delante de la silla vacía de Dumbledore, sobre la mesa de los profesores.

Los búlgaros se dirigieron a su ya conocido lugar junto a los Slytherins. Víktor que sólo quería ver a la chica, rápidamente se alejó de su Director, después de que este le dijera que estaba seguro de que sería él, el campeón, lo cuál molesto a sus demás compañeros.

— Vaya… yo que tu me preocupaba por esa rara forma que Karkarov te trata — bromeó el moreno.

— Ha, ha… idiota, no me hace gracia… por mi que se preocupe por tu amigo Rassow o Paliakov — manifestó, sondeando el lugar en busca de ella, a la cual divisó minutos después en su mesa, al lado de sus dos amigos, siempre al lado de ellos, eso comenzaba a intrigarlo: ¿Acaso alguno de ellos sería algo más?

El trío dorado caminó hasta su mesa, mientras que Hermione trataba de entender como el búlgaro estaba tomando tanta importancia en su vida. Se sentaron en la mesa notando la presencia de Fred y George, nuevamente lampiños, parecían haber encajado bastante bien la decepción de no poder participar.

— Tiene razón Dumbledore, se ven mejor con barba — se mofó su hermano.

— Es una lastima que sean lampiños — agregó su pelirroja hermana.

— Mmm pero eso tiene solución… con nuestro nuevo invento ¿no George? — divulgó sonriente Fred.

— Así es… sólo una gota de esta poción y la barba aparecerá al instante, y con esta otra poción, la barba se esfumara — explicó sonriente el gemelo.

Hermione sólo sonrió pensando que esos dos no tenían remedio, cuando su necesidad por voltear a ver a Viktor, le ganó, lentamente dirigió sus pupilas chocolate a la mesa de las serpientes, notando la presencia de Malfoy y su grupito, en ese momento al saber que estaba cerca de verlo, el cosquilleó en su estomagó se manifestó, mientras la ansiedad de divisarlo crecía, pronto su mirada se conectó con la de él, haciendo sentir esa taquicardia conjugada con esa explosión de sensaciones en la base de su estómago.

Víktor no podía dejar de verla, realmente le gustaba, tota ella, quería saber todo, averiguar sus misterios, saber lo que ocultaba tras esa mirada avellana, era consciente de lo que hacia y ni siquiera quería detenerse a pensar lo qué eso significaba.

Antón lo observaba divertido, no perdiendo detalle de lo que sucedía, aunque también intercambiaba palabras con los Slytherins.

Krum trataba de concentrarse en la conversación que habían iniciado, pero su mirada aún seguía en la chica, después de todo era la primera vez en todo el día que la podía ver en persona, y no pensarla, ni imaginarla, ni recrearla. Era ella y sólo quería que ella notará que él estaba ahí y como si sus deseos fueran ordenes, la chica giró y lo miró, adentrándose en una conexión de miradas, que no se podían explicar.

Sonrió complacido de por fin tener la atención de la chica.

Hermione, no podía entender que pasaba, por qué no podía dejar de verlo, al estar así sentía como si el aire se le escapara de sus pulmones ¿quién había dejado salir esas mariposas en su estomago?

Su mirada era tan profunda y por si fuera poco Viktor le brindó una espectacular sonrisa, porque estaba segura que era a ella, no había equivocación.

— Espero que salga Angelina — dijo Fred, sonriendo ampliamente.

— Si… sería genial — añadió Ginny —. ¿No crees Hermione? — cuestionó trayéndola de vuelta, haciendo que rompiera su contacto visual con el búlgaro.

— ¿Qué? — indagó despistada.

— Pues que Angelina sea la escogida — expresó Lavender, que estaba al lado de la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué estabas viendo pillina? — inquirió la pecosa Weasley, girando y buscando lo que su amiga miraba tan concentrada, notando la presencia de los búlgaros, en especial la de Víktor.

— Yo nada… — se trató de excusar — ¡yo también espero que sea Angelina! — dijo sonriente, haciendo que la tención de sus amigas volviera a su mesa — Sería bueno que nos representara una mujer — añadió sintiéndose aliviada de que no la descubrieran.

— Bueno, pronto lo sabremos — mencionó emocionada Lavender.

El banquete comenzó, sin duda la comida era excepcional, pero no a todos les importaba esto, ya que Ron se la pasaba mirando embobado a la rubia platinada, proveniente de Beauxbotons, además de estar adulando al famoso jugador internacional, que tenía a Hermione en otro mundo, porque pareciera que sólo ellos estuvieran en el Comedor compartiendo miradas y sonrisas disimuladas. Mientras que para Harry fue una larga espera.

A juzgar por los cuellos que se giraban continuamente, las expresiones de impaciencia, las piernas que se movían nerviosas y la gente que se levantaba para ver si Dumbledore ya había terminado de comer.

Harry sólo deseaba que la cena terminara y anunciaran quiénes habían quedado seleccionados como campeones.

Por fin, los platos de oro volvieron a su original estado inmaculado. Se produjo cierto alboroto en el salón, que se cortó casi instantáneamente cuando Albus se puso en pie. Junto a él, el profesor Karkarov y Madame Maxime parecían tan tensos y expectantes como los demás. Ludo Bagman sonreía y guiñaba el ojo a varios estudiantes. El señor Crouch, en cambio, no parecía nada interesado, sino más bien aburrido.

— Bien, el cáliz está casi preparado para tomar una decisión — anunció Percival —. Según me parece, falta tan sólo un minuto. Cuando pronuncie el nombre de un campeón, le ruego que venga a esta parte del Gran Comedor, pase por la mesa de los profesores y entre en la sala de al lado —indicó la puerta que había detrás de su mesa—, donde recibirá las primeras instrucciones.

Sacó la varita y ejecutó con ella un amplio movimiento en el aire. De inmediato se apagaron todas las velas salvo las que estaban dentro de las calabazas con forma de cara, y la estancia quedó casi a oscuras. No había nada en el Gran Comedor que brillara tanto como el cáliz de fuego, y el fulgor de las chispas y la blancura azulada de las llamas casi hacia daño a los ojos.

Todo el mundo miraba, expectante. Algunos consultaban impacientes los relojes.

— De un instante a otro v susurró Lee Jordan, dos asientos más allá de Harry.

De pronto, las llamas del cáliz se volvieron rojas, y empezaron a salir chispas. A continuación, brotó en el aire una lengua de fuego y arrojó un trozo carbonizado de pergamino. La sala entera ahogó un grito.

Dumbledore cogió el trozo de pergamino y lo alejó tanto como le daba el brazo para poder leerlo a la luz de las llamas, que habían vuelto a adquirir un color blanco azulado.

— ¡El campeón de Durmstrang — leyó con voz alta y clara.

Una pausa se hizo en el Comedor, como si el aire no fluyera, Antón, sonrió ampliamente expectante de oír el nombre.

— No olvides nuestra apuesta eh, Víktor…

— Lo mismo digo Antón…

— Por favor… no se hagan ilusiones — mencionó mordazmente Rassow. Viktor y Antón no le tomaron importancia a los comentarios del chico, ignorándolo completamente.

— … será Viktor Krum! — anunció finalmente el anciano, dirigiendo su vista hacia la mesa Slytherin,

— ¡Era de imaginar! — gritó emocionado Ron, al tiempo que una tormenta de aplausos y vítores inundaba el Gran Comedor.

Hermione no pudo ocultar su reacción, lo que había temido se había hecho realidad, no puedo evitar clavar sus pupilas en el chico, el cual era festejado por sus amigos y los Slytherins, observó como este se levantaba no si antes mirarla a ella y sonreírle ampliamente, aunque la mirada que ella le dio lo dejó completamente confundido, siguió avanzando hasta llegar donde el anciano Director estaba, dándole la mano, para después recorrer la mesa de los profesores y desaparecer por la puerta hacia la sala contigua.

— ¡Bravo, Víktor! —- bramó Karkarov, tan fuerte que todo el mundo lo oyó incluso por encima de los aplausos — ¡Sabía que serías tú!

***º*º*º**

En la Sala…

Víktor entró en una habitación más pequeña, decorada con retratos de brujos y brujas.

Delante de él, en la chimenea, crepitaba un fuego acogedor, caminó hasta ahí recargándose en la repisa de la chimenea, no comprendía la reacción de la castaña, parecía que no estaba feliz de que fuera el campeón, pero ¿por qué?, no entendía lo que estaba pasando y para colmo sabía que iban a tardar en salir de ahí y probablemente no la vería hasta después.

***º*º*º**

En el Comedor…

— Hermione… ¿qué tienes? — cuestionó entre todo el ruido, Lav, notando su expresión meditabunda y afligida.

La miró dibujando una pequeña sonrisa. — Nada… es que con tanto ruido me duele la cabeza.

Se apagaron los aplausos y los comentarios. La atención de todo el mundo volvía a recaer sobre el cáliz, cuyo fuego tardó unos pocos segundos en volverse nuevamente rojo. Las llamas arrojaron un segundo trozo de pergamino.

— ¡La campeona de Beauxbatons… —dijo Dumbledore, realizando una pausa dramática — … es Fleur Delacour!

— ¡Es ella, Ron! — gritó Harry, cuando la chica que parecía una _veela_ se puso en pie elegantemente, sacudió la cabeza para retirarse hacia atrás la amplia cortina de pelo plateado y caminó por entre las mesas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

— ¡Miren que decepcionados están todos! — expuso Lee elevando la voz por encima del alboroto, y señalando con la cabeza al resto de los alumnos de Beauxbatons.

«Decepcionados» era decir muy poco, pensó Harry. Dos de las chicas que no habían resultado elegidas habían rotó a llorar y sollozaban con la cabeza escondida entre los brazos.

Cuando Fleur Delacour hubo desaparecido también por la puerta, volvió a hacerse el silencio, pero esta vez era un silencio tan tenso y lleno de emoción, que casi se palpaba. El siguiente sería el campeón de Hogwarts...

Y el cáliz de fuego volvió a tornarse rojo; saltaron chispas, la lengua de fuego se alzó, y de su punta Albus retiró un nuevo pedazo de pergamino.

— ¡El campeón de Hogwarts… — anunció —… es Cedric Diggory!

— ¡No! — dijo Ron en voz alta, pero sólo lo oyeron Harry y Hermione que volvió a la realidad, ante tal alboroto: el jaleo proveniente de la mesa de al lado era demasiado estruendoso. Todos y cada uno de los alumnos de Hufflepuff se habían puesto de repente de pie, gritando y pataleando, mientras Cedric se abría camino entre ellos, con una amplia sonrisa y marchaba hacia la sala que había tras la mesa de los profesores.

Naturalmente, los aplausos dedicados al campeón se prolongaron tanto que Dumbledore tuvo que esperar un buen rato para poder volver a dirigirse a la concurrencia.

— ¡Estupendo! — expresó Dumbledore en voz alta y muy contento cuando se apagaron los últimos aplausos — bueno, ya tenemos a nuestros tres campeones. Estoy seguro de que puedo confiar en que todos nosotros, incluyendo a los alumnos de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, darán a nuestros respectivos campeones todo el apoyo que puedan. Al animarlos, todos contribuiremos de forma muy significativa a...

Calló de repente, y fue evidente para todo el mundo por qué se había interrumpido, el fuego del cáliz había vuelto a ponerse de color rojo. Otra vez lanzaba chispas. Una larga lengua de fuego se elevó de repente en el aire y arrojó otro trozo de pergamino.

El anciano alargó la mano y lo cogió. Lo extendió y miró el nombre que había escrito en él. Hubo una larga pausa, durante la cual contempló el trozo de pergamino que tenía en las manos, mientras el resto de la sala lo observaba. Finalmente, el Director se aclaró la garganta y leyó en voz alta:

— ¡Harry Potter!

El buscador permaneció sentado, consciente de que todos cuantos estaban en el Gran Comedor lo miraban. Se sentía aturdido, atontado. Debía de estar soñando. O no había oído bien.

Nadie aplaudía. Un zumbido como de abejas enfurecidas comenzaba a llenar el salón. Algunos alumnos se levantaban para ver mejor a Harry, que seguía inmóvil, sentado en su sitio.

En la mesa de los profesores, McGonagall se levantó y se acercó a Dumbledore, con el que cuchicheó impetuosamente. El profesor Albus inclinaba hacia ella la cabeza, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.

Harry se volvió hacia Ron y Hermione. Más allá de ellos, vio que todos los demás ocupantes de la larga mesa de Gryffindor lo miraban con la boca abierta.

— Yo no puse mi nombre — dijo Harry, totalmente confuso —, ustedes lo saben… sólo he estado con ustedes…

Uno y otro le devolvieron la misma mirada de aturdimiento.

En la mesa de los profesores, Dumbledore se irguió e hizo un gesto afirmativo a la profesora McGonagall.

— ¡Harry Potter! — llamó nuevamente — ¡Harry, levántate y ven aquí, por favor!

— Vamos… — le susurró una temerosa Hermione, no era posible que ahora su amigo también se encontrara en ese temerario Torneo, dándole un leve empujón, animó a un confundido Harry a caminar hacia donde la mesa de los profesores lo miraban expectantes.

Avanzó por el hueco que había entre las mesas de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. Le pareció un camino largísimo. La mesa de los profesores no parecía hallarse más cerca aunque él caminara hacia ella, y notaba la mirada de cientos y cientos de ojos, como si cada uno de ellos fuera un reflector. El zumbido se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Después de lo que le pareció una hora, se halló delante de Dumbledore y notó las miradas de todos los profesores.

— Bueno... cruza la puerta, Harry — dijo Dumbledore, sin sonreír.

Harry pasó por la mesa de profesores. Hagrid, sentado justo en un extremo, no le guiñó un ojo, ni levantó la mano, ni hizo ninguna de sus habituales señas de saludo. Parecía completamente aturdido y al pasar lo miró como hacían todos los demás.

Salió del Gran Comedor y entró a la habitación las caras de los retratados se volvieron hacia él. Vio que una bruja con el rostro lleno de arrugas salía precipitadamente de los límites de su marco y se iba al cuadro vecino, que era el retrato de un mago con bigotes de foca. La bruja del rostro arrugado empezó a susurrarle algo al oído.

Víktor Krum, Cedric Diggory y Fleur Delacour estaban junto a la chimenea. Con sus siluetas recortadas contra las llamas, tenían un aspecto curiosamente imponente. Krum, cabizbajo y siniestro, se apoyaba en la repisa de la chimenea, ligeramente separado de los otros dos. Cedric, de pie con las manos a la espalda, observaba el fuego. Fleur Delacour lo miró cuando entró y volvió a echarse para atrás su largo pelo plateado.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó, creyendo que había entrado para transmitirles algún mensaje — ¿«quieguen» que volvamos al «comedog»?

Harry no sabía cómo explicar lo que acababa de suceder. Se quedó allí quieto, mirando a los tres campeones, sorprendido de lo altos que parecían.

Oyó detrás un ruido de pasos apresurados. Era Ludo, que entraba en la sala. Cogió del brazo a Harry y lo llevó hacia delante.

— ¡Extraordinario! — susurró, apretándole el brazo — ¡absolutamente extraordinario!, caballeros... señorita — añadió, acercándose al fuego y dirigiéndose a los otros tres — puedo presentarles, por increíble que parezca, al cuarto campeón del Torneo de los tres magos.

Víktor Krum se enderezó. Su cara se ensombreció al examinar a Harry, rápidamente lo reconoció, el era el amigo de la castaña, pero ¿qué hacia ahí? Cedric parecía desconcertado: pasó la vista de Bagman a Harry y de este a Bagman como si estuviera convencido de que había oído mal. Fleur Delacour, sin embargo, se sacudió el pelo y dijo con una sonrisa:

— ¡Oh, un chiste muy «divegtido», «señog» Bagman!

— ¿Un chiste? — repitió Bagman, desconcertado — ¡no, no, en absoluto!, ¡el nombre de Harry acaba de salir del cáliz de fuego!

Krum contrajo levemente sus cejas. _«N__o puede ser…»._ Pensó el búlgaro, asombrado de esa noticia, el Torneo era sólo de tres participantes, ¿qué pasaba con ese chico?, Cedric seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto de cortés desconcierto. Fleur frunció el entrecejo.

— «Pego» es evidente que ha habido un «egog» — le dijo a Bagman con desdén —, él no puede «competig», es demasiado joven.

***º*º*º**

En el Comedor…

Todos estaban consternados, todos hablaban sin restricciones de lo que había sucedido.

— Tenía que ser San Potter… — manifestó molesto Malfoy desde su lugar.

— Si, siempre llamando la atención — se quejó Blaise.

— Ah era de esperarse — comentó sereno Nott.

— ¿Por qué dicen eso? — cuestionó curioso Antón.

— Ah porque Potty siempre tiene que llamar la atención, así es todos los años — explicó con desprecio Draco.

— Si, sólo porque es el niño que sobrevivió — agregó Theodore.

— Va… es mejor que nos vayamos, el espectáculo ya acabo aquí — se levantó Zabinni.

— Mmm con que es él… vaya… — murmuró interesado el búlgaro.

— Bueno nosotros nos vamos a nuestra Sala… espero que esta vez acepten ir — manifestó Malfoy imitando a su amigo.

— Sería un placer, en cuanto Viktor salga estaremos en tu Sala.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, los Slytherin se fueron, dejando a Schaedke sentado en la mesa observando el alboroto del lugar, rápidamente buscó a la chica que le gustaba a Víktor, cuando fue interrumpido por su compañero.

— Vaya, vaya… ¿A quién buscas? ¿Acaso a una chica? — cuestionó Friederike.

— Eso no te importa… — manifestó molestó.

— Huy… cálmate niño que no esta tu amiguito para defenderte — expresó con tono burlón.

— Vamos… no lo necesito, ahora por qué no vas y molestas a otros, por ejemplo a tu amiguito Paliakov — manifestó levantándose, dejando a sus compañeros atrás espetando alguno insultos que pasó por alto. Caminó hacia la salida del Comedor, donde se quedo esperando.

Por su parte Hermione no entendía lo que había pasado, todo era tan confuso, su amigo dentro del Torneo y también el búlgaro, esto era demasiado para un solo día.

— Pero ¿cómo es posible? — exclamó incredula.

— No lo sé, pero ¿por qué no me lo dijo? — expresó Ron con cierta molestia.

—Ese Harry… si que me sorprende — comentó Fred.

— Si… le tendremos que preguntar cómo lo hizo — mencionó George.

— Vamos preparemos una fiesta para Harry — sugirió alegre Lee.

— Si… vámonos — pronunció Seamus.

Ronald sin más siguió a sus compañeros, mientras que Hermione no sabía si esperar por Harry, no estaba muy segura de que él estuviera bien.

_«¿Y Víktor? Él había tomado tan diferente la noticia, parecía esperarlo, no como Harry, ¡por Merlín!, ¡que situación! ¿Acaso ningún año… iba a ser normal?, si, ya se que es mucho pedir, pero Harry no se lo merece, ¿qué estará pasando allá adentro?»._

— Vamos Hermione — mencionó Lavender, que se encontraba parada a su lado.

— Eh… pero ¿y Harry...?

— Bueno pues él ya llegará… — aseveró, tomando la mano de la castaña jalándola hacia la salida.

— Espera Lavender… tampoco tenemos que apresurarnos — comentó Hermione, la cual chocó contra una chica que iba saliendo, haciendo que de su túnica se salieran un par de insignias de la P.E.D.D.O.

— ¡Oh Hermione! ¿Qué es eso?, sigues con la organización esa… vamos… — habló Lav tratando de ayudarla.

— Lavender… mejor adelántate, enseguida te alcanzo ¿quieres? — sugirió un tanto molesta, ya que siempre se quejaban de su organización.

Antón, que estaba afuera vio pasar a los amigos de la chica, pero ni señales, de ella, y vaya que había estado atento, caminó de nuevo hacia el Comedor encontrándose con la rubia, que iba de salida la cual le coqueteó abiertamente, mientras que él sólo le sonrió respetuoso, notando que la castaña estaba en el suelo levantando algo, era la oportunidad que Víktor necesitaba, pero cuando se le necesitaba él no estaba, así que se agachó a ayudarla.

Hermione notó que alguien la ayudaba, cuando levantó su vista se encontró con el atractivo chico, que llevaba el uniforme de la escuela de Durmstrang, al cual reconoció rápidamente, sin duda era el amigo de Krum, sonrió tímidamente.

— Toma… — mencionó Schaedke dándole las insignias.

Hermione las tomó con algo de desconfianza, metiéndolas torpemente adentro de su túnica. — Gracias… — dijo apresurada, queriéndolo pasar.

— De nada… ¿y puedo saber qué son? — cuestionó con curiosidad, haciendo que ella se detuviera.

— Ah pues… sólo son unas insignias de una organización — explicó escuetamente, sintiendo un poco de nerviosismo.

— ¿De una organización?...

— Si… bueno… yo debo irme — balbuceó apurada.

— Claro… mi nombre es Antón Schmaedke… y como puedes ver soy alumno de Durmstrang — se presentó galantemente.

Hermione sonrió por primera vez, tomó suavemente la mano del moreno. —Hermione Jean Granger — el pelinegro estrechó su mano, haciendo una leve reverencia, lo cual la sorprendió.

— Es un lindo nombre — mencionó sonriéndole.

— Eh gracias… creo que… debo irme — vaciló con un fugaz sonrojo.

— Si, claro — fue lo último que dijo mientras la observaba alejarse por el pasillo —. Esto le va a interesar mucho a Víktor — murmuró dibujando una gran sonrisa, recargándose de nuevo en la pared en espera de su amigo.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Continuará…

_..: -.¸¸.·'¯):.. ¿Qué creen que pase?_

Dudas, sugerencias y demás al botoncito de siempre.


	4. El encuentro

_**Disclaimer**_: Desde lo mas oscuro del viejo continente, hemos traído al Campeón ideal, el príncipe salido de los cuentos de hadas, porque un hombre como él, no merece ser sólo un personaje más, merece un protagónico. Aunque sabemos que le pertenecen a JK Rowling, pero nosotros los volvimos a traer, porque siempre debe estar presente.

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**El Príncipe Extranjero**

**By**

**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**

_**OoOoOoOoOoOo**_

(N/as: Contiene spoilers xD)

_**El encuentro...**_

En la Sala donde se encontraban reunidos los tres elegidos… o más bien "los cuatro", las cosas se habían puesto difíciles, nadie quería aceptar que Harry participara, muchos lo creían un mentiroso, pero aún con toda la discusión que se desarrollaba alrededor de esto, con puntos a favor y en contra, Harry participaría, fue entonces que el Señor Bartimus Crouch explicó en que consistirían las pruebas.

— La primera prueba está pensada para medir su coraje, así que no les vamos a decir en qué consiste. El coraje para afrontar lo desconocido es una cualidad muy importante en un mago, muy importante...

»La primera prueba se llevará a cabo el veinticuatro de noviembre, ante los demás estudiantes y el tribunal.

»A los campeones no les está permitido solicitar ni aceptar ayuda de ningún tipo por parte de sus profesores para llevar a cabo las pruebas del Torneo. Harán frente al primero de los retos armados sólo con su varita. Cuando la primera prueba haya dado fin, recibirán información sobre la segunda. Debido a que el Torneo exige una gran dedicación a los campeones, éstos quedarán exentos de los exámenes de fin de año.

— Eso es todo, ¿no Albus? — cuestionó girándose hacia él.

— Creo que sí — respondió Dumbledore, que observaba al señor Crouch con algo de preocupación —, ¿estás seguro de que no quieres pasar la noche en Hogwarts, Barty?

— No Dumbledore, tengo que volver al Ministerio — contestó el señor Crouch —, es un momento muy difícil, tenemos mucho trabajo. He dejado a cargo al joven Weatherby... es muy entusiasta; a decir verdad, quizá sea demasiado entusiasta...

— Al menos tomarás algo de beber antes de irte... — insistió Dumbledore.

— Vamos, Barty, ¡yo me voy a quedar! — dijo Bagman muy animado — Ahora es en Hogwarts donde ocurren las cosas, ya lo sabes. Es mucho más emocionante que la oficina.

— Creo que no, Ludo — contestó Crouch, con algo de su sempiterna impaciencia.

— Profesor Karkarov, Madame Maxime ¿una bebida antes de que nos retiremos a descansar? — ofreció amablemente Albus.

Pero Madame Maxime ya le había pasado a Fleur un brazo por los hombros y la sacaba rápidamente de la sala. Harry las oyó hablar muy rápido en francés al salir al Gran Comedor. Karkarov le hizo a Krum una seña, y ellos también salieron, aunque en silencio.

— Harry, Cedric, les recomiendo que suban a los dormitorios — les dijo Dumbledore, sonriéndoles —, estoy seguro de que las casas de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor los aguardan para celebrarlo con ustedes, y no estaría bien privarlos de esta excelente excusa para festejar.

Harry miró a Cedric, que asintió con la cabeza, y salieron juntos. El Gran Comedor se hallaba desierto. Las velas, casi consumidas ya, conferían a las dentadas sonrisas de las calabazas un aspecto misterioso y titilante.

— Mmm así que — comentó Cedric con una sutil sonrisa - ¡volvemos a jugar el uno contra el otro!

— Eso parece — repuso Harry, no se le ocurría nada que decir, en su cabeza reinaba una confusión total, como si le hubieran robado el cerebro.

— Bueno, cuéntame — le dijo cuando entraban en el vestíbulo, pálidamente iluminado por las antorchas — ¿cómo hiciste para dejar tu nombre?

— No lo hice — le contestó Harry levantando la mirada hacia él —, yo no lo puse, he dicho la verdad.

— Ah... vale — respondió. Era evidente que no le creía —. Bueno... hasta mañana, pues.

En vez de continuar por la escalinata de mármol, Cedric se metió por una puerta que quedaba a su derecha. Harry lo oyó bajar por la escalera de piedra y luego, despacio, comenzó él mismo a subir por la de mármol. Percatándose de que en el vestíbulo se encontraba un alumno de Durmstrang, lo cual se le hizo bastante extraño, pero ahora eso era lo que menos le importaba.

¿Iba a creerle alguien aparte de Ron y Hermione? ¿O pensarían todos que él mismo se había apuntado para el Torneo?, pero ¿cómo podía creer eso?, cuando iba a enfrentarse a tres competidores que habían recibido tres años más de educación mágica que él, cuando tendría que enfrentarse a unas pruebas que no sólo serían muy peligrosas, sino que debían ser realizadas ante cientos de personas, sí, es verdad que había pensado en ser campeón: había dejado volar la imaginación. Pero había sido una locura, realmente, una especie de sueño. En ningún momento había considerado seriamente la posibilidad de entrar...

Pero había alguien que sí lo había considerado, alguien que quería que participara en el Torneo, y se había asegurado de que entrara, ¿por qué?, ¿para darle un gusto?, no sabía por qué, pero le parecía que no, para verlo hacer el ridículo, bueno, seguramente quedaría complacido.

¿O lo había hecho para que muriera? Moody había estado simplemente dando sus habituales muestras de paranoia, no podía haber puesto alguien su nombre en el cáliz de fuego para hacerle una gracia, como parte de un juego, ¿de verdad había alguien que deseaba que muriera?, a Harry no le costó responderse esa última pregunta.

Sí, había alguien que deseaba que muriera, había alguien que quería matarlo desde antes de que cumpliera un año: Lord Voldemort. Pero ¿cómo podía Voldemort haber echado el nombre de Harry en el cáliz de fuego?, se suponía que estaba muy lejos, en algún país distante, solo, oculto, débil e impotente...

Pero, en aquel sueño que había tenido justo antes de despertarse con el dolor en la cicatriz, Voldemort no se hallaba solo, hablaba con Colagusano, tramaba con su asesinato...

***º*º*º**

En tanto…

Viktor caminaba en silencio junto a Igor, analizando todo lo que había sucedido, cuando el hombre rompió el silencio.

— Viktor ¿sabes quién es ese chico? — cuestionó con una voz más grave de lo normal, que incluso lograba ser tenebrosa Él lo observó analíticamente sin saber exactamente que contestar o más bien, queriendo ignorar la respuesta —. Él, es tras el que esta el Señor Oscuro.

Krum se quedó perplejo, lo que pasaba por su mente era verdad, de pronto todo tenía sentido, el porqué tenía que estar ahí, los ataques en el Mundial, ahora comenzaba a juntar todos los hechos, todo lo que Karkarov le ocultaba.

— Pronto sabrás lo que tendrás que hacer… — fue lo último que dijo el Director para después alejarse, dejándolo solo.

Viktor salió con la mirada perdida, todo lo que estaba pasando era muy extraño, pero él sabía muy bien, a que se debía, pero trataba de ignorarlo, a pesar de las evidentes señales que lo obligaban a seguir, caminó hasta la salida del Comedor, cuando una voz que lo llamaba lo sacó de sus pensamientos, giró encontrándose con la figura de su amigo.

— ¿Qué te pasa?, yo pensé que estarías feliz por representarnos — manifestó, tratando de buscar su mirada entre la oscuridad del lugar.

— Ah bueno, si lo estoy… pero… — trató de explicar pero calló, no debía involucrar a su amigo en ciertas cosas.

— Que no has visto a la chica o mejor dicho a Hermione — señaló obteniendo toda la atención del buscador.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién es Herrr…? bueno eso… — cuestionó con extrañeza, frunciendo su ceño.

— Mmm mi amigo… mientras tu estabas en tu junta particular y a raíz de que me abandonaste, yo tuve que entretenerme… y pues, se presentó la oportunidad de conocer a tu damisela — dijo sin más, dejando sorprendido a su amigo y claro celoso.

— ¡Qué! — bramó, esto si que no se lo esperaba.

— Bueno, no es que yo haya corrido a buscarla, ni que la haya perseguido… ni nada de eso… así que no me mires así, yo sería incapaz de jugarte chueco… eres mi amigo — explicó, anticipándose a los hechos, lo conocía bien y sabía que eso si le había molestado.

— Lo sé… pero ¡habla ya! — pidió ansioso el hosco, aunque sus facciones seguían endurecidas.

— Tranquilo, bueno la conocí por casualidad, a ella se le cayeron unas raras insignias y yo la ayude a recogerlas… y bueno… fue cuando aproveche para preguntarle su nombre, se llama Hermione Granger — pronunció dándole un acento claramente búlgaro, aunque realmente su ingles era bastante bueno.

— Herr… io… ne… — murmuró tratando de pronunciarlo.

_«¿Q__ué clase de nombre es ese__?»_. Pensó, ni siquiera lo podía pronunciar bien. Antón lo escuchó decirlo y se oía totalmente fatal, no pudo aguantar burlarse llenando en lugar con su risa.

— Eso se escucho horrible — embromó con una mueca burlona —, ya me imagino la cara de la pobre si te escucha pronunciarlo — exclamó entre risas, mientras que Viktor lo quería matar, pero tenía razón se escuchaba horrible.

— Mmm idiota, mejor dime ¿qué más te dijo? — cuestionó impaciente.

— Tranquilo, espera… — mencionó tratando de recuperar su aliento — fue todo… creo que tenía prisa, ahora tu tienes que hacer lo demás — completó con una amplia sonrisa—, y tienes que practicar tu ingles. Así que ve recordando algo de lo que nos enseñaron eh, porque sino, no la vas a conquistar y menos pronunciando su nombre así — expuso con un tono burlón, evitando reírse.

— No te preocupes — respondió sabiendo que era lo que tenía que hacer.

— Y a todo esto ¿qué va a pasar con su amigo?, ¿participará en el Torneo? — inquirió con curiosidad.

— Va a participar… aunque creo que a muchos no les agradó eso — aseveró con seriedad, recordando las palabras de Karkarov.

— ¿Y a ti te molesta? — cuestionó, al notar como su amigo le daba una acentuación especial a sus últimas palabras.

— No… el fin sigue siendo el mismo, no importa cuantos sean… tengo que ganar — respondió firme Krum, ya que eso era lo que él quería, independientemente de los planes que tenían para él.

— Ya veo, así se habla… pues vamos a festejar.

— Esta bien… de seguro que Friederike y Paliakov, deben estar que se mueren tanto alardearon y mira… una vez más no son ellos — mencionó con una amplia sonrisa, al menos eso le divertía porque esos se lo merecían por habladores y fantoches.

— Y no sabes de que forma — espetó burlonamente.

— Ah pues vámonos — exclamó con cierto cansancio, queriendo alejar todo lo que lo abrumaba y pensar sólo en lo que por el momento lo hacia sentir bien, la castaña.

— Espera antes de ir al barco, vamos a la Sala de los Slytherins.

— Ya veo… les dijiste que iríamos, ¿no? — indagó arqueando su ceja — ¡ah esta bien! — pronunció dejando salir un suspiro cansino.

Antón sonrió complacido y juntos comenzaron a caminar.

— ¿Y sabes dónde esta? — cuestionó algo desubicado.

— Claro — contestó confiado.

***º*º*º**

En la Torre de Gryffindor…

Una fiesta bastante animada esperaba a Harry, pero Hermione no se sentía precisamente con ánimos de festejar, se hacia tarde y él aún no aparecía, por otra lado Ron estaba bastante molesto, y finalmente estaba el chico que había conocido… Antón Schmaedke, el amigo de Viktor Krum.

Tomó su cerveza de mantequilla, traída ilícitamente por lo Gemelos y sin más subió las escaleras; iba de caminó a su habitación cuando una voz la hizo detenerse y girar, encontrándose con la imagen de su pelirroja amiga.

— ¿Hermy a dónde vas?, la fiesta esta abajo, además pensé que esperarías a Harry — prorrumpió Ginny.

— Bueno yo… me siento cansada, además no creo poder hablar con Harry ahora, así que esperare hasta mañana — respondió con obviedad, pensando en el alboroto que habría con la llegada de su amigo, hablar con él sería imposible.

— Pero Hermy… vamos, esto no pasa todos los días — insistió.

— Mmmm si… pero no me hace gracia festejar porque Harry esta en un Torneo en el cual arriesga su vida, además de que se que él no lanzo su nombre — expresó seria —, hasta mañana Ginn… - con esto dejó a la pelirroja perpleja en el pasillo, para entrar a su habitación la cual estaba vacía ya que todos se encontraban en la sala Común, se sentó en su cama recargándose en la cabecera de esta, tomó un cojín y lo abrazó, tomando un trago de su cerveza, analizó la situación.

_«¡Ah por Merlín!, ¿qué me pasa?, ¿qué me hace sentir él?, ¿qué es esto?... ¿y por qué me preocupo por el gran Viktor Krum?, mi atención debería estar totalmente en Harry, él es mi amigo, no ese al cual ni siquiera conozco, con el cual intercambió miradas y sonrisas, por Gryffindor no puedo creer que este haciendo eso, ¿yo?, ¿o sea yo?, pero ¿y él, por qué lo hace?, no creo que sea por mis comentarios poco agradables del otro día, los cuales no creo que le importaran sino me miraría de otra forma o ni siquiera lo haría, pero ¿entonces?¿será posible que… yo, yo le guste?»_.

— ¡Noooo! ¡Que cosas estoy pensando! — se regañó a si misma—. Él jamás se fijaría en mi, menos juntándose con los Slytherins, y yo pues… yo sólo estoy fantaseando, además ni siquiera se porque pienso en él_._

Tomó un trago largo de su cerveza, aún dándole vueltas al asunto, percatándose de lo más evidente.

— ¡Ah demonios si lo sé!... no puede ser ¡ME GUSTA! — declaró horrorizada—¡Genial!… de todos los que pueden agradarme tenía que escoger al más asediado, al más inalcanzable, el que es un sangre pura… que vive en otro país, que es jugador internacional, que es el elegido para representar su escuela y que esta tan cerca de Karkarov, en el cual no confió… él estaba cerca de donde salió la marca oscura en el Mundial, por algo que no creo que sea casualidad.

Consternada por lo que había dicho en voz alta, no sólo sus sentimientos sino sus temerarias sospechas, tomó el resto de su cerveza, para después dejar la botella en su escritorio y colocarse la ropa para dormir.

***º*º*º**

En la Sala Común de los Slytherins…

— Antón ¿estas seguro de qué es aquí? — cuestionó Krum mirando el lugar.

— Si… ahora déjame anunciar que estamos aquí — respondió, anunciándose frente la gárgola — ves… si es aquí —, en cuanto los anunció, se internaron en la Sala donde se encontraban los Slytherin.

— Pensé que no llegarían — comentó Draco desde su placido lugar en un sillón junto a la chimenea.

— Dije que aquí estaríamos — replicó Antón, curvando sus labios, analizando el lugar.

Viktor observaba la sala con interés, era muy parecida a Durmstrang, sin duda la oscuridad y la elegancia no faltaban, caminaron hacia donde estaban sentados todos, ahí una copa de whiskey los esperaba.

— Felicidades… ¿qué se siente ser el ídolo de tu escuela? — cuestionó con sarcasmo Zabinni.

— Mmm — se tomó su tiempo disfrutando de su whiskey — es fantástico, lastima que ustedes no puedan experimentarlo — respondió igualando su sarcasmo con una sonrisa de lado.

— A mi no me interesa participar en un fraude… porque eso es lo que es este Torneo, como todo en lo que esta envuelto el estúpido de Potter — exclamó el rubio platinado, apretando la copa que tenia entre sus manos, haciendo rechinar el cristal.

— Vaya, si que no les simpatiza — comentó Schmaedke notando la antipatía de los Slytherin, mientras que Viktor sólo los estudiaba.

— A ustedes, ¿si? — preguntó Malfoy, alzando su rubia ceja, clavando sus frías pupilas en Krum.

— Pues sólo puedo decir que ahora que estará en el Torneo, veremos que es lo que sabe hacer — expresó con simpleza Antón, tratando de aligerar la situación.

— Yo no tengo opinión sobre él aún, pero parece que es alguien que causa bastante conmoción — acotó el búlgaro pensando lo importante que era Harry Potter para todos, incluso para la castaña, después de todo ella estaba muy cerca de él.

La velada siguió entre comentarios sobre el Torneo, Harry Potter y algunas inesperadas visitas de las Slytherin.

Camino hacia el barco, los búlgaros intercambiaban sus opiniones sobre su reciente velada.

— No estuvo nada mal…

— Ha, lo dices porque te la pasaste coqueteando con esas chicas — exclamó divertido el hosco.

— Ah no es mi culpa que tu las hayas ignorado, pero ¿qué opinas de Malfoy y sus amigos, Viktor?

— Mmm pues perfectamente podrían estar en Durmstrang, tienen todo para estar ahí — mencionó con ironía y diversión a la vez, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Si, incluso tienen la característica de tus amigos, habladores y cobardes — manifestó con guasa Antón.

— ¿Mis amigos?... los tuyos… yo siempre he sido selectivo, incluso me pregunto ¿por qué te hablo a ti? — señaló divertido.

— Ha, ha, ha… me hablas porque sencillamente soy tu mejor amigo, él que te hace la vida más fácil… ¿acaso no conseguí información sobre tu chica, eh? — aseveró confiado y risueño, ya que sabía que contra eso, Viktor no podría.

— Eres un idiota… — musitó divertido, sintiendo el frió que corría por los terrenos del castillo, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la Torre norte, en donde sabia que se encontraba su musa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Soñando despierto? — preguntó risueño, dándole una palmada en la espalda, al notar a su amigo ausente — vamos, es tarde… ya mañana podrás hacer algo para conquistar a Hermione.

— Eso espero — respondió recordando lo complicada que se estaba volviendo su vida.

Antón al escuchar el tono de voz de su amigo, se extrañó, estaba a punto de cuestionar cuando llegaron al barco.

— Parece que también aquí hubo fiesta — evidenció el buscador notando el desastre del lugar.

— Pues ¿qué esperabas?, fuiste elegido… — exclamó con obviedad el moreno — Viktor, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿hay algo qué no me hayas contado? — indagó serio.

— Claro que no, te veo mañana — entró a su camarote sin siquiera mirar a su amigo, respiró profundamente se dirigió a su cama donde se dejó caer.

_«Ah esto no va ser fácil… mentirle a Antón, todo este asunto se esta complicando más de lo que yo esperaba, ahora entiendo la extraña actitud de Karkarov desde que llegamos, las cosas que me ocultaba, y todo por un chico, pero no termino de comprender todo lo que va ha pasar aquí, el Torneo es sólo la mascara que va ocultando los planes del Señor Oscuro, pero entre todo esto lo único que me agrada es Herr… tiene razón Antón tengo que practicar, es su nombre y ni siquiera lo puedo pronunciar bien, ¿qué va ha pensar de mi?, no quiero quedar en ridículo… al menos ella es una luz en todo esto.»_

Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron en una boba sonrisa.

_«Espero poder verla en el desayuno, es mi esperanza, porque de seguro Karkarov me pondrá a entrenar para el Torneo y el plan del Señor tenebroso, me pregunto si ¿ella se podrá interesar en mi? después de todo, ella es diferente a todas… y también esta el hecho que siempre esta acompañada por Potter y ese otro chico, quizás alguno de ellos sea su novio… y por eso su actitud tan reservada, no, no puede ser... tengo que averiguarlo.»_

Se levantó inmediatamente mareándose un poco por los efectos del alcohol, se desvistió, quedándose en bóxers, se metió a la cama, pensando en un plan para conquistarla.

***º*º*º**

En tanto Antón recostado en su cama, trataba de explicarse la extraña actitud de su amigo, últimamente Viktor, le ocultaba cosas y eso no era precisamente una buena señal.

_«¿Qué escondes Viktor? ¿Qué esta pasando? Tengo que lograr que me lo digas, ¿qué puede ser tan grande y tan secreto que no me lo puedas decir a mi? ¿Tendrá que ver con el Torneo? Eso explicaría la extraña actitud de Karkarov últimamente, parece que tendré que ser más observador_.»

Aún dándole vueltas a ese asunto cayó en brazos de Morfeo, durmiendo plácidamente.

***º*º*º**

En otro lugar también se encontraba un chico, que no estaba pasando una gran noche a pesar de ser el elegido de Gryffindor y segundo de Hogwarts. Harry se encontraba ya en su cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero su frustración y desconcierto le impedían lograrlo, dirigió su esmeralda mirada hacia la cama contigua, mirando el dosel que ocultaba a su pelirrojo amigo, a su mente volvió la discusión que había tenido con él.

**. · ` · Flash Back · ´ · .**

— Escucha — dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido —, yo no eché mi nombre en el cáliz de fuego. Ha tenido que hacerlo alguien, no sé quién.

— ¿Y por qué se supone que lo ha hecho? — mencionó Ron alzando las cejas.

— No lo sé — replicó firme.

Ron levantó las cejas tanto que casi quedan ocultas bajo el flequillo. — Vale, bien. A mí puedes decirme la verdad — insistió —, si no quieres que lo sepa nadie más, estupendo, pero no entiendo por qué te molestas en mentirme a mí. No te vas a ver envuelto en ningún lío por decirme la verdad. Esa amiga de la Señora Gorda, esa tal Violeta, nos ha contado a todos que Dumbledore te ha permitido entrar. ¿Un premio de mil galeones, eh?, y aparte te vas a librar de los exámenes finales…

— ¡No eché mi nombre en el cáliz! — exclamó, comenzando a enfadarse.

— Ok, Harry como quieras… — contestó, empleando exactamente el mismo tono escéptico de Cedric — pero esta mañana dijiste que lo habrías hecho de noche, para que nadie te viera... no soy tan tonto, ¿sabes?

— Pues nadie lo diría.

— ¿Sí? — del rostro de Ron se borró todo asomo de sonrisa, ya fuera forzada o de otro tipo - supongo que querrás acostarte ya, Harry. Mañana tendrás que levantarte temprano para alguna sesión de fotos o algo así.

Tiró de las colgaduras del dosel de su cama para cerrarlas, dejándolo allí, de pie junto a la puerta, mirando las cortinas de terciopelo rojo.

_**. · ` · Fin Flash Back · ´ · .**_

Aún mirando las cortinas pensó en que todo esta mal.

«_¿C__ómo es posible qué me este pasando esto, yo en el Torneo? Si era mi sueño, pero esto ya no es así, esto se ha vuelto una horrenda pesadilla. Alguien me quiere muerto… y no puede ser otro que Voldemort ¿debo decírselo a Sirius? ¡Ah si tan sólo Ron me creyera!… lo que menos necesito es que mis amigos me abandonen, espero que Hermione si me crea… aunque es posible que no, ya que no estaba en la fiesta… y para acabar Dumbledore tampoco me cree ¿qué puedo hacer?»._

Sintiéndose afligido, el sueño se adueño de él, haciendo que dejara atrás lo que lo atormentaba.

***º*º*º***

Al siguiente día…

Para ser más especifico cerca del amanecer, Igor Karkarov caminaba hacia el camarote del elegido por el cáliz, sin importarle las normas de educación, abrió la puerta, encontrándose con la imagen del hosco aún dormido, sin más hizo sonar su gruesa voz en el lugar.

— ¡Víktor!

El búlgaro que dormía tranquilamente, casi saltó al escuchar el grito del hombre, que sin duda lo había despertado completamente.

— ¿Qué esperas? Así no podrás ganar el Torneo, así que levántate y entrena — ordenó clavando sus pupilas en el chico, sin más salió del camarote, dejando que la puerta se azotara.

Viktor quería morirse en ese instante, lo había despertado justo cuando estaba comenzando a disfrutar de su sueño, que sin duda estaba invadido por Hermione, se dejó caer de nuevo en su cama, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, un ligero dolor de cabeza se hizo notar rápidamente, un tanto por los síntomas de la gripa que aún lo acechaba, otro poco por el vino y por último por las pocas horas que había descansado.

Sin más y sin tener opción se levantó dejando atrás su cálida cama, para ir a ducharse.

Al menos él no era el único que sería despertado abruptamente, sus compañeros corrieron la misma suerte, ya que al percatarse el Director del desorden que había en el barco, no dudo en levantarlos y exigirles la limpieza del lugar.

***º*º*º**

Unas cuantas horas después…

El sol entraba por las ventanas de las habitaciones de la Torre norte, Hermione abría sus hermosos ojos castaños, a su mente volvieron los últimos acontecimientos, y sus deducciones acerca del búlgaro también.

— Ah no puede ser… — exclamó con frustración al recordar que anoche había aceptado que le gustaba el hosco, sin más se levantó, observando que sus compañeras aún seguían dormidas, lo cual era natural por ser domingo.

Caminó perezosamente hasta el baño, para tomar una ducha, con la cual esperaba comenzar a poner orden a todos los asuntos que la contrariaban, mientras el agua corría por su cuerpo recordó su encuentro con el búlgaro.

«¿_Será posible qué Antón Schmaedke, le haya contado de mi a Viktor? y si lo hizo… ¿qué le habrá dicho?... que me ayudó a levantar mis insignias, de seguro pensara que soy torpe o que estoy loca, creo que no soy muy buena para dar buenas impresiones… primero entró al Comedor quejándome de él, luego su amigo me conoce levantando las insignias… ¿qué van a pensar de mi? ¡Por Cirse!… que complicado es esto de que te guste alguien.»_

Levantó su rostro para dejar que el agua se deslizara. —Nunca imagine que fuera así, estar pensando en él, cavilar sin sentido… desear verlo, y cuando lo haces, esas intensas sensaciones, llenas de ese vació en el estomago…a lo cual yo decía que era una estupidez, cuando me lo contaba Lavender, Ginny… no creía en eso y ahora… soy presa de eso..

—¿Por qué tenía que pasarme a mí y con él? No esta a mi alcance… ¡por los Fundadores!, él es ¡VIKTOR KRUM!… ¿en qué estoy pensando? Jamás se fijara en mi, pero entonces ¿por qué me mira y me sonríe tan descaradamente? ¿Por qué me coqueta a mi? ¿Qué podría ver un jugador internacional de la categoría de él, en mí… una simple chica? — exclamó en voz alta, queriendo sacar eso que comenzaba a hacerse dueño de ella.

— Él es bastante guapo… su sonrisa es segura y altanera, con un toque coqueto en ella — sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder —. ¡Por Merlín!… si ya estoy mal, esto ya esta grave… espero no volverme como las locas que se derriten por él, sólo eso me falta… en este momento tan difícil, con Harry en ese Torneo, espero poder hablar con él en el desayuno.

***º*º*º**

En el lago…

Viktor se encontraba entrenando corriendo por los terrenos, desde su abrupto despertar, no podía dejar de pensar en esa ansiedad que sentía al saber que vería a la castaña, porque tenía que verla, se moría por admirarla y por supuesto por conocerla.

Era lo único que por el momento le hacia mostrar una sonrisa. Al percatarse que comenzaba a haber movimiento en el lugar, regresó al barco para cambiarse e ir a desayunar.

Antón que lo esperaba pacientemente en su camarote, al verlo entrar se alegró.

— Vaya… así que te levantaste temprano ¿o a ti también te tocó el grito de tu papi? — cuestionó desde su cómoda posición en la cama de su amigo.

— Ha, ha, ha ¿tu qué crees?, llegó y me gritó… ordenándome que me levantara a entrenar — divulgó, observando la sonrisa de burla que esbozaba su amigo, el cual parecía no tener las secuelas de su parranda.

— Ah el precio de la fama — exclamó risueño —. Vamos no te quejes, a ti te fue bien… comparado con tus amigos.

— Mmm no lo dudo… pero ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿no deberías estar ayudándolos? — cuestionó curioso.

— Ah bueno… digamos que yo ya hice mi parte, la cual no me salió nada barata — explicó risueño Schmaedke.

— ¿No me digas qué le volviste a pagar a Raoul para que hiciera tu labor? — preguntó con obviedad ya que se imaginaba la respuesta.

— Oye, ¿qué esperabas?, que me desviviera arreglando el lugar que yo no ensucie…vamos ni siquiera nos tocó estar en la fiesta, ni mucho menos beber del vino de esas botellas, ni que decir probar los platos que comieron… así que yo no tenía porque arreglar, además tuve que dedicarme a buscar esto entre mi equipaje — manifestó aventándole una pequeña botella para la resaca.

Viktor la atrapó, notando lo que era, sonrió aliviado al saber que por fin se desharía de ese molesto dolor de cabeza.

— Creo que te hace falta ¿no?, te ves fatal… y créeme que así, no le gustaras a Hermione eh — repuso divertido.

— Idiota… mejor me voy a bañar — expresó risueño, al menos Schmaedke lo hacia divertirse.

— Si, porque apestas… y apúrate que tengo hambre — gritó.

***º*º*º**

En el Comedor…

Una linda castaña atravesaba la puerta del Comedor, discretamente dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de las serpientes donde esperaba encontrar al jugador internacional, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al no encontrarlo en el lugar, ahí sólo estaban los Slytherin y algunos búlgaros.

Caminó hacia su mesa, donde su compañeros no hablaban más que del Torneo y de Harry, se sentó a esperar que alguno de sus amigos aparecieran, sacó de su túnica una pequeña libreta y su lapicero, lentamente buscó la página donde se había quedado.

Esta libreta incluía todas las cosas importantes que le pasan, lo último que recordaba haber escrito era lo que había pasado en el Mundial, pero sin duda eso sería remplazado por la elección de Harry, y por su recién descubierto interés por el búlgaro.

Se encontraba bastante entretenida cuando una voz la interrumpió.

— ¡Oh Hermione! ¿Nunca descansas? — cuestionó Lavender, sentándose a su lado.

— Si, ¿qué escribes? — inquirió curiosa la pequeña pelirroja la cual se sentó frente a ellas.

Hermione sonrió cerrando rápidamente su libreta y guardándola en su túnica. — No es nada… ¿y cómo continuó la fiesta anoche?

— Ah pues estuvimos despiertas hasta tarde hasta que Harry llegó — expuso Ginny con una diminuta sonrisa.

— Si… y la fiesta aún continuó aunque ahora que lo pienso él no se veía muy alegre — mencionó Lavender, recordando la expresión de mortificación combinada con pánico que mostraba Harry al llegar a su Sala común.

— Pues es que él no se lo esperaba — completó Hermione, pensando en todo lo que se le venía encima —, no estamos preparados aún para un Torneo así, todos los elegidos son más grandes que Harry, y tienen mayor conocimiento.

— Pero él podrá con ellos… — mencionó Ginny con entusiasmo.

En ese momento Hermione no dijo nada, pero no fue porque no encontrara que decir sino por la esperada entrada de el búlgaro, Viktor Krum.

— Pero ¿miren quién llego? – señaló ruidosamente Lav, al ver al buscador.

Ginevra giró su rostro observando lo mismo que muchas personas en el Comedor, la entrada del famoso jugador.

Viktor caminaba al lado de Antón hacia la mesa Slytherin, saludó a las personas que se levantaban para felicitarlo por ser el elegido para participar en el Torneo, pero entre tanto alboroto no pudo evitar dirigir su vista hacia la mesa de los leones, en busca de lo que ansiaba ver, justo cuando por fin tomaba asiento la encontró sentada al lado de una chica, no puedo evitar sonreír ampliamente, sintiendo un vacío inexplicable en su estómago.

Hermione si pensarlo mucho, sonrió, mientras lo seguía con la mirada hasta la mesa de las serpientes, una extraña sensación de mariposas en el estómago la invadió, acompañada de una ligera taquicardia, más al notar la mirada del hosco a su mesa, y casi podría jugar que era para ella esa sonrisa.

— ¿No es guapísimo? — exclamó en un largo suspiro Lav.

— Si… — afirmó, suspirando la pelirroja.

En ese momento se sentaron a su lado, Ron, Seamus, Neville y Dean, haciendo que Hermione descendiera de su nube y volviera a la realidad.

— ¿Y Harry, Ron?, pensé que vendría contigo — cuestionó extrañada la castaña.

— No sé… — contestó de mala gana el pelirrojo.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — inquirió.

— Es que no sé cómo es que no me dijo que iba a echar su nombre la cáliz — profirió con molestia.

— ¿Y ya le diste oportunidad de qué te explicara? — interrogó tratando de comprender la actitud del Weasley.

— Vamos… ¿acaso tu sabes cómo es que él salió elegido? — preguntó terco, clavando su mirada celeste sobre su amiga.

— Bueno no… pero eso no quiere decir que él sea culpable — expuso Hermione, tratando de hacerlo razonar.

— Mmmm — murmuró malhumorado — cree lo que quieras — bufó de mala gana.

Hermione giró los ojos hacia sus amigas las cuales parecían estar ajenas a la discusión que había tenido con Ronald, ya que estaban observando a los búlgaros, respiró para tratar de tranquilizarse, lo último que quería era protagonizar una pelea y mucho menos en presencia de Viktor Krum. Tomó una servilleta y colocó unas cuantas tostadas en ella, guardándola dentro del bolsillo interno de su túnica. Sin decir más, se levantó de la mesa, haciendo que Lavender y Ginny la miraran extrañadas.

— ¿Qué pasa Hermy? ¿Por qué te levantas? — cuestionó Lav.

— Si, aún no has acabado de desayunar — agregó la pelirroja, mirando el plato de su amiga.

— Pues… ya no tengo apetito, las veo después… — dijo mirando hacia la mesa de Slytherin, sonriéndole tímidamente a los búlgaros caminó hacia la puerta, sintiendo un poco de pena por irse así, no siempre tendría la oportunidad de verlo, suspiró y sin más se encaminó hacia Gryffindor, cuando una voz la detuvo haciéndola estremecerse por completo.

***º*º*º**

En tanto la mesa Slytherin…

— Veo que ya la viste — profirió Antón, con una diminuta sonrisa.

— Claro, cómo no hacerlo… — mencionó risueño, comenzando a desayunar.

— ¿No quieres qué te de un pequeño empujón y te la presente? — inquirió pícaramente.

— No, ¿cuando he necesitado que me des empujones? — cuestionó ofendido.

— Oye, fue una sugerencia, nada más. Sólo digo que podría hacerte todo más fácil, siento que te esta constando ¿será qué tu fama en este caso no sirve? — manifestó con ironía.

— La verdad no lo sé y no me importa, no quiero que ella este conmigo por mi fama esta vez, sólo esta vez quiero algo honesto en mi vida y no me importa cuanto me cueste — afirmó con firmeza el jugador internacional, sorprendiendo de cierta forma a su amigo.

_«¿Algo honesto?... ¿de qué habla? si es verdad que su vida esta llena de gente hipócrita, que lo buscan por ser el famoso jugador, pero no creo que todo sea así, ¿esto tendrá que ver con lo que oculta?»._

— ¿Qué te pasa? de pronto te quedaste callado y eso no es muy común — comentó con ironía Krum, elevando la comisura izquierda de su boca.

— No me pasa nada — respondió aún analizando la situación —, pero mira… tu damisela tiene una amiga muy linda — comentó refiriéndose a la pequeña Weasley.

— Mmm si es linda — reconoció el búlgaro —, aunque ¿no crees qué es muy pequeña?

— Oye, tu damisela no estoy muy seguro que tenga tu edad, eh — respondió en defensa Schmaedke.

— Mmm pues no te voy a decir que eso no me importa, pero espero que tampoco sea tan pequeña — exclamó esperanzado Viktor.

— Pero ¿quién es ese pelirrojo? — cuestionó notando la tensión que existía entre ellos.

— No lo sé, creo que es su amigo — dijo observando la situación.

— Pues parece que no esta muy contento — razonó, observó un poco más el ambiente hasta que notó que la castaña se levantaba, giró para ver a su amigo —, oye… pero ¿a dónde demonios se fue?

Viktor se percató que la castaña se levantaba de la mesa, eso sólo indicaba una cosa, que pretendía abandonar el recinto, no lo pensó dos veces, esa era la oportunidad que esperaba, se levantó rápidamente con la intención de adelantarse a los hechos.

Salió apresurado del Gran Comedor, caminó unos cuantos metros lejos de la puerta, rogando que nadie estropeara su anhelado encuentro, respiró profundamente, notando que no tenía la menor idea de lo que iba a decir, ni mucho menos como lo iba a hacer; aún no había practicado el ingles.

Trató de recordar sus clases, ojala con esos conocimientos que estaban en alguna parte de su cabeza lograra articular algo decente y no tan descabellado, algo que no lo hiciera quedar en ridículo, quizás debería haberle dicho a Antón que practicara con él pero ahora ya no había tiempo para eso.

Sin tener oportunidad para más, notó que la chica atravesaba el umbral de la puerta, caminando hacia él sin darse cuenta, respiró una vez y controlando los nervios que comenzaban a invadirlo, la interceptó.

— Disculpa…

Hermione aún abrumada por lo ocurrido en el Comedor al escuchar la voz ronca y varonil, con un marcado acento, su respiración se cortó, no podía ser: _«Él.»_

Levantó su rostro lentamente, clavando sus temerosas pupilas chocolate en el chico frente a ella, mostrando en su rostro su notoria sorpresa, ahí estaba él, con su imponente y elegante presencia, sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal, mientras una ligera taquicardia acechaba su corazón, trató de controlarse, disimulando en lo que quedaba su reacción.

_«¡Perfecto Víktor!, parece que no estas causando la impresión que esperabas… vamos di algo… antes de que quiera huir, sin duda he causado muchas reacciones pero esta no. Relájate, remedía esto… has hecho esto muchas veces.»_

— Eh perrdón… crreo que yo… — se apresuró a mencionar.

_«¡Oh Hermione! ¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Reacciona!… no es el momento para bloquearte, vas a quedar como una estúpida ante él. ¿Qué te pasa?, tu puedes con esto, sólo piensa, contrólate… que no, note los efectos que causa en ti. No puedes quedar como las bobas que andan tras él ¡reacciona!»._

Pensó tratando de recuperar el control de su cuerpo, pero ya era un poco tarde ya que su cara ostentaba un ligero sonrojo y una particular mueca de sorpresa. Tomó aire dándose valor para enfrentar aquella situación y salvar un poco de su dignidad.

— No… lo siento, es sólo que me sorprendiste, es que yo… bueno - calló al no saber que decir, se sentía tan impotente, sólo quería que la tierra se la tragara.

— No… por favor — pronunció rápidamente —. Yo… no querer sorrprenderrr — exclamó no sabiendo si estaba bien dicho, lo que ahora le importaba era solucionar esto y que ella no se sintiera tan incomoda –, sólo querrer presentarrmee… yo no tenerr la oportunidad de hacerrlo… en el pasado.

Krum sonrió al percatarse de que al menos parecía que ya no quería salir corriendo y esperaba de verdad no estar haciendo el ridículo ante ella.

— Mi nombre es Viktor Krum — se presentó, con su marcado acento búlgaro, realizando una reverencia ante ella.

Hermione no podía creer su suerte, ahí estaba con «Él»… ¡**VIKTOR KRUM!,** y él estaba regalándole nuevamente una reverencia, esto si que no pasa todos los días.

— Es un placer conocerte… soy Hermione Granger — alzó su mano rígida hacia él, la cuál el tomó delicadamente.

— No… el placerr… es mío — susurró, haciendo gala de su mejor tono seductor, sin romper su contacto visual, depositando un suave beso en el dorso de esta, haciendo que los colores se le subieran al rostro por completo.

— Eh… yo… — no sabía ni que decir, esto si que era demasiado, nunca nadie le había dedicado reverencia—claro si no contaba a Antón—, ni mucho menos un beso así, eso sólo pasaba en las películas muggles, en las novelas y en lo que más aman las niñas: las historias de príncipes y princesas… y quizás en sus sueños, pero nunca imaginó que el primer chico que le besaría la mano, sería el famoso jugador de Quidditch… a ella, eso era algo increíble e iba más allá de sus sueños.

Sintiéndose abrumada y miedosa por tantas sensaciones provocadas por el búlgaro, sensaciones que ella nunca había experimentado y eso la comenzaba aterrar, esperaba que él le pudiera devolver su mano, la cual el aún sostenía, fue entonces que recordó donde estaban, al escuchar a lo lejos las voces y risas de los estudiantes y nada bueno traería si los vieran juntos.

— Yo… me tengo que ir — anunció en un apresurado susurro.

Él sabía el por qué de sus últimas palabras, pero lo que si sabía es que no la iba a dejar ir, sin antes tener una esperanza.

— ¿Yo poderrr verrrte de nuevo?

Hermione no podía creer lo que había escuchado… ¿él quería verla de nuevo? esto si que hizo que se olvidara de todo, quedándose totalmente perpleja. Viktor no sabía si había dicho algo que la incomodara, quizás se había apresurado al decirle eso… quizás no había dicho de manera correcta… o quizás ella tenía a alguien, inmediatamente trató de disculparse por su poca delicadeza.

— Yo… mmmm perrdón… tu no…

— ¡No! — exclamó inmediatamente, haciendo que él la mirara con interrogación — Bueno… es decir, claro — agregó con nerviosismo, y él no ayudaba ya que parecía que no iba a devolver su mano, además ella no sabia cómo llevar la situación, después de todo su experiencia en este ámbito era casi nula, por no aceptar del todo que lo era.

En ese momento a su lado pasaron las figuras a las cuales pertenecían las voces, Hermione dirigió rápidamente su vista hacia ellas, notando que eran del Colegio francés, lo cual la tranquilizó un poco, al saber que no eran de su escuela, pero al notar la forma en que los miraban, retiró abruptamente su mano de la de él, rompiendo su extraña conexión, dejando de sentir la calidez que el toque de él le había producido.

El hosco al escuchar las palabras de Hermione se sintió aliviado, la podría volver a ver y eso era lo que importaba, claro tendría que practicar más, porque no podía vivir sólo con el poco vocabulario que tenía, fue entonces que notó su reacción ante la presencia de las francesas, lo cual a él no le importaba, al sentir que ella exigía su mano, no opuso resistencia, pero no podía comprender la extraña actitud que había adoptado.

— ¿Pasar algo? — cuestionó buscando la mirada que tanto lo había cautivado, esos ojos los cuales no lo miraban como los demás.

— Eh no... creo que es mejor que me vaya — anunció sintiendo mucha confusión, pero algo que tenía claro es que tenía que irse ya antes de que alguien más los viera, no estaba preparada para despertar de una manera cruel o que Malfoy apareciera y le hiciera pasar un mal rato ¿acaso él sabría lo que ella era?

— Si… yo… — no sabía exactamente qué decir, no comprendía lo que le estaba sucediendo a ella, definitivamente esto no era una platica común, ninguna chica que conociera quería huir de él, como ella — adiós — musitó inclinándose caballerosamente ante ella.

Hermione creía que definitivamente había echado a perder todo, sonrió y caminó rápidamente pasándolo, maldiciéndose por su estúpida actitud, cuando se paró en seco y se giró para volver a verlo, encontrándolo ahí mirándola con extrañeza.

— Sonará raro esto que te voy a decir… pero ¿por qué?

Viktor la miró caminar, no entendía lo qué pasaba, cuando ella se giró y le dijo eso, trató de entender lo que ella trataba de decirle, pero su enunciado no parecía tener lógica, o él si que necesitaba clases urgentes de ingles… ¿qué le estaba preguntando?, confundido curvó sus cejas.

— ¿Por qué?... yo perrdón no entender.

Al notar que su oración no era muy comprensible, se ruborizó furiosamente, pero necesitaba saber eso que la estaba inquietando.

— ¿Por qué?, bueno… ¿por qué quisiste conocerme? ¿Y por qué quieres volver a verme?, creó que para nada soy como las demás chicas… yo… — aseveró apenada mirándolo con interrogación, tratando de encontrar una respuesta que le dijera que ella estaba en lo correcto, que ella era la única que estaba soñando, que él sólo estaba jugando, porque eso sería más fácil de asimilar. Porque si seguía soñando que ella le podría gustar, no lo podría manejar se salía de su lógica.

El jugador al comprender lo que decía, sonrió confiadamente, mirándola con una brillo especial en sus ojos, lentamente se acercó a ella, clavó su vista en sus pupilas castañas, como queriendo perderse en su alma, sin duda era una mirada que atravesaba el cuerpo y el tiempo, pero no producía miedo a pesar de esa intensidad, era cálida y abrasadora, se inclinó hasta su cuello respirando su suave aroma dulce, que lo invitaba a besar su satinada piel, conteniendo su deseo, cerró sus ojos y subió hasta su oído.

— ¿Acaso… yo necesitar alguna razón? — respiró suavemente, llenándose de ella, queriendo recordar ese olor tan asombrosamente deleitante, abrió los ojos lentamente hasta toparse nuevamente con su mirada que expresaba sorpresa y quizás miles emociones más, que no son describibles, que no tienen palabras simplemente las entiendes, no con lo racional sino que se percibe desde adentro.

Levantó su mano en un moviendo suave, acariciando la barbilla, acercó su rostro y colocando una hermosa sonrisa que no podría, sino que hizo parar el mundo.

— Yo no... tener una… — hizo una pausa haciendo que el momento para ella fuera el más largo de su vida, curvando sus cejas y esperando escuchar la culminación de esa frase, con el corazón casi a punto de detenerse… pero él necesitaba buscar las palabras, sintiendo frustración pero era jugador, capitán y por ende estratega, así que tenía que salir del apuro — prre-ferente… miles haber, pero tu decirlo… no serr como las demás, tu serr diferrente — concluyó con una sonrisa triunfante.

Ella se encontraba en un estado de parálisis total, ni siquiera pestañaba, estaba ahí choqueada, mirándolo con asombro, confusión y con unas enormes ganas de salir huyendo o de lanzarse a sus brazos y robarle de sus sensuales labios un beso como ninguno.

Pero era **Hermione Jean Granger**, una muggle, la mejor maga en Hogwarts en mucho tiempo, la más racional y centrada persona, que no se permitía esas reacciones que sólo tenían las personas sin cerebro, pero ahora era un momento en el que desearía no tenerlo, se alejó un paso, sin retirar la vista de esos ojos hipnotizantes, aún totalmente sonrojada, sin saber a qué hacerle caso, la explosión de sensaciones en su estómago no se hacia esperar, se sentía en las nubes y lo extraño es que aún podía sentir el duro suelo.

— Yo me tengo que ir… — con esto último se giró y comenzó a caminar, sintiendo miles de sentimientos, pero sin duda el que ganaba era una gran alegría que no era fácil ocultar. Dio vuelta en el pasillo y se recargó en la pared, suspirando fuertemente, como tratando de devolverle el aliento a su cuerpo.

— ¡Por Merlín! — exclamó, colocando sus manos en su pecho, sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, en una taquicardia que nunca antes había sentido, sabía que de seguro sus mejillas mostraban el calor que en ese momento sentía.

De pronto notó que las personas que transitaban por el corredor la miraban extrañados. Así que sin más se puso en camino de nuevo.

_«¡Por Gryffindor!… ¿qué diablos fue eso?»._

Sonrió ampliamente tomando aire. — ¡Wow!…ha sido lo más intenso e inexplicable que me ha sucedido — exclamó sin importarle que la escucharan, ahora eso no tenía importancia, comparado con lo que acaba de vivir.

_«Él besó mi mano _—ligeramente acarició con sus dedos su mano derecha, el lugar donde el chico la había besado—. _Ah esto no tiene lógica… él quiere conocerme… ¡a mi! ¡A mi, no a nadie más!, pero la forma en que me contesto ¡ufff! ¡Por los Fundadores!... que chico tan… tan… ¡ah! Aunque no se si tomar "__**diferente" **__como un halago… pero sin duda ha sido la mejor respuesta que puedo elegir, original e inesperada. Entonces es verdad ¡él me sonreía a mi y me mira a mi entre todas las personas a m! ¡Wow! no puede ser… pero aún así no estoy soñando ¿o si?»._

Se alzó la manga del suéter y se pellizcó. — Auch — gimió sobándose su piel, la cual ahora estaba roja.

_«No es un sueño ¿podré vivir con esto? ¡Por Merlín!, quizás quede como una tonta, no debí impresionarme así… y luego la pregunta que le hice… ojala no piense que estoy loca o algo así ¿y si ya no quiere verme? Bueno eso no tiene sentido sino, no me preguntaría si podría verme de nuevo… esto es demasiado y es tan impresionante de cerca… ahora comprendo porque trae locas a tantas, es tan caballeroso, tan… tan… varonil… y esa forma de actuar, pero ¿qué cosas estoy pensando?»_.

Se regañó a si misma, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, pero ¿quién lograría alejar a alguien así?, es ilógicamente imposible.

— Tranquilízate ya Hermione — se dijo así misma, ya que no podía llegar a ver a su amigo en ese estado, cuando arribó a la entrada de su Casa, justo enfrente del cuadro de la Dama gorda, estaba a punto de pronunciar la clave, cuando la pintura dio paso a…

***º*º*º**

En tanto…

Viktor simplemente sonrió satisfecho por lo que había obtenido, observando como ella se alejaba, pasó su mano por su rapada cabeza, respirando profundamente el perfume que la chica había dejado a su paso, para después caminar en una nube de regreso al Comedor.

_«¡__Por Merlín! ¿Qué es lo que me pasa con ella? ¿Qué es esto, que siento cuando estoy cerca de ella?, ojala no haya quedado como un idiota… quizás debí decir más ¡demonios! odio que no hablemos el mismo idioma… si tan sólo pudiera entender búlgaro… le habría dicho todo lo que veo en ella, porque es única, su rostro simplemente es perfecto… rodeado por sus castaños rizos, en un raro peinado… su sonrisa es cálida, su voz es tan dulce, sus manos son suaves, sus labios tan rosados como los imagine, como quisiera probarlos… y su mirada es tan profunda y sincera… ella tiene que ser para mi. Tengo que lograr conquistarla a como de lugar.»_

En tanto Antón esperaba pacientemente a su amigo, mientras desayuna observando a las personas que se encontraban ahí, o mejor dicho a las chicas, esperando encontrar algo que fuera de su interés.

«¿_Cómo le estará yendo?... ojala bien, porque si ella lo rechaza quién sabe como vaya a reaccionar, después de todo ella no es como todas las demás, conquistarla no será tan sencillo, sólo espero que ella pueda ver más allá de su fama… quizás ella sea la indicada… tal vez hasta pueda ayudarme a saber qué esconde Viktor.»_

Sus cavilaciones acabaron cuando el buscador entró y se dirigía hacia él, esperó hasta que se sentó a su lado para cuestionar.

— ¿Y bien?, habla…

***º*º*º**

En Gryffindor…

Harry comenzaba abrir sus ojos, buscó sus lentes, para tener una mejor nitidez del techo de su cama, le costó un rato recordar porque se sentía tan mal. El recuerdo de la noche anterior estaba dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Se incorporó en la cama y descorrió las cortinas del dosel para intentar hablar con Ron y explicarle las cosas, pero la cama de su amigo se hallaba vacía. Evidentemente, había bajado a desayunar.

Lentamente se vistió y bajó por la escalera de caracol a la Sala común. En cuanto apareció, los que ya habían vuelto del desayuno prorrumpieron en aplausos. La perspectiva de bajar al Gran Comedor, donde estaría el resto de los alumnos de Gryffindor, que lo tratarían como a una especie de héroe, no lo seducía en absoluto.

La alternativa, sin embargo, era quedarse allí y ser acorralado por los hermanos Creevey, que en aquel momento le insistían por señas en que se acercara. Caminó resueltamente hacia el retrato, lo abrió, traspasó el hueco y se encontró de cara con alguien que esperaba que lo comprendiera, brindándole una sonrisa sin mucho entusiasmo.

— Hola — saludó con una gran sonrisa, al ver a su amigo, rápidamente sacó de su túnica las tostadas envueltas en una servilleta —, te he traído esto... ¿quieres dar un paseo? — cuestionó al verlo sin mucho ánimo.

— Buena idea — le contestó Harry, agradecido.

Bajaron la escalera, cruzaron aprisa el vestíbulo sin desviar la mirada hacia el Gran Comedor y pronto recorrían a zancadas la explanada en dirección al lago, donde estaba anclado el barco de Durmstrang, que se reflejaba en la superficie como una mancha oscura.

Era una mañana fresca, y no dejaron de moverse, masticando las tostadas, mientras Harry le contaba qué era exactamente lo que había ocurrido después de abandonar la noche anterior la mesa de Gryffindor.

Hermione caminaba observando el paisaje esperando ver en aquel barco algún rastro del búlgaro, sintiendo una extraña sensación de ansiedad que comenzaba a ser algo frecuente en ella al pensar que lo podría ver de nuevo.

_«Al parecer no ha vuelto por aquí, seguramente aún esta en el Comedor_ —pensó con decepción al no encontrarlo—. ¡_Hermione por Merlín! deja de pensar en él y concéntrate en Harry, él necesita de ti ahora.»_

Se recriminó así misma, para después seguir escuchando la versión de su amigo, sin duda ella sabía que él decía la verdad, además se le veía bastante afligido con el asunto, por otra parte él nunca había sido de los que mentían.

— Bueno, estaba segura de que tú no te habías propuesto — declaró cuando él terminó de relatar lo sucedido en la Sala.

Harry miró con alivio, al menos Hermione creía su versión, aunque esa mañana había algo extraño en ella… parecía algo ansiosa y quizás con un humor bastante bueno… quizás solo era su imaginación, pero y entonces ¿por qué miraba tanto hacia el barco de Durmstrang?, sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas al volver a escuchar la voz de su amiga.

— Si hubieras visto la cara que pusiste cuando Dumbledore leyó tu nombre, pero la pregunta es: ¿quién lo hizo?, porque Moody tiene razón, Harry, no creo que ningún estudiante pudiera hacerlo... ninguno sería capaz de burlar el cáliz de fuego, ni de traspasar la raya de...

— ¿Has visto a Ron? — la interrumpió Harry, no tenía ganas ahora de descifrar el misterio sino de saber si el pelirrojo seguía molesto con él. Hermione lo miró no sabiendo si decirle lo que Ron pensaba…

— Eh... sí... está desayunando — contestó escuetamente, esperando que no cuestionara más, pero sabía que eso era mucho pedir.

— ¿Sigue pensando qué yo eché mi nombre en el cáliz? — soltó dejando escuchar en su voz un tono dolido.

— Bueno, no... no creo... no en realidad — se apresuró a contestar Hermione, aunque sabía que no era del todo cierto, sintiéndose incomoda con la situación ya que ambos eran sus amigos.

— ¿Qué quiere decir «no en realidad»? — inquirió el buscador.

— ¡Ay, Harry! ¿Es qué no te das cuenta? — dijo suspirando ya que sabía que explicar la actitud de Ron no sería tan fácil.

— ¿De qué? — cuestionó extrañado al no entender, a lo que se refería.

Hermione giró sus ojos y respiró profundamente. — ¡Está celoso!

— ¿Celoso? — repitió Harry sin dar crédito a sus oídos — ¿celoso de qué? ¿es qué le gustaría hacer el ridículo delante de todo el Colegio? — exclamó sin creerlo aún.

— Mira… — le explicó armándose de paciencia — siempre eres tú el que acapara la atención, lo sabes bien, sé que no es culpa tuya — se apresuró a añadir, viendo que Harry abría la boca para protestar, lo último que quería era hacer el problema más grande —, sé que no lo vas buscando... pero el caso es que Ron tiene en casa todos esos hermanos con los que competir y tú eres su mejor amigo, y eres famoso. Cuando te ven a ti, nadie se fija en él, y él lo aguanta, nunca se queja. Pero supongo que esto ha sido la gota que colmó el vaso...

— Genial — espetó Harry con amargura — realmente genial. Dile de mi parte que me cambio con él cuando quiera. Dile de mi parte que por mi encantado... verá lo que es que todo el mundo se quede mirando su cicatriz de la frente con la boca abierta a donde quiera que vaya — declaró con cierto dolor y frustración.

— No pienso decirle nada — replicó, sabiendo que su amigo ahora no estaba procesando la información de buena manera —. Díselo tú, es la única manera de arreglarlo — aconsejó sabiendo que ambos harían una tormenta en un vaso.

— ¡No voy a ir detrás de él para ver si madura! — estalló Harry. Había hablado tan alto que, alarmadas, algunas lechuzas que había en un árbol cercano echaron a volar — a lo mejor se da cuenta de que no lo estoy pasando fatal cuando me rompan el cuello o… — exclamó pateando la corteza del árbol, cuando su amiga lo interrumpió tomando su mano para detenerlo.

— Basta Harry… eso no tiene gracia — dijo Hermione molesta —, no tiene ninguna gracia — agregó estaba a punto de regañar a su amigo cuando, sintió cierto escalofrío, giró su rostro encontrándose con la mirada fija sobre ellos de…

_«¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué le pasa?, lo que me faltaba… ¿por qué me ve así?»._

***º*º*º**

En el Comedor…

Viktor trababa de explicarle lo sucedido a su impaciente amigo.

— Pues… es tan linda de lejos como de cerca — mencionó con una sonrisa.

— Ok… eso ya lo sabía — pronunció con obviedad —, y bien ¿qué pasó?, detalles — exigió ansioso por saber.

— No sé, es decir… nunca había conocido a alguien así, no se qué pensar — divulgó, tratando de explicarle las múltiples sensaciones que estaba sintiendo —. No se, ella parece querer huir de mi… y no se por qué… — agregó recordando la actitud de la castaña.

— Ah pues no trates de entenderla o te va a doler la cabeza — aconsejó —, así son las mujeres incomprensibles — exclamó con resignación Antón.

— Mmm pues no lo sé… yo creo que si hay respuestas a mis preguntas y créeme que las voy a encontrar — manifestó obstinado el jugador internacional.

— Pero ¿conseguiste una cita o algo así? — indagó curioso.

— Mmmm se puede decir que si… — dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¡Vaya!, no esperaba menos de ti — mencionó alegre volviendo a su desayuno.

— Aunque definitivamente tengo que practicar mi inglés — declaró sabiendo lo difícil que había sido entender a Hermione y más expresar sus ideas.

— Te lo dije... ¿no habrás pronunciado su nombre, o si?, porque eso explicaría el por qué quería huir — se burló.

— Claro que no… aunque admito que tienes razón — aceptó resignado.

— Tendrás que mejorar, te dije que pusieras atención en las clases — manifestó risueño Antón.

— Mmmm creo que eso lo hiciste tú por los dos — recordó mirando a su amigo de manera alusiva.

— Oye… no hay mejor forma de aprender un idioma que salir con alguien que lo hable bien — declaró con una sonrisa que lo delataba.

— Si y tu lo practicaste así — evidencio el hosco burlándose.

— Sabes quizás tu también deberías practicarlo así — insinuó pìcaro.

— Mejor terminemos de desayunar… yo tengo que seguir entrenando — exclamó con resignación Viktor.

Pronto terminaron de desayunar, entre comentarios sobre el Torneo y la castaña.

— Anda vamos… — mencionó Krum levantándose de la mesa.

— Oye, ya te percataste de que esas chicas no te han quitado la vista de encima — evidenció pícaramente Antón, refiriéndose a unas Ravenclaw que se encontraban coqueteando desde su mesa.

Viktor posó su mirada en ellas, notando que las chicas no eran feas, sino simpáticas, sin duda su amigo tenía razón, ellas le estaban coqueteando abiertamente, chasqueó su lengua y regresó su vista al moreno. — Vámonos…

— ¿Qué no piensas ni siquiera brindarles una sonrisa? — cuestionó con burla, mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

— Por favor, claro que no ¿qué no ves, que así ya están emocionadas?, no quiero que se me lancen encima, lo último que deseo es lidiar con ellas — expuso con una sonrisa, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta del Comedor.

— No seas presuntuoso… lo que no quieres es que Hermione te vea con alguna de ellas — manifestó mofándose.

— Idiota… — murmuró curvando sus labios, evidenciando una sonrisa delatadora.

Caminaron hasta el barco, estaban a punto de subir por la rampa, cuando de pronto Antón distinguió cerca de unos árboles lo que parecía ser la figura de la chica de Viktor con el cuarto elegido del Torneo, lo cual le sorprendió.

— Oye ¿y a dónde iba tu damisela? — cuestionó curioso, queriendo comprobar si esa era la castaña.

Krum lo miró extrañado por la pregunta. — Mmm no lo sé… tenía prisa es todo, no le pregunte a dónde iba, la hubiera acompañado pero parecía que ella quería irse sola — contestó sin darle importancia.

— Eh bueno no me creas mucho, pero creo que esta por allá con tu "competencia" en el Torneo — señaló, al momento Viktor se giró quedando de frente hacia donde estaba la pareja, sintiendo como si una bludger lo hubiera golpeado. Ahí estaba ella, la chica que lo traía en las nueves con ese. Observó como Potter pateaba el árbol y su castaña le tomaba la mano.

Aún no se recuperaba de verlos juntos y sin duda eso no ayudaba, una avalancha de sensaciones poco gratas lo invadían adueñándose de él, ¿acaso estaba sintiendo "celos"?, cerró sus puños con fuerza, tratando de no mostrar su notaría molestia.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Continuará..._

_Estuvo un poco largo… pero esperamos que sea entendible jajajajaja… ahora vamos a las interrogantes…_

_..: -.¸¸.·'¯):.. ¿Qué creen que pase?_

_..: -.¸¸.·'¯):.. ¿Cuál será el secreto de Viktor?_

_..: -.¸¸.·'¯):.. ¿Antón descubrirá que oculta?, se buscara una novia?_

_..: -.¸¸.·'¯):.. ¿Qué hará Hermione ahora que conoce al búlgaro?_

_..: -.¸¸.·'¯):.. ¿Habrá más borracheras en Slytherin o serán ahora en el barco? ¿Karkarov los matara por eso? ¿Quién limpiará?_

_..: -.¸¸.·'¯):.. ¿Draco les dirá que es una sangre sucia?_

_..: -.¸¸.·'¯):.. ¿Viktor volverá a hablar con Hermione? ¿después de lo que presenció?_

_..: -.¸¸.·'¯):.. ¿Que hará Harry? ¿Ron volverá a hablar con Harry? ¿Por qué nadie le cree a Harry-pooh?_

_..: -.¸¸.·'¯):.. ¿Nos apegaremos a la versión de la película o el libro o crearemos una nueva versión?_

_Ok… esto más en siguiente capitulo, asi que no dejen de postear… entre más reviews, más fic…_

_¿Avadas? ¿Reviews? ¿Señales?_


	5. Confusiones

_**Disclaimer**_: Desde lo mas oscuro del viejo continente, hemos traído al Campeón ideal, el príncipe salido de los cuentos de hadas, porque un hombre como él, no merece ser sólo un personaje más, merece un protagónico. Aunque sabemos que le pertenecen a JK Rowling, pero nosotros los volvimos a traer, porque siempre debe estar presente.

Hi

¿Cómo están?

Sentimos de verdad la tardanza, sabemos que ha sido mucho el tiempo que nos hemos tardado en actualizar, pero es que tenemos muchos fics y seguimos inventando mas, nos es difícil solo dedicarnos a uno solo, pero ahora esperamos poder hacerlo con más frecuencia y poder actualizar y complacer a todos los que leen este fic.

Por otra parte queremos decirles que estamos editando la historia, por si notan algunas cosas nuevas no se espanten, estamos tratando de mejorar.

* * *

¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤

**El Príncipe Extranjero**

By

The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Confusiones…**_

Antón estudiaba la situación al notar la reacción de su amigo se sorprendió.

_«Parece que Viktor esta tomando demasiado en serio este asunto, bueno pero eso ya lo sabía… aunque es la primera vez que lo veo así de molesto… pero ¿ella lo estará tomando en serio?»._

Dirigió nuevamente su vista hacia los Gryffindor, percibiendo un ligero nerviosismo en Hermione.

— Vamos Antón… entremos — ordenó Viktor con un tono más ronco de lo normal, se giró y entró al barco, seguido por el moreno.

***º*º*º**

En tanto…

Harry respiró profundamente tratando de calmar su frustración, aunque no era precisamente fácil, de pronto notó que Hermione parecía muy nerviosa, además de que sentía que no estaba escuchándolo y tenía una extraño gesto en su rostro, mostraba una peculiar alegría, ¿acaso se estaba volviendo loca… o era uno de esos cambios repentinos en las chicas?

— ¿Estas bien? — cuestionó mirándola inquisitoriamente.

— ¿Qué? — respondió al escuchar varias veces que su amigo la llamaba.

— ¿Estas bien?… pareces nerviosa ¿pasa algo? — inquirió tratando de entenderla, pero definitivamente su fuerte no eran las mujeres, aún trataba de darse valor para hablarle a cierta Ravenclaw.

— Ah estoy bien — respondió tratando de sonar convincente, pero en el fondo estaba confundida por la actitud del hosco, pero ahora tenía que concentrarse en ayudar a su amigo, el problema era que no se lo ocurría otra cosa por ahora, que consultar la opinión de un mago, ya pensaría en que era lo que sucedía con el jugador —. Harry he estado pensando, sabes qué es lo que tenemos que hacer ¿no?... hay que hacerlo en cuanto volvamos al Castillo.

— Sí, claro, darle a Ron una buena patada en el...

— Escribir a Sirius. Tienes que contarle lo que ha pasado. Te pidió que lo mantuvieras informado de todo lo que ocurría en Hogwarts, y da la impresión de que esperaba que sucediera algo así. Llevo conmigo una pluma y un pedazo de pergamino...

— Olvídalo — se negó mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los oía. Los búlgaros se encontraban demasiado lejos como para escucharlos y por lo demás los terrenos del castillo parecían desiertos —, le bastó saber que me dolía la cicatriz, para regresar al país. Si le cuento que alguien me ha hecho entrar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos se presentará en el castillo y tu sabes lo que eso significa — explicó tratando de negarse a escribirle, ya que no quería preocuparlo de más.

— Él querría que tú se lo dijeras — insistió Hermione con severidad —, vamos Harry… se enterará de todas formas.

— ¿Cómo? — inquirió retador.

— Harry, esto no va a quedar en secreto, el Torneo es famoso y tú también lo eres. Me sorprendería mucho que _El Profeta_ no dijera nada de que has sido elegido campeón, se te menciona en la mitad de los libros sobre Quien-tú-sabes. Y Sirius preferiría que se lo contaras tú, él confía en que le cuentes lo que te suceda — expresó tratando de persuadirlo para que le escribiera al animago.

— Bien, bien, ya le escribo — aceptó resignado, tirando al lago el último pedazo de tostada.

Mientras Harry veía flotar su tostada, antes de que saliera del agua un largo tentáculo, lo cogiera y se lo llevara a la profundidad del lago. Hermione no podía dejar de dirigir miradas furtivas hacia el barco, esperando ver de nuevo al hosco y entender qué era lo que sucedía con él ¿por qué la había mirado de esa forma?, de sólo recordarlo se le erizaban la piel.

— Vamos, volvamos al castillo — mencionó sin ánimo Harry, comenzando a caminar, seguido por la castaña —. ¿Y qué lechuza voy a utilizar? — preguntó, mientras subían la pequeña escalinata — me pidió que no volviera a enviarle a Hedwig.

— Pídele a Ron… — trató de sugerir, pero inmediatamente él se negó.

— No le pienso pedir nada a Ron — declaró tajantemente.

— Bueno, pues utiliza cualquiera de las lechuzas del colegio — propuso la leona —, están a disposición de todos.

Así que subieron a la lechucería. Hermione le dejó a Harry un trozo de pergamino, una pluma y un frasco de tinta, mientras ella divaga entre la última imagen del búlgaro esa mirada, no era la que ella había visto cuando lo conoció, esta parecía tan dura, tan severa… de sólo recordarla se estremecía.

_«¿Qué demonios te pasa Viktor Krum? ¿Por qué me miraste así? no lo comprendo… a menos de que haya cambiado de opinión y ya no quiera verme más ¿será qué se habrá enterado de que no soy sangre pura? al parecer era cuestión de tiempo pero ¿será eso? ¿O qué puede ser?… veamos Hermy, trata de pensar… veamos lo deje y todo estaba bien ¿por qué los momentos felices tienen que ser tan efímeros? ah sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser real, él no podía estar verdaderamente interesado en mi… pero ¿qué pasó? yo sólo estaba con Harry.»_

Analizó recordando el momento en que vio al hosco.

***º*º*º**

En tanto el elegido se sentaba con la espalda apoyada en el muro y escribía:

_Querido Sirius:_

_Me pediste que te mantuviera al corriente de todo lo que ocurriera__en Hogwarts, así que ahí va: no sé si habrás oído ya algo, pero este año se celebra el Torneo de los tres magos, y el sábado por la noche me eligieron cuarto campeón. No sé quién introduciría mi nombre en el cáliz de fuego, porque yo no fui. El otro campeón de Hogwarts es__Cedric Diggory, de Hufflepuff._

Se detuvo en aquel punto, meditando. Tuvo la tentación de decir algo sobre la angustia que lo invadía desde la noche anterior, pero no se le ocurrió la manera de explicarlo, de modo que simplemente volvió a mojar la pluma en la tinta y escribió:

_Espero que estés bien y también Buckbeak._

_Harry_

Suspiró al ver que por fin había terminando, ahora sólo faltaba mandarla, alzo su vista para ver a su amiga, notándola perdida en sus pensamientos, definitivamente hoy estaba demasiado extraña aunque lo más probable es que fuera él, el que no estaba de humor para tratar de encontrarle lógica a todo lo demás, ya tenía suficiente con su vida por el momento, quizás sólo eran su imaginación.

— Ya he acabado — dijo llamando la atención de su amiga, poniéndose en pie y sacudiéndose la paja de la túnica.

Hermione lo miró justó cuando encontraba quizás la respuesta a su dilema, haciendo que su corazón latiera de una manera vertiginosamente, pero no era posible… lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza, era un idea descabellada.

Al oír aquello, Hedwig bajó revoloteando, se le posó en el hombro y alargó una pata.

— No te puedo enviar a ti — le explicó Harry, buscando entre las lechuzas del Colegio—, tengo que utilizar una de éstas.

Hedwig ululó muy fuerte y echó a volar tan repentinamente que las garras le hicieron un rasguño en el hombro. No dejó de darle la espalda mientras él le ataba la carta a una lechuza grande. Cuando ésta partió, Harry se acercó a Hedwig para acariciarla, pero ella chasqueó el pico con furia y revoloteó hacia el techo, donde él no podía alcanzarla.

— Primero Ron y ahora tú — le dijo enfadado —, y yo no tengo la culpa.

***º*º*º**

En el barco de Durmstrang…

Viktor se encontraba entre las sombras de su camarote, atormentado en cierta forma por lo que había presenciado, deambulando sin cesar por su habitación, buscando respuestas lógicas.

— ¿Acaso estoy celoso? — se preguntó confundido y contrariado por estas emociones que lo embargaban, conocidas, pero extrañas a la vez — ¡No puedo creerlo!… pero ¿será qué es su novio? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?... quizás no sean nada, quizás sólo son amigos, no debo molestarme por eso ¿Y si no? ¿Y si son algo más?... ¡arrrgghhhh debo averiguarlo! — se dijo firme a si mismo.

Se detuvo en seco, pasando su mano por su rapada cabeza en un signo claro de confusión y cierta preocupación, la sensación de no tener el control de la situación lo desesperaba, no estaba acostumbrado a eso y no sabía cómo llevarlo.

Caminó hasta su baúl donde removió los objetos que aún quedaban dentro, estaba en eso cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió.

— Viktor, Víktor, Víktor, de verdad que nunca pensé verte así — manifestó sorprendido, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

— Antón no estoy de humor — respondió, aunque sabía que su amigo tenía razón.

— Ven, juguemos ajedrez con una buena copa de whiskey — espetó tomándolo del hombro y guiándolo hacia la salida sin dejar que el hosco interpelara —, te explicare algunas cosas.

— Antón yo quisiera… — trató de debatir, pero su amigo era más persistente.

Llegaron a una amplía habitación, la cual se encontraba casi desolada sino fuera porque había algunos de sus compañeros leyendo libros y platicando, avanzaron hasta un lugar más privado donde no los molestarían.

Se sentaron cerca de un ojo de buey, que tenía una vista hacia el monumental castillo. Schmaedke no tardó en colocar el tablero, invocó dos copas, se acercó al mueble de bebidas y sirvió una abundante cantidad del líquido ambarino, tomó asiento notando como su amigo tenía la vista perdida en el horizonte, aclaró su garganta llamando su atención.

— Toma — dijo ofreciéndole la copa. Víktor la tomó aún distraído miró su reflejo en el vino y bebió un sorbo generoso de la copa, sintiendo como le quemaba la garganta a su paso.

— Tranquilo, tampoco es para tanto — expuso sonriendo con algo de sabiduría —. Empezaré — anunció moviendo su pieza —, es tu turno, mueve.

Krum miró el tablero sin mucho ánimo, ahora no tenía mente para el juego.

— Vamos concéntrate.

— Antón de verdad no quiero jugar — profirió desganado, hundiéndose en su sillón.

— No pensé que te fueras a dejar vencer tan rápido — mencionó esperando hacer reaccionar a su amigo.

— ¿De qué hablas? — inquirió sin entender.

— No sólo hablo del juego, sino también de Hermione — manifestó jugando con una pieza concentrando sus oscuras pupilas en él.

— No… — respondió apresurado.

— Espera ni lo intentes, lo se, ella es diferente, ahora ¿quieres mover la pieza? — pidió nuevamente.

El buscador lo miró interesado, así que cedió, contempló el tablero, analizando cual sería su movimiento, cuando pensó en su estrategia, tomó la pieza negra y avanzó confiado.

— Interesante, esto comienza a ser un juego de verdad — expresó curvando sus labios.

— Ahora dime ¿qué es lo que me tratas de decir? — preguntó directo, posando sus pupilas en las de él.

— Víktor, no descartó tu habilidad con las chicas pero ahora si estas perdido, no estas pensando con claridad, es como un juego de ajedrez, para ganar necesitas concentrarte — explicó moviendo su siguiente pieza, logrando comer una de las piezas negras —. ¿Ves?, se necesita poner tu ingenio, junto con tu habilidad para lograr ganar.

Viktor lo escuchaba atentó, analizando las palabras de su amigo, al notar la pieza que había movido Antón, se dio cuenta que había desecho su estrategia así que tuvo que repensar su juego.

— ¿Acaso destruí tu estrategia? ¿Ves? Hasta en los juegos hay movidas inesperadas — replicó bebiendo un sorbo de su vino.

— Deja tus metáforas, dime de una buena vez ¿qué es lo que me tratas de decir? — incurrió comprendiendo cierta parte de lo que su amigo trataba de decirle.

— Vamos, pues que no te des por vencido, a veces suelen ocurrir cosas inesperadas como lo que presenciamos, pero no por eso debes dejarte abatir. Ahora dime ¿qué harás para ganar el corazón de Hermione? — interrogó con una sonrisa pícara acomodándose en su sillón y degustando su licor.

Krum lo observó en silencio negando con su cabeza al escuchar las frases de su amigo, pero absurdamente tenía razón.

_«¿Qué, qué haré?»._ Se concentró en eso, recordando la imagen de la chica y el cuarto competidor del Torneo, sintiendo nuevamente ese sensación de molestia, pero después evocó el recuerdo de ella sonriendo tímidamente, el sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas, dándole una imagen tierna, la forma en qué lo miraba, esos maravillosos ojos castaños.

_«Cuando hable con ella, me dije que tenía que lograr conquistarla, a como diera lugar… pero ella estaba con él. Pocas veces en la vida me he visto dudar tanto ¿qué me esta pasando? ¿Dudo? ¿Acaso no quiero conquistarla? Antón tiene razón, no me puedo dejar vencer tan rápido, no sin intentarlo, estaremos un año aquí, antes de que se cumpla ese plazo debo haber logrado algo.»_

Levantó su vista y miró a Antón sonriente. — Sólo diré que te voy a ganar esta partida — expuso sonriendo ampliamente.

Antón sonrió complacido de lograr que su amigo volviera al camino de la lógica, ahora esperaba que Hermione no le fallara.

***º*º*º**

En tanto los dos Gryffindors arribaban a su Sala común, bajó la atenta mirada de sus compañeros, los cuales susurraban comentarios sobre la elección de Harry.

Ella simplemente colocó su mano en el hombro de su amigo en señal de apoyo, sintiéndose igual de incomoda que él. Potter al percibir el ambiente, chasqueó su lengua, aún no podía creer que todo esto le estuviera pasando a él.

— Mejor me voy al Estadio — mencionó avanzando unos pasos.

— Pero Harry… — trató de interpelar.

— Sólo voy a pensar, nos vemos después — replicó subiendo a su habitación por su escoba, poco después la castaña lo vio salir de la Sala.

Hermione miró alrededor notando que sus compañeros volvían a sus actividades. _«¿Y ahora qué hago?... bueno mejor voy a la Biblioteca ahí podré pensar con tranquilidad.»_

Caminó meditabunda por los pasillos llenos de visitantes y alumnos, hasta que por fin llegó a la sala llena de libros, respiró llenándose de su olor, lentamente buscó la mesa más lejana, sorprendida de ver que al menos había más gente de lo normal, todo debido a los estudiantes de otras Colegios que revisaban el acervo del Castillo.

Tomó un libro sin importarle realmente cual y se sentó, observó la portada simplemente delineando el titulo, sintiendo el polvo en sus dedos, sonrió al recordar él momento en el que había conocido al buscador internacional, un ligero sonrojo apareció en su rostro, acompañado de muchas sensaciones nuevas para ella.

_«Tranquila Hermione, desciende…»._ Abrió el libro, pasó las primeras hojas y posó su vista en el primer párrafo, en ese momento su sonrisa se desvaneció al pensar en la mirada que le había propinado el búlgaro en los terrenos.

_«Si… todo era lindo, pero era demasiado bueno como para durar ¿qué habrá pasado?, acababa de dejarlo, sólo fui por Harry, ni siquiera habían pasado horas.»_

Respiró tratando de sacar ese pesar que la agobiaba.

— Ya Hermione, mejor concéntrate, no le des tanta importancia, además ni siquiera lo conoces — se dijo así misma en forma recriminarte.

Sacudió su cabeza y se dispuso a leer, concentró su vista en las letras negritas, leyendo lentamente. — Ah no estoy comprendiendo nada — frustrada cerró de golpe el libro, haciendo que varias personas la miraran.

Apenada se levantó y se ocultó tras los estantes, simplemente se dejó resbalar quedando sentada en el suelo, abrazó el libro a su cuerpo, recargó su cabeza hacia atrás y miró el alto techo.

— ¿A quién quiero engañar?... yo se que si me importa — pronunció en un susurro.

_«Esto no debería ser así ¿cómo me ilusionó tan rápido?, o sea él es mayor que yo ¿qué puede ver en mi?, si, lo que dijo fue muy bueno.» _Evocó aquellas palabras sonrojándose al instante.

"Yo no... tener una… prre-ferente… miles haber, pero tu decirlo… no serr como las demás, tu serr diferente."

Se tomó la mano acariciándola. _«Me gustó mucho lo que dijo, la forma en que lo hizo… no puedo negar que me produce sensaciones, pero ¿qué pasó? Su mirada tan rígida y fría.»_

— No lo entiendo, simplemente no lo entiendo… quizás debería leer "Corazón de bruja" o algo así… o hablar con Lavender y Ginny, ellas saben más de esto que yo — pensó en voz alta —, pero qué estoy diciendo ¿cómo les voy a preguntar? no me creerían — se acobardó al pensar en la expresión que pondrían las chicas al contarles.

— Quizás piensen que es broma, bueno no hablaría de cualquiera sino de ¡Viktor Krum! ¡Vaya lío! — exclamó alzando su voz, para después taparse la boca al recordar donde estaba.

_«¡Ah estoy confundida!, no se entender a los chicos en estas situaciones, bueno Harry y Ron no son de lo más útiles, ya que ellos tampoco tienen una vida amorosa existente_ —negó con la cabeza frustrada, hasta que recordó la idea que la había asechado en la lechucería —, _no puede ser… ¡¿será qué estará celoso?.»_

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al razonar lo que pasaba por su mente.

En ese momento unas voces la hicieron salir de su trance…

***º*º*º**

En el barco de Durmstrang…

Antón y Krum se encontraban terminando su juego de ajedrez, cuando a lo lejos oyeron la voz de Karkarov, rápidamente Schmaedke miró a si amigo, levantando las cejas interrogante a lo que el buscador, optó por levantarse y emprender la huida al lado de su amigo, salieron por otra puerta, aunque tendrían que dar un rodeo para bajar del barco, era preferible a toparse con Igor, el cual seguramente los reprendería por perder el tiempo, para después obligar a Krum a entrenar hasta que anocheciera.

— No sé a quién le gritó, pero que bueno que lo hizo, al menos nos dio oportunidad para escapar.

— Si, no dudo que en cuanto me vea me pondrá a entrenar con tal de no perder su preciado Torneo.

— Pero si eres el consentido, además, puedes alegar que todavía estas enfermo, con eso no creo que… bueno si, si es capaz de ponerte a entrenar, es mejor estar lejos.

— Y ahora que ya nos escapamos ¿a donde vamos?

— Pues no se, podemos ir a Slytherin o paseemos por el Castillo en busca de algo interesante, lo que sea es mejor a estar bajo el yugo de tu mentor.

— Que gracioso… tu sentido del humor me mata, pero vamos al Castillo.

—Vamos y tal vez veamos a tu damisela.

— Antón, eres un… — dejo sin concluir la frase, dejando que dedujera su silencio.

— Ah, yo se que me quieres, soy el único que te comprende, ¿Qué seria tu vida sin mi? ¿Sin mis sabios consejos? Seguirías tirado en tu habitación llorando tus penas.

—No exageres Schmaedke — apuntó el buscador, iniciando el camino hacia el recinto.

— Pero si la vez no la llames por su nombre, o seguramente no te hablará. Tienes una muy mala pronunciación — se burló haciendo gestos.

— No te ganas un golpe sólo porque… te doy la razón.

— Lo sé, yo lo se todo, y lo mejor es que yo si lo puedo pronunciar su nombre — se mofó, dejando salir una carcajada al recordar como lo pronunciaba su amigo, calló al notar la mirada alusiva a muerte de Viktor —. Vale, no lo tomes tan enserio hombre… para que veas mi buena voluntad te ayudare a mejorar tu ingles y desperdiciare nuestro tiempo libre e iremos a la Biblioteca a conseguirte un buen diccionario y uno que otro libro — agregó esbozando una sonrisa amable.

Caminaron por los corredores, causando revoloteó por parte de algunos estudiantes que admiraban al jugador y claro de chicas que no podía perder la oportunidad de coquetearle o sonreírle. Por fin arribaron al lugar mientras Viktor agobiado por el parloteo del que había sido preso, no es que le molestara saberse admirado, pero no creía que mereciera tanta devoción, ni tantas atenciones.

Antón por su parte sonreía complacido por haber conocido una que otra persona interesante, además de divertirse de ver en apuros a su amigo.

Viktor dio un vistazo, notando que había un poco cantidad de gente que sin duda ya había notado su presencia pero al menos no habían comenzado a hacer un escándalo, todo parecía estar bajo control.

— Vamos, busquemos esos libros — manifestó avanzando hacia los estantes, leyendo los letreros y guiándose por ellos.

Por su parte Viktor esperaba que con eso lograría mejorar su ingles y ni que decir poder pronunciar bien el nombre de la chica que le gustaba, no pensaba pasar más apuros ante ella, tenía que poder expresarse sino esto no funcionaria. Se suponía que el arma de un hombre al conquistar a una chica era su verbo y él estaba en desventaja, no podía expresar todo lo sentía.

Se fueron perdiendo entre los muebles y libros, acercándose cada vez más a donde la castaña se encontraba, tratando de resolver sus dilemas con respecto al búlgaro.

— Ten, este te ayudará y este… — comenzó a escoger libros, dándoselos al campeón, el cual solo miraba como su amigo fácilmente leía los títulos, mientras él aún trataba de comprender algunas letras y ni hablar del significado.

— ¿Estas seguro qué necesitamos todos? — inquirió alzando su ceja y mirando a su amigo.

— Si ¿quieres o no hablar bien? — respondió categórico.

— Ah esta bien — resopló resignado.

Del otro lado del estante, Hermione se incorporaba interesada en saber de quienes se trataba, sabía que eran búlgaros por su idioma, asomó su cabeza entre los libros quedándose boca abierta al reconocerlos, al instante su corazón comenzó a latir arrítmicamente, se escondió tratando de averiguar que hacían ahí, el lugar donde menos pensó en ver al jugador era en la Biblioteca.

Agudizó su oído, sin perder detalle de lo que sucedía del otro lado.

— Vamos, confía en mí… — dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

— Eso hago, además sólo necesito practicar y aprender a conjugar bien los verbos, un poco más de léxico y ya – señaló.

— Mmm — murmuró escéptico — di en ingles "Hermione me gustas" — pidió expectante.

Por su parte Hermione se encontraba un tanto desesperada por no comprender lo que decían, pero cuando escuchó su nombre su corazón casi se sale de su pecho.

_«¿Pronunció mi nombre?... porque si fue mi nombre, lo se… ¿o no?, ¡demonios! ¡arrhhh como odio no saber lo que dicen!»._ Pasó saliva nerviosa pero con la adrenalina al mil igual que los nervios, ansiosa de lograr comprender algo más.

El hosco chasqueó su lengua y comenzó a formular en su cerebro esa frase, mientras Antón lo miraba expectante, giró sus ojos negando con la cabeza. — Se dice...

— Esperra — detuvo, para después respirar y aventurarse a pronunciarlo —, Herr… io… ne, tu gustarr me…

Antón cerró sus ojos al oírlo, no había sido tan malo, pero pues estaba seguro de que para una chica quizás sonaría demasiado brusco.

En tanto Hermione tenía la cara desencajada y la barbilla hasta el final del cuello, no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

_«¿Q-qué… fue lo que dijo? ¡No puede ser! ¡No puedo… creerlo! ¡Viktor Krum no puede ser GAY!»._

— Pues… bueno te seré sincero, creo que puedes mejorar, pero practicaremos mucho, mucho su nombre — respondió dejando caer sus hombros —, escucha como debes decirlo: "Hermione, me gustas"

Aún la castaña no se recuperaba de lo anterior cuando a sus oídos había llegado esa frase, pero ahora profesada por Antón. _«¡¿Qué?... ¡¿él, él… él dijo qué le gusto?»._

Viktor lo escuchó decirlo, se oía tan bien… pero ¿por qué demonios él no podía hablar con esa fluidez?, prendido por eso, trato de repetirlo. — Herr… io… ne me gustas.

Esas palabras dejaron en total shock a Hermione, retrocedió un par de pasos, chocando con el estante, varios libros cayeron, haciendo un sonido seco la tocar el suelo, llamando la atención de los búlgaros.

***º*º*º**

En Bulgaria…

Un grupo de hombres se reunía alrededor de una mesa, escuchaban atentos acerca de la bienvenida que había tenido el colegio de Karkarov en Hogwarts.

— Todo esta marchando perfecto, lo único que falta es que Karkarov no falle — pronunció un ser de voz nasal.

— Si, su plan tiene que resultar, acabaría con Potter.

— ¿Crees qué su estudiante lo logré?

— Pues más le vale hacerlo, de cualquier manera esta nuestra otra opción.

— Si, el amo estará complacido — afirmó el hombre, levantando su manga y mostrando la clara señal de la serpiente y el cráneo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará...**

¿Reviews? ¿Avadas?


	6. Insomnio…

_**Disclaimer**_: Desde lo mas oscuro del viejo continente, hemos traído al Campeón ideal, el príncipe salido de los cuentos de hadas, porque un hombre como él, no merece ser óolo un personaje más, merece un protagónico. Aunque sabemos que le pertenecen a JK Rowling, pero nosotros los volvimos a traer, porque siempre debe estar presente.

Hi

¿Cómo están?

Nosotras de nuevo por aquí, actualizando este fic, hemos cambiado el formato de esto, ahora las notas están al final del capitulo, así que dense una vuelta por allá ¿ok? Las dejamos con el capitulo, disfrútenlo…

* * *

**°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**El Príncipe Extranjero**

**By**

**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**

OoOoOoOoOo

_**Insomnio…**_

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que Hermione había escuchado la conversación de los búlgaros y aún no sabía cómo reaccionar, no había tenido de nuevo la oportunidad de verlos de cerca, incluso no habían coincido en los horarios de los alimentos, lo cual no sabía si lamentar o favorecer, más porque las cosas en el Colegio no estaban del todo bien y mucho menos en lo que se refería a sus amigos, los cuales seguían peleados.

Pero todo eso dejaba de ser importante cuando su mente se llenaba de la imagen del gallardo Viktor Krum, besando su mano e inclinándose ante ella, eso si que le causaba reacciones y más después de haber escuchado esa platica.

— Viktor — murmuró en un suspiro, sintiendo como su rostro se llenaba de un sonrojo y su corazón se agitaba, era media noche y ella aún no lograba conciliar el sueño, sus amigas se encontraban ya descansando pero su energía no se acababa.

Ahí mirando solamente el cortinaje rojo de su cama, dejaba que sus pensamientos se dirigieran hacia el buscador.

_«¡Por los Fundadores! ¿Qué me pasa?, no puedo dejar de pensar en él… al parecer es como una enfermedad que se ha adueñado de mis pensamientos, aún en contra de mi voluntad, de mi necedad de dejarme caer en lo que las demás chicas hacen, pero… es que ¡diablos!, no lo puedo controlar.»_

Inhaló ese elemento vital para los seres humanos, llenando sus pulmones, pero aún así no lograba que su sonrojo desapareciera. — ¡Merlín, creo que hace calor! — se destapó, agitando su mano cerca de su cara.

_«Siento como si me estuviera engañando, como si lo que estuvieras viviendo fuera mentira, pero… no lo es, yo estuve ahí, lo viví, él se me acercó, ¡a mi!, ¡a mi!»._

Se llevó las manos a la cara tapándosela. _«Me avergüenzo por mi actitud, debí verme como una tonta, pero él, él si que se supo manejar, él actuó tan seguro de si, claro su ingles es pésimo, pero su voz grave y su acento son…»._

Dejó salir un suspiro hondo, retirando las manos de su rostro. — Soy una tonta…— se dijo a si misma suavemente.

_«Debo admitir que me asuste al escucharlo en la Biblioteca ¿Cómo diablos pensé que era gay?_ — el bochorno se adueño nuevamente de ella —. _Es que yo no había entendido lo que decía y sólo oí me gustas… ¿qué podía pensar una chica en ese caso, cuando son dos hombres los que están hablando?, pero lo que me dejó estupefacta fue lo que continuó… primero pensé que le gustaba a Antón, claro eso tenía lógica fue al primero que conocí, bueno él se me acercó… pero cuando él que lo pronunció fue Viktor, mi corazón se paró, literalmente claro y no supe que hacer, choque con el estante los libros cayeron y sólo huí y no supe más.»_

Giró en la cama, tomando una almohada y abrazándola con una boba sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, acompañada de un suave rubor, mientras su corazón latía presuroso.

_«Aún no logró creerlo, pero él lo dijo…. él lo dijo, lo dijo… ¡Viktor Krum, dijo que yo le gustaba!»,_ Estrechó más el almohadón contra si, tapándose la cara, pataleando ligeramente el colchón, cuando recordó donde estaba, se asomó por el dosel, notando que sus compañeras aún seguían dormidas, se recostó nuevamente, recriminándose su actitud.

_«Hermione ¿qué te pasa?... tu no eres así, tu eres más critica, pero es que no se cómo tomar esto, aunque bueno mi nombre no se pronuncia así, aunque eso no me importa si él lo dice, de antemano ya escuche su ingles, debe ser difícil para él tratar de decirlo, ¡por los Fundadores! No logro creerlo.»_

Giró nuevamente con una gran sonrisa, sintiendo un vuelco en su corazón. — Le gusto — murmuró con efusividad, claro en un susurró, emocionándose, se mordió el labio inferior.

_«¡Por Gryffindor!, es tan difícil de creerlo, él puede tener a todas a sus pies si él lo desea, pero ¿por qué yo?, bueno si él dijo que yo era diferente, aún así yo se que no soy la más bella, ni la de mejor cuerpo, vamos seamos realistas… mi cabello siempre es un caos, no soy como las demás que procuran traer accesorios que llamen la atención, soy más pequeña que él… ¿cómo es que le gusto?». _Se preguntó aún sin encontrar respuesta, por más que trataba de responderse.

_«El problema es que… bueno no se que este pasando por su mente, la última vez que lo vi… él me miró con tal frialdad que me produjo un escalofrío, si… quizás sea que pensó que Harry y yo… pero eso no es verdad, Harry me necesita y ni siquiera por Viktor Krum, pienso abandonarlo.»_

Fijó su vista en el techo, preocupa por su amigo. _«¿Cómo lo voy a ayudar?»_.

Se levantó y avanzó hasta una ventana que daba a los terrenos, la noche era oscura, cubierta por una ligera niebla, sus pupilas buscaron el barco de Durmstrang, sin duda la imagen era tenebrosa.

_«¿Estarás dormido?, ¿podremos volver a vernos antes de que ese horripilante Torneo empiece?, ¿seguirás molesto?... ¿o será que ya te has enterado de que soy hija de muggles? _—levantó su mano colocándola en el frío vidrio—. _En un principio no entendía que le veían, ni siquiera concebía que me pudiera agradar y mucho menos gustar.»_

Curvó sus labios, mientras suspiraba.

_«Negare muchas cosas y estaré llena de temores, pero no puedo negar que él me ha hecho experimentar sensaciones y sentimientos que no pensé sentir, ni siquiera creía que existieran, pero… si esto es un sueño, no quiero despertar_.»

***º*º*º**

En el barco de Durmstrang…

Más específicamente en un camarote, Viktor tampoco lograba conciliar el sueño, pero eso ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre, la situación con Igor lo abrumaba, sabía que se había metido en algo que ya no tenía salida.

— ¡Demonios! — expresó ofuscado —, no se si podré con esto, pero tengo que hacerlo — se dijo así mismo, pasando su mano por su rapada cabeza.

Caviló unos momentos más en eso, hasta que una linda sonrisa apareció en su rostro, haciendo destellar su mirada. — Herr…io…ne – dijo, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, escuchando lo mal que sonaba aún.

— Debo seguir practicando, aunque he estado haciéndolo con Antón aún no logró tener fluidez — se dijo, entrecruzando su manos detrás de su nuca.

— Tengo que admitir, que estos días que no he podido verla… se me han hecho eternos, ¿por qué no la habré visto?, he visto a sus amigos, pero no a ella, incluso a Potter — su voz se volvió más gruesa, al pronunciar el nombre del león, aún no sabía qué pensar de él, pero sabía que no iba a ser la última vez que ocupara su mente, más por lo que representaba para Igor y el Señor al que servía.

Sacudió su cabeza ligeramente alejando sus oscuros pensamientos del chico para regresar a la castaña que lo alejaba de esas tinieblas.

— Es tan… su perfume, aún puedo recordarlo colocado estratégicamente en su blanca piel de su cuello, no sé cómo me pude aguantarme para no besarla — suspiró aún con esa sonrisa bonachona.

— ¡Por Merlín!, nunca había sentido esto y menos por alguien como ella, es tan inocente, la manera en que me miraba con miedo, el rubor de sus mejillas, su dulce voz, nunca pensé que me gustaría alguien como ella, tan pequeña y menos que la iba encontrar aquí, durante el Torneo…

—Me gusta y mucho, toda ella decir verdad, pero más que no sea como las demás, que se maneje diferente, que no quiera lanzarse a mis brazos o se me insinué descaradamente…

Recordó las muchas chicas que había conocido en su vida que no habían tardado en hacer eso, o las que él había creído que eran distintas y sólo habían sido una decepción, las que sólo querían usarlo, las que les gustaba su fama, su popularidad, su riqueza… vamos hasta las que se insinuaban por su cuerpo.

— Muchas han sido así, pocas han sido las que han valido la pena en mi vida, pero ninguna como ella, ella es especial, a despertado en mi sensaciones que me es difícil controlar, pero es una lastima que haya sido en este Torneo precisamente — repuso meditabundo, inhaló hondo dejando que su mente se despejará para concentrarse mejor en ella.

— No puedo seguir así, debo verla, hablar con ella… me gustaría saber qué pasa con su amigo… ¿qué pasa conmigo?, ¿si le gusto?... vaya, jamás pensé en eso ¿y si no soy su tipo?, bueno pero Antón tiene razón tengo que planear mi estrategia.

**- (` . ´) - (` . ´) - (` . ´) -**

La mañana había llegado nuevamente al Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, aunque muchos preferirían no levantarse de sus camas como era el caso de Harry, su vida se había vuelto un caos, su mejor amigo no le dirigía la palabra y la mayoría de sus compañeros lo evitaban o susurraban comentarios a su pasar y todo debido al Torneo.

Se tapó la cara con las mantas para evitar la luz opaca del sol que entraba a la habitación por las ventanas.

Inhaló cansadamente y se destapó, escuchando el movimiento de la habitación, buscó en la mesa de noche sus gafas, al colocárselas observó como Dean y Neville ya se encontraban levantados, mientras el pecoso pelorrojo aún dormía.

Sin mucho ánimo se levantó y avanzó hasta el baño, cerrando la puerta tras de si, caminó a la ducha, abriendo las llaves nivelando la temperatura hasta que esta quedara tibia, se despojó de su pijama y entró en ella, tenía que apurarse ya que Hermione de seguro ya lo estaría esperando en la Sala y no quería hacerla esperar, ahora ella era la única que confiaba en él.

En tanto Hermione se encontraba vistiéndose con su común uniforme, se le había hecho relativamente tarde en comparación con otros días, pero últimamente su vida había dado un vuelco y su sueño se había visto afectado.

Se apuró ya que sabía que Harry no tardaría en bajar, se acercó al tocador tratando de acomodarse su cabello con un poco de gomina, al menos para que no se viera tan desordenado, lo ató con su broche, se colocó perfume y se dirigió a su escritorio donde colocó sus libros en la bolsa, algunas otras cosas y por supuesto su pequeña libreta acompañada de algunas insignias de su organización.

— Las veo después — manifestó, observando a sus compañeras que seguían arreglándose.

— ¿No crees qué Hermione se ve más distraída que de costumbre? — preguntó Lavender cepillando su cabello.

— Mmm si quizás, pero hay algo más, ese brillo en sus ojos… no sé, quizás estemos alucinando — musitó la gemela Patil.

***º*º*º**

En el barco de Durmstrang…

Viktor entraba a su camarote, había salido a correr, siguiendo con su entrenamiento, pero ahora quería estar presentable, quizás este día podría verla, tenía que apresurarse, porque pronto empezarían las clases para los alumnos de Hogwarts.

Dejó caer su ropa y se metió a la regadera, bañándose rápidamente, salió con su toalla amarrada a la cadera, buscó en su improvisado closet su uniforme color sangre.

Pocos minutos después ya se encontraba cambiado y simplemente se daba los últimos toques, se colocó loción suficiente para hacer que cualquiera de sus fans cayera a sus pies.

— Hoy tengo que hablar con ella a como de lugar — afirmó decidido, se acomodó su chaqueta y salió de su cuarto encontrándose con Antón.

— Listo campeón, hoy será el día ¿o qué? — manifestó incorporándose del sofá donde esperaba.

— Mmm pensé que seguirías dormido—- comentó avanzando hacia la puerta.

— Tu papi no es tan condescendiente con nosotros y lo sabes, aunque ahora parece más tenso que de costumbre — comunicó extrañado, haciendo que Viktor se estresara ligeramente ya que él conocía el motivo pero no podía confesárselo.

— Es por el Torneo es todo — dijo con frialdad.

— Si, eso debe ser — concordó sin creerlo en su totalidad.

Avanzaron hacia el Comedor sin grandes imprevistos, claro si dejamos de lado, las chicas que habían decidido seguir al búlgaro a todos los lados posibles, y claro algunos encuentros no muy gratos con sus compañeros, que aún no superaban el no ser ellos el centro de atención.

— Sólo ignóralos — musitó con fastidio Antón mientras entraban al Comedor, de inmediato la vista de Viktor viajó a la mesa de los leones, pero al percatarse de que ella no se encontraba, su esperanza se desvaneció, reflejándose en su rostro.

— Vamos no te desanimes, aún puede llegar — caminaron hacia la mesa de Slytherin, cuando las palabras de su amigo se volvieron realidad, como si las hubiera dicho un profeta.

En el umbral se encontraban los dos leones, que de inmediato buscaron un lugar apartado en su mesa.

— No sé ¿cómo puede seguir enojado? — exclamó ofuscado Harry.

— Tranquilo — pidió, cuando sintió que el aire le falta al levantar la vista topándose con la penetrante mirada del hosco, que la hizo temblar como una hoja.

— Es que no comprendo su actitud — mascullaba Harry, moviendo con su tenedor su desayuno.

Por su parte Hermione estaba estupefacta, había dejado de escuchar los quejidos de su amigo, ahora su concentración estaba en el búlgaro, su corazón latía presuroso, cada segundo que pasaba para ella era eterno, sentía nuevamente esa extraña sensación adueñarse de ella y todo se debía al campeón.

De pronto unos Hufflepuff, pasaron frente a ellos, dirigiendo algunos comentaros malintencionados hacia su amigo.

***º*º*º**

De regresó a la mesa Slytherin, Viktor sintió la necesidad de volver a mirar la mesa de los leones, cuando se encontró con la chica que más deseaba ver, sus pupilas brillaron de una manera especial.

— Es ella… — murmuró siguiéndola con su vista hasta que tomó asiento junto con su amigo, pero realmente ahora Potter no le importaba, para él, el mundo se cerraba y se resumía en ese momento a ella, sólo a ella, más cuando por fin Hermione notó su presencia, dirigiéndole una intensa mirada, sintió que el mundo paró y que los segundos se hacían minutos y eso no importaba, ya que podía pasar toda una eternidad simplemente contemplando su inocencia.

— Si, ya lo note — replicó sonriendo ampliamente, al ver como el semblante de su amigo se iluminaba —, yo mejor desayuno — comunicó dejando que su amigo hiciera la suyo.

— Debo hablar con ella… — profirió cuando sus miradas se separaron, notando como ella colocaba su mano sobre la de Potter, lo cual lo hizo sentir un gran enojo.

— Eso es lo que yo siempre he dicho — miró a su amigo, notando como este cerraba su puño, alzó su vista entendiendo el motivo —, vaya… ¿quieres qué te ayude a averiguar?

— No — negó bruscamente —, de eso yo me encargo — concluyó despegando su vista de ella, moviendo su comida de un lado a otro con el tenedor.

— Mmmm — murmuró únicamente, dirigiendo su vista hacia la leona.

En ese momento Malfoy y sus amigos arribaron al lugar sentándose al lado de los dos búlgaros, manteniéndolos ocupados por el resto del desayuno.

En la mesa Gryffindor, Hermione hacia lo que podía en esas circunstancias, apoyaba y animaba a su amigo, aunque bueno realmente no podía hacer todo, entre los molestos comentarios de sus compañeros de Colegio, el enojo de Ron y ahora la presencia del jugador internacional en el recinto, no se podía pedir mucho.

— Harry, tienes que comer… además debemos preocuparnos por averiguar lo posible sobre las pruebas que se presentaran en el Torneo — prorrumpió preocupada.

— No tengo hambre — resopló incorporándose, tomando con brusquedad su mochila. Hermione no pudo hacer más que secundarlo.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

Hermione notó como el sol se estaba apagando, entre las clases y animar a Harry que se encontraba de pésimo humor, no sabía qué hacer.

Y no se podía dejar atrás que no había visto en todo el resto de la mañana y tarde al búlgaro, dejó salir un hondo suspiro. «_Vamos Hermione, no es momento de eso… además deja de hacerte ilusiones, el amor no esta hecho para ti.»_

Pronto sería hora de cenar, caminaba por los senderos de los terrenos, cerca del lago en busca de su amigo, al cual había dejado cerca de ahí hacia un par de horas mientras ella acudía a la Biblioteca, y aunque le había pedido que la acompañara, él había declinado su proposición.

Caminó un poco más sondeando el lugar, pero no había ni rastro de él. — Vamos Harry, ¿dónde estas…?

Estaba a punto de llegar a las orillas del lago, notando lo cerca que estaba del barco de Durmstrang, se ocultó detrás de un árbol, asomando su cabeza solamente, percibiendo a lo lejos las figuras de los búlgaros. Inmediatamente buscó al jugador internacional, pero estaba demasiado lejos para poder identificar a alguien, forzó su vista un poco más.

En ese momento Antón que había dejado a Krum unos pasos atrás, notó la presencia de la castaña reconociéndola inmediatamente, dándose cuenta de lo que ella estaba haciendo, sonrió complacido y se acercó sigiloso.

— ¿Buscas a alguien en especial? — preguntó risueño colocándose a su lado, imitando la posición de ella.

Hermione saltó del susto girándose inmediatamente encontrándose con la figura de Antón. — Yo eh… no.

— Él no esta ahí, por qué mejor no volteas para allá — señaló divertido a lo lejos una figura, comenzando a avanzar hacia el barco, dejándola sola y totalmente en apuros.

— No, yo no… no es lo que tu crees — se apresuró a decir, totalmente avergonzada.

— Suerte — añadió con una sonrisa pícara, guiñándole un ojo, para después girarse y gritarle a su amigo —. ¡Viktor!

— No… espera — pidió pero ya era muy tarde, ladeó su rostro, observando como se acercaba con un trote seguro, el chico que le había estado robando el sueño los últimos días, notó como levantaba la vista del libro que llevaba entre sus manos, posándola en ella.

Krum escuchó a lo lejos la voz de su amigo. — Ahora ¿qué quiere? — murmuró, tratando de concentrarse en el libro de ingles, había estado entrenando todo el día, pensando en Hermione, desilusionado de no haber podido hablar con ella.

Levantó su rostro, buscando a su amigo, pero en lugar de eso se encontró con la figura de su castaña, a la que había querido y deseado ver, y ni decir que era con la que había anhelado un encuentro.

Sintió un vuelco total en su cuerpo, una descarga de emociones se había desatado en él, carraspeó y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó con paso firme hacia ella sin despegar sus pupilas de las castañas.

Hermione sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía ante la presencia del campeón de Durmstrang, parecía como si se hubiera tragado una snitch y ahora volara desatada por su estómago y su respiración se entrecortaba con cada paso que él daba para acercarse.

— Buenas tarrdes — pronunció dudando entre si eran tardes o noches, aún no sabía que palabra significaba que y menos en ese momento que sintió como si el tiempo se hubiera parado, estaba frente a ella.

— B-buenas tardes — tartamudeó por el nerviosismo que la presencia del hosco le provocaba, mientras el tono rosado abordaba sus mejillas y una ligera sonrisa nerviosa se asomaba en sus labios.

— Yo… querer saberr ¿cómo tu esstar?... yo no verrte en díass hasta el desayuno — profirió apresurado, claro lo más que su ingles lo dejaba hacer, tratando de ser lo más posible educado.

Ocultó el libro que llevaba en sus manos, mientras estudiaba cada rasgo de la leona, memorizándolo.

— Eh estoy bien, yo tampoco te había visto — se atrevió a decir, dándose valor, mientras juntaba sus manos, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos, notando lo bien que lucia ese día Viktor, envestido en su uniforme guinda.

— Yo entrenar parra el Torrneo — manifestó con dificultad, ya que no sabía si su oración estaba coherente pero esperaba que si, no quería quedar en mal, más aún cuando al fin la tenía enfrente.

— Ya veo — murmuró sin entusiasmo, ya que la alusión al Torneo no le agradaba para nada.

— ¿Passar algo? — inquirió al notar como su rostro se entristecía, de pronto un grito que provenía del barco llamó su atención, despegó la vista de Mione, para posarla en la lejanía, notando a Igor, de seguro lo estaría buscando pero no iba a permitir que le arruinara el momento.

Por otra parte estaba seguro que no tardarían en llegar esas escandalosas chicas que habían decidido seguirlo por todos lados. — ¿Querer caminarr conmigo? — preguntó regresando sus pupilas a ella, sonriéndole con confianza, sabía que si se portaba demasiado ansioso la asustaría y no quería eso.

_«¡Por los Fundadores! él… él… quiere que caminemos juntos, siento que mi cara se pondrá más roja… ¿qué hago? pero ¿y Harry?»._

«Olvídate de Harry, es tu oportunidad.»

«¿Qué?... no, no, no. Claro que no… yo no se ni qué hacer.»

«Entonces ¿lo vas a dejar ir?». Presionó esa vocecilla dentro de su cabeza.

— ¿Tu… no querer? — cuestionó al notar su duda, sintiéndose ligeramente incomodo y tonto, quizás nuevamente la estaba asustando ¿por qué no sabía como tratarla?, se sentía como un principiante, un idiota.

— Noooo — se apresuró a decir —, es… es decir, si — murmuró apenada por mostrarse tan impaciente.

_«Eres una tonta Hermione, trata de controlarte ¿Qué va a pensar de ti?_—fue entonces que recordó a su amigo nuevamente —_diablos ¿y Harry?… ¿qué estoy haciendo?»._

«Lo que tu corazón desea.»

«No, no es eso… yo sólo quiero…».

«¿Qué quieres? Vamos dilo.»

«Yo… yo… no, además Harry…».

«Harry se sabe cuidar solo… además por unos minutos más que este así no le va ha pasar nada.»

«Bueno… él… quizás lo vea después.»

«Así será, además quieres estar un momento con él y no te atrevas a negarlo Hermione, lo se porque formo parte de ti.»

Krum sonrió aliviado, extendiendo su brazo señalando el camino. — Vamos…

Hermione asintió y empezó a caminar lentamente, sintiendo que su corazón se iba a salir de su cuerpo, levantó la vista observando el perfil del buscador, era tan varonil y el olor que despedía era incomparable.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a las orillas del lago. Fue entonces que Viktor carraspeó llamando la atención de ella, que levantó suavemente su rostro, posando tímidamente sus pupilas en él.

Mione quería preguntarle tantas cosas que no sabía por dónde empezar y de seguro si hablaba en ese momento tartamudearía por lo nervuda que estaba.

— Serr un lindo lugar — musitó refiriéndose al espectáculo de la luz de los rayos del sol que se iban apagando reflejados en el lago —, pero ser más linda tú…

Lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado, incluso su boca temblaba, ladeó su rostro ocultándolo de la mirada del búlgaro. — ¿Q- qué dijiste? — cuestionó en un hilo y con la cara ardiendo.

Viktor se extrañó por la actitud de la joven, pero después sonrió al comprender con su pregunta lo qué pasaba, se acercó a ella y tomó con suavidad su mentón, haciendo que lo mirara. — Tu ser muy linda, perrdón, crreo que yo… ser un barrbaján.

— No, yo… es sólo que… — estaba echa un manojo de nervios y ahora seguro parecía un jitomate.

— Perrdón — repitió apresurado.

— No, no… es que no estoy acostumbrada a que me digan eso — expuso con cierta vergüenza, apenas atreviéndose a posar su mirada en los profundos ojos del buscador.

Él no entendía por qué decía eso, si ante sus ojos ella era hermosa. — Parra mi serr… prrivilegio decirrlo — aclaró atreviéndose a deslizar su dedo por la suave mejilla de Mione, que simplemente se estremeció, nunca nadie le había hecho una caricia así a excepción de su padre, apenada se alejó un poco abrumada.

— Gracias, pero bueno… lo siento, creo que es mejor que me vaya — anunció girándose con rapidez, pero incluso las piernas le temblaban.

_«¿Qué me pasa? Soy una tonta… él… él no puedo creer en sus palabras.»_

— Esperra… yo no querer ofender — argumentó preocupado tomando su mano.

Hermione al sentir le contacto se giró encontrándose directamente con las pupilas oscuras que la desarmaban y confundían más.

— Esperra… — repitió soltando su mano, no quería que ella se incomodara más.

Hermione asintió tibiamente con su cabeza, se giró y se alejó un poco de él, avanzando más hacia el lago queriendo calmar ese loco palpitar de su corazón. — Suelo venir a leer aquí de vez en cuando — agregó logrando serenarse, aunque sabía que a su espalda él se encontraba mirándola penetrantemente — ¿t-tu extrañas Bulgaria? — apenas y ladeó su rostro para mirarlo.

Viktor le ponía toda la atención posible, para entender lo que ella decía, cuando ella posó sus hermosas pupilas en él, sintió que su estomago se encogía, se sentía tan vulnerable ante ella parecía que no importaba quien era él, su fama, su nombre, sólo él.

— Bulgaria… — suspiró mirando el horizonte —, yo extrrañarr, yo no pasar mucho tiempo allá, entrre Durmstrang, parrtidos de Quidditch, viajes… yo extrrañarr descansar en mi casa — dijo entre pausas, suspirando.

Granger escuchó atenta sus palabras, frunciendo un poco su ceño al no entender algunas, pero también sorprendida, no pensaba que él se sintiera fastidiado de ser jugador.

— Debe ser fatigante y desesperante no poder pasar unos días en tu casa, descansando con tu familia… no se si yo podría hacer eso — argumentó sin pensarlo mucho —, bueno… eso creo yo — agregó creyendo que esa era su impresión pero él podía pensar diferente después de todo se dedicaba a eso, ¿debía gustarle, no?

—A veces… escaparrme, no soporrtar tanta bulla, yo…huir a lugar donde poderr estarr solo, pensarr y rrelajarme — expuso con cierta dificultad, esperando que ella captará la idea de sus frases —, perdón… yo no hablar bien tu idioma — se disculpó apenado, pasando su mano por su nuca, retirando su mirada de ella.

Hermione rió suavemente, lo cual desconcertó al hosco. — No, a decir verdad me gusta tu acento y comprendo que te cueste hablarlo — manifestó brindándole una tierna sonrisa, que hizo que él casi se quedara sin aire, al menos parecía que estaba ganando su confianza.

— Serr difícil parra mi — agregó devolviéndole el gesto.

— Estoy segura que si lo prácticas pronto lograras dominarlo por completo — afirmó pasando un mechón de su cabello café detrás de su oreja, despejando su rostro.

Viktor se alegró por su comentario, la observó retirar ese rizo rebelde de su rostro y deseó el poder hacerlo, pero debía controlarse.

— ¿Sabes? A veces yo también… suelo huir a mi lugar favorito a pensar y leer, a veces también me abruma estar entre tanta gente, no por mis amigos — profirió sinceramente.

Cuando ella hizo mención de sus amigos, él recordó las veces que la había visto con Potter únicamente, sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba con sólo pensarlo.

— ¿Por eso tu… estar el día de mi llegada sola en el Comedor? – inquirió evitando el tema de su competencia, si quería preguntarle pero no quería que si resultaba verdad ella se alejara inmediatamente, quería al menos disfrutar un poco más de su presencia, de su calidez.

— Ah cierto, ese día… yo no me encontraba de buen humor, pero si se puede decir que ese día deseaba sólo poder estar sola unos momentos — señaló evocando el recuerdo de esa chica que osó haberle dicho esas tontas palabras que de cierta forma la lastimaban.

"Pero por favor… él jamás se fijaría en alguien tan poco femenina como ella, sólo mírala siempre esta hecha un desastre..."

_«Eso es verdad, no se qué estoy pensado, al estar aquí hablando con él… de seguro él, él…»._

«¿Él qué? ¿Él no se fijaría en ti? Vamos Hermione, si él te pidió caminar… te ha dicho que eres linda, ha besado tu mano… y tu escuchaste eso de sus labios, en la Biblioteca, niégalo.»

«Pero eso… quizás él…».

Viktor notó como el rostro de la leona se bañaba de una sorpresiva tristeza, ensombreciendo su mirada y marchitando su sonrisa. — ¿Passarr algo? — repitió varias veces, hasta que decidió acercarse un poco más a ella y tocar suavemente su barbilla.

Mione salió de su estupor al sentir el roce de la mano de Krum, sorprendiéndose al verlo tan cerca.

— ¿Passar algo? — repreguntó alzando el rostro de ella suavemente, para poder ver su mirada.

— Ah… — sintió como su corazón galopaba en su interior, mientras sus pupilas se perdían en la oscuridad de sus ojos.

— ¿Tu… estar bien? — interrogó ligeramente preocupado, percatándose que sus mejillas comenzaban a ponerse rosadas.

— Si — logró afirmar, dando un paso hacia atrás necesitaba espacio, una ola cálida la estaba empezando cubrir —, es sólo que ese día estaba un poco molesta — se alejó un poco más impidiéndole a él, seguir tocándola.

— ¿Molesta? —– cuestionó sin entender, controlándose y dejando que ella pusiera distancia.

— Si, es que una chica… — se detuvo dándose cuenta que no podía decirle lo que esa chica había aseverado, se avergonzaría mucho si él lo supiera — bueno sólo es que discutí con alguien y decidí irme al Comedor — completó aún sin colocar en una sonrisa, mirándolo de reojo.

— Yo… entenderr — replicó poco convencido de la explicación que le había dado, notando como su nariz se había arrugado mientras hablaba.

— ¿Y… tu qué hacías ahí? ¿Por qué no estabas disfrutando los fuegos artificiales? — le devolvió la pregunta.

— Mmm yo… estarr enferrmo, no sentirme bien –—exclamó agradeciendo a esa enfermedad, porque por ella había podido ver a ese ángel que era Hermione.

— ¿En serio? Pues no lo parecías… es decir, no es…

— Esta bien, ese día… yo... querrer conocerte, pero cuando yo estarr a punto de acercarme, todos entrrar — confesó con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida, no podía dar crédito a eso, entonces ese día, ella había tenido razón él, él… iba hacía ella.

— Yo… me tengo que ir — dijo apresurada, queriendo huir de todo lo que estaba sintiendo y de lo que él comenzaba a representar, estaba asustada.

— ¿Ahorra? — cuestionó curvando su ceja y mirándola con suplica.

— Si, discúlpame — enunció queriendo pasarlo.

— Esperra, yo te acompañarre — comentó logrando que Hermione se de tuviera al sentir su mano en su brazo.

— No es necesario, tu debes estar muy ocupado y yo, puedo irme sola… lo he hecho muchas veces, conozco el camino a la perfección — explicó nervuda, esperando que él la soltara.

— Perrdón por insistir… pero una dama como tu no debe caminarr sola, perrmite acompañarte a la entrada — suplicó esperando que ella accediera, creía que había sonado confiable y esperaba que ella pensara lo mismo.

Hermione asintió con su cabeza y él soltó su brazo, sonriendo triunfante. Caminaron unos pasos mientras un silencio se adueña de ellos, pero contrario a ser molesto era distinto a los silencios en los que había estado Hermione, ella discretamente lo miraba, expectante de alguna acción.

— Yo poderr preguntar ¿Qué hacerr tu… antes de que yo verrte? — preguntó ladeando su rostro para poder mírala.

— Eh… — se detuvo pensando que antes de verlo, Antón la había encontrado espiando su barco, un sonrojó apareció en su cara, no podía decirle eso, entonces recordó la verdadera razón por la que había estado en los terrenos —, yo estaba buscando a mi amigo, si eso…

— ¿Tu amigo? — inquirió curioso, esa era la oportunidad de saber si era su novio Potter.

— Si, es… bueno yo creo que tú también lo has visto, es Harry Potter, el cuarto competidor del Torneo — mencionó con pesar.

— Oh si, yo apenas conocerrlo — respondió con ligereza, notando como el rostro de Hermione se ensombrecía —, ¿pasarrte algo?

— No, no… es sólo que la alusión al Torneo, no me gusta — evidenció mortificada, dejando salir un suspiro cuando tocó el escalón de la entrada.

— Yo…

— Me tengo que ir a buscar a Harry — cortó su conversación.

— Yo entenderr — alcanzó su mano y la tomó suavemente —, grracias… por dejarme caminar contigo.

— No, no tienes que agradecerlo — descartó sintiendo la tibieza de la mano del hosco.

— Si es parra mi un placerr haberr estado contigo — lentamente se inclinó y depositó un beso en el dorso de su mano, haciéndola abrir sus ojos como platos, Abrió su boca tratando de articular palabra alguna pero ni un sonido salió —, esperro poderr platicar contigo de nuevo.

— Yo… no lo sé — espetó sin saber qué decir, estaba tan confundida.

— Acepta — pidió con voz suplicante sin soltar su mano.

—Pero tu tienes lo del Torneo… y yo…

— Habrrá tiempo — interpeló suplicante.

— Acepto, pero debo irme — soltó su mano del agarre del jugador, perdiendo así la sensación agradable que él le trasmitía —. Adiós — le sonrió para después caminar apresurada, desapareciendo en los pasillos.

— Nada mal — le aplaudió acercándose a él, haciendo que Viktor se girara y lo mirara con odio —, pero si hubiera sido tú, le robo el beso…

— Antón ¿qué haces aquí? — preguntó con cierto fastidió.

— Pues… yo…

— ¿Estabas espiando? — interrogó frunciendo ligeramente su ceño.

— No, yo sería incapaz, solo cuidaba de ti… por si necesitabas una frase en ingles, por cierto, tus fans vienen hacia acá — señaló a la distancia un grupo de jovencitas—, y tu papi Karkarov sigue de pésimo humor, por lo cual opto porque vayamos a cenar…

— Vámonos — replicó sin decir más ya que esas chicas lo estaban volviendo loco.

***º*º*º**

En tanto Hermione sentía que su corazón iba a escapar de su pecho.

— No lo puedo creer… esto no esta pasando — murmuró para si caminando lentamente por el corredor.

«No, si esta pasando y tu con tus dudas por poco lo arruinas.»

«Yo… no se qué pensar, él no…».

«¿Él no qué? Vamos debes dejar de dudar y creer que es posible.»

«Yo no se cómo actuar.»

«Es porque piensas mucho tus respuestas, debes dejar que él te conozca como eres.»

«Pero aún así… yo no estoy segura de que esto sea bueno.»

«Pero te gusta y mucho.»

Dejó salir un hondo suspiró cuando de pronto a lo lejos encontró sentado en el alfeizar de un ventanal a su amigo. — ¿Harry?

Él volteó rápidamente encontrándose con la figura de su amiga, apenas y logró curvar sus labios en una vaga sonrisa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó extrañada.

— Sólo quería estar solo — repuso con cansancio.

— ¿Quieres ir al Comedor? — cuestionó temerosa, ya que no quería interrumpir sus cavilaciones.

— No tengo muchas ganas de oír reclamos Herms — aseguró este, mirando el horizonte con tristeza.

— Pero Harry, no puedes dejar de comer — objetó Granger, aún con las mejillas rosadas, cosa que llamo la atención de su amigo.

— ¿Estas bien? Estas roja, ¿pasa algo? — interrogó consternado al ver como volteaba el rostro, evitando verlo.

— No, no pasa nada… vamos al Comedor y no objetes — manifestó decidida —, necesitas comer bien y tener fuerzas, no sabemos que tipo de pruebas vengan en ese Torneo.

— Esta bien, vamos — aceptó después de la insistencia de su amiga, mirándola con fijeza al notar cierto brillo en su mirada.

**OoOoOoOo**

_**Continuará...**_

_¿Reviews? ¿Avadas?_

Sentimos de verdad la tardanza, sabemos que ha sido mucho el tiempo que nos hemos tardado en actualizar, pero es que tenemos muchos fics y seguimos inventando mas, nos es difícil sólo dedicarnos a uno solo, pero ahora esperamos poder hacerlo con más frecuencia y poder actualizar y complacer a todos los que leen este fic.

Now the moments of the Gratefulnesses_._

**Alex.:** Hola, ¿Cómo estas? Gracias por tu comentario, no te preocupes, somos tardadas, pero no abandonamos nunca un fic, no te preocupes por eso, aquí te traemos la actualización esperamos que sea de tu agrado y nos dejes tu review para saber qué te pareció, te deseamos felices fiestas. Cuídate, hasta pronto.

***kely*:** Hola, ¿qué tal? Gracias por tu review, esperamos seguir teniéndote por aquí, este nuevo capitulo, esperamos poder darle una novia a Antón jajaja para que ella no moleste tanto al pobre de Viktor. En cuanto Harry y sus amores ya veremos lo que pasa. Te deseamos felices fiestas. Cuídate. Bye.

**bizcochia U-u**: Hola ¿qué tal?, disculpa la tardanza han sido meses muy pesado. Claro que crearemos una versión donde Viktor sea valorado, eso es lo que pretendemos, esperamos que te guste este capítulo, donde interactúan más los protagonistas. Cuídate, Felices fiestas. Hasta pronto.

**Jue**: Hola, ¿cómo estas?, gracias por tu comentario y prometemos que será larguisima los suficiente como para que todos la disfrutemos. Esperamos que te siga gustando y que nos dejes tu opinión en este nuevo capítulo. Te deseamos felices fiestas. Cuídate. Adiós.

**adolfo de la torre aguilera**: Hola gracias por tu comentario, ya veremos qué haremos si nos apegamos al libro o no, por lo pronto aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, esperamos que te guste. Te deseamos felices fiestas. Cuídate. Adiós.

**Luna:** Hola, ¿Cómo estas?, gracias por tu comentario y sentimos la espera, aún no hemos pensado en quién será la novia de Antón, pero esperamos que en tu review no sugieras a alguien, en cuanto a la versión que haremos esperamos que te agrade, porque si va ha haber mucho Viktor para rato. Te deseamos Felices fiestas. Cuídate. Bye.

**Jane Krum:** Hola, creemos que nos hemos tardado bastante, pero ya hemos vuelto, esperamos que sigas leyendo el fic y que nos sigas dejando tu opinión. Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo ojala te guste. Saludos y felices fiestas. Adiós.

**AndreinaMalfoy:** Hola ¿cómo estas?, bienvenida a los agradecimientos, gracias por tu review, esperamos no defraudarte con este nuevo capítulo, ojala sea lo que esperabas, discúlpanos por la tardanza pero la escuela nos mataba. Te deseamos felices fiestas, cuídate, hasta pronto.

**RociRadcliffe**: Hola ¿cómo estas?, sentimos no publicar antes, pero apenas nos hemos desocupado y estamos aquí publicando. Gracias por tus comentarios a lo largo de este fic, ahora hemos vuelto con este capítulo, ojala sea de tu agrado, hay mucho de Hermione/Krum y claro con la intervención del bello de Antón. Esperamos que tengas lindas fiestas. Cuídate. Hasta luego.

Gracias de verdad por sus cometarios que nos dan ánimos para continuar. Ahora queremos también agradecer a las personas que leen el fic y que no nos dejan su review, esperamos que en algún momento lo hagan. También un agradecimiento muy especial a las personas que nos tienen en sus favoritos y alertas, esperamos seguir cumpliendo con sus expectativas.

Les deseamos a todos ¡**una Feliz Navidad y un Feliz Año**!, no olviden dejarnos como regalo un review, lo apreciaremos demasiado.

¡Sean felices!

Los mejores deseos…

**..: -.¸¸.·'¯):.. The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte ..:(¯·.¸¸.- :..**


	7. Condición

_**Disclaimer**_: Desde lo mas oscuro del viejo continente, hemos traído al Campeón ideal, el príncipe salido de los cuentos de hadas, porque un hombre como él, no merece ser sólo un personaje más, merece un protagónico. Aunque sabemos que le pertenecen a JK Rowling, pero nosotros los volvimos a traer, porque siempre debe estar presente.

Hi

¿Cómo están?

Nosotras de nuevo por aquí, actualizando este fic, hemos cambiado el formato de esto, ahora las notas están al final del capítulo, así que dense una vuelta por allá ¿ok? Las dejamos con el capitulo, disfrútenlo…

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**El Príncipe Extranjero**

**By**

**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_**Condición de sangre.**_

Habían pasado algunos días y por afán del destino Krum no había podido encontrar un momento para hablar con la chica que le robaba el sueño y mucho menos si ella no se separaba de Harry Potter.

Después de la comida se encontraba volando por los terrenos disfrutando de la corriente helada que golpeaba su piel, eso siempre lo ayudaba para mantenerse relajado, aunque en esta ocasión la estaba ocupando para pensar en la primera prueba que tendría que sortear, pero lo que lo mantenía inquieto eran los oscuros planes que rodeaban al cuarto campeón y su parte dentro de ellos.

_«No puedo dejar de hacerlo, él desea que yo lo haga… fue la misión que se me encomendó, no me puedo negar o algo podría ocurrirle a…»._

— ¡Viktor! — lo llamó su amigo volando a su mismo ritmo, notando lo concentrado que estaba en sus cavilaciones.

— Antón… ¿qué sucede? — cuestionó estabilizando su vuelo, dejando que su amigo se le acercara lo suficiente como para escucharlo.

— Karkarov te esa buscando creo que por algo del Torneo — avisó estudiando la expresiones de su rostro.

— Mmm ahora voy — indicó dejando salir un suspiro cansino.

— Anda anímate — pronunció el moreno dándole una palmada en su hombro —, creo que es para una sesión de fotos — agregó curvando sus labios divertido.

Viktor chasqueó su lengua. — Sabes que no me gustan las fotos — repuso comenzando a descender.

— Lo sé, pero deberías divertirte… es mejor que estar en el barco, limpiando, estudiando y entrenando — declamó enlistando las actividades que tenían que hacer aquellos que no eran importantes como Viktor.

El búlgaro dejó salir una risotada. — Pero no se de qué te quejas, tu no estas limpiando — arremetió lanzándole una mirada significativa, mientras bajando de sus escobas.

— Ha, ha… tu sabes que yo prefiero gastar mi valioso tiempo en conocer más de este Colegio, aprender de nuestros anfitriones…

— Coquetear con las chicas — añadió con los labios curvados, sabiendo que esa era su principal actividad.

— Bueno eso sólo es un poco de esparcimiento al cual todos tenemos derecho, no quiero recordarte como es que tu te distraes eh… — codeó dibujando una sonrisa bonachona.

Viktor se permitió regresar sus pensamientos a esa chica menuda de cabellera desordenada que tanto llamaba su atención. — Tan misteriosa...

— ¿Qué? — inquirió sin comprender lo que su amigo había dicho, pero por el rubor que había aparecido en sus mejillas se lo imaginaba, suspiró suavemente y negó con su cabeza —, estas perdido hermano, vamos apúrate…

«´¯•.¸¸ V&H .¸¸.•´¯»

Después de un corto sermón de parte de Karkarov, Viktor había llegado al aula donde se le había citado para la dichosa sesión de fotos y la comprobación de su varita, esperaba que eso no le llevara mucho tiempo deseaba ir a Biblioteca para ver si Hermione se encontraba ahí, quizás si tenía suerte incluso hablaría con ella.

Al entrar en el salón observó que era bastante pequeño, los pupitres habían sido aglomerados al fondo de éste para dejar un espacio en medio, frente a la pizarra se encontraban tres bancas cubiertas por terciopelo, enarcó la ceja notando la clase de sesión que sería, siendo una estrella internacional de Quidditch había pasado por verdaderos sets de fotografía, pero esto suponía que estaba bien… total, lo único que quería era salir de ahí.

— ¡Viktor Krum! Vaya hasta que llegas — manifestó Ludo acercándose a él.

— Lo siento — respondió automáticamente, notando la presencia de una bruja vestida con una túnica fucsia bastante exótica que lo examinaba con descaro como si fuera un trozo de carne. Incomodó se pasó la mano por su cabeza.

— Si, si… te voy a presentar a Rita Skeeter, una escritora del periódico _El Profeta_ — exclamó acercándolo a la rubia.

— Tómale una foto — le indico exaltada a su ayudante, un hombre con una enorme cámara de fotos negra —, oh eres muy guapo — se acercó y tocó su brazo — y fuerte, sin duda eso te ayudará en este Torneo…

Viktor fulminó con la mirada a la mujer, no le agradaba para nada la forma en que se dirigía hacia él, pero sólo por cortesía, le brindó una ligera reverencia.

— Grracias — murmuró con su acento que desde luego encantó a la mujer que dejó salir una risita tonta.

— Señor Diggory apresúrese, ahora solo esperamos la llegada del señor Potter — expresó Bagman.

Mentalmente Viktor agradeció la llegada del tercer campeón, porque sólo así se había quitado de encima a esa mujer, le echó una mirada más al lugar caminando hacia un rincón de éste, desde donde podía ver todo lo que ocurría, pronto sonrió para sí, divertido al ver el apuró en el que esa mujer había puesto a Diggory.

Desvió su vista de ellos para seguir el aroma de un perfume francés que no podía pertenecer a otra chica que no fuera a Fleur Delacour, observó a detalle sus finos e hipnotizantes rasgos, notando como la luz arrancaba reflejos de su pelo plateado con cada movimiento grácil que hacía, ahora que conversaba alegremente con Cedric, después de que éste lograra escapar de esa tal Rita.

Sin duda Fleur era toda una belleza, una escultura comparada con otras mujeres, pero no era aquella que le llamaba la atención, muchos podían creer que lo que él pensaba era una estupidez pero para él Hermione le era más bonita y sobre todo misteriosa con esa toque intelectual que la rodeaba, ¿qué se le iba a hacer si no caía ante los hechizos de una _veela?_

Después de unos minutos levantó la vista al escuchar que la puerta se abría dando paso a Harry Potter, lo analizó notando que no tenía buena cara, parecía que la estaba pasando mal y que así como a él, no le agradaba esta dichosa actividad.

— ¡Ah, aquí está! ¡El campeón número cuatro! Entra, Harry, entra... No hay de qué preocuparse: no es más que la ceremonia de comprobación de la varita. Los demás miembros del tribunal llegarán enseguida...

— ¿Comprobación de la varita? — repitió Harry nervioso.

— Tenemos que comprobar que sus varitas se hallen en perfectas condiciones, que no den ningún problema. Como saben, son las herramientas más importantes con que van a contar en las pruebas que tienen por delante — explicó Bagman —. El experto está arriba en estos momentos, con Dumbledore. Luego habrá una pequeña sesión fotográfica. Esta es Rita Skeeter — añadió, señalando con un gesto a la bruja de la túnica de color fucsia —, va a escribir para _El Profeta_ un pequeño artículo sobre el Torneo…

Viktor escuchaba a lo lejos esa conversación sin despegar su vista de Potter notando cierto espanto y palidez en su rostro.

_«¿Qué le pasara? Al parecer también para él es una carga estar en el Torneo… pero al menos él tiene el apoyo incondicional de Hermione, y eso es algo que a mi me haría totalmente feliz, debería agradecérselo aunque quizás ya lo haga por eso es que procura estar con ella… quizás ellos…»._

Notó como esa rubia con ese rígido peinado que de seguro no se deshacía con nada sacaba a Harry, al parecer para una entrevista, Viktor no deseaba estar en su lugar, si ser un jugador de Quidditch internacional lo ahogaba de sobre manera, ser el niño que sobrevivió debía ser abrumador.

_«Pero no sólo eso, él carga con tanto sobre su espalda y lo peor es que no sabe lo que le espera en este Torneo.» _

Su rostro se ensombreció y sus pupilas se tornaron dos pozos de profunda oscuridad mientras la piel de su brazo izquierdo le quemaba delatando lo que se ocultaba ahí, se llevó su mano derecha a su antebrazo como si lo que estaba tatuado le produjera una extrema oleada de dolor.

— Viktor — lo llamó Ludo tocando su hombro —, vamos chico pasa a sentarte la comprobación esta por empezar.

El buscador parpadeó un par de veces, reaccionando ante el llamado, notando la mirada de los presentes sobre él, se repuso y avanzó hacia las sillas cerca de la puerta, con su andar recto y estoico, se sentó en la primera, cerca de Fleur, quien le brindó una de sus radiantes sonrisas que Viktor sólo devolvió con un gesto.

Pronto se dio cuenta que habían colocado una mesa cubierta de terciopelo y justo en ese momento Karkarov entró en el lugar tomando asiento frente a ésta, ya que era parte de los miembros del tribunal que darían fe de la ceremonia de comprobación. Se tensó al ver la mirada significativa que le estaba lanzando, más al notar que esta se desvía al desparpajado de Harry, que había entrado apresurado al aula.

— Permitidme que les presente al señor Ollivander — dijo Dumbledore, ocupando su sitio en la mesa del tribunal y dirigiéndose a los campeones —, se encargará de comprobar vuestras varitas para asegurarse de que se hayan en buenas condiciones antes del Torneo.

Viktor se mantuvo serio expectante del momento en que les tocara pasar a él o a Harry, ya que desde su posición no podía observarlo, tamborileó sus dedos discretamente sobre el costado de su silla observó con desinterés las pruebas de Fleur y Diggory, intercalando su mirada con los miembros del tribunal y procurando no prestar atención a lo que sea estuviera escribiendo esa extraña mujer sobre el pergamino que tenía en las rodillas.

— Señor Krum, si tiene usted la bondad — lo llamó el anciano, posando sus astutas pupilas en el hosco.

Viktor se levantó y avanzó hasta el señor Ollivander, sacando de su varita entregándose al hombrecillo, se quedó quieto con el entrecejo fruncido y las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica.

— Mmm — dijo el señor Ollivander— ésta es una manufactura Gregorovitch, si no me equivoco. Un excelente fabricante, aunque su estilo no acaba de ser lo que yo... sin embargo...

Levantó la varita para examinarla minuciosamente, sin parar de darle vueltas ante los ojos.

— Sí... ¿Madera de carpe y fibra sensible de dragón? — le preguntó a Krum.

El búlgaro se limitó asentir con un movimiento de su cabeza. — Bastante más gruesa de lo usual... bastante rígida... veintiséis centímetros... ¡_Avis_!

La varita de carpe produjo un estallido semejante a un disparo, y un montón de pajarillos salieron piando de la punta y se fueron por la ventana abierta hacia la pálida luz del sol.

— Bien — pronunció el viejo mago, devolviéndole la varita a Krum —, ahora queda... el señor Potter.

Viktor no encontró gran satisfacción en las palabras del hombre, atisbo su mirada con su director percatándose del gesto adusto que poseía su rostro, quizás tampoco estaba complacido con la prueba, tomó su varita guardándola con una ágil movimiento, girándose para regresar a su asiento, topándose con Harry, quien le dirigió una rápida mirada.

— ¡Ah, sí! — exclamó el señor Ollivander con ojos brillantes de entusiasmo — sí, sí, sí. La recuerdo perfectamente.

El hosco se acomodó en su silla, atentó a la prueba del Gryffindor, notando como Potter parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras el anciano la miraba con un chispazo de oscuridad que contrastaba con su chillido de alegría por ver aquella varita.

El mago se pasó mucho más rato examinando la varita de Harry que la de ningún otro, quizás se debía a la historia de su procedencia, que Potter había conocido el día que había entrado a su tienda para comprar una varita, su curioso parentesco con la varita de aquel hombre que le había arrancado la vida a sus padres.

Finalmente Ollivander hizo emanar de ella un chorro de vino y se la devolvió a Harry, declarando que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

— Gracias a todos — profirió Dumbledore, levantándose —, ya pueden regresar a clase. O tal vez sería más práctico ir directamente a cenar, porque falta poco para que terminen...

Viktor no comprendía la actitud del hombre con esa varita pero quizás sería bueno preguntarle a Karkarov si sabía algo, al escuchar en anunció de Albus sintió que el alivió lo invadía pero esa sensación le duró poco.

— ¡Las fotos, Dumbledore, las fotos! — gritó Bagman — todos los campeones y los miembros del tribunal. ¿Qué te parece, Rita?

— Eh... sí, ésas primero — gritoneó Rita Skeeter, poniendo los ojos de nuevo en Harry — y luego tal vez podríamos sacar unas individuales.

-ooOV&HOoo-

Por fin después de esa agotadora y fastidiosa sesión. Ahora se encontraba en el umbral del Gran Comedor, de inmediato su vista se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor en busca de su castaña, pero entre más recorría la mesa más temía que ella no hubiese bajado a cenar.

Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de la hora y que quizás esa era una gran posibilidad.

_«¿Dónde estas Hermione? ¿Acaso porque Potter no estaba a tu lado decidiste no bajar a cenar.»_

Gruñó por lo bajo y se dirigió a su mesa mal humorado sentándose al lado de Antón, notando como hablaba animadamente con los Slytherins entre los que se encontraba Malfoy, mostrando una insignia que portaba en su túnica.

Apoya a CEDRIC DIGGORY:

¡El AUTÉNTICO campeón de Hogwarts!

Ese el mensaje que portaba la insignia en caracteres luminosos rojos que brillaban, que cambió en unos segundos por otro que emitía un resplandor verde:

POTTER APESTA

— … y se puso todo loco, siempre ha sido un idiota y como si pudiera hacer grandes cosas sin que todos le cuiden el trasero como ese viejo loco de Moody — señaló mordazmente, mientras tomaba elegantemente un poco de zumo de calabaza —, pero él muy estúpido me atacó pero lo mejor fue que mi hechizo rebotó y le cayó a esa sangre sucia… de Granger y ahora dicen que esta lloriqueando en la Enfermería.

Viktor que hasta ese momento se encontraba comiendo desinteresado, se giró alarmado al escuchar el nombre de la chica que le robaba el sueño, mientras Antón tensaba su mandíbula consiente de lo que las palabras de Malfoy causaron en su amigo.

_«No, no puede ser… ojala Viktor no haga una estupidez… ¿y acaso dijo sangre sucia?»._

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — intervino Krum, lanzándole una mirada furibunda al rubio, alzando su voz lo suficiente como para que se escuchara entre las risas.

Draco lo miró sorprendido, sin comprender porqué le importaba eso, enarcó su ceja sintiendo un escalofrío al notar la molestia escrita en el rostro del buscador.

— ¿Qué?

— Viktor — Antón colocó su mano en el hombro de su amigo, tratando de serenarlo, abogando a su sentido común —, es mejor que nos vayamos al barco — se levantó jalándolo obligándolo a incorporarse —, nos vemos después.

Krum se dejó arrastrar, pero ni un momento dejó de ver con odio a Draco, quién no comprendía que le había pasado al búlgaro.

— Hermano, contrólate… no te conviene hacer una estupidez, recuerda donde estamos — aconsejó, saliendo del Comedor.

El hosco se alejó de su amigo, cerrando sus puños con frustración. — ¿Por qué no me dejaste poner en su lugar a ese?

— Sólo cálmate, además no vale la pena —explicó con seriedad —, eso no es lo importante, ahora es mejor saber cómo se encuentra Hermione ¿no crees?

— ¡Claro que es lo más importante!, debo verla — manifestó preocupado.

Antón se pasó la mano por su cabello, preocupado por la situación. «_Sólo le importa saber de ella… quizás no se ha puesto a pensar lo que Malfoy dijo, ella no es sangre pura y eso será un problema.»_

— De seguro está bien, después de todo Potter estaba en el Comedor — comentó lógico, tratando de tranquilizarlo y que no entrara de nuevo a partirle la cara a ese.

— Aún así, quiero verla… iré a la Enfermería así tengas que lanzarme un hechizo para poder pasar…

— ¿Qué? Viktor contrólate, ¿te volviste loco o qué? — negó con su cabeza, dibujando una sonrisa, en cualquier otro momento pensaría que esto era chistoso y hasta surrealista.

_«No recuerdo haber visto a Viktor así antes y menos por una mujer que no fuera su madre, ni siquiera por aquellas que en el pasado habían despertado su interés_.»

— No, sólo quiero verla… ¿me acompañas o iré solo? — inquirió decidido.

— Si, no tienes que preguntarlo… alguien tiene que ser racional en todo esto — respondió dejando caer sus hombros, mientras observaba como su amigo avanzaba con rapidez por el pasillo —. ¿Al menos sabes dónde esta la Enfermería?

Krum se detuvo en seco, meditándolo había empezado a caminar sin realmente estar consiente de dónde se encontraba. — Esperaba que tu si.

Schaedke simplemente sonrió y lo alcanzó indicándole el camino.

- (` . ´) - (V & H) - (` . ´) -

Viktor y Antón se encontraban afuera de la Enfermería, pensando en cómo harían para entrar.

— Pues yo recuerdo que la enfermera que atiende el lugar estaba en el Comedor, ¿por qué no pruebas y tocas? Si no te abren ya veremos que hacemos.

Krum se acercó tocando con suavidad la puerta, ansioso de escuchar una respuesta. Esperó un par de minutos y cuando estaba a punto de tocar nuevamente repentinamente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una elfa domestica.

— Eh… sabido que esta aquí…— buscó ayuda en su amigo para que pronunciara el nombre por él.

— Hermione Granger, ¿cree qué podría mi amigo pasar a verla? — ayudó esperando que eso funcionara o tendría que optar por el "plan B".

— Taffy tiene ordenes de no dejar pasar a nadie para visitas — respondió la elfa, con intenciones de cerrar la puerta.

En ese momento Antón supo que tenía que entrar en acción así que se llevó las manos al estómago mientras se doblaba, gimiendo de dolor.

Viktor se giró para verlo, entendiendo lo que estaba haciendo. _«Te debo una muy grande.»_

— ¿Poder ayudarrlo?

En lo que la elfa ayudaba al búlgaro, Viktor se escabulló por la puerta, sabía que no tendría mucho tiempo, así que apresuró sus pasos buscando a la chica, pasó varias camas, hasta que por fin llegó a una que tenía la cortina corrida, se asomó encontrándola con su cabello esparcido rebeldemente por la almohada, mientras una sabana cubría suavemente su figura, su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiro que daba.

Viktor se congeló ante esa magnifica imagen, su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho, se acercó sigilosamente para verla de cerca rodeando la cama en busca de su rostro, pero inesperadamente ella se removió despertando.

Hermione se llevó una mano a los ojos tallándoselos, escuchando a lo lejos unas voces, estaba por incorporarse cuando notó la presencia de alguien parado al lado de la cama, alzó su mirada en un claro recorrido por la figura, sintiendo como se producía un vacío en su estómago conforme se acercaba al rostro, era claro quien era, aspiró tratando de calmar la taquicardia que le había comenzado, pero sólo logró que sus sentidos se embotaran de la loción del búlgaro, no podía ser debía seguir soñando… o de verdad los hechizos de Malfoy la habían dañado.

«_No puede ser… es Viktor_.» Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente mientras observaba su rostro, repentinamente sintió que debía cerrar la boca, además estaba apenada de que sus mejillas la delataran de rojas que debían estar.

_«Si, esto debe ser un sueño… si… si...»._

Viktor la observó descaradamente disfrutando de su expresión de sorpresa combinada con ese sutil sonrojo que la hacia ver más bella, deslizó su mirada por sus hombros semi-desnudos apenas cubiertos por los tirantes de su camisón rosado. Para estar a su altura dobló una de sus rodillas al suelo, para quedar casi hincado.

— Hola… yo sentirr desperrtarte — pronunció sonriéndole cálidamente, mientras tomaba con delicadeza una de sus manos, logrando que Hermione temblara ante el roce, percatándose de que era realidad. Él estaba ahí.

Hermione no podía creer que él estuviera haciendo eso, era tan… aspiró trémulamente tratando de calmar las ondas de electricidad que le producía sentir su mano estrechada por la del hosco, miró sus manos unidas pensando en que así era como le gustaría estar con él siempre.

— Yo querer sagberr ¿si tu estarr bien? Yo enterrarme de lo que Malfoy hacerrte— profirió con un dejo de preocupación que para la leona no pasó desapercibido.

Granger se enterneció ante sus palabras, aunque no pudo evitar que la vergüenza se apoderara de ella después de pensar en el hechizo que había lanzado Malfoy, un _Densaugeo_, gracias al cual ahora disfrutaba de tener una perfecta dentadura.

— Yo estoy bien, gracias por haber venido — casi susurró apenada, contemplando la gallarda figura del campeón hincado al pie de su cama —. No debiste haberte molestado…

— No molestarrme, yo querer verrte estos días — replicó deleitándose con la suavidad de su mano —, recorrdar que tu aceptarr que nos viéramos.

La castaña sentía que una mariposa había sido soltada en su estómago, ella también había querido verlo pero la verdad es que todo lo que le estaba pasando con él, no lo comprendía y era muy difícil para ella aceptar que él sintiera atracción por ella, que no tenía nada espectacular, simplemente era una chica que disfrutaba de la Biblioteca y su mejor pasa tiempo era leer libros. No las compras, ni el maquillaje…

En esos últimos días no había logrado dormir mucho, pensando en las pruebas que le esperaban a Harry y a él en ese horrible Torneo y si podía ser una locura, pero ella también se preocupaba por él y por lo que le pudiera pasar.

Había tratado inútilmente de alejar esos pensamientos y darle coherencia a lo que le pasaba, pero innegablemente eso no había sido una buena idea, también en un intento loco había evitado encontrarse pero eso tampoco había funcionado ya que en todas las comidas lo había pescado mirándola, agradecía que aún nadie se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía, después de todo quién pensaría que él pudiera interesarse en ella.

Y la verdad es que no le había dado la oportunidad de acercarse, ya que Harry ahora pasaba todo su tiempo con ella, pero es que no podía darle la espalda y menos ahora que todo el mundo lo había hecho, incluso Ron.

Estaba a punto de responder cuando escuchó unos gritos que provenían de afuera. — ¿Qué sucede?

Viktor desvió su vista hacia la puerta recordando a su amigo y que no tenía mucho tiempo. — Es Antón, él darrnos tiempo parra hablarr — informó curvando sus labios.

— Oh ya veo — murmuró aún con las mejillas rojas —, debe estar pasándola mal, es un buen amigo.

— El mejorr, debo irme o tendremos problemas — anunció con pesar.

Hermione de repente se sintió desilusionada no quería que él se fuera, inconscientemente apretó su mano. — Lo comprendo…

— ¿Yo poderr a venir mañana a verrte? — preguntó buscando su varita en su bolsillo.

— Me encantaría — respondió sin pensarlo, pero después recordó que ya no estaría ahí, se había quedado lo que restaba de la tarde para no tener que soportar las burlas mordaces de los Slytherins, pero sabía que mañana tenía que volver a sus clases.

El búlgaro estaba feliz por su respuesta, pero repentinamente notó el cambió en su semblante. — ¿Qué passarte? ¿Sentirrte mal?

Hermione se apresuró a negar con la cabeza. — No, no… no es nada de eso, es sólo que mañana ya no estaré aquí… estaré en el Comedor, para desayunar.

— Entiendo, eso es bueno — se alegró, pensando en el hechizo que haría.

— ¿Para qué quieres tu varita? — preguntó desconcertada.

— Esperra y verras — pidió concentrándose en lo que haría —: _Glacius Orchideous_— pronunció suavemente, y ante la mirada asombrada de Mione apareció de la punta de su varita una flor cubierta de una ligera capa de hielo —. Es parra ti… esperro que gustarte — se la entregó guardando su varita.

— G-gracias — expresó maravillada con la flor — es hermosa.

— Tu serrlo más — murmuró, dejándose llevar por el momento.

Hermione despegó su vista de la flor, clavándola nuevamente en las profundas pupilas del jugador, no podía comprender todo lo que demostraba su mirada, pero lo que sabía es que irremediablemente le gustaba Viktor Krum y no habría manera de que eso cambiara.

— ¡Viktor! — se escuchó la voz de su amigo.

—Debo irrme — besó el dorso de la mano de la castaña, se incorporó soltándola suavemente —, esperro que descansar y tenerr lindos sueños — deseó pasando su mano por la mejilla, apenas en un toque ligero.

Viktor le sonrió por última vez y se alejó con rapidez encontrándose a la entrada a Antón siendo obligado por la magia de la elfa a posarse en una cama. — Debe esperar a que Madam Pomfrey…

— ¡Viktor¡ Dile que estoy bien — rogó, afligido.

— Él estar bien, nosotros serr de Durmstrang, en el barrco ser atendido — prorrumpió Krum, ayudando a incorporarse a su amigo.

— Si, eso… en el barco nosotros tenemos quien nos cure, gracias — literalmente corrió escabulléndose por la puerta.

— Grracias — siguió los pasos de su amigo cerrando la puerta tras de si, alejándose lo más rápido que podía.

***º*º*º**

En la Enfermería…

Hermione se incorporó para ver lo que sucedía, preocupada observó todo el embrollo, sonrió al ver como Schaedke corría despavorido de la elfa que estaba encargada del lugar. Después vio salir a Viktor, respiró aliviada, pero les ayudaría un poco.

—Taffy — llamó a la elfa, impidiéndole salir a encontrar a los jóvenes —, le podrías decir a _Madam Pomfrey_ que no puedo dormir, quizás necesito una poción.

Taffy se debatió entre lo qué debía hacer, finalmente decidió desaparecer para ir directamente con la enfermera.

Hermy suspiró regresando a su cama, cubriéndose con las mantas. En el ambiente aún se encontraba la fragancia del buscador internacional, lo cual la mantenía aún en esa burbuja de ensoñación, se llevó la mano al rostro, evocando la suave caricia que le había hecho, logrando que su corazón se estremeciera y las mariposas revolotearan aún más.

— Ah esto es… increíble — dejó salir un grito de felicidad, celebrando lo que le había sucedido — él es muy lindo, no puedo creer que haya hecho esto, venir a verme…

Tomó la flor, admirándola con una sonrisa boba en su rostro que no podía borrar.

«_¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué me esta pasando? Él es demasiado lindo, no es como Ron… bueno aunque hoy estuvo aquí y se que estaba preocupado, pero a veces puede ser un idiota con los comentarios que hace…y más por dejar a Harry solo, pero no es como Viktor, él jamás me ha besado la mano, ni me ha hecho una reverencia.»_

— Ni me ha dicho que soy hermosa — musitó sintiendo que su burbuja se rompía —, es increíble que Viktor Krum crea que yo soy linda y hermosa… esto es como un sueño.

«Ahora no puedes creer que esto no es verdad, es más claro que le gustas y mucho.» Acusó esa vocecilla en su cabeza.

«Si lo sé, pero es que no puedo creerlo.»

«Pues deberías, además ya te lo ha demostrado, ¿Qué más quieres?».

«No lo sé, es que yo no se cómo hacer estas cosas ¿qué se supone que yo haga?».

«Buen punto, carecemos de experiencia… quizás deberías hablarlo con alguien.»

«Pero ¿con quién?».

De repente su mirada se entristeció. — Nadie me creería lo que esta pasando...

***º*º*º**

En los terrenos, cerca del lago…

Viktor y Antón trataban de llevar aire a sus pulmones, ya que habían corrido hasta ahí.

— No se qué harías sin mi — dijo Schaedke con una mano en su estómago.

— Ni yo lo se, te debo una — replicó un agitado, caminó hasta el barco seguido de Antón, deteniéndose sólo cuando llegaron a su camarote, donde el moreno se tiró en la cama.

— Estoy muerto de cansancio, no volvamos a hacer eso, la próxima vez que tu damisela este en la Enfermería, irás a verla en el horario de visitas eh — exhaló ya más calmado, dirigió la mirada a su amigo en busca de los detalles—, ¿y bien qué sucedió?

— Ella esta bien y se veía hermosa — informó colocando una expresión de ensoñación.

Antón enarcó su ceja. _«Todo para eso… no lo puedo creer, con sólo ver su cara se que esta perdido por esa chica…»._

— ¿Qué más pasó? Porque te tardaste demasiado como para sólo preguntar eso.

— Estuve hablando con ella y admirándola cuando llegue estaba dormida — enunció dejándose hacer en una silla —, ella cree que eres un buen amigo por lo que hiciste.

— Al menos alguien valora lo que hago, deberías aprender de ella… sólo por eso tiene mi aprobación — señaló bromeando, cuando recordó la condición de la chica —. Eh Viktor, ya te pusiste a pensar en lo que dijo Malfoy.

Viktor frunció ligeramente su ceño en un gesto interrogante. — ¿En qué?

Antón se aclaró la garganta ligeramente. — Pues en eso de que no es una sangre pura… — mencionó quedamente.

**OoOoOoOo**

_**Esto y más en el próximo capítulo…**_

_**¿Reviews? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo?**_

Hola…

¿Cómo están?

Si, sabemos que están a punto de lanzarnos un avada, y pedimos disculpas y lamentos, no tenemos perdón de Merlín ni de nadie por la tardanza en la actualización… pero para intentar compensarlas hemos tenido la genial idea de traer a alguien muy especial, para agradecer a todas ustedes por sus amables palabras, traído desde la casa de los nobles, uno de los campeones de Hogwarts y por supuesto atractivo en extremo con sus hermosas pupilas plateadas y sus labios rosados, el único e inigualable… ¡Cedric Diggory!

De una nube de humo blanco se deja ver la figura del campeón, que avanza con firmeza y gallardía hasta las Nenas, las cuales lo miran con una luz celestial iluminando sus rostros, él sonría de lado, besando a cada una en la mejilla, toma la hoja de manos de Princess y avanza hasta el micrófono, desde donde su varonil y sensual voz se deja oír.

- Hola a todas, ¿cómo están? Bueno, agradezco la presentación tan efusiva – les sonría con coquetería – como ya sabrán soy uno de los personajes de este fic así que tengo una perspectiva mas interna de lo que pasa por aquí, ahora agradeceremos a todas ustedes hermosas chicas por el placer de tener sus comentarios y saber que opinan del fic – se aclaró la garganta, mientras elevaba ligeramente su ceja derecha.

- Para empezar tenemos a ***kely*:** Hola pequeña, ¿qué tal estás? Gracias por tu review y por el apoyo que les brindas, en cuanto a tu petición del beso, me dicen las nenas que tengas un poco de paciencia, ya llegará, por ahora esperamos que este capitulo te haya gustado y les puedas dejar un review y por favor no las abandones, yo se que tardaron años en actualizar, pero las circunstancias fueron ajenas a ellas, la perdida de datos de las USB y la crueldad de las musas les impidieron regresar antes, pero gracias a Helga Hufflepuff lo han logrado, quiérelas, por mi parte te mando un gran abrazo y un beso, cuídate pequeña, hasta pronto… por cierto, si pudieras pedir un fic conmigo como protagonista sería de ayuda, he estado trabajando en eso pero aun no las convenzo.

- Bueno, ahora es el turno de la bella **Jane Krum** Hola nena, por tu apellido deduzco que eres una de las grandes fans del campeón de Durmstrang, pero no creas que nos va a a derrotar, somos mejores que ellos, en fin, regresando al fic las cosas entre Krum y Hermione se tornan cada vez mas intensas, esperamos que este capítulo ye guste y les sigas brindando tu apoyo con reviews como hasta el momento, y por supuesto que no puedo dejar de disculpa a nombre de todos nosotros la demora en la actualización, es un error que procuraremos enmendar en la medida de lo posible, pero entre tantos fics y la tecnología que a veces las traiciona, se les complica un poco, por ahora te dejó pero recuerda, te mando un gran abrazo y un fuerte beso, cuídate nena, y si puedes… pide un fic donde yo sea el principal.

- Llega el turno de la bella **RociRadcliffe** ¿cómo estás?, es un placer poder saludarte y agradecerte por tus reviews a lo largo del fic, es importante saber de ti en cada capitulo, claro que esta vez se tardaron demasiado y por ello te pedimos una disculpa, esperamos que no nos abandones y puedas comprender la dificultad, pero ahora gracias a Merlín esta aquí la actualización que por supuesto esperamos e te guste y les puedas dejar una opinión, en cuanto a tu comentario solo te diré que los de Hogwarts somos los mas atractivos, Anton es agradable pero algo molesto y Krum, bueno, es su fic, claro que se tiene que ver bien, pero no has pensado en mi como protagonista, ¿sería estupendo no crees? Espero que me apoyes en un review, por ahora seguiré con mi misión, pero no me olvides, te mando un gran abrazo y un beso enorme, cuídate hermosa.

- Y llega hasta mi la hermosa **bizcochia U-u** nena, ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por el apoyo y los comentarios que les dejas a las chicas, de verdad que son importantes para ellas esas muestras de afecto, y por supuesto que te pedimos una disculpa por la enorme tardanza de ellas, pero con eso de la tecnología traicionera, muchos fics y las musas crueles se les complicó un poco la actualización, pero por fin está aquí y esperamos que te agrade y nos digas una opinión, solo no les mandes un avada, aun tienes cosas que hacer, y por mi parte solo puedo decir que soy mas encantador que Anton, y Krum juntos =no crees= que les ves que yo no tenga, además de ser campeón, soy un gran partido y juego al Quidditch de una manera magistral, espero que próximamente me tomes en cuenta en tus favoritos, por mi parte te mando besos y abrazos, espero que puedas hablar bien de mi con las nenas para un fic de mi, bueno nena, cuídate nos veremos pronto.

- Ahora me atiende el placer de darle la bienvenida al fic a **Ailei-chan**, nena ¿cómo te va? Espero que no estés molesta por la tardanza en la actualización y claro que nos disculpamos por ello, solo te pido que no abandones el fic, dale una oportunidad, a pesar de la tardanza la historia se torna cada vez más interesante, Krum esconde algo… lo presiento, aunque las chicas no me lo han dicho se nota en cómo anda distraído y por supuesto que no soy tonto, yo ya note esas miradillas que le lanza a Hermione, claro que lo de la sangre puede ser un problema y están Ron y Harry pero bueno, ya lo veras con el paso del tiempo, por ahora espero que nos puedas dejar tu opinión del capítulo y que no nos abandones, te mando un gran abrazo y un fuerte beso, cuídate pequeña … y pide un fic para mí.

- Otra hermosa dama a la cual darle la bienvenida al fic es **0oKitsuneo0**, hola pequeña, ¿cómo estás? Gracias por darle la oportunidad al fic, y sobre todo por tus palabras, es un gusto saber que te gusta lo que hacen las chicas claro que te extendemos una enorme disculpa por la tardanza, pero es difícil actualizar con tantas historias y sobre todo por la Universidad que las mantiene ocupadas, así que no las mates, por favor, por ahora te dejo el nuevo capítulo y espero que les puedas brindar un review con tus impresiones, sería fantástico seguir en contacto contigo, por ahora tengo que retirarme pero te dejo abrazos besos y el que pidas un fic para mi, lo merezco soy guapo, sexy y un caballero, ¿no crees? En fin, cuídate nena, hasta pronto.

También queremos agradecer a **Alex, Jue, adolfo de la torre aguilera, Luna, AndreinaMalfoy **por su apoyo a lo largo del fic, esperamos volver a saber de ustedes, ya que gracias a sus cometarios, nos dan ánimos para continuar y a las personas que leen el fic y que no nos dejan su review, esperamos que en algún momento lo hagan.

Un abrazo especialmente a las personas que nos tienen en sus favoritos y alertas, esperamos que nos sigas y no nos abandonen y si pueden pasen por los FORUMS y apóyenme para ganar el Sex Symbol de Hogwarts, por ahora es todo de mi parte, me retiro, reiterándoles mi petición, mi profundo cariño y por supuesto, enviándoles muchos abrazos y besos, cuídense hermosas – hace una reverencia, regresando sobre sus pasos con las anfitrionas.

¡Sean felices!

**..: -.¸¸.·'¯):.. The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte ..:(¯·.¸¸.- :..**

**..: -.¸¸.·'¯):.. Cedric Amos Diggory ..:(¯·.¸¸.- :..**


	8. Confesiones

_**Disclaimer**_: Desde lo mas oscuro del viejo continente, hemos traído al Campeón ideal, el príncipe salido de los cuentos de hadas, porque un hombre como él, no merece ser sólo un personaje más, merece un protagónico. Aunque sabemos que le pertenecen a JK Rowling, pero nosotros los volvimos a traer, porque siempre debe estar presente.

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**El Príncipe Extranjero**

**By**

**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**

* * *

Para ustedes que están en el cielo

Siempre vivirán en nuestros corazones

D.B.M

**OoOoOoOoO**

(N/as: Contiene spoilers xD)

_**Confesiones nocturnas.**_

Hermione esa mañana se encontraba radiante, no sólo porque su dentadura ahora era perfecta sino porque vería a Krum en el desayuno, claro que le pediría que hablaran en otro lugar, aún no estaba preparada para que todo el Colegio se enterara de su naciente amistad, no quería que si algo salía mal, ella se volviera el blanco de las burlas.

Le echó un vistazo a la flor que él le había dado sintiéndose dichosa, se mordió el labio inferior para no soltar un grito de alegría, no entendía qué diablos le estaba pasando esto de sentirse atraída por alguien y cortejada era tan inesperado, tan nuevo… la hacía sentirse entre las nubes pero no debía perder la razón, aún había cosas que debían ser sus prioridad sus amigos y más que nunca Harry.

Dejó la rosa en una caja dentro de su baúl para después tomar sus cosas para un nuevo día de estudios. Al llegar a la Sala común se encontró con su amigo, de inmediato se dio a la tarea de alcanzarlo, logrando hacerlo afuera del retrato de la Dama gorda.

— Harry — lo llamó logrando que se detuviera.

— Hola — saludó sin mucho ánimo.

Hermione perdió cierto entusiasmo al verlo así, ya no sabía que decirle para ayudarlo a reconciliase con Ron, seguro juntos saldrían más fácil de este horrendo Torneo y sus escalofriantes pruebas.

— Anoche recibí una carta de Sirius — le dijo en un susurro al notar que no se encontraba nadie cerca, reiniciando su camino.

— ¿Y qué te dijo? — cuestionó en un murmullo.

Harry rebuscó entre su túnica el pedazo de papel extendiéndose a la castaña, la cual leyó rápidamente su contenido.

— Tenemos que hacer que nadie este en la sala a esa hora — expuso preocupada.

— Lo sé — guardó nuevamente la carta dentro de su túnica. Deseaba tanto hablar con su padrino, aún no terminaba de aceptar que estaba metido en ese lío. Toda su vida estaba de cabeza.

— Pensaremos en algo, quizás si le comentamos a Ron nos ayude — mencionó titubeante.

— No, de ninguna forma… él es el que se equivoco, él que me falló. No creyó en mí — soltó enfurruñado.

— Harry ya hablamos de esto, los dos tienen que poner de su parte pero alguien tiene que dar el primer paso.

— Ya te dije que no — denegó terco, aunque eso no quitara que la falta que le hacia su amigo, no era lo mismo platicar con él que con Hermione.

Hermione resopló frustrada. — Pero estarás con él esta noche en el castigo de Snape, podrías…

— No, sólo si él acepta que se equivocó.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio concentrándose en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que llegaron al Comedor, la castaña de inmediato buscó con su mirada a Krum en la mesa de las serpientes, su corazón hacia segundos que latía emocionado, pero cuando se percató de su ausencia la tristeza y el desconcierto bañaron su rostro.

Siguió a su amigo hasta un rincón de la mesa, alejados de sus otros compañeros y de Ron que ni siquiera les había dirigido la mirada.

_«¿Por qué no esta? ¿Acaso no vendrá?... ¿Y si cambio de opinión? _—las dudas asaltaban su mente impidiéndole comer—. _No, debo calmarme aún es temprano… él aún puede llegar.»_

— ¿Qué te pasa? — indagó Harry, al notar su extraño comportamiento.

— Eh… nada, sólo no tengo apetito — regresó su mirada a la mesa de Slytherin topándose con las burlas sagaces de las serpientes sobre sus dientes. Rodó los ojos paseando de un lado a otro su cuchara en el plato de avena.

Harry no le creyó por supuesto, estaba por insistir cuando vio entrar a Cho Chang con sus amigas dirigiéndose a su mesa, su corazón latió esperanzado. Ojala ella volteara en ese momento y lo saludara.

xOxOx (V&H) xOxOx

Viktor se encontraba furioso, Igor lo había sacado de mañana de su cama para hablar de los planes del Señor oscuro y su participación en ellos. Estar metido en eso lo estaba acabando, pero tenía que seguir adelante.

Y lo peor era que Karkarov había escogido el peor momento para ponerlo a practicar hechizos, pero según él tenía que manejar a la perfección lo que le había enseñado en pocas palabras magia negra, no de la clase que le enseñaban en el Durmstrang sino de aquella que utilizaban los mortifagos.

Por fin lo había dejado libre para que se duchara y fuera a desayunar, pero él sabía que Hermione probablemente ya estaría camino a sus clases. Se quitó su chamarra aventándola con coraje contra el suelo.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — indagó Antón irrumpiendo en el camarote, topándose con aquella escena. La noche anterior no habían terminado su platica sobre la condición de sangre de Hermione, en el momento en el que él le había expuesto lo que Malfoy había dicho, el rostro de su amigo había palidecido, incrédulo, desconcertado. Lo había visto quedarse sin palabras, no iba a ser algo fácil esto suponía un obstáculo en su relación y uno muy grande.

Lo peor era que sus compañeros los habían interrumpido haciendo imposible que retomaran el tema.

— Nada… — gruñó sentándose en su cama de sopetón, dejando salir un suspiró furioso.

— ¿Estas así por Hermione? — se atrevió a preguntar, tanteando el terreno.

Viktor alzó su mirada al escuchar el nombre de su amada, era verdad que se había pasado parte de la noche asimilando, aún tenía pensamientos encontrados sobre ello y claro que lo había desestabilizado, después de todo nunca se esperó eso, pero no podía negar que a pesar de todo seguía interesado en ella de la misma forma.

Además quería aferrarse a la idea de que Malfoy podría haberse equivocado, que sólo había abierto su boca sin pensar como solía hacerlo, en el poco tiempo que llevaba tratándolo se había percatado de la clase de persona que era.

Por eso era que no quería perder su cita con la castaña, quería preguntárselo de frente, de ahí definiría lo que pasaría entre ellos.

— No, estoy así porque por culpa de Karkarov no vi a Hermione — soltó dejando salir su coraje.

Antón se sorprendió, contrajo sus cejas sin poder creer de todo eso.

_«Mmmm vaya… yo pensé que tomaría de peor forma la condición de Hermione, no es que lo creyera un racista que va humillando y haciendo menos a los hijos de muggles, siempre se ha portado bien con los que conocemos, pero su familia es demasiado conservadora y él jamás haría algo que su madre desaprobara. Por otra parte él siempre ha estado con mujeres que son de nuestro circulo, por ende sangre puras… pero al parecer Hermione vino a trastocar todo su mundo y espero que de una forma positiva.»_

— Mmm ya veo, pero si le explicas seguro lo entenderá — profirió con una media sonrisa.

— Pero es que es tan difícil verla, no quiero que ella se moleste… además quiero preguntarle si es hija de muggles — dijo incorporándose para terminar de desvestirse y entrar a la ducha.

— Y si lo fuera ¿qué es lo qué vas a hacer? — cuestionó intrigado, enarcando su ceja.

Krum encontró su mirada, quedándose callado.

— ¿Te olvidaras de ella? — presionó creyendo que quizás estaba equivocado.

— No lo sé, primero quiero asegurarme de eso… — sin decir más dejó ahí a su amigo, metiéndose a bañar.

-oOo (V&H) oOo-

Habían pasado varios días, Hermione se había desilusionado por completo de Viktor, porque no lo había vuelto a ver y mucho menos a saber de él. Ahora resultaba que todos lo habían visto, pedido un autógrafo, hablado con él… parecía que se estaba escondiendo de ella.

Y para colmó había salido ese estúpido articulo en _El Profeta_, escrito por la excéntrica y mentirosa Rita Skeeter. Aún se le retorcía el estómago al recordar todas las estupideces que decía, además ¿cómo se había atrevido a decir que Harry había encontrado el amor con ella?

Desde entonces habían tenido que soportar las burlas de sus compañeros, ella lo sobrellevaba mejor que Harry pero no lo veía bien, estaba tenso, preocupado se acercaba la primera prueba y aún no tenían idea de lo que sería.

Tomó sus cosas de la cama se suponía que tenía que encontrarse con Harry cerca de los terrenos, sacó su bufanda de su baúl topándose con la caja que contenía la flor que Krum le había dado, la refundió hasta el fondo no quería saber más de él, ya había llorado mucho.

_«No puede creer que me deje engañar por él, fui una tonta, él jamás podría fijarse en mi _—sus ojos se aguadaron —. _No, no puedo seguir haciendo esto.» _

Cerró su baúl, se alistó y salió en busca de su amigo.

«´¯•.¸¸ V&H .¸¸.•´¯»

En otra parte del castillo…

Harry caminaba con los hombros caídos perdido en sus pensamientos, lo único que lo animaba en ese momento era la perspectiva de hablar cara a cara con Sirius, la única luz en un horizonte que nunca había estado tan oscuro. Se le había pasado ya un poco el horror de verse a sí mismo convertido en campeón del Colegio, y su lugar empezaba a ocuparlo el miedo a las pruebas a las que tendría que enfrentarse.

La primera de ellas estaba cada vez más cerca. Se la imaginaba agazapada ante él como un monstruo horrible que le cerraba el paso. Nunca había tenido tantos nervios. Sobrepasaban con mucho lo que hubiera podido sentir antes de un partido de Quidditch, incluido el último, jugado contra Slytherin, en el que se habían disputado la Copa de Quidditch.

Y lo peor era que tenía que soportar lo que había publicado esa loca, manipulando todo lo que él había dicho y añadiendo más, ahora ni siquiera podía caminar por el castillo siempre se encontraba con alguno que deseara burlarse de él, odiaba que le recitaran pedazos de la estúpida entrevista como era el caso en ese momento.

Más que harto, Harry se detuvo en el corredor y empezó a gritar antes de acabar de volverse:

— Sí, he estado llorando por mi madre muerta hasta quedarme sin lágrimas, y ahora me voy a seguir...

— No, sólo quería decirte... que se te cayó la pluma.

Era Cho. Harry se puso colorado, le había gritado a la persona equivocada, a lo lejos vio a unos Slytherin que se reían a carcajadas.

— Ah, perdona — susurró apenado, recuperando la pluma.

— Buena suerte en la primera prueba — le deseó Cho, curvando sus labios de verdad que te vaya bien.

Harry se sintió como un idiota, ni siquiera se atrevió a sonreírle simplemente la observó alejarse mientras él se maldecía por lo bajo.

— Por fin te encuentro — despegó la vista de la asiática mirando a su amiga —, ¿qué pasa?

— Ya sabes — contestó malhumorado, caminando hacia donde se encontraban los Slytherins que no desaprovecharon la oportunidad de meterse ahora con su amiga.

— ¿De sorprendente belleza? ¿Ella? — chilló Pansy Parkinson la primera vez que la tuvo cerca después de la aparición del artículo de Rita Skeeter — ¿Comparada con quién?, ¿con un primate?

— No hagas caso, anda vamos a la Biblioteca — dijo Hermione con gran dignidad irguiendo la cabeza y pasando con aire majestuoso por al lado de las chicas de Slytherin, que se reían como tontas —, como si no existieran, Harry.

Pero Harry no podía pasar por alto las burlas. Ron no le había vuelto a hablar después de decirle lo del castigo de Snape. Harry había tenido la esperanza de que hicieran las paces durante las dos horas que tuvieron que pasarse en la mazmorra encurtiendo sesos de rata, pero coincidió que aquel día se publicó el artículo de Rita Skeeter, que pareció confirmar la creencia de Ron de que a Harry le encantaba ser el centro de atención.

Hermione estaba furiosa con los dos. Iba de uno a otro, tratando de conseguir que se volvieran a hablar, pero Harry se mantenía muy firme: sólo volvería a hablarle a Ron si éste admitía que Harry no se había presentado él mismo al Torneo y le pedía perdón por haberlo considerado mentiroso.

— Yo no fui el que empezó — dijo Harry testarudamente —, el problema es suyo.

— ¡Tú lo echas de menos! — repuso Hermione perdiendo la paciencia —, y sé que él te echa de menos a ti.

— ¿Que lo echo de menos? — replicó con sarcasmo —, yo no lo echo de menos...

Pero era una mentira manifiesta. Harry apreciaba mucho a Hermione, pero ella no era como Ron. Tener a Hermione como principal amiga implicaba muchas menos risas y muchas más horas de biblioteca. Harry seguía sin dominar los encantamientos convocadores; parecía tener alguna traba con respecto a ellos, y Hermione insistía en que sería de gran ayuda aprenderse la teoría. En consecuencia, pasaban mucho rato al mediodía escudriñando libros.

Viktor Krum también pasaba mucho tiempo en la biblioteca, y Harry se preguntaba por qué. ¿Estaba estudiando, o buscando algo que le sirviera de ayuda para la primera prueba? Hermione se había pasado los últimos días quejándose de la presencia de Krum, él creía que no era porque le molestara, sino por los grupitos de chicas que lo espiaban escondidas tras las estanterías y que con sus risitas no la dejaban concentrarse y no estaba tan equivocado sólo que le faltaba parte de la historia.

— ¡Ni siquiera es guapo! — murmuró enfadada, observando con rencor el perfil de Krum — ¡sólo les gusta porque es famoso! Ni se fijarían en él si no supiera hacer el amargo de Rosi — agregó cerrando de golpe el libro que tenía entre sus manos.

_«No puedo creer que ni siquiera me haya mirado en todos estos días, claro ahora como tiene tantas de donde escoger… era lógico que yo le dejara de gustar.» _

Sentía como si alguien le estuviera apretando el corazón, más al ver como se ponía a platicar con una rubia de Ravenclaw.

— El «Amago de Wronski» — dijo Harry con los dientes apretados. Muy lejos de disfrutar corrigiéndole a Hermione aquel término de Quidditch, sintió una punzada de tristeza al imaginarse la expresión que Ron habría puesto si hubiera oído lo del amargo de Rosi —, tengo cosas que hacer te veo después en la sala — tomó su mochila, caminando hacia la salida.

Hermione ni siquiera le dio tiempo de decirle algo a su amigo y todo por estar viendo a esas tontear con el gran jugador de Quidditch, no podía tolerarlo más. Se metió entre los grandes estantes deseando perderse en ellos. No quería salir hasta que Viktor Krum se hubiese ido.

¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ V&H .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤

Por su parte Viktor había pasado los peores días de su vida en parte por los duros entrenamientos con Karkarov y porque no había podido aclarar las cosas con Hermione pero el colmo fue cuando salió el gran articulo de _El_ _Profeta_.

..: -.¸¸.·'¯):.. Flash Back ..:(¯·.¸¸.- :..

Ese día se había despertado temprano para trotar por los al redores del lago, esperaba ese día poder ver a la castaña, a pesar de tener casi la certeza de que ella era hija de muggles no podía sacársela de la mente, en los momentos menos esperados se volvía a colar en sus pensamientos haciendo latir su corazón a una velocidad desconocida.

Al volver a su habitación había decidido que ese día la buscaría hasta el cansancio hasta que hablara con ella, así tuviera que esperarla afuera de Gryffindor. Se metió a duchar pero al salir se topó con su amigo y no tenía una buena cara, de hecho esta demasiado serio.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— Viktor esta mañana salió el articulo del Torneo de los tres magos — anunció sin saber como continuar.

— Mmmm — pronunció desinteresado, moviéndose por su camarote en busca de su muda de ropa — ¿y eso te puso así? ¿O algo te salió mal con la chica que estabas viendo?

— No es eso, respecto al articulo… creo que debes echarle un vistazo — le extendió el papel, aún con aquella cara larga.

Krum esta vez si se lo tomó en serio, algo andaba mal, era extraño ver de ese humor a su amigo, tomó el periódico, abriéndolo encontrándose con que una foto de Potter ocupaba la mayor parte de la primera página, torció el gesto y volteó la página donde se suponía que continuaba el dicho artículo, pasó su vista entre los párrafos captando solamente lo más importante, la verdad era que había estado practicando con Antón y eso lo había ayudado a comprender mejor el idioma.

Frunció el ceño al dase cuenta que era más una biografía de niño que sobrevivió que un artículo sobre el Torneo, aún no había leído el nombre de alguno de los otros competidores, ni siquiera el suyo.

No le encontraba gran interés a leer eso, aún no entendía por qué su amigo quería que leyera eso, le dio vuelta a la página esperando que fuese el final, cuando entre las oraciones vislumbró el nombre de su castaña, su corazón se aceleró hasta que comprendió lo que decía.

_Finalmente, Harry ha hallado el amor en Hogwarts: Colin Creevey, su íntimo amigo, asegura que a Harry raramente se lo ve sin la compañía de una tal Hermione Granger, una muchacha de sorprendente belleza, hija de muggles y que, como Harry, está entre los mejores estudiantes del colegio._

Tragó en seco, sintiendo una horrible punzada en su pecho, cerró el periódico aventándolo al suelo furioso, sintiendo una oleada de celos apoderarse de su razón, él jamás había sentido eso o no a esa magnitud. Golpeó su puño contra el escritorio.

— Era mejor que lo leyeras a que te enteras en el Comedor — explicó Schaedke, comprendiendo lo que sentía su amigo en ese momento. Le dio una palmada en su hombro y salió de su camarote.

..: -.¸¸.·'¯):.. Fin Flash Back ..:(¯·.¸¸.- :..

Y a pesar de eso no había podido alejarse de ella, seguía horriblemente interesado en la castaña aunque le había costado aceptarlo, por eso era que él la había evitado en un tonto intento por sacársela de la mente y del corazón.

Por eso iba a la Biblioteca para verla al menos de lejos, aunque no hablara con ella pero no podía negar que sentía que le hervía la sangre cuando la veía con Potter, era una horrible sensación que lo hacía perder su razón.

Ese día no había sido distinto a los otros, se encontraba en la Biblioteca esperando por ella, sólo que unas niñas habían decidido no dejarlo en paz y perseguirlo como si se tratara de la snitch dorada y ellas las buscadoras.

Aún no sabía que pensar sobre la condición de sangre de su castaña, eso había sido relegado a segundo lugar, había hablado sobre eso con Antón en una ocasión pero había zanjado el tema diciéndole que no tenía caso que lo hablaran después de todo Hermione estaba con otro, con Potter.

Finalmente la vio entrar en el recinto acompañada por Harry, no pudo evitar sentir nuevamente esa punzada de celos recorrerlo, fingió seguir leyendo expectante de sus acciones, pero no podía concentrarse con esas chicas riéndose todo el tiempo y cuchicheando sobre él, por una parte hubiese deseado no entender lo que decían pero ahora captaba la mayoría y no era algo que le gustara, odiaba sentirse como un pedazo de carne que examinaban o un helado, las peores miradas eran esas que lo desvestían, cualquier otro se sentiría halagado pero él estaba asqueado.

Y de pronto ahí estaba esa niña rubia hablándole, parpadeando raramente.

— Hola — rió tontamente —, me llamó Lisa Turpin — pronunció nerviosa.

-—Viktor Krum — le respondió al notar que no se iría, además no podía ser tan grosero al fin y al cabo era una chica, pero eso si, no le besaría la mano ni nada que le diera a la chica más ánimos de estar sobre él.

— Si lo sé, yo… bueno… es que…

Krum frunció su ceño impaciente, de repente notó que Harry abandonaba el lugar dejando a Hermione sola, era una buena oportunidad para hablar con ella pero quizás no debía hacerlo. Regresó su mirada a la rubia que seguía tratando de decirle algo, de repente una mano en su hombre lo hizo girarse, topándose con la sonrisa de Antón.

— Un placer conocerrte, adiós — con eso se alejó de ella al lado de Schaedke.

— Tenía bonita cara — reconoció el moreno —, pero no te intereso ¿cierto? — al no recibir respuesta continuó —. Vi salir a Potter, ¿por qué no vas a hablar con ella?.

— ¿Con quién? — indagó como si no supiera de quién hablaba y aunque todo su ser le pedía a gritos que fuera.

— Con Hermione, se que quieres hacerlo, si no, no seguirías viniendo a este lugar…

— No vengo a eso.

— Viktor es mejor que lo hagas o no vas a poder concentrarte en el Torneo, ni en nada — dijo notando como su amigo dudaba.

— Esta bien, pero aleja a esas chicas de mi — con eso se giró para encontrarse con su castaña sentía que su corazón latía con anticipación y en contra de su voluntad, no quería volver a sentir eso… pero al parecer no lo podía evitar, entró en el pasillo de los estantes, buscándola caminó virando a todos los lados sin resultado, hasta que se internó en lo más profundo de la Biblioteca cerca de la sección prohibida y la vio ahí sentada en el suelo con su espalda contra un estante sollozando.

Se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, no soportaba verla en ese estado. _«¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Por qué estará así? ¿Será por Potter?»._

Crispó sus puños, molesto.

Krum no sabía si acercarse o no. Finalmente sin poder ver más a Hermione llorar, se acercó cautelosamente, así que ni siquiera ella se percató de su presencia se arrodilló a su lado, tomó la barbilla de la castaña logrando que lo mirara.

— ¿Qué pasarrte? — preguntó cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, dejó su mentón para deslizar sus dedos por las mejillas de Hermione recuperando sus lagrimas.

«´¯•.¸¸ V&H .¸¸.•´¯»

Mione abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al verlo ahí arrodillado a su lado, lo que menos esperaba era ver a la causa de sus lagrimas y así, siendo tan lindo como lo recordaba, se estremeció ligeramente ante la caricia.

— ¿Porr qué llorras? — indagó cuando terminó su tarea de limpiar su rostro — ¿es porr Potter?

_«¿Qué por qué lloro? Es por ti…»._

— No… — negó con su cabeza, evitando mirarlo, no quería volver a sucumbir.

— No deberrias llorrar — mencionó colocando un mechón de la castaña detrás de su oreja.

— No se qué haces aquí, por qué no estas allá con todas esas chicas — comentó en un arrebato, comenzando a levantarse.

Krum se desconcertó por el tono que ella había utilizado, sin duda estaba molesta con él. — Yo estoy con quien querrio estar — le respondió incorporándose.

_«Mentiroso.»_

— ¿Ah si? entonces ¿por qué no llegaste al desayuno el día que quedamos? ¿Por qué no me volviste hablar? ¿Por qué me mirabas como si yo te hubiese hecho algo? — habló tan rápido que no sabía si él la había entendido, lo miró dejando ver la molestia que sentía, notando el desconcierto en el rostro de él.

Viktor apenas y logró captar todo lo que ella le había dicho, pero ahora sabía que si estaba muy molesta con él.

_«Pero eso quiere decir que ella quería verme, entonces ¿por qué esta con Potter?»._

— Eso tener una explicación — replicó con seguridad.

— ¿Y por qué no me la dices? — interpeló impaciente.

En ese momento escucharon las risitas tontas del sequito de fans de Krum, estaban cerca pronto los descubrirían si no hacían algo.

— ¿Sabes qué…? Olvídalo… — trató de pasarlo pero él la detuvo.

— Yo explicarrte, darrme una oporrtunidad — pidió mirándola esperanzado.

— No lo sé…

— Poderr verrte después de cenar cerrca del lago, porr favorr — notó en los ojos enrojecidos de la castaña como dudaba —. Tenerr una explicación, yo si querer verte ese día.

Sus fans por fin los habían encontrado y a Hermione no le quedó de otra que escabullirse sin responder, por un momento había pensado en decirle que si, pero era mejor dejar las cosas así. Él amor no era para ella y menos si eso implicaba al famoso Viktor Krum.

º*º*º*º*º*º*º* (V&H) *º*º*º*º*º*º*

En el lago….

— ¿Crees que venga? — indagó Antón, sentado sobre una gran formación rocosa. Estaba cansado de ver como Krum caminaba de un lado a otro, impaciente mirando constantemente su reloj.

— Estoy empezando a creer que no — resopló pasando su mano por su cabeza rapada.

— Pensé que yo era él único que me había dado cuenta — mencionó Antón con pesar, pero no era más que la verdad.

— Para empezar no deberías de estar aquí, voy a esperarla un poco más quizás tuvo algo que hacer — comentó tratando de guardar una esperanza, aunque una parte de él ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de que no vendría.

— Viktor ni siquiera la vimos en la cena, ni tampoco a Potter — agregó sin pensar, para después maldecirse a si mismo al ver como su amigo tensaba su mandíbula y su mirada se volvía sombría. Tragó en seco, si ya había metido la pata terminaría de decir todo lo que pensaba —, quizás deberías olvidarla, después de todo hay una gran probabilidad de que si este con Potter.

Cerró sus puños con fuerza, realmente las palabras de su amigo le daban donde más le dolía, no el orgullo sino en algo más profundo, en aquello que Hermione había despertado y era verdad que debía respetar el hecho de que ella tuviera una relación con Potter, después de todo no podía cortejarla a espaldas del niño que sobrevivió, él no acostumbraba jugar sucio, pero tampoco podía quedarse sin hacer nada al verla llorar de esa manera.

— Vámonos — pronunció hundiendo sus hombros, iniciando su camino hacia el barco.

Antón se incorporó, sacudió su túnica. Comprendía lo que estaba sintiendo su amigo lamentablemente por más que hablara con él, había cosas que era mejor dejárselas al tiempo.

_«Aunque yo creía que Hermione era diferente… no pensé que las cosas terminaran así, creí que podía confiar en ella, en que me ayudaría a descubrir que es lo que oculta Viktor. Y a pesar de que su condición de sangre era un gran obstáculo, no fue lo que los separó.»_

Le echó una ultima mirada a los terrenos, cuando divisó una tenue figura acercándose, se paró en seco, entrecerró sus ojos esforzando su vista en un intento por reconocer de quién se trataba, ya era tarde para que se encontraran con otros alumnos. Su boca se abrió de golpe al darse de cuenta de que era Hermione, de inmediato se giró para buscar a su amigo, corrió a alcanzarlo.

— Viktor…

— Mmmm — murmuró con fastidió sin molestarse en girarse para ver a su amigo.

— Viktor tienes que volver — soltó atropelladamente, no era él, el que tenía una cita pero se encontraba inesperadamente emocionado.

— Ya no tiene caso…

— ¡Idiota, ella está ahí! — alzó su tono de voz, frunciendo su ceño desesperado.

Krum se giró de golpe, buscando con la mirada a la Gryffindor.

***º*º*º**

Hermione con cada paso que daba acercándose al lugar su corazón aleteaba con mayor velocidad en su pecho y la sensación de vacío en su estómago crecía. Realmente le había costado tomar la decisión de ir, incluso se había negado a bajar a cenar, lo sentía mucho por Harry quién la había esperado en al Sala común, pero con el nudo que sentía en la garganta no iba a poder comer y tampoco quería que él la viera en ese estado de ansiedad, finalmente no sabía si había ido a cenar ya lo averiguaría por la mañana.

Ahora sólo podía pensar en el buscador internacional, sus manos estaban humedecidas a causa de los nervios.

«¿_Estaré haciendo lo correcto? ¿Y si mejor vuelvo al castillo?»._

Una fría ventisca causo que se estremeciera, miró el castillo a su espalda.

«Ya estas aquí al menos dale la oportunidad de explicarte, has estado rompiéndote la cabeza tratando de entender lo que había pasado pues bien… estas a punto de saberlo como para huir cobardemente.» Manifestó aquello vocecita.

«Lo sé, pero esto es una tontería no quiero volver a creer en él y que me vuelva a hacer lo mismo, no quiero volver a sentir ese dolor…no, mejor me voy.»

Dio vuelta sobre sus pies, sin quiera mirar si él se encontraba ahí.

El búlgaro quien había regresado apresurado sobre sus pasos, notó como ella emprendía el camino hacia el castillo, arrugó su ceño sin comprender, pero no había tiempo para pensar, sin dudar más corrió para alcanzarla, tomándola de la muñeca.

— Esperra…

Hermione respingó asustada al sentir una mano jalarla, se volteó alarmada soltando un suspiro ahogado al verlo, su corazón tembló, no sabía si de emoción o por la angustia que sentía en ese momento. Se suponía que él no debía detenerla.

— Sientirr asustarrte — dijo suavizando su agarre —, por favorr quedate… yo pensarr que tu no venirr.

La castaña vaciló por un momento antes de ceder ante la suplica del extranjero, se quedó quieta ahí con su muñeca aún siendo sostenida por la mano de él, sin saber que decirle, presa del pánico y de las emociones encontradas.

Viktor siempre había sido un buen observador y no le pasó desapercibido como ella dudaba en estar con él, no sabía sus razones pero primero debía hacerla sentir en confianza. Soltó su mano por completo, a pesar de no querer hacerlo pero era necesario, no quería hacerla sentir más incomoda de lo que suponía ya se sentía.

— Ven — susurró con su voz gruesa, señalándole el lugar donde antes Antón se encontrara sentado. Hermione asintió agitando su cabeza, nerviosa caminó a su lado, finalmente comprendió que debía serenarse, así que sin dudarlo se sentó sobre la piedra, notando como él se mantenía de pie frente a ella, mirándola de esa forma tan intensa que lograba robarle el aliento.

— No quieres sentarte — musitó señalando otra roca cercana.

— No, yo sólo querrerr explicarrte — indicó con seriedad, sin quitarle ni un minuto la vista de encima. Se encontraba ligeramente tenso pero no podía permitirse equivocarse, ni dudar tenía que aclararle las cosas y de una buena vez saber de su propia voz si era hija de muggles y sobre todo saber si lo que es loca mujer había escrito era verdad, que realmente era más le preocupaba.

— Entonces habla, dime qué fue lo que pasó… — instó ansiosa.

— El día que yo deberr verrte Karkarov… hacerme entrenar, yo no poder negarrme.

Hermione abrió sus ojos sorprendida, ella armándose toda una historia, enredándose con sus pensamientos y él simplemente había estado entrenando.

_«No, eso debe ser una mentira, yo pesando que él… y otras, que yo le había dejado de interesar.»_

— ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes? — enarcó sus cejas confundida, incluso en su voz había un dejo de enojo.

— Porrque tu estar siemprre con Potter, yo no saber que pensarr cuando _El Profeta_ publicar que tú y él estar juntos, que él estar enamorrado de ti — habló entre dientes, haciendo más difícil que Hermione comprendiera lo que decía, aunque no necesitó esforzarse demasiado.

Estaba totalmente confundida por la confesión del campeón, incluso la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle de tantas vueltas que le estaba dando al asunto, finalmente todo se remitía al estúpido articulo de ridícula vieja, realmente se sentía furiosa por eso, pero eso quedó relegado al darse cuenta de que él simplemente había estado celoso, por eso la miraba con recelo cuando estaba con su amigo.

Abrió la boca sorprendida, sintiendo toda una revolución en su interior, todo estaba cobrando sentido, agradecía que fuera de noche y que de alguna forma las sombras ocultaran su sonrojo. Regresó su mirada a él notando como la miraba aún con la mandíbula tensa y su mirada endurecida.

_«Oh tengo que decirle que entre Harry y yo no hay nada.»_

— Yo…

— Tu no darrte cuenta que tu gustarme, yo estar celoso de Potter por tenerrte… yo sentirr serr… idiota antes y no explicarrte — exclamó dándose valor, ya no quería ocultarle lo que sentía y no sabía si tendría otra oportunidad para decírselo, era mejor sincerarse de una buena vez. Si la iba a perder que al menos supiera lo que sentía por ella.

Pero al verla a la cara, comprendió que quizás había sido muy brusco, pues la castaña lo miraba con los ojos como platos y su boca ligeramente entreabierta.

Mione sintió que su corazón se había detenido momentáneamente para después palpitar a una velocidad sorprendente, aún las palabras del buscador retumbaban en sus oídos haciéndola sentir un extraño calor en lo profundo de su pecho, así como un regocijo que no entendía.

Viktor estaba realmente asustado por el silencio de la leona, nunca cuando él había confesado su amor a una mujer, estas se habían quedado calladas y mirándolo de esa manera.

Ahora realmente se sentía como un reverendo idiota, hundió ligeramente sus hombros afligido, tratando de pensar algo que recompusiera la situación.

— Yo sentirrr si ser muy brusco o mis palabras ofender — balbuceó mirando al suelo.

Hermione salió de su estupor al escuchar nuevamente la voz del hosco, negó con su cabeza logrando que sus rizos se agitaran. Inhaló ostentosamente ese elemento vital.

— No… no me has ofendido — apenas dejó respirar las palabras fuera de sus labios, que él no estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien, se irguió nuevamente lanzándole una mirada interrogante.

Respiró nuevamente tratando de encontrar el valor que necesitaba para sincerarse, esto no era nada sencillo para ella que siempre pensaba más de dos veces las cosas y que para nada tenía experiencia en el campo de las confesiones amorosas.

— Es sólo que me han tomado por sorpresa tus palabras, me cuesta creer que tu puedas estar interesado en mi… — pausó observando la reacción del hosco, quien ya abría su boca para interrumpirla — entiéndeme, yo… bueno no soy como las otras chicas, ni jamás lo seré… y Harry solo es mi amigo, no estoy enamorada de él — concluyó sintiendo una sensación de liberación recorrer su cuerpo, aunque aún no había dicho lo más importante que él también le gustaba, aunque para ese punto su cara estuviese tan roja como un tomate y su estómago llenó de mariposas.

El búlgaro sitió una dicha bañar su alma y alimentando su esperanza de estar con ella, esbozó una sonrisa que no terminaba de demostrar lo que estaba sintiendo, pero aún había un pequeño dilema; su origen.

Hermione lo miraba expectante de alguna reacción jugueteando con sus dedos, al verlo curvar sus labios y sonreír de aquella manera la tranquilizo, quizás este iba ser el inicio de algo importante en su vida.

Viktor tragó en seco como meditando si debía o no preguntárselo, después de todo ese era un tema algo… escabroso y no había sutilidad que lo cambiara, aunque él tratara de pegúntaselo de buena fe, seguro ella se molestaría.

_«¿Y si lo dejo pasar?... no puedo hacerle esa pregunta y menos ahora que las cosas parecen ir tan bien, pero tampoco es algo que pueda pasar por alto.»_

Su felicidad se transformó en frías dagas clavadas en el corazón, sabía que su madre no aprobaría su gusto por una sangre sucia y menos el señor al que servía y si Karkarov se enteraba haría todo lo necesario para que la dejara, lo más a lo que ellos accederían era a que se divirtiera un rato con ella y él sabía que lo estaba sintiendo era muy enserio, no para un rato o un juego, quería estar con ella sin pensar en una ruptura… si sonaba muy loco, pero era lo que le estaba pasando por la mente.

— ¿Pasa algo? — inquirió al notar como el rostro de Krum se había cubierto de una extraña seriedad y su mirada perdía aquel brillo, tornarse tan oscura como la noche.

Viktor negó con la cabeza, aunque su sonrisa no volvió a ser la misma parecía apagada.

— Nada que imporrte en este momento — repuso, atreviéndose a tocar con sus dedos la mejilla de Hermione, notó como ella respingaba al sentir su roce, de verdad le gustaban sus reacciones, al menos sabía que no era inmune a sus caricias y que no le era del todo indiferente, quizás ella no lo había dicho con palabras aún, pero estaba interesada en él de alguna extraña forma, porque bien pudo no haber acudido a su cita, pero lo hizo y eso decía mucho.

Deslizó su mano perfilando el inocente rostro, notando como ella suspiraba suavemente, entrecerrando ligeramente sus ojos, sus mejillas tenían aquel tono carmesí que la delataba.

_«Ella es diferente lo se, no es de rasgos finos, ni de belleza despampanante y escandalosa… ella es hermosa por ser natural, por mostrarse así sin maquillaje, sin exageraciones… sin colores llamativos, ni escotes pronunciados, ni peinados perfectos… sólo así, creo que es demasiado buena para mi, tiene razón Antón, la busque muy joven, ¿en qué momento me volví un pedófilo? Si ella supiera los secretos que escondo no estaría aquí en medio de la noche conmigo.»_

— Erres hermosa.

Hermione aún con los sentidos embotados por la caricia del buscador, escuchó aquel murmullo.

— No…

Él frunció su frente sin comprender, dejó su mano sobre la curva de su barbilla, mirándola interrogante.

— Yo se que no soy la gran belleza — denegó en un susurro apagado, aunque las palabras del búlgaro lograban hacerla sentir en las nubes.

Él se limitó a negar con su cabeza con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios, bajó su mano y se acercó a ella, dejando que sus frentes se unieran, lo que logró que él se inclinaría pues ella se encontraba aún sentada.

Notó como las pupilas de Hermione se dilataban de sorpresa. — Lo erres… — aseguró con su voz aterciopela, logrando que la respiración de Hermione se volviera pesada. Frotó sus narices sutilmente, para después dejar que su nariz se deslizara por la tersa piel de su mejilla llegando hasta su mentón, obligándola a alzar ligeramente su rostro.

Aspiró su perfume embriagándose de él, lamentaba que ella llevara cubierto su cuello con una bufanda pero la entendía, hacía demasiado frío, el invierno estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Se contuvo para no hacer una locura y reclamar sus labios en un beso, quizás era muy pronto para que se tomara esos atrevimientos, pero si ella le daba una señal de quererlo, lo haría, pero hasta entonces se mantendría a raya, tenía que recordarse a cada segundo que ella era pequeña, no sabía que tan experimentada estaba, pero por sus reacciones era claro que no mucho a menos que supiera fingir y no lo creía.

Hermione estaba petrificada, no se atrevía ni a parpadear, él estaba logrando volverla una especie de masa gelatinosa, sentirlo tan cerca la mareaba hacia que no pensara con claridad.

Viktor se alejó en un gran acto de fuerza de voluntad, se irguió cual alto que era, aún había algo que quería preguntarle. — ¿Porr qué llorrar en la Biblioteca?

Hermione tardó en procesar su pregunta, podía decirle la verdad… pero al final había resultado ser una tontería. Lo miró notando su expresión interrogante. — Por nada… — se levantó en un acto irracional y arrebatado, restó la distancias entre ellos, recargando su peso en él, dejando que su cabeza reposara en el pecho del buscador, mientras sus manos se aferraban a su casaca. Cerró sus ojos, dejando que la loción del buscador inundara sus pulmones.

—Dime que es real esto.

Viktor se pasmó un momento, pero no tardó en reaccionar serpenteando sus brazos alrededor de la frágil figura, pegándola más a él. Hundió su cabeza en hombro de la castaña, disfrutando de tenerla así, de la sensación que lo embargaba al tenerla por fin entre sus brazos. Dejó salir una pequeña risa, divertido al escuchar la petición de Hermione, él mismo se hacía la misma pregunta.

— Si, serrlo — depositó un beso en su cabeza.

Finalmente se separaron, el reloj había marcado medianoche hacia unos segundos. — Debo irme — dijo con gran dificultad.

— Lo sé — aunque no quería dejarla ir, tenía que ser racional —, yo... acompañarte a tu sala.

— Me encantaría, pero si Filch nos ve tendríamos problemas — denegó con pesar, aunque le hubiese gustado mucho su compañía por los largos y oscuros corredores.

— ¿Quién ser Filch? — preguntó desconcertado.

— Ah… pues el celador de Hogwarts — explicó sin interés de profundizar más sobre el viejo cascarrabias.

Viktor contrajo sus cejas, meditando. — No importar, yo querrer a compañarrte — objetó terco.

— Pero…

Él no le dio más lugar a sus pretextos, la tomó con suavidad de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos e inició el camino a las puertas de Hogwarts.

— Pero no… Viktor — trató de disuadirlo.

— Yo no querer que tu andar sola, puede ser peligrroso.

Hermione no pudo evitar que de sus labios brotara una sonrisilla, jamás pensó que él fuera tan sobreprotector, se había percatado desde su primer encuentro que él era muy caballeroso, quizás de ahí se derivara que quisiera acompañara.

_«Quizás tenga un complejo de caballero en armadura y corcel blanco, ojala Ron aprendiera un par de cosas de él, pero es un cabezadura…no se ni por qué pienso en él en este momento.»_

Finalmente después de un cuarto de hora y de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras, llegaron al retrato de la Dama gorda.

— Es aquí — indicó esperando que él decidiera soltar su mano, estaba ligeramente nerviosa pues no sabía cómo despedirse de él.

Krum le echó una mirada al lugar, se había tomado la molestia de memorizar el camino, pues estaba decidido a frecuentar a la castaña y si para eso tenía que ir a buscarla, debía recordar los corredores que debía pasar y que escaleras subir.

Regresó la mirada a su pequeña, quien lo miraba sus ojos castaños bien abiertos como si no quisiera perderse algún detalle. — ¿Poderr vernos mañana?

A Hermione le tomó por sorpresa su petición, claro que había pensado en la posibilidad de que siguieran viéndose, pero era tan extraño estar haciendo citas con el buscador, por qué eso eran ¿no?

— Si, pero ¿no entrenaras?

A Viktor lo golpeó la realidad, tenía que entrenar y ver a Karkarov, pero a como diera lugar sacaría el tiempo para verla. — Si, pero… yo querer verrte, ¿poder por la tarrde noche?

Hermione se enterneció ante la respuesta. — Si, esta bien te veré en el mismo lugar antes de la cena — añadió emocionada.

— Te estarre esperando — comentó besando su mano —, descansa — se acercó y depositó un beso en su frente.

— Tu también y ten cuidado de que Filch no te vea.

De inmediato sintió la falta de la calidez que le brindaba su mano, le sonrió por última vez antes de atravesar el cuadro.

(*)(*)(*) V&H (*)(*)(*)

Viktor no podía creer su suerte, sintió una arrebatadora alegría dentro de sí. Todo el camino de regreso al barco había estado recreando los momentos que había pasado con ella. Se sentía dichoso y aunque algunos pensamientos oscuros se colaban en su mente, trataba de relegarlos anteponiendo la imagen de la castaña. Nunca antes se había sentido tan bien con tan sólo estar con una chica sin que implicara algún contacto físico, esto estaba siendo todo un reto para él.

Entró a su camarote con la intención de dejarse caer en su cama, pero su deseo se vio interrumpido al ver a Antón tan cómodo en ella.

— ¡Hasta que llegaste! — soltó mirándolo con cierto aire analítico, no veía con el semblante triste al contrario parecía estar demasiado contento.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — cuestionó con obviedad, quitándose su chamarra aventándola sobre su escritorio.

— Pues te estaba esperando para que me cuentes — bufó rodando sus ojos —, te fue bien ¿no?

Viktor disfrutaba de la impaciencia de su amigo, colocó su expresión más seria con un toque de tristeza. — Pues… — se pasó la mano por su nuca.

— ¿Qué? No me digas que estuviste afuera tu sólo para nada, si ella vino debiste aplicarte, ¿dónde está el Viktor que conozco?

Krum se echó a reír. — Cálmate, hasta parece que al que no le resultaron las cosas bien fueras tu.

Antón se quedó callado, analizando a su amigo y si él estaba de humor todo quería decir que si le había ido bien. — Estúpido… ya, cuéntame.

— Pues… arreglamos las cosas, ella no esta con Potter y le confesé que me gustaba — expuso con una sonrisa bonachona.

Antón enarcó su ceja en espera de algo más. — ¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Le pediste qué fuera tu novia? ¿Le preguntaste sobre su origen?

— No le pregunte y no pienso hacerlo — replicó estoico.

— ¿Qué? Pero…

— No lo entiendes, no quiero saberlo… no me interesa — zanjó el tema, recuperando su animosidad —, y no le pedí que fuera mi novia aún…

El búlgaro no podía dar crédito a lo que sus oídos acaban de escuchar, si no fuera porque lo había escuchado de voz propia del campeón no lo creería, lo había dejado estupefacto, compuso su gesto alegrándose por su amigo.

— ¿Aún? Eso quiere decir que piensas hacerlo…

— Mmmm…

— ¿Y la besaste supongo? Porque estuviste mucho tiempo afuera como para nada más estar platicando y tomando en cuenta que aún no hablas bien su idioma… tuvo que haber algo más — dedujo mirando con picardía a su amigo.

— No, no la bese… y me tarde porque la acompañe a Gryffindor eso es todo.

Antón no podía creerlo, esta era la segunda o tercera vez que su amigo volvía sin haberlo hecho, si fuera él hace mucho que la hubiese besado. «_¿Qué te está pasando Viktor?… esa niña te tiene muy mal.»_

— No puedo creer que hayas desaprovechado otra oportunidad… — Krum se hundió de hombros, chasqueando su lengua —, pero ¿al menos quedaste con ella?

— Claro, mañana la volveré a ver… y voy a necesitar que me ayudes a deshacerme de Karkarov…

OoOoOoOoO

**Si ustedes lo piden continuará...**

**¿Reviews navideños? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo?**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué pasará?

***º*º*º**

Sentimos la tardanza, pero la vida se nos complico un poco pero aquí estamos, esperamos que nos sigan leyendo. ¡Felices fiestas navideñas!

Es hora de los **agradecimientos**:

**Alexa Hiwatari:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia y dejarnos un comentario. Esperamos que te guste la continuación y nos dejes un lindo review, Felices fiestas navideñas. Saludos.

**Narcissa**: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Sentimos haber tardado, pero si seguiremos con la historia no te preocupes, ojala puedas leer el nuevo capítulo. Felices fiestas navideñas. Saludos.

**Laura Luque**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por leer la historia y dejarnos un comentario. Si la historia tiene para rato y mucho jajaja, no te preocupes seguiremos publicando. Esperamos que tengas la oportunidad de leer el nuevo capítulo. Felices fiestas navideñas. Saludos.

**Aranza**: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Gracias por leer la historia y por comentar. Esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Felices fiestas navideñas. Saludos.

**Daniela SOS**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer y dejarnos un review. Sentimos al demora pero por fin hemos vuelto con este capítulo, ojala puedas leerlo. Felices fiestas navideñas. Saludos.

**Paulina**: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer la historia y por comentar. Sentimos la tardanza, pero al fin hemos publicado un nuevo capítulo ojala puedas leerlo. Felices fiestas navideñas. Saludos.

**Sandy**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por comentar. Sentimos haber tardado tanto y ojala puedas leer el nuevo capítulo. Felices fiestas navideñas. Saludos.

**Jane Krum**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y los comentarios. Si va a empezar la acción y pronto le pedirá ir al baile pero calma ahí vamos. Sentimos la demora. Esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Felices fiestas navideñas. Saludos.

**Bizcochia U-u**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por tus comentarios y apoyo a la historia. Disculpa nuestra tardanza. Pues cada vez nos acercamos al momento en que Hermione y Krum ¡serán más que amigos! Ojala te guste el nuevo capítulo. Felices fiestas navideñas. Saludos.

**Mirmo**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por leer y dejarnos un comentario Sentimos la tardanza, esperamos que puedas leer el nuevo capítulo. Antón es un buen amigo para Krum y lo de la marca saldrá pronto. Felices fiestas navideñas. Saludos desde México.

***Kely*:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por el apoyo a lo largo de los capítulos. Disculpa nuestra tardanza. A nosotras también nos gusta Cedric, Esperamos que puedas leer el capítulo. Felices fiestas navideñas. Saludos.

**Laurayuli**: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer la historia y comentar. Sentimos la tardanza ojala aún te interese leer el nuevo capítulo. Felices fiestas navideñas. Saludos.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que esta navidad se animen a comentar como un regalo hacia nosotras.**

**¡Felices fiestas navideñas!**

*** ¨ )**

**(¸.·´ (¸.·´ ,.·´  
(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte**


	9. Entre temores y victorias

_**Disclaimer**_: Desde lo mas oscuro del viejo continente, hemos traído al Campeón ideal, el príncipe salido de los cuentos de hadas, porque un hombre como él, no merece ser sólo un personaje más, merece un protagónico. Aunque sabemos que le pertenecen a JK Rowling, pero nosotros los volvimos a traer, porque siempre debe estar presente.

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**El Príncipe Extranjero**

**By**

**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**

* * *

Para ustedes que están en el cielo

Siempre vivirán en nuestros corazones

D.B.M

_**OoOoOoO**_

_**Entre temores y victorias…**_

(N/as: Contiene spoilers del libro y la película HP4 xD)

Los días siguientes pasaron con sorprendente rapidez, había visto a Krum un par de veces en el mismo lugar, habían estado conociéndose un poco más, el tiempo siempre se le hacia demasiado corto estando con él. Los días en que no lo veía sabía que era porque se encontraba entrenando con Karkarov, aunque nunca le había preguntado exactamente qué clase de cosas le enseñaba ese hombre.

El sábado antes de la primera prueba Dumbledore dio permiso a todos los alumnos de tercero en adelante para que visitaran el pueblo de Hogsmeade. Hermione le dijo a Harry que le iría bien salir del castillo por un rato, y Harry no necesitó mucha persuasión.

Aunque su salida no había sido la más amena, Harry había pasado el viaje debajo de su capa de invisibilidad y ella parecía una loca hablando sola. Y por si fuera poco se había negado a querer reunirse con Ron en la Tres Escobas, Hermione estaba cansada de la necedad de ambos.

Finalmente Hagrid acompañado de Ojo Loco Moody se habían acercado a su mesa, sorprendentemente Alastor había logrado ver con su ojo mágico a Harry. Y aunque no había sido una platica larga, las palabras de Hagrid habían logrado despertar la curiosidad de Harry, quién se preguntaba para qué querría verlo esa noche y lo más raro es que quería que llevara su capa.

— No sé si deberías ir, Harry — repitió Hermione en cuanto llegaron a su Sala —. Es mejor que le envíes un mensaje a Hagrid diciéndole que no puedes acudir, no puedes faltar a tu cita con Sirius — pronunció en un murmullo para que solo ellos escucharan.

Harry no respondió, pues no opinaba de la misma forma que su amiga.

— ¿A dónde vas? — preguntó poco después al ver que se dirigía a la puerta.

— Eh… a la Biblioteca, tengo que ir por un libro — improvisó notando como su amigo asentía no muy convencido.

Salió de la sala exhalando más tranquila, ahora tenía que correr si quería llegar a su cita con Krum. El corazón aún después de tantas citas se le agitaba como si fuese la primera vez, llegó a los terrenos con el aliento cortado y en cuanto lo vio recargado en aquella formación rocosa cerca del lago el cosquilleo en su estómago se desató.

Caminó lentamente entre el campo blanco, disfrutando de poder mirarlo así, calmado, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Se veía tan guapo vestido totalmente de negro con su gorro a juego, para él de seguro era común vestirse así.

Viktor se percató de su presencia a unos metros de que llegara a donde se encontraba, le sonrió instintivamente. Se incorporó y esperó hasta que ella llegó hasta él, para acercarse.

— Hola — depositó un beso en su mejilla disfrutando de su aroma.

— Hola, siento llegar tarde.

— No imporrtar — contestó ofreciéndole su mano —, demos un paseo.

Hermione aceptó tomando su mano, sabía que la mayoría de sus compañeros se encontraban en Hogsmeade y los demás seguramente estaban en sus Salas realizando sus labores escolares, era una verdadera suerte que a ella le gustara adelantar los trabajos o no podría estar con él.

— ¿Cómo… te fue en Hogsmeade?

— No muy bien — explicó con una mueca —, pero te traje esto — soltó su mano para sacar de su bolsa una cajita de chocolatinas rellenas de crema —. Espero que te gusten.

Viktor tomó la caja, sonriéndole cálido. — Grracias — aunque no podía evitar sentirse extraño, él era el que debía llenarla de regalos y atenciones.

Y aunque se suponía que debía estar acostumbrado a recibir regalos por sus fans, era muy extraño que sus novias o las chicas que cortejaba le obsequiaran algo.

— Espero que te guste el chocolate — mencionó ligeramente sonrojada.

Él buscó su mano de nuevo entrelazando sus dedos, era el único contacto intimo que tenía con ella por eso procuraba siempre tenerla de la mano, aún no se atrevía a besarla y no era por cobardía pero quería que fuese un momento memorable para ella, así que aunque se muriera del deseo de tenerla entre sus brazos y besarla apasionadamente, esperaría.

— Si gustarrme.

Mione curvó las comisuras de sus labios en respuesta. — ¿Qué tal estuvo tu entrenamiento?

— Ser lo mismo de siemprre — comentó sin ahondar en el tema.

— ¿Qué clase de cosas te enseña Karkarov? —– preguntó curiosa, elevando su rostro para mirarlo.

Viktor se tensó, no quería tocar ese tema y mucho menos con ella. No deseaba que supiera lo que en verdad aprendía del mago oscuro, ni su misión, sabía que en cuanto lo descubriera la perdería para siempre, más si descubría la marca en su brazo.

Él debía despreciarla pero no podía hacerlo, él no era un apasionado de la teoría de la sangre, pero debía aparentar serlo si quería seguir con vida y su familia también. Él sólo era una pieza más en el juego de Voldemort.

— Ser sólo hechizos… — minimizó queriendo parecer desinteresado.

A Hermione no le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que él se hubiese puesto serio en cuanto tocó ese tema y mucho menos que quisiera zanjarlo.

— Quizás algún día me muestres unos — presionó esperando una respuesta más especifica.

Él no se dejó amedrentar por su comentario, finalmente también le habían enseñado a ser frío y controlador, aunque con ella su resistencia nunca había sido mucha. Se había dejado llevar por lo que le provocaba, lo había hecho perder su cabeza, de ahí que en ese momento en lugar de preocuparse por su misión estuviese paseando con ella tratando de conquistarla.

— Quizás, pero no hoy.

Hermione percibió el deje oscuro de su voz, sintiendo un extraño escalofrío recorrer su columna, quizás se estaba imaginando cosas, después de todo se sentía presionada por todo ese asunto del Torneo y el hecho de que el nombre de Harry apareciera de forma misteriosa en el cáliz.

— ¿Y estás nervioso por la prueba del martes? — inquirió con un nudo en la garganta, temía por la vida de él y la de Harry.

Una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios. — Un poco, pero estarr más ansioso, la adrrenalina correr por mi cuerrpo.

Mione enarcó sus cejas, aún no entendía por qué a los hombres les gustaban las emociones fuertes. — Será peligroso, nadie sabe de qué se tratara esa prueba, puedes salir gravemente herido… o… morir.

— ¿Tú preocuparrte por mi? — se detuvo mirándola con un brillo pícaro en su mirada.

Ella sintió que la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas, desvió sus pupilas clavándolas en el blanco paisaje. — Si — respondió mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior.

Viktor sonrió complacido, alzó su mano y besó sus nudillos. — Te prrometo que sobrreviviré y después de esa prrueba yo querrer hablar contigo.

La leona levantó la mirada interrogante. — ¿Hablar? ¿Sobre qué…?

— No ser curriosa, después de la prrueba decírrtelo — repitió acariciando su mentón con la mano libre.

Hermione colocó una mueca de inconformidad, aunque todo pasaba a segundo lugar cuando él la acariciaba, su tacto le causaba una sensación electrizante. A veces deseaba que él nunca dejara de tocarla y eso la hacia entrar en conflicto porque no estaba acostumbrada a todo lo que estaba experimentando con Viktor y a veces su mente le indicaba una cosa y su corazón otra.

Krum continuó caminando logrando que ella lo siguiera. — ¿Le has dicho a tu amigo que estar conmigo?

— No.

Viktor la miró con desacuerdo. — ¿Porr qué? Llevar días viéndonos y tu no querrer que él lo sepa, ni que nos veamos en otrros lugarres — aunque él también había contribuido a eso, aún no quería que Karkarov supiera que estaba saliendo con una hija de muggles, quería evitarle un mal rato a la chica, de cualquier forma sabía que él la iba a pasar mal y tendría desde luego un castigo ejemplar.

— No es porque no quiera que él se entere, pero él no la esta pasando muy bien con esto del Torneo, además esta peleado con su mejor amigo Ron, no tiene mucha cabeza para escucharme ahora.

_«Además no se si me creería.»_

— En algún momento tenerr que decírrselo.

— Lo sé y lo haré — aseguró deteniéndose cerca del Bosque prohibido —, ¿para ti es importante que nos vean las demás personas?

— No, a mi sólo imporrtarme estar contigo — aseguró con cierto descaro. Se sentó en una gran roca quedando más o menos a la altura de la chica. Soltó su mano dejándola parada frente a él.

Hermione clavó sus ojos castaños en el rostro del chico, su mirada era tan intensa que lograba cortarle la respiración.

— ¿Qué pasar?

La castaña agitó su cabeza negando, logrando que sus rizos se movieran. — Nada.

No era ningún tonto como para no darse cuenta que sus palabras le afectaban, le agradaba verla con las mejillas arreboladas.

— ¿Por qué no me has presentado a tus demás amigos?

— Porrque mi mejor amigo ser Antón, y con los demás si llevarrme pero no aún grrado que me interrese comparrtir mi vida con ellos. En Bulgaria tener otrros amigos.

— ¿Con los qué juegas Quidditch?

— No exactamente aunque caerrme mejorr que los de mi escuela — confesó con una mueca —, crreer que no te gustaba el Quidditch.

— No me gusta volar que es distinto, pero si fui a la Copa Mundial de Quidditch. Ron no paraba de hablar de ti, porque sabes hacer _"el amargo de Rosi"…_

Viktor curvó sus cejas al escuchar lo último, no sabía si indignarse por la forma en que llamó su jugada maestra o echarse a reír. —_ Amago de Wronski._

— Si, eso… no logró aprenderme el término correcto — musitó ruborizada, aunque él no parecía molesto como Harry cuando la había corregido en la Biblioteca.

— Estuviste en el parrtido contrra Irlanda — asumió después de su comentario.

— Si, aún recuerdo como el golpeador irlandés, te dio con una bludger — comentó con pesar, para después arrepentirse de mencionar ese penoso incidente donde el búlgaro había acabado con el rostro llenó de sangre.

Krum desvió su mirada y rió por lo bajo, no podía creer que de todo lo que podría haber comentado sobre el partido, recordara precisamente ese momento, cualquier otra chica hubiese mencionado otra cosa, como lucia, lo bien que le quedaba el uniforme, etc.

— ¿Qué?

— Nada, sólo rrecordar ese momento.

Hermione enarcó su ceja sin comprender, pero lo dejó pasar, de todas formas no quería volver a sacar el tema de aquel golpe en su cara. — Harry decía que no había visto nunca a nadie volar como tú, dice que parecías usar una escoba voladora, no sé algo así como que te movías con una agilidad que parecías ingrávido.

Krum curvó la comisura izquierda de su labio. — ¿Y tu qué pensar?

— Me parecía que tenías malas pulgas — confesó sincera.

Viktor dejó escapar una carcajada, eso si que no lo esperaba. Adoraba esa chica porque siempre decía lo que pensaba, porque no fingía que le agradaba para que él se fijara en ella, era sincera, autentica… y una belleza natural.

— ¿Y ahorra qué pensarr?

Mione se mordió su labio inferior sopesando lo que debía decir. — Eres distinto a como pensé y me agradas.

— Eso es algo —con cada una de sus respuestas, la admiraba más por no dejarse llevar por las apariencias, ni por su fama de jugador, ni por su apariencia —, ¿y porr qué no hablarrme de tus amigas? Se que erres amiga de Potter y Weasley pero debes tener alguna amiga.

— Mis amigos son Harry y Ron, aunque a Ginny también la considero mi amiga, es la hermana de Ron.

— No llevarrte bien con tus compañerras — dedujo, no necesitaba conocerla a fondo para notar como su expresión se había ensombrecido.

— No soy como ellas, tenemos diferentes puntos de vista…

— Mmm… — rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de la castaña, cerrándola brecha entre su cuerpos, logrando que soltara un gritillo de sorpresa. Dejó que su mentón descasara en el hombro de la chica, respirando el aroma de sus cabellos.

El corazón de Mione golpeaba con fuerza su pecho, no esperaba que él hiciera eso. Aunque no se sentía tan mal, poco después dejó que sus manos rodearan el cuello del hosco, disfrutando del momento.

— Me gusta tu perrfume — susurró a su oído causándole un cosquilleó agradable.

— Debo irme pronto será la cena — no quería separarse de él pero tenía que hacerlo, la noche había caído y pronto nevaría. Aunque quisiera no podía quedarse eternamente con él, entre sus fuertes brazos. Sintiéndose querida.

— Podemos no ir — sugirió sin querer soltarla.

— ¿Y qué cenaríamos? — preguntó divertida.

— Los chocolates.

Hermione dibujó una gran sonrisa. — Eso no sería sano.

— Yo no decirr que lo fuerra.

— Viktor…

— Sólo unos minutos más — pidió como si fuese un niño pequeño, diciéndole a su madre que lo dejara dormir un poco más.

Poco después a pesar de la insistencia del búlgaro se encontraban caminando hacia el castillo.

— ¿Cuándo te veré? — preguntó cerca de las puertas.

— Después de la prrimer prrueba, estos días tener que entrrenar. Karkarov no dejarme distraer.

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar un suspiró de decepción, no le gustaba pensar en esa prueba, un vacío aparecía en su estómago cada vez que lo hacia. Se detuvo girándose para mirarlo.

— Prométeme que te cuidaras — pronunció con seriedad.

En eso momento Viktor deseó más que nunca acunar su rostro entre sus manos y besarla, para calmar sus temores.

— No pasarrme nada, hablarremos después de la prueba por la noche, alrededor de las nueve.

La Gryffindor supo que no iba a conseguir más seguridad que esa respuesta, alzó su mano acariciando su mejilla, primero con cierta duda y después con seguridad, podía sentir su barba incipiente contra las yemas de sus dedos.

Krum tomó su mano besándola a forma de despedida. — Hasta entonces…

Ella asintió, brindándole una tibia sonrisa.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ V&H .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤

En el barco de Durmstrang…

Antón se encontraba acostado en la cama de su amigo, esperando por él para ir a cenar. No sabía por qué seguía haciéndolo, cada vez que veía a su damisela se tardaba más y él tenía que sufrir de hambre.

Aventó una pequeña pelota contra el techo del camarote, era una buena forma de pasar el tiempo. Bostezó perdiendo la concentración, de repente la puerta se abrió dando paso a la imponente figura de Viktor.

— Vaya pensé que te quedarías a dormir en el Bosque con ella — manifestó molestándolo, mientras su mirada lo escrutaba, buscando algún signo de acción, de un encuentro pasional, no podía creer que una vez más había vuelto sin besarla.

— Idiota…

— Dame los detalles — pidió curioso, incorporándose.

— No prefieres ir a cenar — exclamó al escuchar como el estómago de su amigo rugía.

— Bueno… cuéntame en el camino — se apresuró a llegar a la puerta.

— No hay mucho contar…

— Si, claro — chasqueó su lengua incrédulo —. Escúpelo.

— Si quieres oír que la bese no lo hice.

— Lo supe desde que entraste por esa puerta — soltó mofándose —, no sé qué diablos te esta pasando, ¿es por qué es menor?

— En parte — aceptó saliendo del barco.

— Me lo supuse, pero corrómpela, no creo que sea tan difícil.

Krum golpeó su hombro, negando con su cabeza. — No seas idiota, no se trata de corromperla, me gusta como es.

— No, no… estas perdido. ¿Te estas enamorando de ella? — preguntó casi a la entrada del castillo, logrando que algunas francesas que estaban cerca los miraran con sus ojos vivaces y unas sonrisas.

El hosco hundió sus hombros en respuesta.

Schaedke se llevó la mano a su frente, pegándose. — Viktor…

— Antón sólo cállate y déjame manejar las cosas a mi modo.

Al moreno no le quedó de otra que guardar para si sus opiniones, aunque no podía negar que eso era lo que quería en el fondo.

_«Quizás sea hora de que platique con Hermione y le confié mis sospechas sobre Viktor, pero podría ser que ella lo dejara después de eso. ¿Qué es lo qué debo hacer? Quizás solo sean conjeturas mías sin fundamentos, tal vez sólo le hacia falta enamorarse para dejar de comportarse de forma extraña.»_

Sonrió alegrándose por su amigo. — ¿Y le pediste qué fuera tu novia?

— No, pienso hacerlo después de la primera prueba.

— ¿Y por qué esperar hasta entonces?

— Porque deseaba que primero me tuviera confianza, que me conociera. Ahora se que no le soy indiferente, además se preocupa por mi…

— Pues ya la tienes, para mi es claro que le gustas. Por eso no entendiendo por qué se complican tanto — aseveró con una mueca de desacuerdo.

Krum le sonrió, palmeando su espalda. — Quizás algún día lo sepas.

.:.:.:.:.:. V&H .:.:.:.:.:.

El domingo por la mañana, después del desayuno Harry se llevó a Hermione a los terrenos para poder contarle lo de los dragones y lo que le había dicho Sirius.

— Karkarov era un mortífago o puede que lo siga siendo, estuvo en Azkaban pero hizo un trato con el Ministerio y lo dejaron salir, a partir de ahí ha estado enseñando Artes oscuras y Sirius cree que es él quién puso mi nombre en el cáliz.

Hermione escuchaba con cierto temor las palabras de su amigo, sintiendo como su corazón se hundía en el fondo de su ser.

— Me ha dicho que tenga cuidado con el campeón de Durmstrang, Viktor Krum.

La castaña contuvo el aliento, su labio inferior tembló por el sentimiento contenido. No pudo evitar que su mirada viajara al barco de los búlgaros.

_«No Viktor no puede ser malo, pero entonces ¿por qué entrena tanto con él? ¿Será qué él tenga algo que ver con los planes de Karkarov? ¿Y si por eso Viktor se acercó a mi para saber todo sobre Harry? No… no podría soportarlo.»_

— Hermione ¿me estás escuchando? — cuestionó Harry mirándola con reproche.

—S-si — se obligó a separar su vista del barco y concentrarse en su amigo —, primero vamos a intentar que el martes por la tarde sigas vivo, y luego ya nos preocuparemos por Karkarov.

Dieron tres vueltas al lago, pensando cuál sería el encantamiento con el que se podría someter a un dragón. Pero, como no se les ocurrió nada, fueron a la Biblioteca y mientras Harry cogía todo lo que veía en los estantes sobre dragones, Hermione buscaba con su mirada al búlgaro, aunque si había silencio y tranquilidad en el reciento era porque no se encontraba cerca.

Exhaló inquieta, deseaba interrogarlo sobre su director, necesitaba escucharlo decir que él no tenía nada que ver. Una angustia se estaba adueñando de su pecho, quizás debería mandarle una lechuza y decirle que necesitaba verlo.

_«Contrólate Hermione, Harry te necesita.»_

Tomó unos libros sobre Dragones y se sentó junto a su amigo a revisarlos

— «Embrujos para cortarles las uñas... Cómo curar la podredumbre de las escamas...» Esto no nos sirve: es para chiflados como Hagrid que lo que quieren es cuidarlos...

—«Es extremadamente difícil matar a un dragón debido a la antigua magia que imbuye su gruesa piel, que nada excepto los encantamientos más fuertes puede penetrar...» — leyó Hermione — ¡Pero Sirius dijo que había uno sencillo que valdría!

— Busquemos pues en los libros de encantamientos sencillos... — dijo Harry, apartando a un lado el libro del amante de los dragones.

Volvió a la mesa con una pila de libros de hechizos y comenzó a hojearlos uno tras otro. A su lado, Hermione cuchicheaba sin parar:

— Bueno, están los encantamientos permutadores... pero ¿para qué cambiarlos? A menos que le cambiaras los colmillos en gominolas o algo así, porque eso lo haría menos peligroso... El problema es que, como decía el otro libro, no es fácil penetrar la piel del dragón. Lo mejor sería transformarlo, pero, algo tan grande, me temo que no tienes ninguna posibilidad: dudo incluso que la profesora McGonagall fuera capaz... pero tal vez podrías encantarte tú mismo. Tal vez para adquirir más poderes. Claro que no son hechizos sencillos, y no los hemos visto en clase; sólo los conozco por haber hecho algunos ejercicios preparatorios para el TIMO...

— Hermione — pidió Harry, exasperado —, ¿quieres callarte un momento, por favor? Trato de concentrarme.

A pesar de que Hermione dejó de hablar Harry no logró concentrarse, y mucho menos encontrar algún encantamiento que le sirviera y para colmó acababa de entrar Krum, lo vio mirar hacia su mesa interesado, pero él no estaba como para interpretar lo que había detrás de su mirada.

Hermione no se atrevió a mirarlo, aunque sabía que tenía su vista clavada en su espalda podía sentir ese cosquilleo de alerta en su nuca. Tragó saliva nerviosa, deseaba levantarse y correr a interrogarlo, pero no podía descubrirse además pronto aparecerían esas molestas chicas.

— Vamos, Harry, volvamos a la sala común. El club de fans llegará dentro de un momento y no pararán de cotorrear...

Y, efectivamente, en el momento en que salían de la Biblioteca, entraba de puntillas un ruidoso grupo de chicas, una de ellas con una bufanda de Bulgaria atada a la cintura.

º*º*º*º*º*º V&H º*º*º*º*º*º

Y por fin el gran día de la prueba llegó. En el colegio había una tensión y emoción enormes en el ambiente.

Viktor se encontraba sentado esperando el momento en que Bagman les diera las indicaciones sobre la prueba, como se lo había dicho a Hermione había estado entrenando arduamente, por lo cual no había podido reunirse con ella pero esa noche, sería especial después de ganar, le pediría que fuese su novia. Esperaba fervientemente que ella aceptara, los días pasados la había notado más tensa de lo normal y excesivamente nerviosa.

Seguramente sólo era preocupación, y en fondo le agradaba saber que no sólo era por Potter si no también por él.

Al ver entrar a Potter, no pudo evitar evocar que posiblemente el chico no pasara de este Torneo, y no era tanto por las pruebas si no por lo que Voldemort había planeado para él. Al menos no tendría que preocuparse por su misión hasta la última prueba, porque tenía entendido había alguien más en el Colegio que le servía al Señor Oscuro y que pondría las cosas a su favor.

Harry caminaba de un lado a otro en la tienda, se sentía extrañamente distante de todos cuantos lo rodeaban. Se encontraba en tal estado de nerviosismo que le daba miedo perder la cabeza cuando lo pusieran frente al dragón y liarse a echar maldiciones a diestro y siniestro.

Pasó su mirada por el lugar, para convencerse que no era él único que tenía aquel miedo que le escocía los huesos.

Fleur Delacour estaba sentada en un rincón, sobre un pequeño taburete de madera. No parecía ni remotamente tan segura como de costumbre; por el contrario, se la veía pálida y sudorosa.

El aspecto de Viktor Krum era aún más hosco de lo habitual y Harry supuso que aquélla era la forma en que manifestaba su nerviosismo. Cedric paseaba de un lado a otro, aunque eso no evitó que le dirigiera una leve sonrisa a la que éste correspondió, aunque a los músculos de la cara les costó bastante esfuerzo, como si hubieran olvidado cómo se sonreía.

Harry respiró profundamente quería salir corriendo de la tienda, se acercó a la entrada al escuchar un sonido.

— Pss pss… Harry ¿eres tú? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Bien? Tienes que concentrarte después tienes que…

— Enfrentar el Dragón — terminó por ella, su voz sonó débil y temerosa, reflejando parte de su sentir. Sin esperárselo sintió como Hermione rodeaba con sus brazos su cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza, como si temiera perderlo. Él le correspondió disfrutando de un segundo de paz, no todo estaba bien pero al menos tenía a su amiga apoyándolo incondicionalmente.

De repente una luz los cegó, ambos voltearon al escuchar la voz inconfundible de Rita Skeeter. Aquel día llevaba una túnica de color verde amarillento, del mismo tono que la vuelapluma que tenía en la mano.

— ¡Jóvenes enamorados… que tierno! — pausó mirándolos con aquella sonrisita irritante que Harry deseaba borrarle de la cara —, aunque pasará algo malo este día de cualquier forma serían noticia.

Viktor había permanecido en silencio observando la escena, no podía evitar que una punzada de celos atravesara su corazón, aunque sabía que ella sólo veía a Potter como amigo, él hubiese deseado ser él para que ella lo abrazara de esa forma. Al ver entrar a Rita y molestarlos, se incorporó y avanzó hacia ellos.

— Usted no deberría estar aquí, la tienda es para los campeones… y sus amigos — profirió con su voz gruesa logrando que la mujer volteara a mirarlo, con sus ojos vivaces.

Rita le sonrió coqueta, sin siquiera un atisbo de molestia, al contario divertida por la escena tocó el rostro de Krum con su pluma.

— No importa ya tengo lo que quería…

En ese momento entraron en la tienda Dumbledore seguido de los directores de los colegios invitados, además de Bagman.

Viktor desvió su mirada hacia Hermione, quién lo miraba agradecida, le brindó una pequeña sonrisa que lo alegró.

— Suerte — Hermione movió sus labios, sin dejar escapar su voz.

— ¡Buenos días campeones! Han esperado, han sufrido y por el fin el momento ha llegado, un momento que sólo ustedes cuatro pueden valorar — enunció Albus con animosidad, deteniéndose al ver a su lado a la castaña —, ¿qué hace aquí señorita Granger?

— Yo… lo siento — miró a Krum una última vez y después a su amigo —, suerte — le susurró a Harry antes de salir de la tienda.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. V&H .*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Hermione se encontraba en las gradas con el Merlín en la boca, estaba totalmente asustada después de ver la prueba de Cedric y Fleur estaba convencida que ese Torneo no debería haberse llevado a cabo, era una atrocidad. Cuando anunciaron el nombre de Viktor su corazón bombeó con fuerza contra su pecho.

Merlín sabía que estaba orando en silencio porque los dos salieran ilesos. Dirigió sus pupilas temerosas hacia la imponente figura del hosco, sus manos le sudaban, apretó sus labios al ver el bola de fuego chino.

Viktor se mantuvo estoico entrecerrando sus ojos concentrándose solamente en el dragón agachado sobre la nidada, con las alas desplegadas mirándolo como si fuese su presa.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, sentía como la adrenalina había comenzado a correr por sus venas, aminorando sus nervios; la multitud gritaba muchísimo. Tensó su mandíbula mientras dejaba afuera de su mente toda clase de distracciones, repasó su estrategia, localizó el nido de huevos y se lanzó a la lucha empuñando con fuerza su varita.

El bola de fuego chino profirió un bramido espantoso, mientras la multitud contenía la respiración, como si fueran uno solo, incluida Hermione quien mantenía los ojos muy abiertos a pesar de desear cerrarlos en algunas ocasiones cuando el fuego estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, o cuando él resbalaba quedando a merced de la bestia.

Viktor estaba a metros del dragón ese era el momento que había estado esperando, alzó su varita apuntando a los grandes ojos. — _Conjuntivitis _— un rayo salió de su varita chocando contra el punto más débil de los dragones.

—¡Muy osado! — gritaba Bagman animado, el animal soltó otro bramido con fuego, que apenas logró Viktor esquivar.

El dragón empezó a tambalearse por el terreno, lanzando tremendos rugidos, aplastando en el proceso la mitad de los huevos de verdad, Viktor lamentó ese hecho porque sabía que le costaría un par de puntos. Se apresuró a llegar al nido tomando el huevo.

— ¡La verdad es que está mostrando valor y, sí señores, acaba de coger el huevo! — el aplauso resquebrajó el aire invernal como si fuera una copa de cristal fino.

Krum alzó el huevo de oro, buscando entre las personas a la castaña, encontrándola con una expresión de alivio y una gran sonrisa que era como el sol para él.

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸ V&H ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸**

En el barco de Durmstrang…

Viktor se encontraba en medio de una fiesta en su honor, bebidas iban y venían, así como comida de toda clase, aunque no todo era alegría y felicitaciones, siempre había dos lados, Poliakov y su grupito se habían dedicado a molestarlo con sus comentarios.

— Antón debo salir a ver a Hermione, cúbreme…

— ¿Cuándo no lo he hecho? — comentó rodando sus ojos —, suerte hermano, ojala todo salga como quieres y por favor deja de comportarte como un marica y bésala.

— Idiota… — se incorporó arreglando su ropa, se terminó su copa de whiskey. Antón caminó con él, salvándolo de platicas y felicitaciones hasta que estuvo afuera, pero al parecer sus fans habían decidido hacer un platón afuera del barco, al verlo gritaron emocionadas.

Viktor regresó sobre sus pasos, no podría salir con ellas actuando de esa forma tan exaltada.

— Creo que no podrás salir…

— Tengo que… — musitó tratando de pensar en una forma de esquivar a las chicas — ya se, vamos — lo jaló internándose en la fiesta nuevamente, llegaron hasta su cuarto de donde tomó su escoba.

— Ingenioso…

Lo que siguió fue fácil llegó a la proa del barco, montó su escoba y se dirigió a su lugar de encuentro con el viento golpeando su cara, realmente estaba ansioso por verla, quería estrecharla entre sus brazos, escuchar su voz, verse reflejado en sus pupilas… el corazón le latía a toda velocidad. Descendió lentamente, dejó la escoba aún lado quizás después la necesitaría para regresar.

Se sentó en la roca de siempre a esperarla, mientras repetía una y otra vez las palabras que usaría para su petición.

— Viktor…

El hosco se giró encontrándose con su damisela, curvó la comisura izquierda de sus labios, lo siguiente que supo es que Hermione se encontraba abrazándolo.

— Me alegra que estés bien — le susurró sincera.

— Te dije que lo estarría.

— Por un momento pensé que el fuego te alcanzaría — se separó ligeramente para verlo a los ojos.

— No iba dejarr que me pasarra nada, no desear estarr en la Enfermerría. Además tenemos una… plática pendiente.

— Yo también quiero hablar contigo — manifestó firme.

Krum curvó su ceja, intrigado por la seriedad con la que la leona se manejaba. — Dime…

Hermione se pasó su lengua por sus labios humedeciéndolos, sabía que podía arruinar un gran momento, pero no podía estar con alguien que tuviese vínculo por los mortifagos.

— Viktor tu… — incluso le costaba decirlo, era como si su garganta se negara a cooperar con ella.

— Sólo dímelo — instó notando el brillo de la duda en sus pupilas.

— Bueno… ¿sabes qué Karkarov fue o es mortifago?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al hosco, esperaba todo menos eso. Su semblante perdió toda su alegría, dejando sólo sus facciones tensas.

— ¿Porr qué querrer saber? — inquirió ligeramente brusco.

— Lo sabes — asumió al ver su reacción, se alejó de él por completo.

Viktor tragó en seco, se incorporó dando unos pasos hacia ella. — Si.

— ¿Qué es lo te enseña en los entrenamientos?

— Arrtes Oscurras…

La castaña sintió una horrible sensación de desazón. — ¿Estas de su parte? ¿Él fue el que colocó el nombre de Harry en el cáliz?

— No — repuso fúnebre —, y no lo sé.

— ¿Por qué te acercaste a mi? ¿Por Harry?

— No — denegó rotundo —, a mi no imporrtarme si ser su amiga, tu gustarme por ser tu, no por él.

Un silencio incomodó se instaló entre ellos, sólo se escuchaba el viento golpeando las ramas de los árboles. Hermione miraba al hosco tratando deducir si decía o no la verdad, mientras que él la miraba suplicante, esta no era su idea de romanticismo, ni de entrada para su declaración de amor.

Lamentaba mentirle pero tampoco podía decirle las cosas como eran y lo que temía era que en cuanto se enterara de que era mortifago lo detestaría, pero las cosas no eran como parecían.

OoOoOoOoO

**Si ustedes lo piden continuará...**

**¿Reviews? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo?**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué pasará?

***º*º*º**

Sentimos la tardanza, pero cuando queríamos actualizar la página se negaba, pero aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo, esperamos seguir contando con su apoyo.

Es hora de los **agradecimientos**:

**Diosa Luna**: Hola de último momento nos llegó tu review, lo cual nos hace muy felices. Nos alegra que te haya gustado la historia. Aqui esta la continuaicón y siguen los problemas. Saludos

**Milagros**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por leer y comentar, sentimos la demora pero hemos vuelto con este capitulo, ojala sea de tu agrado. Saludos.

**Jane Krum: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por seguir leyendo la historia, esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo, aún no se da el primer beso pero será muy pronto. Saludos.

**bizcochia U-u: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchísimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta historia, aunque tardemos, agradecemos tus comentarios. Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, ojala te guste se esta acercando el momento cumbre de la historia. Saludos.

**Smithback: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por seguir leyendo y dejarnos un review. Sentimos la tardanza, pero al fin hemos vuelto con este capítulo, esperamos que sea de tu agrado. Saludos.

**Alexa Hiwatari**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, y por dejarnos tus comentarios, nos alegra saber que te gusta. Al fin hemos actualizado, ojala puedas leer el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**Sandy**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por leer la historia, si Viktor es muy paciente pero pronto las cosas se pondrán buenas, por ahora esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**Kely**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por seguir apoyándonos con tus comentarios, ojala te guste el nuevo capítulo y disculpa la tardanza. Saludos.

**Kizy Malfoy**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer la historia y dejarnos un review, nos alegra que te haya gustado y perdona que hayamos tardado tanto, pero aquí esta el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que se animen a comentar.**

**** ¨ )**

**(¸.·´ (¸.·´ ,.·´  
(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princesa & Lady Muerte**


	10. El deseo del corazón

_**Disclaimer**_: Desde lo mas oscuro del viejo continente, hemos traído al Campeón ideal, el príncipe salido de los cuentos de hadas, porque un hombre como él, no merece ser solo un personaje más, merece un protagónico. Aunque sabemos que le pertenecen a JK Rowling, pero nosotros los volvimos a traer, porque siempre debe estar presente.

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**El Príncipe Extranjero**

**By**

**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**

* * *

Para ustedes que están en el cielo

Siempre vivirán en nuestros corazones

D.B.M

**OoOoOoOoO**

_**El deseo del corazón…**_

— Me tengo que ir… — pronunció en un susurro, necesitaba aclarar su mente. En ese momento no podía tomar una decisión con objetividad, su corazón le decía una cosa y su mente otra.

— Esperra — pidió tomándola de su muñeca —, tenerr que creerrme yo no querrer hacerrle daño a tu amigo.

— Viktor…

— Yo no estarr utilizándote para llegar a Potter, yo querrerte a ti sin imporrtar la relación que tenerr con él.

Hermione sintió que las rodillas le temblaron después de esa confesión. En los ojos oscuros de Viktor no había más que sinceridad, un sentimiento cálido invadió su pecho.

— No te voy a negarr que prráctico las Arrtes Oscuras pero no por eso quierro atacar a las perrsonas.

— Entonces ¿no quieres hacerle daño a Harry?

— No — aunque muchas veces se había sentido celoso del chico y quería hacerlo papilla, no quería decir que lo quería muerto o algo parecido. Aunque no pasaba lo mismo con el Señor al que servía.

La leona por fin pudo respirar con tranquilidad, estaba segura que Sirius se había equivocado, al menos con respecto Viktor, pero aún debían tener cuidado con Karkarov. Una suave sonrisa estiró sus labios rosados.

— Pensarás que soy una paranoica… — comentó apenada, acercándose nuevamente a él.

Viktor río abiertamente ante la ocurrencia. — No, sólo ser una buena amiga — soltó su mano y delineó la línea de su mandíbula en forma de una caricia, para terminar colocando un rizo rebelde detrás de su oreja.

Hermione enrojeció ante su acción, sintiendo un agradable hormigueo con el paso de sus dedos.

— Yo no querrer que te alejes de mi, ni que me temas…

Hermione negó con su cabeza agitando su melena. — Yo… tampoco quiero que te alejes de mi — comentó abochornada, desviando la mirada.

Por fin las cosas estaban yendo como él quería, pero entonces ¿por qué se sentía nervioso? No es como si fuese la primera vez que se declaraba a una chica, aunque todo con Hermione había sido distinto para él, se había visto obligado a actuar de forma distinta por las circunstancias.

— ¿Qué pasa? Te has quedado callado — mencionó mirándolo con interrogación.

— Nada.

— Aún no me has dicho de qué querías hablar conmigo.

Los nervios tensaban su estómago, miró a Hermione con aquel gesto perspicaz que solía poner cuando leía los libros en la Biblioteca y trataba de descifrar algo. «_Si Antón me viera así, de seguro se estaría carcajeando y no me lo quitaría de encima con sus burlas.»_

Respiró profundamente, armándose de valor. Sus manos serpentearon la cintura de la Gryffindor atrayéndola hacia él, logrando que ella lo mirara con confusión. Finalmente con el corazón desbocado se inclinó hacia el tierno rostro, logrando que sus narices se rozaran y que una sombra rosada se expandiera por las mejillas de Mione.

— Vik…tor — contuvo el aliento al tenerlo tan cerca.

— Se que no poder prronunciar tu nombrre bien y que mi ingles ser pésimo, que ser de distintos lugarres, pero desde que llegue aquí, sólo hay una cosa que me ha interesado y esa ser tú — pausó tomando un respiro —, lo que quierro decirrte es… ¿si querrer ser mi novia? — finalmente lo había dicho, ahora sólo esperaba que ella no lo rechazara. La sensación de ansiedad creció en él conforme corrían los segundos.

Hermione se había quedado anonadada, en su mente las palabras del búlgaro se reproducían una y otra vez, lo único que le impedía no caer derretida al suelo era que él la estaba sosteniendo.

Su corazón parecía querer saltar por su boca y a pesar de estar viviéndolo, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, a ella una chica común y corriente sin gran belleza, sin cuerpo escultural.

Por un momento se vio rebasada por el tumulto de sensaciones en su interior, se aferró a los brazos del jugador internacional, se sentía tan lánguida como si sus pies no estuviesen tocando el suelo.

Viktor apretó su agarre al sentir que ella se desvanecería. — ¿Estas bien? — preguntó preocupado alejándose ligeramente, para dejar que el aire circulara hacia ella. Hermione asintió mecánicamente, aún no terminaba de asimilar lo que le estaba pasando.

— ¿Querrer sentarte?

— No — logró decir, al parecer su cerebro estaba recuperándose de aquel colapso emocional.

— Si tu no querrer, estar bien…

— No…es decir — la sangre se concentró en su rostro — no me… lo esperaba — balbuceó tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

Krum enarcó sus cejas, no estaba entendiendo nada. — ¿No querrer?

— Claro que si — exclamó en un gritillo de alegría, cerrando la brecha entre sus cuerpos, echando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del búlgaro.

Viktor tardó unos segundos antes de comprender lo que había sucedido, pero en cuanto lo hizo la abrazó con fuerza, dándole un par de vueltas. Deteniéndose al recordar que ella había estado a punto de desmayarse. La dicha inundó su ser, la sensación era aún mayor que cuando ganaba algún partido y que con cualquier otra chica.

— Por un momento, pensar que me rechazarrías — espetó sin separarse de ella.

Hermione se alejó de él después de un rato, lo miró a los ojos sonriéndole como nunca antes, ni siquiera reconocía tanta alegría en ella. Nunca pensó que se volvería la novia de Krum y menos como se presentaban las cosas, ni siquiera lo había pensado simplemente la respuesta había brotado de sus labios, pero no se arrepentía, esto que estaba viviendo la hacia feliz.

Krum caminó con ella llevándola a la formación rocosa donde se sentó, Hermione se mantuvo de pie frente a él.

— De verdad me sorprendiste, pero… bueno… pensé que alguien como tu querría otra clase de chica para su novia.

— Ya se a lo que referirte, pero yo no querrer a nadie que sólo fijarse en mi por ser el jugador internacional… estar harto de esa clase de chicas.

— ¿No te molesta que sea hija de muggles? — preguntó titubeante.

— No — soltó sincero, en ese momento nada de la teoría de la sangre le importaba, al diablo con Voldemort y sus estupideces —, molestarrme más que _mi novia_ sea vinculada amorrosamente a Potter — gruñó estrechándola, hundiendo su cabeza en hueco del cuello de Hermione.

Mione dejó salir una risa suave. — Ya te dije que eso es una tontería de Rita Skeeter, no sé ¿cómo pueden llamarle a eso periodismo?

Viktor sonrió sin que ella lo viera, arrastró su nariz por la extensión de su cuello hasta donde sentía su trémulo pulso, logrando que la piel se le enchinara. Hermione tembló involuntariamente, cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por aquellas sensaciones.

Depositó un beso en su piel, sintiendo como ella se estremecía entre sus brazos. Alzó su rostro observándola con los ojos cerrados, se veía tan inocente, tan adorable… dejó que sus pupilas se deslizaran por sus rasgos hasta llegar a sus labios, hipnotizado por la visión y sin poder reprimir más su deseo, se inclinó y justo cuando estaba por besarla, Hermione se replegó estornudando.

— Creo que me resfriare — señaló notando como Viktor la miraba con cierta desilusión plasmada en sus facciones, fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de lo que iba a suceder. Los colores se le subieron al rostro, apenada desvió su vista.

Viktor se quitó su casaca y se la colocó sobre los hombros, sorprendiéndola aunque era lógica su acción, él siempre se portaba tan caballeroso.

— Gracias, pero ¿tú…?

— Yo estar bien.

— Tal vez sea mejor que me vaya ya, son más de las diez y…

— No preocuparrte, te acompañarre hasta tu sala, poder quedarte un poco más.

Hermione no necesitó mucha persuasión para aceptar, aún cuando su ingles no era el mejor, debía reconocer que aprendía con rapidez.

— Es cierto… gracias por lo de esta mañana, cuando evitaste que esa loca nos siguiera molestando.

— Yo hacerrlo por ti, además no la soporrto, hablar y hablar y sólo decir mentirras.

— Si, no dudes que aparezca de nuevo otro artículo sobre Harry y yo.

— Lo sé — refunfuñó, aunque no podía evitar sentir una punzada de celos —, ¿le dirras a Potter que somos novios?

La pregunta la descolocó, ni siquiera había pensado en eso aún. Bueno aún no se animaba a contarle que había hecho una amistad con Viktor y ahora no sabía si soltarle de golpe que se había vuelto su novia fuera bueno, además decírselo a él era también contárselo a Ron.

No tenía la intención de ocultárselos, pero pensaría cómo decírselos… tal vez eso le llevaría unos días.

— En cuanto encuentre el momento. Seguramente Harry y Ron estarán disfrutando de la fiesta, para cuando llegue quizás ya se hayan ido a la cama o estén con Fred y George, así que hoy no se los podré decir, pero en cuanto pueda se los diré.

La respuesta no convenció mucho al hosco, pero por el momento le bastaba. Su deseo era que Potter tuviera en claro que Hermione estaba ahora con él, quería terminar de tajo con los rumores, no deseaba estar en vuelto en esa clase de chismes.

— Deberías estar en tu fiesta — comentó al ver a lo lejos el fantasmal barco.

— Mmm prefierro estar contigo — por un momento se sintió tentado a invitarla, pero se detuvo al pensar en Karkarov y el idiota de Poliakov con sus comentarios poco inteligentes, quería evitarle un mal momento a su novia, de cualquier forma llegaría el tiempo en que sería inevitable que se enteraran, pero esperaba para entonces estar preparado —, ¿tu querer ir a la fiesta de Potter?

— No, ¿estás seguro qué no tienes frío? — comentó al sentir que la temperatura había descendido, el viento soplaba con mayor fuerza agitando las ramas de los árboles.

— No — besó su frente.

— Debiste dejar que te curaran — profirió al notar en la mejilla del chico un par de rasguños.

— No ser nada.

Viktor dejó que ella recorriera su rostro a placer, podía sentir las yemas de sus dedos haciéndole cosquillas al desplazarse de un lado a otro.

— No me había dado cuenta de que tienes una cicatriz — comentó acariciando su ceja —, ¿te la hiciste jugando Quidditch?

— No exactamente, tener cinco años cuando pasó, estar volando en mí escoba perrdí el equilibrrio por una ventisca y caer sobre un árbol, fue algo aparratoso pero sólo quedarme esa marrca y una en la pierrna.

— Entiendo, siempre he creído que volar en una escoba puede ser peligroso — develó haciendo presente su miedo.

— Entonces ¿no querrer dar un paseo conmigo? — preguntó señalando con sus ojos su escoba recargada en el tronco de un árbol.

A Hermione no le pasó desapercibido la nota de coqueteo, pero al ver la escoba hasta el calor escapó de su cuerpo, dejando sus mejillas pálidas. — No — musitó asustada —, no pienso subirme a esa escoba.

Él soltó una carcajada divertida. — No te pasarra nada, se volar muy bien.

— Pero si me acabas de contar que te hiciste esa cicatriz volando. No señor, no me vas a convencer.

— Tener cinco años, ahorra ya no perrder el contrrol de la escoba — interpeló divertido.

—Aún así no me convences.

— Bueno aún tengo muchos meses por delante para hacerlo — aseveró determinado a lograr que volara con él.

Hermione enarcó su ceja, entrecerrando sus ojos. — No lo haré.

— Clarro que sí, existir muchas formas para perrsuadirte — avisó susurrándole al oído, acariciando con su aliento su piel. Mione cerró sus ojos olvidándose por un momento de porqué reñían.

Viktor siguió repartiendo suaves roces alrededor de su mandíbula, la escuchó suspirar suavemente, lo cual lo incitó a seguir parecía que iba por buen camino, esperaba que esta vez nada los interrumpiera. Subió por su mentón apenas rozando la comisura de sus labios, la sintió temblar y contener la respiración, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y sin más preámbulos, unió sus bocas apenas en un suave contacto que sacudió a los dos por igual.

Hermione estaba echa un manojo de nervios, ese era su primer beso y aunque en teoría sabía lo que debía hacer, se quedó pasmada ante el embate de emociones que la invadió. Lentamente sus ojos se cerraron, dejó que sus sentidos se intensificaran y poco a poco fue captando de lo que se trataba, sus labios comenzaron a responder siguiendo el ritmo de los de Viktor.

Krum se dedicó a reconocer y memorizar aquellos pétalos de rosa que formaban su boca, delineó con su lengua su labio inferior, antes de mordisquearlo suavemente arrancándole un par de suspiros a Hermione.

Viktor no perdió ni un segundo y profundizó su beso, entrando con suavidad a su boca, Hermione se sentía una masa gelatinosa entre sus brazos, sin duda él sabía lo que hacia, cuando sus lenguas se acariciaron casi creyó estar tocando el cielo, era una sensación tan distinta y burbujeante como satisfactoria, por ese momento lo único que pasó por su mente fue permanecer unida a él por más que unos instantes pero desgraciadamente se separaron...

Sus respiraciones se entremezclaron, Viktor unió sus frentes tratando de recuperar un poco de aire que tanto les exigían sus pulmones. Hermione podía sentir un cosquilleo en sus labios, su cabeza le daba vueltas habían sido demasiadas emociones fuertes para sólo un día.

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸ V&H ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸**

Tiempo después Viktor logró llegar a su camarote, no sin antes pasar por el alboroto que había en su honor, pero poco le importaba eso, no después de haber estado con Hermione.

Se dejó caer en su cama, remembrando lo que había vivido con su novia.

— Por lo que veo te fue muy bien — manifestó Antón, logrando que Krum se exaltara, pues no se había percatado de su presencia —, ni siquiera notaste que estaba aquí. Déjame felicitarte, porque se que por fin dejaste de ser un mariquita.

— Idiota… — insultó el jugador, primero por haberlo asustado y segundo por esos comentarios, aunque en ese momento nada le podría quitar su buen humor.

— Vamos suéltalo — se acomodó en la silla del escritorio, sacando de su abrigo una botella que se había robado de la fiesta, invocó dos copas que lleno del liquido ámbar, le entregó una a su amigo.

— Es hermosa.

— Si, si… — soltó ansioso porque le dijera algo nuevo — ¿ya es tu novia o no?

— ¿Acaso lo dudabas?

Antón rodó sus ojos, rellenando su copa. — Pues así como te estabas comportando si, la verdad hasta llegue a pensar que te estabas volviendo gay y en lugar de ser su novio, te estabas volviendo su amiguita…

— Imbécil — le aventó un libro que tenía a la mano y que el moreno apenas logró esquivar.

— Me alegró de que al fin estén juntos, pero tu alegría no se debe sólo a eso, al fin la besaste ¿no?

Viktor se volvió a recostar, por sus labios se escurrió una tonta sonrisa. — Si.

— Estas mal, no será que te dio alguna poción en esas chocolatinas que te regalo…

Krum se carcajeó ante la ocurrencia de su amigo. — Te recuerdo que yo ni siquiera las probé, tu te las tragaste todas y no te veo derrochando amor por ella.

— Bueno… quizás las puso en otra cosa.

— ¿Cuánto has bebido?

— No lo suficiente para que creas que estoy ebrio. Sólo te desconozco, nunca antes de habías comportado así…

— Porque nunca había conocido una chica como ella — contestó con simpleza.

— Te estas volviendo un sensiblero — soltó torciendo su gesto. No es que él no creyera en el amor, pero prefería no clavarse en ninguna relación y con ninguna chica, aún era muy joven como para encadenarse a una sola chica.

Viktor chasqueó su lengua, lanzándole una mirada hostil.

— ¿Sabes lo qué se te viene encima?

— No me importa, pareciera que no te alegrara mi relación con ella — comentó mirándolo con interrogación.

— No es eso, sólo te aviso lo que sucederá.

Viktor se quedó en silencio recordando que su amigo no sabía que tan ciertas eran sus palabras, aunque no se imaginara que él tenía muy presente eso, claro que sabía lo que le esperaba, pero sólo por hoy no le importaba.

OoOoOoOoO

**Si ustedes lo piden continuará...**

**¿Reviews? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo?**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué pasará?

***º*º*º**

Aquí estamos de vuelta, nos alegra que la historia tenga más aceptación, eso nos motiva a seguirla con mayor rapidez. Perdonen nuestra tardanza, esperamos seguir contando con su apoyo. Disfruten la lectura y no olviden dejar sus comentarios. Gracias! 100 reviews! Son lo máximo!

Es hora de los **agradecimientos**:

**Diosa Luna:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer la historia y por dejarnos tus comentarios. Bueno por ahora todo será lindo al menos esta noche, más adelante comenzaran los verdaderos problemas, tener un novio mortifago no será nada fácil para una perfecta Gryffindor. Ojala te guste este capítulo. Saludos.

**Alastor82:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por leer la historia, nos alegra que te haya gustado. Sentimos la demora pero aquí estamos con este capítulo, esperamos que te guste. Saludos.

**Smithback**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por seguir la historia y comentar. Si ya esta la idea plantada así como la mayoría de los capítulos, solo que cuadrarlo con eventos del libro y pulirla nos es sencillo. Serán aproximadamente 30 capítulos. Si aumenta lo haremos saber en su momento o si disminuye jajaj que lo dudamos. Esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**Carolina padilla: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Bienvenida a los agradecimientos, muchas gracias por leer la historia. Nos alegra que te haya gustado si es algo romántico por no decir mucho, pero por ahora que todo comienza lo que sigue va a ser un poco tempestuoso. Esperamos que sigas interesada en leerla. Saludos.

**Kely:** Hola ¿Cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer, y si hay un as para arreglar todo ya verás. Esperamos que te guste. Saludos.

**Anna:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer la historia, a nosotras también nos gusta Draco-Hermione, de hecho tenemos dos historias en proceso de esa pareja. Y sobre Charlie- Hermione nos encantaría escribir una, ya se dará más adelante. Ojala te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**Brenda iwi:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, si la historia creemos a veces que se pasa de azúcar y miel, pero pues nos gusta así jajaja. Tal vez no se ve aún la participación de Viktor como mortifago pero más adelante será más obvia apenas estamos comenzando con la verdadera trama. Sobre lo de la sangre bueno eso ahora no será un obstáculo pero más adelante lo retomaremos para complicación del romance. Y por fin hemos vuelto con este capítulo, ojala sea de tu agrado. Saludos.

**MissCullenJonas05**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchísimas gracias por leer. Nos alegra que la historia haya causado que te guste esta pareja y por ahora las cosas seguirán bien entre ellos, pero pronto la vida les dará un vuelco. Ojala te guste el capítulo, no dejes de escribirnos. Saludos.

**Alexa Hiwatari:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer y comentar, que bueno que disfrutes de la lectura. Los secretos aún no son revelados, pero bueno ya vamos avanzando jajaja. Esperamos que te agrade el capítulo. Saludos.

**Sharon SV:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer la historia y por ver el video, si la historia es un universo alterno y pues lo único seguro es que si al final quedaran juntos jajaja. Ojala te guste el capítulo y nos dejes un comentario. Saludos.

**Qaroinlove: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchísimas gracias por dejarnos todos esos comentarios, si Krum no es cualquier galán de cuento jajaja es un poco raro escoger al hosco jugador internacional de Quidditch de la historia jajaja y convertirlo en mortifago. ¿A dónde te mandamos a Antón? Jajaj ojala te guste el nuevo capítulo y nos dejes tu opinión. Saludos.

**Mandy1890: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer la historia, sentimos la demora pero ya hemos vuelto ojala puedas leer el nuevo capítulo, no olvides dejarnos un comentario. Saludos.

**Aranzaa:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias, si ya no se hacen hombres así jajaja, nosotras tampoco hemos encontrado uno, pero por ahora nos conformamos con escribir de éste. Sentimos la demora, se nos complico la vida pero ahora estamos aquí con un nuevo capítulo, esperamos que te guste y nos dejes un comentario. Saludos.

**Lorraine95:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchísimas gracias por leer la historia, nos halaga que te guste tanto y nos motiva a seguir escribiendo. Sabemos que nos hay muchas historias de la pareja por eso fue que salió la idea de escribir uno, tardaremos un poco pero seguro la terminaremos, ojala nos sigas acompañando capítulo a capítulo. Saludos.

**Momoyo20:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por leer la historia, disculpa nuestra demora, la vida se nos complico pero por fin aquí estamos con un capitulo trascendental jajaja. Ojala te guste y aquí andamos seguro pronto vendrán más capítulos antes de lo que se imaginan. Esperamos que te guste. Saludos.

**dickory5: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer la historia, nos alegra que ya este en tus favoritos y bueno aquí estamos con este capítulo ojala sea de tus favoritos también, esperamos que nos dejes un comentario. Saludos.

**Mariana Masen:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer la historia y dejar un review. Ya estamos aquí para continuar la historia, esperamos que te siga gustando. No olvides dejarnos un comentario. Saludos.

**FrutillaConLecheCondensada:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer la historia, nos hace feliz que te haya gustado tanto, esa parte de las chocolatinas también es una de nuestras favoritas. Bueno nuestra historia solo cumple un sueño de muchas no, nos gusto la pareja y como el libro no nos describe mucho sobre ellos pues nosotras creamos este universo alterno como otras chicas que tienen estupendas historias. La inspiración llegó a nosotras y he aquí el capítulo ojala te guste, perdón por la demora, esperamos te guste. Saludos.

**Itza:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Disculpa la tardanza y gracias por leer, aquí esta la ya tan esperada continuación, se nos complico la vida pero hemos vuelto a escribir, ojala no te decepcione este capítulo y nos dejes tu opinión. Gracias por los ánimos. Saludos.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que se animen a comentar y hacer felices a estas dos locas autoras.**

**** ¨ )**

**(¸.·´ (¸.·´ ,.·´  
(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte**


	11. Secretos

_**Disclaimer**_: Desde lo mas oscuro del viejo continente, hemos traído al Campeón ideal, el príncipe salido de los cuentos de hadas, porque un hombre como él, no merece ser solo un personaje más, merece un protagónico. Aunque sabemos que le pertenecen a JK Rowling, pero nosotros los volvimos a traer, porque siempre debe estar presente.

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**El Príncipe Extranjero**

**By**

**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**

* * *

Para ustedes que están en el cielo

Siempre vivirán en nuestros corazones

D.B.M

**OoOoOoOoO**

_**Secretos…**_

Hermione esa noche no logró dormir, no sólo por la felicidad que la recorría, tenía la mente trabajando a miles de revoluciones tratando de descifrar el misterio que encerraba aquel huevo. No había sido nada agradable cuando Harry lo había abierto, el sonido que había salido de él, había sido horrible, una especie de lamento chirriante y estrepitoso.

Afortunadamente tenían tres meses por delante para ayudar a Harry a averiguar lo qué significaba y cuál era su relación con la segunda prueba.

Por otra parte le agradaba haber descubierto la entrada a las cocinas, aunque la forma en Fred se había burlado de sus ideales para los elfos, le había molestado realmente. ¿Por qué nadie entendía que sólo quería luchar por los derechos de los elfos?

Los días que siguieron no logró concertar una cita con el búlgaro, no sólo por la carga de tareas, la mayoría del tiempo Harry y Ron estaban con ella, haciéndole imposible ir a su lugar de reunión y cuando ella había logrado escaparse, él había estado ocupado con sus entrenamientos con Karkarov o acosado por todas esas chicas que se habían propuesto seguirlo.

El comienzo del mes de diciembre llevó a Hogwarts vientos y tormentas de aguanieve.

Aunque el castillo siempre resultaba frío en invierno por las abundantes corrientes de aire.

Hermione esa noche después de haber ido a las cocinas junto con Ron y Harry, a ver a Dobby y Winky, había llegado rendida a su habitación. Estaba por meterse a la cama, cuando escuchó un golpeteó en su ventana, se acercó intrigada. Limpió con su mano el vidrió empañado encontrándose con la sorpresa de que se trataba de una lechuza.

Acarició su cabeza retiró la carta, notando la estilizada caligrafía en la resaltaba su nombre. Su corazón latió desbocado al imaginarse que la única persona que le mandaría una carta a esas horas, sólo podía tratarse de Viktor Krum.

Se apresuró a abrir la carta, con la emoción cosquilleando su estómago. Se mordió su labio inferior ansiosa, sus ojos ávidos de las letras las recorrieron las frases con una velocidad sorprendente.

_Hola preciosa…_

_Te he echado de menos estos días (en realidad se muere por verte me tiene harto), espero que podamos vernos mañana después de la cena junto a la formación rocosa._

_Por favor acepta en verdad ya no lo aguanto._

_El ave estará esperando por la respuesta._

_Viktor Krum_

_P.D. Perdón por la hora, si no lo ayudaba a escribir esta noche me iba a volver loco._

_Escribano: Antón Schmaedke._

Al terminar de leer una gran sonrisa estiraba sus labios, debía suponer que Antón la había escrito, pues Viktor apenas estaba dominando el ingles y de escribir bien, hace mucho que le hubiera hecho.

Corrió a su escritorio, tomó la primera pluma que estuvo a su alcance, la remojó en el frasco dejando caer unas gotas sobre la madera, extendió el pergamino y se apresuró a garabatear una respuesta.

— Hermione cierra la ventana — gruñó Parvati Patil.

— Si, esta entrando frío — secundó Lavender Brown.

La castaña rodó sus ojos, amarró la carta a la lechuza y la observó partir mientras cerraba la ventana.

***/*/*/*/ V&H /*/*/*/***

En el barco de Durmstrang…

Viktor esperaba ansioso en la proa, acompañado por Antón, ambos tenían un vaso de ron en la mano, para mantener la temperatura y sus chamarras los protegían del viento helado.

— ¿Seguro qué la escribiste bien?

— Que si… la revise dos veces — contestó cansino —, deja ya de caminar que me vas a marear, suficiente movimiento tenemos con este barco que cabecea con el viento.

— Ya se tardo mucho, quizás no quiere verme…

El moreno se recargó en la barandilla negando. — Eres Viktor Krum ¿quién no querría verte?

— Eso no le importa a ella, tal vez sólo prefirió a Potter…

— Aja… y si prefirió a Potter ¿por qué respondería la carta?

Viktor alzó su mirada hacia la oscuridad del cielo divisando entre los copos de nieve al ave. Schmaedke alzó su brazo dejando que la lechuza descendiera sobre éste.

— Hola pequeña ¿qué tienes para nosotros?

Krum dejó su vaso en la barandilla y se apuró a desatar la carta, pero no era muy hábil con aquellos guantes de piel, maldita la hora en que se los había puesto, deseaba leer ya la respuesta.

— Gracias, ahora puedes ir a descansar nena — movió su brazo hacia el cielo, dejando que la lechuza extendiera sus alas. Se quedó mirándola alejarse para después regresar su atención a su amigo, que miraba la carta con el ceño ligeramente fruncido al parecer tenía problemas para entender lo que decía.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — inquirió socarrón, pasando su brazo por los hombros de su amigo, logrando por respuesta una mirada de pocas pulgas —, yo se que la necesitas así que trae acá… — dejó a un lado su vaso para arrebatarle el papel — antes de que te termines de arrancar el poco cabello que tienes.

— Idiota…

La sonrisa de Antón se hizo más amplia, dejándole ver sus brillantes dientes blancos. — Esas no son maneras de tratar a tu mejor amigo que tiene en sus manos la respuesta que te elevara al cielo o te refundirá en la depresión.

Viktor lo miró exasperado, le golpeó ligeramente en las costillas, logrando que su amigo se doblara en un ademán teatral.

— No estoy para tus bromas ¿qué dice?

— No me digas… — comentó sarcástico, enarcando sus cejas — ya, ya… te lo diré — añadió después de sentir nuevamente el puño de su amigo contra su costado —. A ver… a ver. Aquí dice que…— su expresión se volvió seria, logrando que el agujero en el estómago de Viktor creciera, su boca se secó repentinamente al pensar que la noticia no era buena.

— Lo siento Viktor, ella no vendrá… — bajó el pergamino agregándole dramatismo al momento, palmeó la espalda de su amigo y se giró tomando con su mano libre su vaso de ron, se tomó el contenido de un solo sorbo.

Viktor se quedó helado, apretó su mandíbula con fuerza para contrarrestar el lanzazo de dolor que le atravesó el corazón. Antón se giró creyendo que ya había sido suficiente tiempo para su broma, al ver la expresión angustiosa que cubría en rostro de su amigo se comenzó a carcajear.

— ¿Te lo creíste? Por Merlín hermano… fue una broma, ella estaría ahí.

Krum sintió que un bálsamo cubría su alma, por fin pudo volver a respirar con normalidad, ahora que aquella opresión horrible había desaparecido transformándose en una alegría que apenas y podía ocultar.

Se abalanzó sobre su amigo, empezando una pelea juguetona.

— Miren a las nenas jugar — molestó Paliakov mirándolos con una sonrisa torcida.

Viktor se enderezó, clavando sus frías pupilas en su compañero.

— Pero ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿Una cartita de amor? — masculló Friederike alzando el pergamino que Antón había soltado en la _riña_.

— Déjame ver eso — aseveró Paliakov, quitándole la misiva a su amigo.

— Eso no es tu asunto –—farfulló Krum con voz helada y cortante, sus ojos brillaron peligrosos. Sacó de su abrigó su varita y en cuestión de segundos el pergamino ardió en llamas en las manos del hosco.

— ¿Qué has hecho estúpido? — chilló agarrando su mano quemada —, esto lo sabrá Karkarov.

— Lárguense… — añadió Antón, apuntándoles con su varita. Algunas chispas rojas salieron de la punta, dándoles a entender que no estaba jugando.

Después de soltar una pullas más acompañadas de improperios, los hoscos se perdieron en el interior del barco.

Viktor tenía las facciones retorcidas en una mueca de ira, el enojo creció en su interior al ver la carta de Hermione hecha cenizas, que el viento no tardó en disipar, pero prefería mil veces eso a que el estúpido de Paliakov la hubiese leído.

— Vamos adentro, necesitamos otro trago…

Krum lo acompañó a regañadientes, pero no guardó su varita por si acaso se le ocurría volver atravesarse en su camino. Llegaron a su camarote donde Antón no tardó en servirle otro vaso.

— Cálmate ya…

— No puedo, ese maldito hizo que quemara la carta.

— ¿La querías conservar? — preguntó guasón, el jugador le lanzó una dura mirada —, ya entendí.

— Ni siquiera supe bien lo que decía…

— Si eso es lo que quieres saber yo lo tengo todo aquí — comunicó, tocando su cien con su dedo índice, haciendo bailar sus cejas mientras sus labios se curvaban —, decía algo así:

_Yo también quiero verte, haré lo posible por estar ahí._

_Gracias Antón por escribir._

_HG._

— Es una linda chica…

— Claro que lo es…

— No pongas esa cara de tonto enamorado otra vez — exclamó burlándose, dándole un golpe en su hombro.

— Al menos yo tengo una chica, no como y tú que le dices cosas lindas a las aves… me estoy comenzando a preguntar si tienes algún problema de zoofilia.

— Imbécil… sólo trato bien a los animales y para tu información salgo con alguien de Slytherin — espetó pagado de si, disfrutando del momento de desconcierto de su amigo, casi podía decir que tenía un signo de interrogación pintado en su cara.

— No es verdad — chasqueó incrédulo.

Schmaedke lo miró de soslayó, antes de llenar la habitación con su risa.

***i*i*i*i*V&H*i*i*i*i***

El día había empezado con una tormenta de agua nieve y no mejoró durante las siguientes horas. Hermione estuvo casi todo el día pensando en su encuentro con el búlgaro y aunque se regañaba así misma por perder el control de esa forma, pues se suponía que debía estar poniendo atención a sus clases y en lugar de eso estaba pensando en los labios gruesos de su novio, en la forma tan dulce y placentera que devoraba su boca, en sus manos recorriéndola como si tratara de una pieza de cristal que podría romperse en cualquier momento.

El sólo recordar su último encuentro la hacia enrojecer y suspirar por aquellos momentos que estaban por venir.

Su cena estaba intacta, la verdad es que hasta el apetito había desaparecido, más bien tenía hambre de otras cosas. Alzó lentamente sus pupilas buscando en la mesa de Slytherin al jugador, el corazón le comenzó a latir contra sus oídos y por fin ahí estaba él cenando al lado de Antón, al parecer hablaban de algo agradable pues él estaba sonriendo de una forma tan natural que fue mejor que cualquier de esas sonrisas hechas que solía utilizar para sus fans o para las fotos de la copa de Quidditch.

— Hermione — llamó Ron pasando la mano enfrente de su rostro, estropeando su estupenda visión.

— ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó frunciendo su ceño.

— Ves lo que digo Harry, ha estado muy extraña.

— ¿Extraña? ¿De qué hablas Ron? — respondió clavando su mirada en su plato, tomando la cuchara para seguir aparentando que se encontraba interesada en su cena.

Harry se quedó en silencio, hundiendo ligeramente sus hombros, pero él también había notado el extraño comportamiento de su amiga. No sólo de ese día, llevaba ya varias semanas actuando así, las veces que decía estar en la Biblioteca y no se encontraba ahí, la ocasión en que Neville la había visto entrar bastante tarde a la Sala común.

….::::::::::: V&H :::::::::::….

— Esta helado aquí afuera, deberías empezara citarla en otro lugar — exclamó Antón frotando sus manos, para guardar el calor.

— Debiste quedarte en el barco o ir a ver a tu chica…

— Lo que debería hacer es traer una botella de whiskey, para que ustedes se diviertan entrando en calor y no convirtiéndose en dos cubos de hielo.

— No le voy a dar de beber — denegó rotundamente.

— Tal vez deberías, ¿sabías qué el alcohol ayuda a desinhibir? — bromeó disfrutando del enojo de su amigo.

— Largo Antón.

Miró en la dirección de su amigo notando a la Gryffindor, avanzando hacia ellos, con algunos problemas con el terreno húmedo y el viento que enmarañaba todavía más sus rizos.

— Esta bien, suerte hermano… — palmeó su espalda, caminó hacia Hermione interceptándola susurrándole algo al oído para después alejarse.

Viktor enarcó su ceja tratando de comprender lo qué había pasado, en cuanto ella llegó la abrazó levantándola ligeramente del suelo, logrado que Mione soltara un ligero gritillo de sorpresa, pero no tardó mucho en echarle los brazos al cuello, aferrándose a él.

— Extrrañarrte tanto — susurró al oído de la castaña causándole un agradable cosquilleo.

— Y yo a ti, de verdad quise verte antes pero no pude — comentó después de que él la dejara nuevamente tocar el suelo.

— Lo sé — se separó dejando que sus miradas se encontraran —, ya no imporrtar, lo imporrtante es que estarr aquí.

Krum separó una de sus manos de la cintura de su novia para subirla hasta su rostro despejándolo de los rizos que caían desordenados sobre éste, mientras Hermione no podía separar sus ojos de la boca del búlgaro, lo único que podía procesar su cerebro en ese momento eran todos los sueños que había desarrollado a lo largo del día, estaba deseosa por volver a sentir los besos de su novio.

Viktor sonrió al notar la forma en que lo miraba, se inclinó para besarla, rozando apenas sus labios. Hermione cerró sus ojos sintiendo que el mundo comenzaba a desvanecerse a su alrededor y sólo importaba el mar de sensaciones que se despertaba en su interior.

Él atrapó su labio inferior succionándolo suavemente, arrancándole un suspiro ahogado. Hermy se aferró a los hombros del hosco, esperando por el momento en que él la besara enserio y profundizara su ósculo.

Los labios del jugador bailaron sensualmente sobre los de ella en una danza extaciante, que tanto daba como exigía, ella entreabrió sus labios y él aceptó la invitación, barriendo su lengua en aquella boca. Hermione tembló entre los brazos del búlgaro, sentía tan débiles sus rodillas y su corazón parecía querer estallar dentro de su pecho.

Y definitivamente besarlo era sin duda una de las mejores sensaciones que había experimentado en su vida, y si Cupido había hecho de las suyas con ella. Se separaron con el aliento entrecortado, Viktor disfrutó de la visión frente a él.

Hermione aún continuaba con sus ojos cerrados, tratando de normalizar su respiración, sus labios ligeramente enrojecidos lo estaban seduciendo, pero se obligó a alejar su mirada de ellos, ambos necesitaban unos minutos para dejar que sus pulmones se llenaran de oxigeno.

La Gryffindor deslizó sus parpados, mirando ruborizada a su novio, escondió su rostro en el pecho del búlgaro, inhalando con cada respiración el embriagante aroma de su loción.

— Erres incrreíble…

Ella se separó buscando su mirada, no podía creer que un hombre pudiera hacerla tan feliz con un simple beso y unas palabras.

— Tus rasguños han desaparecido casi por completo — murmuró acariciando su mejilla, sintiendo su barba incipiente rozar sus dedos.

— Tener buena cicatrización…

— ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

— Pensarr mucho en ti — respondió con sinceridad logrando ruborizarla.

Hermione sonrió tontamente, desvió su mirada sin poder creerlo. — ¿En serio?

— No… — expresó levantando su mirada, pasando sus ojos confundidos por su rostro —– yo no sólo pensarr en ti, también soñarr… buscarte en la Biblioteca, pero tu siempre ir con Potter y Weasley, no creer prudente acerrcarme.

— Por un momento pensé que tú… no me hagas caso — por algunos segundos fue presa del miedo, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que estaba comenzando a querer a Viktor más allá de su lógica —, yo también quería acercarme a ti, pero tenía que hacer tantos deberes y en la Biblioteca, trate de buscar la forma de verte pero esas chicas escandalosas que te siguen, me ponían los nervios de punta y te juro que quise sacar mi varita…

Viktor no pudo ocultar la dicha que lo invadió al percibir en las palabras de su novia un deje de celos. Su pecho se infló de satisfacción y su corazón palpitó aún más rápido de lo que ya lo hacía.

El saber que se estaba ganando el amor de Hermione sin duda lo hacia muy feliz, jamás por ninguna chica pensó perder la cabeza como lo estaba haciendo por esa pequeña maniática del estudio, realmente la sensación de saberse correspondido mejoraba a la de saberse triunfador en el campo de Quidditch.

Viktor dejó escapar una risa sedosa, divertido por la ocurrencia de su novia. Sin duda no le gustaba ser perseguido por esas chicas, debía aceptar que algunas veces había deseado lanzarles algún hechizo para deshacerse de ellas, pero ante todo era un caballero…

— ¿Estar celosa?

Mione interrumpió su parloteó, su gesto se contrajo. — No… — respondió con seguridad, aunque una vocecita en su interior le decía que mentía.

Viktor le lanzó una mirada, dándole a entender que si estaba celosa. — Entonces debo entenderr que no imporrtarte que yo estar cerrca de ellas e interractuar con tantas chicas.

Ella abrió la boca pero luego la apretó con enojo, sus ojos titilaron desconfiados. Se alejó de él completamente, obligándolo a separar sus brazos de ella.

— ¿Qué clase de interacción? — resopló un tanto molesta.

— Mmm… tal vez invitarr a alguna a darr una vuelta en escoba…

El rostro de Hermione se coloreó de enojo, incluso sus orejas. Apretó sus labios en una línea fina de recelo, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

— Si tanto quieres dar una vuelta en tu escoba con esas, hazlo y de paso por qué no les enseñas tu _"amargo de Rosi" _- dijo entre dientes, girándose hacia el castillo.

Una risa fluida escapó de su boca, corrió tras ella abrazándola por detrás, haciendo que ella se detuviera.

— Ya verrlo… estarr celosa, confiar en mí, yo no querrer engañarrte. A la única que desearr enseñarrle mi _Amago de Wronski_ ser a ti.

Mione se conmovió ante aquellas palabras, debía haber sabido que él solo estaba jugando, queriendo comprobar su punto. No podía creer que le había hecho una escena de celos, realmente estaba avergonzada por su comportamiento, quizás él pensara que era una infantil.

Se mordió el labio inferior y giró lentamente entre el circulo de los brazos del búlgaro.

— Lo siento — murmuró ruborizada —, pero todas esas chicas detrás de ti y…

— A mi la única que interresarme estar en mis brazos, no disculparte…

— Pero hice el ridículo y desconfié de ti, eso no esta bien…

— Yo también hacerr el rridículo yo pensar que tu y Potter ¿recordarr?

Hermione esbozó una tibia sonrisa, asintió con su cabeza agitando sus rizos.

— Ahora yo saber que él sólo ser tu amigo… y confiar en ti.

— Aún sigo sin querer que me enseñes el _"amargo de Rosi" _— señaló arrancándole una sincera sonrisa al búlgaro.

— Yo no pensar que tu cambiar de opinión de un día a otrro…

— Tal vez nunca lo haga…

— Lo harás — aseguró confiado, capturó sus labios en un nuevo beso.

Al separarse caminaron un poco hacia unas piedras donde podía sentarse sin lastimarse.

— ¿Qué decirte Antón?

— Sólo me saludó y me agradeció por venir — respondió dibujando una sonrisa, al evocar las palabras exactas.

— Si decirte alguna tontería, disculparrlo…

— Él sólo es gracioso.

— Lo sé — la abrazó, dejando que ella se acurrucara contra su torso —, ¿cómo irte estos días? ¿Demasiados deberres?

— Si, ayer no sabes ni quién nos visitó — su sarcasmo no se hizo esperar —, estábamos en clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, tratamos de hacer que unos horribles escregutos hibernaran, cuando descubrimos que no lo hacían y ahí fue cuando apareció Rita Skeeter.

— ¿Qué querer esa mujer? — preguntó sin ocultar el desagrado que sentía por la bruja.

— Pues no lo sé bien, pero entrevistara a Hagrid, supuestamente _El Profeta _saca todos los miércoles una columna zoológica y quiere que hable sobre los escregutos de cola explosiva, pero de seguro cambiara todo lo que él diga.

— No dudarlo.

Hermione agitó su cabeza alejando sus pensamientos de esa mujer que tanto la exasperaba.

— ¿Y a ti cómo te va? ¿Ya has descifrado el misterio del huevo? — cuestionó para después arrepentirse —, digo no es porque quiera que me lo digas, para que se lo sepa Harry…

— Mmm si yo ya lo hubiera averiguado te lo diría, no imporrtarrme que decírrselo a Potter, pero aún no lo he hecho sigo investigando — confesó sincero, aunque sabía que pronto obtendría la respuesta pues se suponía que debía seguir con una participación excelente en el Torneo.

— Gracias por confiar en mi — declaró besando su mejilla.

Krum la movió ligeramente de su pecho, para poder mirarla. — Querrer preguntarte algo.

— ¿Qué es? — indagó intrigada, mucho más al ver la seriedad que había adoptado el jugador. Su frente se pobló de unas suaves arrugas.

— ¿Ya contarrle a tus amigos que salir conmigo?

A Hermione se le cortó la respiración, recordando las veces que había intentando contarle a sus amigos sin éxito. Siempre que estaba por hacerlo, algo o alguien los interrumpía. Desvió su mirada hacia el suelo, su cabello cayó como una cascada ocultando su rostro de los ojos agudos de su novio.

El silbido de la noche y los ruidos provenientes del bosque prohibido llenaron el hueco de su conversación.

— ¿No decírselo aún?

— No — musitó desde su posición —, he tratado pero es que no he podido.

— Esta bien — dijo levantando la capa de rizos que le impedía verla, echándola hacia su espalda. No podía enojarse con ella por eso, después de todo él también seguía ocultándolo y sólo porque le convenía hacerlo.

— De verdad no es mi intención ocultárselo.

— Yo no decir eso.

— Lo haré.

— De cualquier forrma se enterrarran, en algún momento tendrremos que verrnos dentrro del castillo prronto serrá casi imposible estarr afuerra con este clima.

— Es verdad aunque también podríamos vernos en tu barco v sugirió aunque la idea no la animaba mucho pues estar ahí dentro con Karkarov, para nada se le hacía romántico.

Ahora fue el turno de Viktor para tensarse, él día que la invitara a ir, sería porque Igor ya sabría que había iniciado una relación con ella, pero no deseaba que ella saliera lastimada así que pensando en lo inevitable, había comenzado a crear un plan que esperaba no le fallara.

— Si… pero no tener privacidad, en el área común estar Paliakov y sus amigos la mayoría del tiempo. No querrer verrlo hacer tonterrías… sólo quedar mi camarrote.

La castaña sintió que el calor se le iba a sus mejillas al imaginarse estar a solas con el jugador en aquel espacio tan intimo y personal.

— ¿N-no compartes el camarote?

— No.

— Oh… v no supo qué más decir.

Krum se enterneció al ver su reacción, él había visto a muchas chicas reaccionar de forma distinta, finalmente Hermione no era su primer novia, ni la primer chica con la que se relacionaba, pero si la primera por la que sentía algo tan profundo.

— Poderr verrnos por la mañana o tarrde, así no prreocuparnos por las tormentas…

Hermione agradeció que él no hondeara más en ese tema, aunque estaba segura que lo había hecho porque se había dado cuenta de su actitud. Adoraba que él fuera tan considerado, sin duda un caballero algo que sus dos amigos debían aprender.

— Eso suena bien.

— También poder dar un paseo en mi escoba al amanecer o al atarrdecer — sugirió con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos.

La leona dejó escapar una risa que fue la mejor melodía que Viktor pudo escuchar ese día. — No descansaras hasta que me suba a esa escoba ¿verdad?

— Eso ser posible… ¿Si o si?

— ¡No, claro que no! — chilló con una mueca que no escondía del todo la sonrisa que deseaba aflorar en sus labios —, es peligroso estar allá arriba, hay personas que se han caído de la escoba y se han roto huesos y eso es un daño menor comparado con golpearte la cabeza o morir — añadió con mayor seriedad.

— Ser un poco trágica, yo jamás te dejarría caer… ¿No confiar en mi?

Hermione bajó sus defensas al escucharlo y al notar como la miraba que le cortaba el aliento, no era justo que él tuviese ese poder de hacer que con una simple mirada se le agitara el corazón y se le aguadará el cuerpo.

— Si, pero volar ¿en serio? — frunció su ceño, se incorporó de la roca realizando un mohín que Viktor adoró.

— Tal vez no una escoba ¿qué tal una moto mágica?

— ¿Qué? No, no… — añadió con cara de susto.

— Te gustarra, tener una en casa, es más aparratosa pero la sensación serr alucinante.

— ¿No me estas escuchando?

— Si y dejarre de ser jugador de Quidditch, si no convencerrte de volar al menos una vez.

— Pues lo siento por tus fanáticas y por el equipo de Bulgaria será una gran perdida, ya no tendrán a su buscador estrella.

— Eso no pasarrá… lograre que lo hagas y venzas ese miedo — afirmó rotundo.

— Pero… — sus palabras murieron al sentir los labios de Viktor sobre los de ella.

Krum se incorporó envolviendo su cintura con sus fuertes brazos, atrayéndola hacia cuerpo, ingresó a su boca con pasión y delicadeza, deleitándose con su sabor, mientras sus manos vagan por su espalda. Mione casi podía sentir el calor traspasar las prendas o tal vez era eso lo que deseaba sentir, las manos del búlgaro sobre su piel desnuda, el calor que se había instalado en sus mejillas se estaba extendiendo por todas sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Las manos de Hermione se sostuvieron de la chaqueta del hosco, buscando un soporte, el revoloteo de las mariposas aumentó cuando Viktor entró en su boca, explorándola sin miramientos. Pronunció su nombre en los pequeños intervalos en los que se separaban, su voz fue como una sugerente invitación a seguir que él supo interpretar muy bien pues la besó encarecidamente buscando satisfacer el oscuro deseo que estaba naciendo en su interior.

Viktor la obligó a girarse dejando que Hermione se recargara contra la formación rocosa y mientras su cuerpo se apretaba contra el de ella, buscando un mayor contacto. Sus labios se despegaron lentamente como si no desearan hacerlo, abrió sus ojos encontrándose con su novia totalmente ruborizada y ligeramente temblorosa.

— ¿Tener frío?

Hermione sonrió ante las palabras del jugador, ¿qué acaso no se daba cuenta que tenía tanto calor como para pensar en el frío que los rodeaba? No podía creer que no notara que su penoso estado se debía a la forma en que la besaba.

— No — negó suspirando, sonriendo contra la piel de la chamarra.

— Serrá mejor que te acompañe a tu sala, hacerrse tarrde y no tarrdar en nevar… poder enfermarte — expresó no porque deseara hacerlo, si no porque no quería perder el control con ella. No era nada sencillo besarla de esa forma y no desear recorrer con sus manos aquella figura, después de todo sólo era un chico y mantener bajo control su cuerpo era todo un desafío.

— Si tú me abrazas tal vez no me enferme — comentó acurrucándose en sus brazos. Ni siquiera ella podía creer que eso había escapado de su boca, no lo había pensado como solía hacerlo antes de hablar y más porque lo lógico era que estando en los terrenos con esa baja temperatura, cogiera un resfriado.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Viktor se ensanchó, besó la coronilla de su novia, estrechando su abrazo.

— Te quiero… — cuchicheó llena de aquel cálido sentimiento.

El corazón de Krum dio un brinco sorpresivo después de escuchar aquellas palabras, una arrebatadora alegría creció dentro de él. Si por él fuera detendría el tiempo en aquel momento en el que era feliz y nada ensombrecía su felicidad, porque tal vez más adelante eso cambiara, ¿cuánto tiempo podría ocultar lo que escondía su brazo izquierdo? ¿Hasta que Voldemort cumpliera sus planes entorno a Harry?

— Yo también quererte… — musitó deseando alejar aquella oscuridad que lo tragaba, hundió su rostro en el cuello, aferrando el agarre de sus manos en la cintura de la chica.

¿Cuándo sería el día en que podría contarle su secreto? Sin poder evitarlo un frío distinto al del clima recorrió su cuerpo.

OoOoOoO

Continuará…

Hola, hemos vuelto. Creemos que ahora no tardamos tanto jajaja, no perdón por la demora, pero al fin estamos aquí.

Les avisamos que comenzaremos a editar los capítulos anteriores, corregiremos algunas partes en la redacción, los errores ortográficos y demás. Así que no se extrañen.

Bueno ¿quién vio las imágenes de Viktor bailando con Hermione en la boda de Fleur y Bill en Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la muerte? Si nos las han visto les dejamos los links o para su comodidad búsquenlas en Harrymedia en las fotos del rodaje de la película.

**(Solo quiten los espacios)**

http:/ www. harrymedia ?image_id=89958

http:/ www. harrymedia. com ?image_id=89957&sessionid=

http:/ www. harrymedia. com / ?image_id=89956

http:/ www. harrymedia. com / ?image_id=89962

http:/ www. harrymedia. com / ?image_id=89963

http:/www. harrymedia. ?image_id=89964

http:/ www. harrymedia. com/ ?image_id=89965

Por otra parte, quienes quieran hablar con nosotros, en facebook, la dirección es **facebook . com / nenasfashion**(Ya saben sin espacios).

En twitter es **(arroba)NenasFashion**

Y como siempre nuestro correo esta disponible: **nenas . fashion (arroba) hotmail . com**

Ahora si ¿Qué les pareció la película?

Esperamos sus opiniones, quejas y demás.

Ahora los agradecimientos, que claro son los más importantes.

**Smithback:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Si ¿quién no quiere un Viktor así? Jajaja Esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo más romance jajaj y miel. Saludos.

**Qaroinlove**: Hola ¿Cómo estás? Mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar. Sentimos lo del cambio de nombre xD. Si que pena J.K no los haya dejado juntos y claro que te mandamos a Antón pon mensaje privado, espéralo en un rato. En este capítulo habrá un poquito más de miel y caricias jaja. Saludos.

**Mariana Masen**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas gracias por comentar y seguir la historia. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Kely:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por todo el apoyo, esperamos que te guste el siguiente capítulo. Saludos.

**Jane Krum:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer, si tienes razón con lo que dices pero así es la trama, espera y veras lo que tenemos planeado. Ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos

**Alexa Hiwatari: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, nos alegar que te guste la cantidad de miel en los capítulos porque este nuevo no será la excepción, ojala te guste. Saludos.

**PrettylittleBlack**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por dejarnos un review y leer la historia. Si por fin son novios jaja ya van avanzando aunque lentos pero bueno, esperamos te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Momoyo20**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por el review y por leer la historia, si lamentamos que sean cortos los capítulos, trataremos de cambiar eso. Esperamos que te guste este capítulo, volveremos pronto con otro. Saludos.

**Naluma5:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas gracias, por tu review y leer. Nos gusto tu historia, la seguiremos. Ojala te guste el capítulo. Nos leemos. Saludos.

**Isis07:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchísimas gracias, esperamos que en este capítulo te siga gustando la relación de Viktor con Hermione y nos comentes. Saludos.

**Kenyaberry: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer y comentar, calculamos que en dos capítulos será lo del Baile, porque en el siguiente es cuando se lo pide, mientras tanto esperamos que te guste este capítulo. Saludos.

**Clau:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, sentimos la tardanza pero aquí ya esta el nuevo capítulo. Ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que se animen a comentar y hacer felices a estas dos locas autoras.**

**** ¨ )**

**(¸.·´ (¸.·´ ,.·´  
(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte**


	12. Una simple pregunta

_**Disclaimer**_: Desde lo mas oscuro del viejo continente, hemos traído al Campeón ideal, el príncipe salido de los cuentos de hadas, porque un hombre como él, no merece ser solo un personaje más, merece un protagónico (Aunque sabemos que le pertenecen a JK Rowling, pero nosotros los volvimos a traer, porque siempre debe estar presente).

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**El Príncipe Extranjero**

**By**

**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**

* * *

Para ustedes que están en el cielo

Siempre vivirán en nuestros corazones

D.B.M

* * *

**OoOoOoOoO**

_**Una simple pregunta… **_

(N/as: Contiene spoilers HP4 y partes de la película xD)

Se acerca el baile de Navidad: constituye una parte tradicional del Torneo de los tres magos y es al mismo tiempo una buena oportunidad para relacionarnos con nuestros invitados extranjeros. Al baile sólo irán los alumnos de cuarto en adelante, aunque si lo desean pueden invitar a un estudiante más joven... será obligatoria la túnica de gala. El baile tendrá lugar en el Gran Comedor, comenzará a las ocho en punto del día de Navidad y terminará a medianoche. Ahora bien... el baile de Navidad es por supuesto una oportunidad para que todos echemos una cana al aire…— anunció la profesora McGonagall.

***º*º*º**

Hermione salió del salón con una sonrisa misteriosa en sus labios, cuando la profesora les había dicho del baile, no pudo evitar pensar en su novio, en ellos dos danzando en la pista, todo iba muy bien hasta que se dio cuenta que no podría ocultar más su relación con Viktor, ese iba a ser el momento de la verdad.

Una sensación espeluznante recorrió su cuerpo. Tal vez sólo era pánico, después de todo aún no había logrado decírselo a sus amigos a pesar de que pronto cumpliría un mes de ser la novia del jugador internacional.

— ¿Qué te sucede? Tienes miedo que no te inviten, es natural con tu apariencia… — molestó una de sus compañeras.

— Siempre puedes optar por no apuntarte para pasar esta navidad en el Colegio — agregó otra.

Mione les lanzó una mirada desagradable, caminó lejos de ellas, aguardando por sus dos amigos que se habían quedado con McGonagall. Probablemente los regañaría por estar jugando con esas varitas de pega de Fred y George a modo de espadas.

'''' **V*H ''''**

En el barco de Durmstrang, Karkarov terminaba de anunciarles el evento, el revuelo y los comentarios sobre las chicas que invitaran no se hicieron esperar, aunque también había a quienes no les emocionaba un baile.

Igor se acercó a donde se encontraban Viktor y Antón, cuchicheando. Al verlo ambos se cuadraron dejando atrás sus sonrisas para mostrar una expresión más seria.

— Espero que encuentres una pareja adecuada, ya que abrirás junto con los otros campeones el baile — ordenó lanzándole una dura mirada.

Sabía que había sido discreto pero también sabía que su director no era un hombre al que le engañaba con facilidad, seguramente se había enterado por algún medio de sus encuentros con Hermione.

— Así será.

— Espero que comentes tu elección conmigo en estos días…

Krum asintió sombrío, hablaron un poco más antes de que finalmente se fuera, dejándolos solos.

Antón por fin pudo respirar tranquilamente, ladeó su rostro notando la expresión adusta en su amigo. — ¿Cómo le vas a decir que irás con Hermione? No creo que tu papi apruebe tu elección…

—Tengo un plan — respondió alejándose de sus compañeros, internándose en el pasillo de los camarotes con Antón pisándole los píes.

— ¿De qué se trata?

— No puedo decírtelo — espetó entrando a su camarote.

— ¿Por qué?

— Te lo diré si funciona.

— ¿Le dirás qué es tu novia? — inquirió frunciendo su ceño.

— Eso a Karkarov no le importa — respondió seco.

— Entonces ¿qué le dirás?

—No te preocupes por eso — soltó con ligereza. No en vano había estado dándole vueltas a ese asunto día y noche durante los últimos días —. Necesito de tu ayuda en otra cosa…

— ¿En qué? — enarcó su ceja.

— Necesito pensar como se lo pediré ¿alguna idea?

— No puedo creer que eso te preocupe más — negó con su cabeza, de verdad a veces no entendía a su amigo.

Viktor lo miró divertido, en serio parecía más afligido que él. — ¿A quién invitaras?

— Aún no lo decido…

— Pensé que llevarías a esa chica de Slytherin.

— Mmm no lo sé, lo decidiré después… tal vez conozca a otra.

***º*º*º**

Por la tarde antes de la cena, la profesora McGonagall había citado a los alumnos de cuarto año en adelante en un pequeño salón, para darles algunas indicaciones extras sobre el baile.

— La casa de Godric Gryfindor ha tenido el respeto del mundo mágico por casi diez siglos, no permitiré que en una noche manchen ese nombre por comportarse como un montón de brutos barbajanes…. — declaró pasando su mirada por todos sus alumnos.

— Trata de decirlo varias veces — susurró George al oído de su gemelo, en el extremo del salón.

—Brutos barbajanes, brutos barbajanes…

—Brutos barbajanes, brutos barbajanes —sonó al unisonó mientras la profesora seguía dando su gran discurso sobre el baile.

—…bailar es dejar que el cuerpo respire — extendió sus brazos para darle énfasis a su frase —. Dentro de cada chica duerme un delicado cisne anhelando emerger y retomar el vuelo — señaló mirando al grupo de jovencitas que se encontraban a su derecha.

Por su parte Ron sentado al lado de Seamus y Harry totalmente desparpajado con las manos en los bolsillos, no dudo en aprovechar su oportunidad para hacer uno de sus comentarios.

— Puede que algo emerja de Eloise Midgen, pero no será un cisne — soltó ladeando su rostro hacia Seamus, mientras ambos miraban a la chica en cuestión, la cual al sentir sus miradas se removió en su lugar claramente incomoda.

Las pequeñas risas burlonas no se hicieron esperar, pero estas cesaron al notar la atención de la profesora sobre ellos.

— Y dentro de cada chico hay un león preparado para saltar — completó su discurso, poniendo su atención completamente en el pelirrojo, avanzó hacia él con una diminuta sonrisa que sin duda lo asustó —. Señor Weasley…

— ¿Si? — pronunció temeroso con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado, mientras a su lado Seamus y Harry se enderezaban colocando sus caras de buenos estudiantes que no rompen ni un plato.

— Me permite, por favor — no fue una pregunta si no una orden, colocó su mano en el hombro de su alumno instándolo a levantarse.

Ron se llevó sus manos al borde de su camisa que salía de su suéter totalmente desacomodada, caminó al centro del salón ligeramente encorvando escuchando los clásicos sonidos burlones de sus compañeros.

— Bien, coloque su mano derecha en mi cintura — indicó con un gesto de su mano, mirando fijamente a su alumno.

— ¿Dónde? — tartamudeo nervioso, mirando hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos.

— En mi cintura —repitió colocando su mano en el hombro de Ron, preparándose para tomar su mano izquierda.

Ronald apenado, obedeció, realizando la acción, totalmente rígido como si se tratase de un robot.

—Y extienda el brazo —regañó corrigiendo su postura. Mientras los gemelos divertidos con la situación silbaban, riéndose de su pequeño hermano.

— Señor Flich, por favor.

Las tonadas de una suave música comenzaron a inundar el lugar.

— Uno, dos, tres… — dijo McGonagall comenzando a moverse, obligando a Ron a hacer lo mismo, aunque con menos gracia, además de que no podía ocultar la mueca de fastidio que dominaba su pecosa cara — uno, dos, tres…

Al fondo Fred se movía torciéndose ligeramente, imitando de forma burlona los movimientos, mientras tarareaba al lado de George, el cual no podía ocultar su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Oigan — los llamó Harry, desde su lugar —, jamás permitan que olvide esto — mencionó riéndose, regresando su vista a la peculiar pareja.

— Jamás — respondieron los gemelos.

— Todos elijan pareja — finalmente profirió Minerva.

Las chicas abandonaron su lugar, para avanzar al centro de la pista mientras los chicos entre ellos Seamus, Dean… se encogían en sus asientos, tapándose la cara. En tanto Neville con las manos entrelazadas entre sus piernas, ladeaba su rostro para ver a sus compañeros, lo meditó por un momento y finalmente tomó valor, se levantó de su asiento, poniendo el ejemplo, avanzando hacia la pista decidido a bailar.

***º*º*º V&H º*º*º***

Hermione lamentablemente no había podido reunirse tan a menudo con Viktor como le hubiese gustado, no sólo porque el clima en los terrenos se había vuelto intolerable durante la noche, si no por las constantes tareas y trabajos que les estaban dejando los profesores por tratarse de la última semana del trimestre y por si fuera poco Snape había anunciado que en su última clase les haría un examen sobre antídotos.

Afortunadamente su relación con Krum, no se había visto tan afectada pues él también había tenido cosas que hacer y se mantenían en contacto con pequeñas notas que él le mandaba con ayuda de Antón, al cual Hermione había llegado a apreciar por la forma en que firmaba los mensajes, siempre con un comentario ocurrente.

— Es un puñetero — dijo amargamente Ron aquella noche en la sala común de Gryffindor—. Colocarnos un examen el último día... estropearnos el último cachito de trimestre con montones de cosas que repasar...

— Mmm... pero no veo que te estés agobiando mucho —replicó Hermione, mirándolo por encima de sus apuntes de Pociones.

Ron se entretenía levantando un castillo con los naipes explosivos, que era mucho más divertido que hacerlo con la baraja muggle porque el edificio entero podía estallar en cualquier momento.

— Es Navidad, Hermione —le recordó Harry. Estaba arrellanado en un butacón al lado de la chimenea, leyendo _Volando con los Cannons_ por décima vez. Hermione también lo miró a él con severidad.

— Creí que harías algo constructivo, Harry, aunque no quisieras estudiar los antídotos.

— ¿Como qué? —inquirió Harry mientras observaba a Joey Jenkins, de los Cannons, lanzarle una bludger a un cazador de los Murciélagos de Ballycastle.

— ¡Como pensar en ese huevo!

— Vamos, Hermione, tengo hasta el veinticuatro de febrero —le recordó Harry.

Había metido el huevo en el baúl del dormitorio y no lo había vuelto a abrir desde la fiesta que había seguido a la primera prueba. Después de todo, aún quedaban dos meses y medio hasta el día en que necesitaría saber qué significaba aquel gemido chirriante.

— ¡Pero te podría llevar semanas averiguarlo! — objetó Hermione—. Y vas a quedar como un auténtico idiota si todos descifran la siguiente prueba menos tú.

— Déjalo en paz, Hermione. Se merece un descanso — interpeló Ron. Y, al colocar en el techo del castillo las últimas dos cartas, el edificio entero estalló y le chamuscó las cejas.

— Muy guapo, Ron... esas cejas te combinarán a la perfección con la túnica de gala.

Eran Fred y George. Se sentaron a la mesa con Ron y Hermione mientras aquél evaluaba los daños.

— Ron, ¿nos puedes prestar a Pigwidgeon? — inquirió George.

— No, está entregando una carta —contestó Ron—. ¿Por qué?

— Porque George quiere que sea su pareja de baile — repuso Fred sarcásticamente.

— Pues porque queremos enviar una carta, tonto — dijo George.

— ¿A quién le están escribiendo ustedes dos, eh? — preguntó Ron.

— Aparta las narices, Ron, si no quieres que se te chamusquen también — le advirtió Fred moviendo la varita con gesto amenazador—. Bueno... ¿ya tienen todos pareja para el baile?

— No — respondió Ron.

— Pues mejor te das prisa, o pillarán a todas las guapas —dijo Fred.

— ¿Con quién vas tú? — quiso saber Ron.

— Con Angelina — contestó enseguida Fred, sin pizca de vergüenza.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó su hermano, sorprendido—. ¿Se lo has pedido ya?

— Buena pregunta — reconoció Fred. Volvió la cabeza y gritó—: ¡Eh, Angelina!

Angelina, que estaba charlando con Alicia Spinnet cerca del fuego, se volvió hacia él.

— ¿Qué? —le preguntó.

— ¿Quieres ser mi pareja de baile?

Angelina le dirigió a Fred una mirada evaluadora.

—Bueno, vale — aceptó, y se volvió para seguir hablando con Alicia, con una leve sonrisa en la cara.

—Ya lo ven — les dijo Fred a Harry y Ron—, pan comido.

Se puso en pie, bostezó. —Tendremos que usar una lechuza del colegio, George. Vamos...

En cuanto se fueron, Ron dejó de tocarse las cejas y miró a Harry por encima de los restos del castillo, que ardían sin llama.

—Tendríamos que hacer algo, ¿sabes? Pedírselo a alguien. Fred tiene razón: podemos acabar con un par de trolls.

Hermione dejó escapar un bufido de indignación.

— ¿Un par de qué, perdona?

— Bueno, ya sabes —dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros—. Preferiría ir solo que con... con Eloise Midgen, por ejemplo.

— Su acné está mucho mejor últimamente. ¡Y es muy simpática! —defendió Hermione, mirándolo con reprobación.

— Tiene la nariz torcida — objetó Ron con una mueca fea.

— Ya veo — exclamó enfureciéndose—. Así que, básicamente, vas a intentar ir con la chica más guapa que puedas, aunque sea un espanto como persona.

— Eh... bueno, sí, eso suena bastante bien — dijo Ron, encogiéndose al ver como su amiga comenzaba a perecer más un ogro que una humana.

— Me voy a la cama — espetó Hermione, y sin decir otra palabra salió para la escalera que llevaba al dormitorio de las chicas.

**·*·*·*· V&H ·*·*·*·**

Dejó sus cosas en su escritorio junto a la ventana y se recostó en su cama, necesitaba calmarse antes de seguir estudiando.

_«No puedo creer lo tonto que es, no debería fijarse solamente en el físico»._

Se abrazó a su almohada, en un principió pensaba erróneamente que Viktor, era esa clase de personas superficiales, pero en esas semanas juntos le había demostrado todo lo contrario, tal vez Ron debería admirarle y aprenderle algo más que sus jugadas de Quidditch.

Se estiró para abrir el cajón de su mesa de noche, metió su mano sacando con cierta dificultad desde su postura: un libro. Lo dejó sobre su cama y lo abrió cuidadosamente encontrando una nota, ella sabía ya de memoria las palabras escritas en ese pergamino, pero no se cansaba de leerlas.

_Karkarov esta de muy mal humor, no me deja en paz, dice que debo descifrar ya el misterio del huevo. (En serio esta insoportable y contagia a tu noviecito con su mal genio)._

_Espero verte pronto a solas. (De verdad te extraña, deberías verlo lloriquear por los rincones de barco)._

_VK._

Una linda sonrisa de chica enamorada crispó sus labios. Dejó escapar un suspiro pensando en su novio, en verdad ella también lo extrañaba. No era lo mismo verlo de lejos en la Biblioteca, seguido por todas esas odiosas chicas o en el Gran Comedor al lado de los Slytherin y el nefasto hurón.

**:*:*:*: V&H :*:*:*:**

Deseosos de impresionar a los visitantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, los de Hogwarts parecían determinados a engalanar el castillo lo mejor posible en Navidad.

Las barandillas de la escalinata de mármol les habían añadido carámbanos perennes; los acostumbrados doce árboles de Navidad del Gran Comedor estaban adornados con todo lo imaginable, desde luminosas bayas de acebo hasta búhos auténticos, dorados, que ululaban; y habían embrujado las armaduras para que entonaran villancicos cada vez que alguien pasaba por su lado.

Hermione caminaba hacia la Biblioteca, observando los grupos de chicas que hablaban animadamente sobre los vestidos que usarían durante el baile y los chicos que cuchicheaban entre ellos tratando de encontrar el valor para invitar alguna chica.

Al menos ella no tenía que preocuparse por eso, lo cual no podía terminar de creer, pues por primera vez tenía novio y estaba segura de que él la invitaría, aunque aún no lo hubiera hecho. No deseaba pensar en la posibilidad de que aún no se lo preguntara porque Karkarov lo obligaba a llevar a otra chica que fuese más adecuada para abrir el baile, después de todo ella era hija de muggles y era claro que ese hombre no era simpatizante de ellos.

_«Seguramente no me lo ha pedido porque no nos hemos visto, además aún quedan unos días… debo dejar de imaginarme cosas trágicas.»_

Sacudió su cabeza buscando alejar esos pensamientos absurdos, aunque no pudo hacer lo mismo con la duda que se había clavado ya en su corazón, como una espina.

Al llegar a la Biblioteca, se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la señora Pince.

— Buenas tardes, vengo a entregar estos libros — eran aquellos con los cuales había estudiado para su examen de antídotos y que tanto le habían ayudado a salir bien librada de esa prueba.

Estaba en eso cuando escuchó el clásico alboroto de las fans de su novio, apretó sus labios en una línea de recelo cuando giró su rostro para encontrarse a un grupo de Ravenclaw coqueteándole descaradamente a Viktor.

—Hola hermosa — saludó Antón, interponiéndose en su visión.

—H-hola — respondió ligeramente descolocada, por su abrupta aparición.

— ¿Podemos platicar?

— Eh… si, sólo termino esto.

El búlgaro esperó un par de minutos a que la pequeña Gryffindor se desocupara.

—Listo, siento haberte hecho esperar.

—No te preocupes — comentó con una sonrisa de esas que solía poner cuando estaba a punto de realizar una de las suyas.

— Vamos afuera, aquí no podemos platicar — señaló notado como la señora Pince los miraba fijamente, advirtiéndoles silenciosamente.

—No, sólo necesito que me ayudes a buscar un libro — inventó, guiándola hacia los estantes.

—Ah… ¿y cómo se llama? — preguntó extrañada.

— Pues… es algo de Historia de… — se llevó una mano a su barbilla—. No ese no era, es…

Hermione comenzó a sospechar que no se trataba de eso cuando habían pasado ya la mayoría de los estantes.

— ¿Qué es lo qué pasa?

— Paciencia, espera aquí y lo sabrás…

—Pero... —lo observó alejarse, dejándola en un estante bastante alejado y peligrosamente cercano a la sección prohibida.

La luz apenas y se colaba por el ventanal, podía regresar pero él le había pedido que esperara. Se acercó a los libros, pasando sus dedos por los títulos, su frente se arrugó ligeramente en un gesto de concentración al ver los temas.

Viktor se acercó cautelosamente, quería sorprenderla. Aunque no podía ocultar del todo su ansiedad, había pasado días sin tenerla entre sus brazos, sin aspirar su perfume, ni besar sus tiernos labios…

Hermione se puso alerta al escuchar pasos acercándose, pero no se giró siguió en lo suyo creyendo que se trataba de Antón, hasta que sintió una presencia detrás de ella.

— Antón ¿qué pasa? ¿Tienes el título? — preguntó, un aroma familiar inundó su nariz.

_«Viktor.»_ Pensó inmediatamente, estaba por girarse, cuando los brazos del jugador la abrazaron por detrás afianzando su cintura.

—Extrrañarte… — dijo en un murmullo, hundiendo su nariz en el pelo rizado de su novia.

Hermione se recargó en el fuerte torso de su novio, cerró los ojos disfrutando del abrazo — Yo también — apenas y dejó suspirar las palabras afuera de sus labios.

Él la hizo girar lentamente entre sus brazos, encontrándola con los ojos ligeramente cerrados. Sonrió besando su frente, la punta de su nariz y con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente dentro su cuerpo, atrapó sus labios, sintiendo la sensación electrizante recorrerlo.

Mordió su labio inferior, para después dejar que su lengua sanara el lugar adolorido antes de entregarse en un besó profundo que Hermione estaba ansiando desde que él había aparecido, subió sus manos por los anchos hombros, apoyándose de estos para alcanzarlo.

Krum la apretó contra el estante mientras sus manos se movían por el costado de su novia, la escuchó suspirar entre roce y roce. Deslizó su lengua por sus labios, encontrándose con la de ella en un placentero son.

Hermione no podía creer lo mucho que había extrañado sus besos, no deseaba que él se apartara, quería seguir sintiendo ese revoloteó en su estómago, esa explosión de emoción que la embargaba cada vez que estaba con él. Su cuerpo cubriéndola, creando ese agradable calor por la fricción entre los dos.

Él se separó lentamente dejando que sus alientos se revolvieran, subió una de sus manos acariciando la curva de su tierno rostro. Adoraba verla sonrojada con los labios enrojecidos por sus besos.

— ¿Cómo estas?

— Bien, creí que estabas ocupado…

— Ya no más, Antón estar encarrgándose de esas chicas alocadas.

— No deberíamos estar haciendo esto aquí, alguien puede vernos…la señora Pince — él colocó uno de sus dedos en sus labios.

— No temer, Antón esta cuidando… él nos avisarrá si ocurre algo — volvió a besar sus labios en un suave roce que logró hacer que a Hermione le temblaran las piernas.

— Recuérdame darle las gracias — susurró con una risita.

— Lo harre, pero ahora sólo querrer saber de ti…

— No he estado haciendo grandes cosas, he estado ocupada estudiando, ya sabes deberes, ensayos… exámenes — explicó realizando algunos aspavientos para darle énfasis a sus palabras.

— Mencionarlo en tus mensajes, pero yo se que erres una grran estudiante… no deberrías prresionarte tanto — profirió disconforme, notando las sobras oscuras bajo sus hermosos ojos.

— Debía estudiar, es el final del trimestre — comentó como si con eso justificará todo.

Él sólo dejó que sus labios se curvaran. — ¿Tus amigos ser igual que tu?

— Mmm eso quisiera, aunque Harry es muy bueno es sólo que suele ser disperso, por ejemplo ayer estaba leyendo _Volando con los Cannons _— negó con su cabeza, realizando una mueca de desaprobación—. Y Ron estaba construyendo un castillo con naipes explosivos en lugar de repasar para el examen.

Viktor dejó escapar una risa burbujeante, que captó toda la atención de su novia. Le encantaba verlo así y no siempre con aquel gesto hosco.

— Nos van a escuchar — regañó aunque no pudo evitar contagiarse del ánimo de su novio.

— Cierrto…

— Su distracción también es por las fechas — el arrugó su ceño sin comprender, así que ella prosiguió a explicar—, en realidad todos mis compañeros están más interesados en el baile que habrá en navidad y en quién invitaran, que en estudiar… y lo entiendo, pero eso no es pretexto para no cumplir con los deberes…

— Creer que a las chicas les gustaban los bailes — exclamó, pensando en que en unos minutos él le extendería su invitación.

— Claro que nos gustan, pero si vieras como están todas las chicas tan alocadas como las que te persiguen, seguro esperan que tú invites a alguna de ellas.

— Eso no pasarrá porque yo ya tener pareja — resolvió mirándola intensamente.

Hermione sintió que el corazón se le detendría en ese preciso instante, estaba segura que él estaba por pedírselo.

— Eh… chicos, no quiero ser metiche pero deben apurarse la manada viene hacia acá junto con la domadora que atiende este lugar — avisó Antón, mirándolos con pesar.

Viktor gruñó molesto, vaya forma de arruinarles el momento.

— Te veo en nuestro lugar en media hora — se apresuró a decirle Hermione.

— Bien — se acercó a darle un último beso antes de partir al lado de Antón, quien se despidió de ella con un guiño.

"***" "*" V&H "*" "*"**

Hermione salió del rincón donde se encontraba en la Biblioteca, caminó como si nada hubiese ocurrido, a pesar de que aún su corazón brincoteaba de emoción dentro de su pecho, tomó un libro al azar, pasó su mirada por todo el lugar como esperando encontrar el escándalo perteneciente a las freakys que seguían a su novio pero nada.

Seguramente él ya había salido del lugar y estaba buscando perderlas para llegar a su punto de reunión. Le mostró el libro a la bibliotecaria, para después despedirse de ella.

En cuanto sus pies tocaron el pasillo, caminó presurosa dirigiéndose a la salida del castillo. Para cuando llegó a su destino los pies le dolían bastante, aunque eso dejó de importarle al verlo recargado en la formación rocosa esperando por ella.

*º*º*º

Viktor y Antón habían corrido perdiéndose entre la gente y sus compañeros que se encontraban en el Colegio.

— En serio hermano, tus admiradoras dan miedo — musitó tomando unas bocanadas de aire, buscando recuperarse de la carrera.

— Y tu que buscabas que fuera más amistoso con ellas.

— Retiro lo dicho… es de sabios rectificar — expresó con una mueca.

Krum se rió de su ocurrencia. — Gracias por ayudarme.

— Mmm yo sé que no puedes vivir sin mi — comentó guasón —, a cambio quiero que me digas tu plan con Karkarov — añadió más serio.

— Si consigues una botella de whiskey tal vez te lo diga…

—Man ¿te olvidas con quién hablas? — se vanaglorió esbozando una sonrisa de comercial.

— ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Si me lo recuerdas a cada rato…

— Vamos dame un poco de crédito, si no fuera por mi ayuda aún estarías lloriqueando viendo como acosador a Hermione.

Viktor golpeó su hombro juguetón. — Eso no es verdad…

— Te veo después — señaló a ver a Hermione acercándose por los caminos de nieve—, dense calor mutuo — realizó un gesto perverso con sus manos.

— Idiota… — se enderezó para recibir a su novia, notando que temblaba de píes a cabeza. Aunque no estaba nevado la temperatura en los terrenos era bastante baja, así que si venías del calor del Castillo, resentías el cambio, al menos hasta que el cuerpo se acostumbraba.

Abrió sus brazos para ella, invitándola a reunirse con él. Hermione no dudo en correr hasta él y su calor. La envolvió acariciando su espalda tratando de hacer que se le pasara el frío.

— Sentir hacerrte venir hasta aquí — se disculpó.

— No te preocupes, en parte es mi culpa… podríamos estar dentro del Castillo, si yo ya se los hubiera dicho a mis amigos.

Ese punto había sido una constante molestia para Viktor, habían tenido un par de desencuentros por eso, pero al final siempre habían terminado con un beso. Él no podía enojarse con ella por guardarlo en secreto cuando él también lo hacia, pero todo eso terminaría en el baile, claro a menos de que ella no aceptara ir con él.

— Saberlo durante el baile… ¿o tu no querrer ir? — preguntó con una expresión de preocupación, la alejó de su pecho para poder mirar sus ojos — ¿Irrás con Potter o Weasley? — agregó exteriorizando uno de sus temores.

— No, claro que no — aclaró presurosa.

Él se tranquilizó suavizando su rictus facial.

— Yo… esperaba poder ir contigo — siseó, ligeramente ruborizada.

En respuesta él unió sus bocas, besándola febrilmente, sus manos seguían acariciando su espalda tratando de transmitirle un poco de calor. Hermione se aferró al abrigo de él, mientras su boca seguía los movimientos exigentes de su novio. Retrocedieron por un segundo, sin aliento mirándose a los ojos.

— ¿Querrer ir conmigo al baile?

—Si —las esquinas de su boca se acurrucaron en una pequeña sonrisa, que no terminaba de demostrar todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

— Te veras hermosa… — una sombra rosada se apoderó de las mejillas de Hermione — Temer que alguien se adelantara a pedírtelo.

Hermione frunció desfrunció su ceño negando, aunque él no estaba del todo equivocado alguien más ya se había adelantado a pedírselo: Neville. Lamentablemente ella había tenido que rechazarlo, diciéndole que ya tenía pareja, pues esperaba la petición de Viktor, de cualquier forma no deseaba ir con nadie más que con su novio.

— ¿Alguien pedírtelo? — para él Hermione era sin duda una chica muy linda y no creía que fuese él único que lo notara.

— Yo voy a ir contigo — contestó evasiva, pues no veía el caso de hablar de eso, cuando la realidad era que él era su pareja.

— Eso querer decir que si — dedujo, sintiendo una punzada de celos.

— Eso no importa ¿o si? — preguntó enarcando su ceja —. Además para él caso estoy segura que a ti, te lo han pedido más veces que a cualquier chica del Colegio.

Viktor no pudo evitar la sonrisa que atravesó sus labios. — No interesarrne ninguna propuesta que no venga de ti… — exclamó besando su cuello.

Hermione se distrajo ligeramente debido al cosquilleo electrizante que le produjo aquella caricia, aunque no era lo suficiente como para hacer que su mente se fuera a viajar. — ¿Aunque la propuesta venga de una chica más atractiva? ¿Tal vez una estudiante de Beauxbatons? — añadió, no porque creyera que él podía cambiarla, él le había dejado claro de varias formas que sólo estaba interesado en ella, por muy extraño que eso fuese.

— Mmm eso aún no pasar, tal vez si ocurriera yo… — pausó divertido con rictus de exasperación que comenzaba a aparecer en la cara de su novia — decirle que no estar interesado.

— Me alegra que pienses de esa manera, hay muchos que seguro no lo pensarían dos veces, se de algunos que se mueren por ir con chicas guapas aunque estas sean malas personas…

— Alguna vez en el pasado yo pensar de esa forma, pero cuando entrar a jugar Quidditch, darme cuenta después de unos meses que esas personas no valen la pena, así que esas personas de las que tu hablar tarrde o temprrano lo comprenderran…

— Eso espero.

— Así será.

Hermione inhaló profundamente, dejando atrás aquel tema escabroso. — ¿Sabes? El día que nos avisó del baile la profesora McGonagall nos reunió en salón, para darnos una clase de baile… Ron apenas y lograba seguir el paso y Harry… bueno él tiene serios problemas para bailar — mencionó con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Tu saber bailar?

— Si… ¿tu no? — preguntó entre sorprendida y preocupada, pues sabía que los campeones abrirían el baile. Afortunadamente aún quedaban unos días que podían utilizar para practicar.

— No preocuparte, saber bailar… en Bulgaria, ser invitado a varrios eventos, así que tener que aprrender…

— Me gustaría escuchar una de esas historias…

— Preferrir contarrte de cuando yo tenía vida y no pasaba los días y las noches en un campo de Quidditch…

— Pensé que eso te gusta — declaró frunciendo ligeramente su ceño.

—No malinterpretarme, gustarme jugar… más no la atención extra —exclamó esperando que comprendiera a lo que se refería.

— Creí que a todos chicos, les gustaba esa atención extra…

— Tal vez por un tiempo ser así, pero después darte cuenta de que no les interresa conocerte en verdad, sólo te quieren por la fama o… — calló quizás no sería bueno hablarle a su novia de sus relaciones con otras chicas

— Pero debe de haber también otra clase de personas — objetó lógica.

— Si, pero no verlas muy seguido — concluyó acariciando los rizos alborotados que caían cerca del cuello de su novia.

— No hablas mucho de ellas… — pausó realizando un gesto de concentración — en realidad no me has dicho mucho de tu vida, apenas se un par de cosas — resolvió, buscó su mirada notando un brillo juguetón en sus ojos —. ¿Qué?

— Pensar que no darte cuenta —señaló con una sonrisa ondulante en sus labios —. Eso ser, porque me gusta escucharte hablar, verrte estudiar… la forma en que devorras esos libros en la Biblioteca.

Hermione sintió una profunda calidez al escuchar aquello. ¿Cómo podía encontrarla tan fascinante un hombre como él? Mordió su labio inferior bajando su mirada, ligeramente ruborizada.

— Bueno de ahora en adelante, dejare que tu hables… quiero saber de tu familia, de tus amigos… — abruptamente sus labios se apretaron— espero que no creas que trato de hacerte un interrogatorio sobre tu vida, no quiero parecer metiche.

— ¿Metiche?

— Si, ya sabes, entrometida…

— Jamás pensar eso — afirmó serio —, poder preguntarme todo lo que quierras.

Se quedó callada, tratando de escoger una de las tantas preguntas que saltaban en su mente.

— Me has hablado de tu madre pero no de tu padre…

La expresión de Viktor se tornó ligeramente sombría, Hermione observó en sus ojos un atisbo de preocupación. — Mi padre ser un gran hombre de negocios, dedicarse a administrar la fortuna de la familia…

— ¿Te llevas bien con él? — curioseó, creyendo que su cambio de ánimo se debía a algo por esa vía.

— Si… es sólo que él estar enfermo.

— Lo siento — su estómago se encogió, apenada simplemente se mantuvo callada, si él deseaba seguir hablando de eso, lo escucharía si no, no lo presionaría.

— Estar bien — repuso, como si supiera lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su novia. Besó su frente, esbozando un fantasma de sonrisa, que sólo acentuó el sentimiento de malestar en Hermione —, a mi padre gustarle más la idea de que yo fuera jugador que a mi madre, verme en casi todos mis juegos, lamentablemente no estar en el mundial, él no poder viajar por su salud, aunque ser mejor… yo no estar muy concentrado en la final.

Hermione recordó el partido como si se tratara de una película reproduciéndose en su mente y como su novio había terminado ensangrentado con una lesión en su nariz. — Se que no ganaste, pero creo que aún así tu padre hubiera estado satisfecho con tu labor en el campo, por algo eres el mejor buscador — manifestó colocando su mano en la mejilla de su novio.

Él tomó su mano de su cara, y se la llevó a la boca besando sus nudillos. — Gracias por decir eso…

Agitó su cabeza negando, logrando que sus rizos se movieran. — No tienes porqué agradecerme, sólo dije lo que pienso.

Krum se dobló y tomó su dulce boca, dejando que su beso transmitiera sus sentimientos. Hermione le respondió gustosa, abriendo sus labios para él, permitiéndole disfrutar mejor de su sabor. El calor se aglomeró nuevamente en su rostro esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo, haciéndole olvidar por un momento las bajas temperaturas de los terrenos.

Cuando sus respiraciones erráticas se lo exigieron Viktor despegó sus labios, se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, tratando de calmar su cuerpo que gracias a ese placentero beso había decidido despertar y no es que le molestara, pero no deseaba que ella se percatara de ello, eso sería demasiado vergonzoso, pues sólo lograría incomodarla.

Hermione aprovechó ese instante, mientras su respiración se calmaba para observarlo a detalle, dejó que sus labios cayeran sobre el rostro de su novio en suaves besos de mariposa.

— Eso sentirse bien…

Sonrió satisfecha por su labor, para no tener mucha experiencia con los chicos, después de todo, no estaba haciéndolo tan mal.

…***…* V&H *…*…**

Después de que Viktor la dejara partir, Hermione aún seguía caminando entre nubes, tenía esa estúpida sonrisa en sus labios que no lograba borrar de su rostro.

— Hermione ¿dónde has estado? — cuestionó Ginny, pasando su mirada por ella notando su extraño estado de alegría.

— Yo… estuve leyendo por los alrededores.

— Más bien por los terrenos — señaló los pequeños copos que aún se encontraban en el cabello rizado y en su ropa.

— Ah si, también.

— Te tengo que contar algo — manifestó con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Neville me invito al baile — reveló, sabía que su compañero antes había invitado a Hermione y que ella lo había rechazado. No se sentía mal por ser la segunda opción, ya que gracias a él podría asistir al evento, de cualquier forma sólo irían como amigos.

— Me alegro mucho — dijo con sinceridad, le alegraba que sus amigos asistieran juntos, además de que así no se sentiría tan mal por rechazar a Neville.

— Bueno…

— Si, lo sé. Hubieses preferido que fuese Harry.

— Si, pero al parecer él prefiere a las chicas mayores y de origen asiático — murmuró con decepción.

— Ginny…

— Olvídalo, mejor dime ¿con quién irás?

Hermione se mordió su labio inferior indecisa, no sabía si decírselo o no. Aunque finalmente decidió que si, pues iba necesitar de su ayuda.

— Con… Viktor Krum — declaró con las mejillas arreboladas.

La cara de Ginny fue de total sorpresa y perplejidad. Su boca estaba totalmente abierta como si esperara que Hermione retirara lo dicho.

— ¿Qué? — pronunció cuando logró recuperar el habla.

— Iré con Viktor.

— No puedo creerlo — repitió varias veces con los ojos desorbitados —, quiero todos los detalles — demandó emocionada.

— Es largo de contar…

— No me importa, quiero saberlo todo ¿cómo es qué te hablas con él?

Y así Hermione le contó toda su historia con él hasta el momento, mientras se dirigirán hacía su Sala común. Siendo interrumpida varias veces por las exclamaciones de emoción de su amiga, que atraían la atención de las personas que pasaban a su lado.

***·*·*· H&V ·*·*·***

En el barco de Durmstrang…

Antón esperaba a su amigo en su camarote, al verlo entra le enseñó la botella de whiskey.

— ¿Cómo la conseguiste?

— Gajes del oficio — profirió vanagloriándose —, ¿cómo te fue con Hermione?

— Tenías razón, sólo se lo pedí y aceptó.

— Yo lo sé, ahora sólo planearemos bien lo que le preparas para después del baile.

— Tiene que salir bien.

— Todas mis ideas salen bien — le recordó.

Viktor le aventó su almohada. — Te hace mal juntarte con los Slytherins.

Schmaedke dejó salir una carcajeada. — Tal vez…

— Entonces por fin conoceré a tu amiguita de Slytherin.

— No la he invitado aún…

— Mmm y me puedo imaginar porqué.

— ¿Qué quieres? Además prefiero poder bailar con más chicas en el baile que reservarme sólo para una.

— Has lo que quieras.

— Hey… no todos contamos con una Hermione… — espetó con sarcasmo.

— Lo sé, soy afortunado por eso.

— No empieces con tus romanticismos… que volveré lo que aún no he comido — bromeó, sintiendo un poco de envidia. La verdad es que no podía culparlo por ponerse así, Hermione en verdad era una gran chica.

— Idiota…

— Bueno tengo la botella, ahora escupe ¿qué es lo qué le dirás a tu papi?

Viktor dejó atrás su sonrisa, sus ojos se volvieron dos pozos de oscuridad. — Lo que se que quiere escuchar…

**¨.¨.¨. V&H .¨.¨.¨**

Hermione entró por el hueco del retrato, encontrándose con una extraña escena, ahí estaba Ron con una cara de horror y Harry no estaba mejor, tenía una expresión de desolación que no podía con ella.

— ¿Por qué no habéis ido a cenar? —les preguntó al acercarse a ellos.

— Porque... porque les han dado calabazas a los dos —explicó Ginny.

Eso les paralizó la risa.

— Muchas gracias, Ginny —murmuró Ron con amargura.

— ¿Están pilladas todas las guapas, Ron? — le dijo Hermione con altivez—. ¿Qué, empieza a parecerte bonita Eloise Midgen? Bueno, no te preocupes. Estoy segura de que en algún lugar encontraran a alguien que quiera ir con ustedes.

Pero Ron estaba observando a Hermione como si de repente la viera bajo una luz nueva.

—Hermione, Neville tiene razón: tú eres una chica...

— ¡Qué observador! —dijo ella ácidamente.

— ¡Bueno, entonces puedes ir con uno de nosotros!

— No, lo siento —espetó Hermione.

— ¡Oh, vamos! — insistió—. Necesitamos una pareja: vamos a hacer el ridículo si no llevamos a nadie. Todo el mundo tiene ya pareja...

—No puedo ir con ustedes —repuso Hermione, ruborizándose—, porque ya tengo pareja.

— ¡Vamos, no te quedes con nosotros! —dijo Ron—. ¡Le dijiste eso a Neville para librarte de él!

— ¿Ah, sí? —replicó Hermione, y en sus ojos brilló una mirada peligrosa—. ¡Que tú hayas tardado tres años en notarlo, Ron, no quiere decir que nadie se haya dado cuenta de que soy una chica!

Ron la miró. Luego volvió a sonreír.

—Vale, vale, ya sabemos que eres una chica. ¿Y ahora quieres venir?

— ¡Ya te lo he dije! —exclamó Hermione muy enfadada—. ¡Tengo pareja!

Y volvió a salir como un huracán hacia el dormitorio de las chicas.

—Es mentira —afirmó Ron, viéndola irse.

—No, no lo es —dijo Ginny en voz baja.

—Entonces, ¿con quién va? —preguntó Ron bruscamente.

—Yo te lo voy a decir. Eso es cosa de ella —contestó Ginny con una sonrisa misteriosa que sólo logró alterar más a su hermano.

—Bueno —parecía extraordinariamente desconcertado—, esto es ridículo. Ginny, tú puedes ir con Harry, y yo...

—No puedo —lo cortó Ginny, y también se puso colorada—. Soy la pareja de... de Neville. Me lo pidió después de que Hermione le dijera que no, y yo pensé... bueno... si no es con él no voy a poder ir, porque aún no estoy en cuarto.

Parecía muy triste. — Creo que voy a bajar a cenar —concluyó. Se levantó y se fue por el hueco del retrato, con la cabeza gacha, dejándolos solos y fue entonces que a Harry se le ocurrió una idea al ver pasar a Parvarti con Lavender. Era momento de poner en práctica las medidas drásticas.

***º' *º' *º' V&H 'º* 'º* 'º***

En el barco de Durmstrang…

Viktor se encontraba con Karkarov cerca de la proa. A pesar de tener todo fríamente calculado no dejaba de intimidarle un poco la situación, llevaba un rato hablando con el hombre pero aún no se atrevía a abordar el tema.

— Te ves tenso, ¿qué ocurre?

— Nada de importancia — respondió dejando caer ligeramente sus hombros.

— ¿No has encontrado pareja para el estúpido baile?

— Yo… ya la encontré.

— Ah sí, sabía que lo harías ¿de quién se trata?

Viktor sintió que el oxigeno escapaba inesperadamente de sus pulmones, un horrible escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal. — De la amiga de Potter.

Los ojos de su director brillaron peligrosos, una sonrisa cargada de maldad curvó sus labios. — Ya veo… esa niña poco agraciada con cabello alborotado ¿no es una sangre sucia?

Sintió que la sangre le hervía dentro de sus venas, al escuchar la forma en la que se expresado de su novia. Su mandíbula se apretó y sus molares chocaron unos contra otros provocando un sonido peculiar. Realmente contener su rabia le estaba siendo una tarea difícil, creía que en cualquier momento se lanzaría sobre ese desgraciado.

— Si.

— Mmm está bien.

Viktor se sorprendió de la respuesta, no esperaba que Igor lo tomara de tan buena forma.

— Es bueno que te acerques a Potter, estúdialo… pero Viktor, esa sangre sucia sólo puede ser un juego, divierte, pero deshazte de ella después.

Asintió con su cabeza, lidiando con su enojo. Poco después el hombre lo dejó ir para que se dirigiera junto a sus compañeros a cenar, pero no estaba para eso, prefirió quedarse y volar un poco para relajarse, no quería cometer alguna estupidez.

***º*º*º**

Continuará…

**········**

Hola, lamentamos la demora, pero ya estamos aquí con este buen capítulo que tiene un poco del libro y un poco de la película, a ver qué les parece. Estaremos editando la historia en estos días…. Esperamos poder mejor un poco la presentación, la redacción, la ortografía y demás.

Se acerca el baile de navidad que será en el siguiente, que esperamos concluyamos pronto… sólo diremos que Viktor preparara algo especial y las cosas se pondrán más intensas.

Por otra parte, quienes quieran hablar con nosotros, en facebook, la dirección es **facebook . com / nenasfashion**(Ya saben sin espacios).

En twitter es (arroba)**NenasFashion**

Y como siempre nuestro correo esta disponible. **nenas . fashion (arroba) hotmail . com**

Esperamos sus opiniones, quejas y demás.

**Ahora los agradecimientos, que claro son los más importantes.**

**Qaroinlove**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas gracias por leer y dejarnos ese maravilloso comentario. Todas quisiéramos un Viktor que nos quitara el frío de esa forma. Con gusto te pondremos en el Baile al lado del simpático de Antón, sólo danos los detalles y trabajaremos con eso. Nos alegra que te guste la historia, esperamos actualizar pronto. Saludos.

**Naluma5:** Hola de nuevo, es un gusto saludarte en otra de nuestras historias, gracias por leer y comentar, nos alegran tus comentarios. Si sabemos que Viktor no es mortifago pero sólo le quisimos dar un giro a la historia, que así como tiene momentos rosas va a haber el lado oscuro. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo, nos leemos. Saludos.

**Kely.** Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por todo el apoyo, aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Jane Krum:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por lee y escribirnos un review, si tal vez se pongan difíciles las cosas cuando Hermione se entere de que es mortifago, pero al final ya veremos si triunfa el amor. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**MarianaMasen:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por leer esta historia y la de Regulus, pronto actualizaremos también el vástago. Sobre esta si nosotros ya tenemos planeado algo para ese verano que mencionas y claro que a Ron le gustaría saberlo o tal vez no. Por lo pronto aquí esta el nuevo capítulo. Ojala te guste y nos leemos pronto. Saludos.

**Isis07:** Hola ¿cómo estás? De verdad muchas gracias por seguir la historia y animarnos al dejar un review. Disculpa nuestra demora pero aquí hay más romance pero lo mejor será después del baile, ya que Viktor tiene algo preparado. Esperamos que te guste este capítulo. Saludos.

**Kenya berry:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer, que bueno que te guste la historia y sobre todo Viktor. Perdona nuestra tardanza, pero aquí ya estamos con este capítulo, ojala te guste… aunque lo mejor esta por venir en el siguiente. Saludos.

**Kyuubi-No-Gabii:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia, nos alegra que te haya gustado. Esperamos que puedas leer este capítulo. Saludos.

**Andy-okulos:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Ya esta aquí la continuación, muchas gracias por leer la historia y esperamos que te guste el capítulo y nos comentes. Saludos.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que se animen a comentar.**

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)  
(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — The darkness princess & Lady Muerte.**


	13. El Baile

_**Disclaimer**_: Desde lo mas oscuro del viejo continente, hemos traído al Campeón ideal, el príncipe salido de los cuentos de hadas, porque un hombre como él, no merece ser sólo un personaje más, merece un protagónico. Aunque sabemos que le pertenecen a JK Rowling, pero nosotros los volvimos a traer, porque siempre debe estar presente.

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**El Príncipe Extranjero**

**By**

**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**

* * *

Para ustedes que están en el cielo

Siempre vivirán en nuestros corazones

D.B.M

**OoOoOoOoO**

_**El Baile…**_

(N/as: Contiene spoilers del libro y la película HP4 xD)

El día de navidad Hermione se reunió con sus amigos en la Sala común y bajaron a desayunar juntos entre una platica amena, Harry le contaba de la aparición de Dobby en su habitación y como le había obsequiado un par de calcetines viejos mientras Ron le había dado el suéter que le había mandado su mamá como regalo junto con un par de calcetines.

Se pasaron casi toda la mañana en la torre de Gryffindor, disfrutando de los regalos, y luego bajaron al Gran Comedor para tomar un magnífico almuerzo que incluyó al menos cien pavos y budines de Navidad, junto con montones de petardos sorpresa.

Por la tarde salieron del castillo: la nieve se hallaba tal cual había caído, salvo por los caminos abiertos por los estudiantes de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons desde sus moradas al castillo. En lugar de participar en la pelea de bolas de nieve entre Harry y los Weasley, Hermione prefirió contemplarla aunque en realidad lo que hacía era mirar hacia el barco esperando ver a su novio, hubiese deseado pasar un rato con él antes del Baile pero no había sido posible, ella no podía simplemente desaparecer sus amigos hubiesen sospechado demasiado, pero eso acabaría hoy cuando la vieran con Viktor, finalmente entenderían el porqué de su actitud y sus largas ausencias en las últimas semanas.

En punto de las cinco y con los nervios bullendo en su interior, les anunció que volvía al castillo para prepararse para el Baile.

—Pero ¿te hacen falta tres horas? —se extrañó Ron, mirándola sin comprender. Pagó su distracción recibiendo un bolazo de nieve arrojado por George que le pegó con fuerza en un lado de la cabeza—. ¿Con quién vas?—le gritó a Hermione cuando ya se iba; pero ella se limitó a hacer un gesto con la mano y entró en el castillo.

***º' *º' *º' V&H 'º* 'º* 'º***

En el barco de Durmstrang…

Viktor terminaba de acomodarse su traje de gala, esa noche era importante, esa noche Potter y Weasley se darían cuenta de su relación con Hermione, lo cual lo tenía bastante contento no podía negar que había estado deseando que eso ocurriera. Aunque tal vez lo que lo tenía de mejor humor era lo que vendría después del Baile, la sorpresa que había estado preparando para su novia.

Un silbido proveniente de la puerta atrajo su atención. — Vaya, lo que puede hacer un poco de jabón y agua junto con una túnica de gala.

Viktor se giró observando a su amigo con una sonrisa burlona. —Lo mismo digo, aunque a ti te falta un buen corte de cabello, aún sigues pareciendo un vagabundo.

—Pero uno con mucha suerte.

—No lo dudo.

—Te noto nervioso… ¿quieres una copa? — comentó ingresando a la habitación, yendo directamente hacia el espejo donde se acomodó un mechón que parecía no estar de acuerdo con su peinado.

—No, prefiero dejar el alcohol para después.

—Estás nervioso por lo que viene después del Baile ¿no? — se enderezó mirándolo por el espejo.

—No.

—Lo sabía —una risa fresca llenó el lugar—, lo harás bien.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Oh vamos… esta será la noche en que tu y ella… —se apoyó de un par de movimientos con sus manos.

—No —denegó frunciendo su ceño.

— ¿No? —preguntó alzando sus cejas con incredulidad.

—No —recalcó serio.

—Entonces…

—Sólo quiero estar un rato más con ella, solos.

Los ojos de Antón se volvieron dos rendijas y a pesar de que varios comentarios bullían en el interior de su boca, se mantuvo callado.

—Y no me mires así, prefiero tomarlo con calma… —al notar que su amigo seguía viéndolo de la misma manera como si no lo reconociera, tuvo que aceptar que incluso él se desconocía— supongo que no quiero arruinar las cosas —añadió como si eso lo explicara todo.

—Merlín Viktor… jamás pensé verte así.

Krum le sonrió con sinceridad. —Vámonos…

—Si, si… no querrás hacer esperar a tu damisela.

—Ni tu a la tuya.

—Ciertamente.

—Así que por fin conoceré a la afortunada que conquisto tu corazón, la razón por la que no querías salir de Slytherin.

—Se llama Isabelle Seyfriend —informó con una sonrisita de galán.

—Pensé que nunca me dirías su nombre… comenzaba a creer que tu chica más bien era Malfoy o ese Crabbe.

Antón golpeó su hombro mientras lo fulminaba con su mirada. —Idiota.

—No me culpes por tener dudas, habías desarrollado una rara amistad con ellos.

—En algo tenía que perder mí tiempo mientras tú te encontrabas con Hermione, más siendo tu cuartada con tu papi…

—Esta bien… pero sigue siendo extraño.

—Espera, olvide algo —regresó sobre sus pasos con una brillo pícaro en sus ojos.

Entre golpes y bromas se encaminaron al castillo iluminado desde distintos ángulos, resaltando la construcción haciéndola ver aún más imponente. Ambos con una sonrisa estampada en sus labios, con la ilusión de pasar una agradable velada.

**¨.¨.¨. V&H .¨.¨.¨**

Ron y Harry descendieron por la escalinata llegando al recibidor que precedía al Gran comedor, lleno de varios de sus compañeros luciendo sus mejores túnicas y de lindas chicas con vestidos que las hacían lucir como princesas y que dejaban a más de uno con la boca abierta.

—Ya deja ese moño en paz —amonestó Harry, mirándolo a través de sus lentes con seriedad.

—Pobre…—volteó hacia la escalera como buscando a alguien en particular— apuesto a que esta sola en su habitación llorando.

— ¿Quién?

—Hermione —confirmó con una mueca—, piénsalo por qué no nos dijo con quién vendría.

—Porque nos hubiéramos burlado de ella.

—Porque nadie la invito —señaló con cierta crueldad—, yo la hubiera invitado si ella no fuese tan orgullosa —añadió.

Harry negó con su cabeza, miró alrededor del lugar como esperando ver a la chica con la que deseaba ir al Baile: Cho Chang, pero lo único que encontró fue a las hermanas Patil esperándolos.

—Hola muchachos —saludó Padma, sonriéndoles, a su lado Parvarti no parecía demasiado entusiasmada con su pareja de baile. Lo miró de arriba abajo, sus oscuros ojos se detuvieron en el cuello y los puños deshilachados de la túnica de gala de Ron.

—Luces muy…—pausó sin encontrar el calificativo adecuado— elegante —concluyó con una mueca.

—Ah, aquí estas Potter —pronunció McGonagall interrumpiendo la extraña reunión—, ¿ya están listos?

— ¿Listos para qué? —respondió Harry claramente ajeno a lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

—Para bailar —afirmó con obviedad—. Es la tradición que los tres campeones, en este caso cuatro abran el Baile —explicó notando como el rostro de Harry se llenaba de una mezcla de asombro y horror—, estoy segura que se lo dije.

—No —contestó mortificado.

—Pues ya lo sabe —repuso satisfecha, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Ronald—. Oh… y usted señor Weasley —tocó su túnica torciendo su gesto— pase al Gran comedor con la señorita Patil —indicó brindándole una última mirada de horror. —Ah… ahí están…

Harry miró alejarse a su profesora al lado de Patil, mientras Ron se alejaba hacia la puerta del Gran comedor con Parvarti, la cual miraba a su hermana en busca de ayuda, pues ser vista con el pelirrojo vestido de esa forma no ayudaba precisamente a levantar su estatus social.

Padma se limitó a hacerle señales con las manos. «Ve».

Ronald molesto la tomó de brazo casi a la altura de su codo, apurándola a entrar. —Camina…

La mirada de Potter sin que pudiera evitarlo se posó en la hermosa figura de Cho, cubierta por aquel exquisito vestido que resaltaba cada una de sus curvas, su sonrisa brillaba como una estrella, aunque lamentablemente no para él si no para Cedric Diggory, él era el que tenía el honor de ser su pareja.

Harry sintió que su estómago se revolvía y su corazón se oprimía desencantado. Tal vez si hubiera tenido el valor de invitarla antes, pero eso era algo que no sabría jamás. A lo lejos podía escuchar la voz de la jefa de su Casa, pero sus ojos se negaban a apartarse de Cho.

—Necesito que formen una fila, por favor —pidió alistando a las parejas para la gran entrada—. Llega tarde señor Krum…

***º*º*º**

Hermione caminaba nerviosa hacia el Gran Comedor, con el corazón aleteándole de emoción en su pecho. *_«Sólo respira.»_

Jugueteando con sus dedos, se asomó desde lo alto dela escalinata, observando todo el lugar hasta que sus ojos se toparon con la gallarda figura del jugador internacional. Finalmente avanzó teniendo ahora la confianza de que él esperaría por ella cuando tocara el último escalón, ya no había razón para no creer que lo que estaba viviendo era real, sin perderlo de vista comenzó a descender con una sonrisa que sólo era para él, para su príncipe.

Parvarti se giró hacia Harry esperando que atendiera las indicaciones de la profesora Minerva cuando notó con asombro la figura de Hermione. —Luce bellísima.

—Sí, lo sé —barboteó con la vista fija en Cho, cuando se dio cuenta de que su pareja no habla de ella, siguió el trayecto de su mirada, girándose para encontrarse con su mejor amiga bajando la escalera, tan hermosa que su boca se abrió sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Estaba completamente distinta, su cabello recogido parcialmente detrás de su cabeza, su cuerpo resaltaba con ese vestido destacando sus atributos femeninos de los cuales antes no se había percatado, Merlín sabrá por qué. Su porte no era el de siempre, o tal vez fuera simplemente la ausencia de la veintena de libros que solía cargar a la espalda. Ella también sonreía — con una sonrisa nerviosa, a decir verdad—, pero la disminución del tamaño de sus incisivos era más evidente que nunca. Harry se preguntó cómo no se había dado cuenta antes.

Él apenas logró sonreírle entre parpadeos, sin poder retirar su mirada de ella, notando que ella no avanzaba hacia él, si no que se dirigía al hombre a su lado. Como si no tuviese ya con esa sorpresa, fue testigo de cómo un búlgaro se inclinaba ante ella.

_«¡No puede ser, su pareja es Viktor Krum!»._

***•*•*• H&V •*•*•***

Viktor arribó al lugar no sólo con Antón para su gusto, ya que cuando estaban por tocar la entrada al castillo su querido director los había hecho detenerse y esperar a su grupo de compañeros, nada agradable para él, pues lo había hecho retrasarse.

Al fin al llegar, él había buscado a su novia, pero únicamente había encontrado a Harry Potter y su pareja, pero no había ninguna señal de Hermione. Miró su reloj mientras Karkarov ingresaba al Gran comedor liderando a sus compañeros, lo cual agradeció, prefería estar sin ellos para recibirla.

—Eso fue innecesario —opinó Antón—, no somos una guardería.

—Ni lo digas —gruñó con fastidio.

—Ya, relájate sólo te falta lanzar una bola de fuego, porque la apariencia de Dragón ya la tienes con tu jeta de descontento, mejor vuelve a tu expresión de tonto enamorado…

—Idiota…

—A lo que me refería era a que pensarás en Hermione —aclaró—, o ya sabes has eso de ejercicios de relación.

Viktor lo miró con una ceja alzada. —Te ves tan ridículo, deja de hacer eso… que mañas te pegaron esos Slytherins.

—Ninguna —respondió ofendido—. Esto lo aprendí de unas chicas francesas…

—Mmm.

—Bueno… funciono, ya no tienes esa cara de matón…

—Mejor lárgate, anda a buscar a tu Slytherin.

—Y tu deja ya los nervios, ella llegará.

—Yo no…

—Si, claro…te recuerdo que no es tu primera vez.

—Quieres dejar de sacar mis intimidades y ni siquiera se trata de eso.

—Como quieras, pero pensando en lo que pude ocurrir más tarde te deje un par de regalos en tu camarote —mencionó divertido, sonriéndole descaradamente.

— ¿Hiciste qué…?

—Suerte —con eso avanzó hacia el salón, riéndose.

— ¡Antón!

Viktor se pasó su mano por su cabeza rapada, pensando en lo que su amiguito podría haber dejado cuando toda su mente se quedó en blanco al ver a su novia al inició de la escalinata, caminó instintivamente sin retirar sus ojos de ella, totalmente fascinado, él sabía que se vería hermosa pero sin duda la realidad superaba cualquier fantasía.

Su cabello estaba liso y brillante, lo llevaba recogido por detrás en un elegante moño. Su vestido era de una tela rosada vaporosa que se cernía por su cuerpo, elevando el pulso hasta los cielos. Por los calzones de Merlín que esto sería difícil, mantenerse quieto y ordenarle a su cuerpo no realizar nada inapropiado sería toda una batalla.

Cuando la miró sonreírle a Potter, no pudo evitar sentirse celoso, pero entonces se recordó a si mismo las palabras que ella la había dicho tiempo atrás, para ella Harry sólo era su amigo y él tenía el gran privilegio de ser su novio, su pecho se infló de orgullo.

Acortó la distancia entre ellos, deteniéndose frente a ella realizando una doble reverencia, primero chocando sus pies y después inclinándose. Hermione quiso lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo después de aquel despliegue de buenos modales, pero tuvo que conformarse con mirarlo agradecida.

Él le ofreció su brazo y ella no dudó en colocar su mano sobre este, iniciando el camino hacia las puertas de roble. Hermione le hizo un gesto a su amigo que aún la miraba embobado, le sonrió nerviosa mientras pasaba a su lado.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor, el club de fans de la Biblioteca pasó por su lado con aire ofendido, dirigiendo a Hermione miradas del más intenso odio. Pansy Parkinson la miró con la boca abierta al pasar con Malfoy, que ni siquiera fue capaz de encontrar un insulto con el que herirla. Ron, sin embargo, pasó por su lado sin mirarla.

Cuando todos se hubieron acomodado en el Gran Comedor, la profesora McGonagall les dijo que entraran detrás de ella, una pareja tras otra. Lo hicieron así, y todos cuantos estaban en el Gran Comedor los aplaudieron mientras cruzaban la entrada y se dirigían a una amplia mesa redonda situada en un extremo del salón, donde se hallaban sentados los miembros del tribunal.

Habían recubierto los muros del Gran Comedor de escarcha con destellos de plata, y cientos de guirnaldas de muérdago y hiedra cruzaban el techo negro lleno de estrellas.

En lugar de las habituales mesas de las casas había un centenar de mesas más pequeñas, alumbradas con farolillos, cada una con capacidad para unas doce personas.

Mientras Harry se esforzaba en no tropezar, Parvati parecía hallarse en la gloria: sonreía a todo el mundo, y llevaba a Harry con tanta determinación que él se sentía como un perro de exhibición al que la dueña obligara a mostrar sus habilidades en un concurso. Al acercarse a la mesa vio a Ron y a Padma. Ron observaba pasar a Hermione con los ojos casi cerrados; Padma parecía estar de mal humor.

Dumbledore sonrió de contento cuando los campeones se acercaron a la mesa principal. La expresión de Karkarov, en cambió, al ver acercarse a Krum y Hermione, aunque sin duda mantuvo una sonrisa torcida por consideración.

***º*º*º**

Hermione ignoró todas las miradas malintencionadas a su paso, en ese momento no podía más que pensar que estaba al lado de Viktor en público, mostrándose como la pareja que en realidad eran.

Viktor abrió la silla para ella de forma educada.

—Gracias —murmuró lanzándole una mirada cómplice. Él se sentó a su lado y esperó a que todos estuvieran ligeramente distraídos para tomar su mano por debajo de la mesa, en la cual depositó un beso poco después.

—Te ves rrealmente herrmosa —susurró cerca de su oído.

La gruesa voz y su acento logró erizarle la piel. Un suave sonrojo se adueñó de sus pómulos, una linda sonrisa se acurrucó en sus labios.

—Gracias… tú te ves muy apuesto —devolvió el cumplido.

Regresó su atención a la mesa y buscó a Harry encontrándolo a unas cuantas sillas junto a Percy Weasley, frunció ligeramente su ceño, pero al ver que estaban conversando se dijo así misma que no podía ser tan malo. Alzó su mirada para buscar a Ron, no era difícil encontrarlo dado el atuendo que portaba, lo encontró al lado de Padma Patil, enfurruñado fulminándola con su mirada azul.

_«¿Qué rayos le pasa?»._

— ¿Estar bien?

—Si —respondió separando la mirada de su amigo.

— ¿Quierres qué pidamos ya? —indagó Viktor señalando las minutas sobre los platos.

Hermione miró con cierto asombró lo que el director había realizado para obtener unas chuletas de cerdo. Asintió tomando el _menú_, leyendo lentamente los distintos platillos, aunque la verdad era que ni siquiera tenía apetito, sentía un montón de mariposas que no dejaban lugar a nada más, pero aún así se permitió ordenar algo de la lista.

—El lugar parrecer otro totalmente —comentó Viktor, mirando la decoración y el hermoso techo estrellado.

—Si —observó la expresión ensoñadora del jugador, en verdad estaba fascinado con los arreglos—, ¿cómo es tu escuela? ¿Suelen decorarla en fechas especiales?

— Bueno, nosotrros tenemos también un castillo, no tan grrande como éste, ni tan conforrtable, me parrece —explicó dejando que su mente viajara hacia su vieja escuela—. Sólo tiene cuatrro pisos, y las chimeneas se prrenden únicamente por motivos mágicos. Pero los terrenos del colegio son aún más amplios que los de aquí, aunque en invierrno apenas tenemos luz, así que no los disfrrutamos mucho. Pero en verrano volamos a diarrio, sobrre los lagos y las montañas.

— ¡Para, para, Viktor! —dijo Karkarov, con una risa en la que no participaban sus fríos ojos —. No sigas dando más pistas, ¡o tu encantadora amiga sabrá exactamente dónde se encuentra el castillo!

Dumbledore sonrió, no sólo con la boca sino también con la mirada.

—Con todo ese secretismo, Igor, se podría pensar que no queréis visitas.

—Bueno, Dumbledore —dijo Karkarov, mostrando plenamente sus dientes amarillos —, todos protegemos nuestros dominios privados, ¿verdad? ¿No guardamos todos con celo los centros de saber en que se aprende lo que nos ha sido confiado? ¿No tenemos motivos para estar orgullosos de ser los únicos conocedores de los secretos de nuestro colegio? ¿No tenemos motivos para protegerlos?

— ¡Ah, yo nunca pensaría que conozco todos los secretos de Hogwarts, Igor! — contestó Dumbledore en tono amistoso—. Esta misma mañana, por ejemplo, me equivoqué al ir a los lavabos y me encontré en una sala de bellas proporciones que no había visto nunca y que contenía una magnífica colección de orinales. Cuando volví para contemplarla más detenidamente, la sala había desaparecido. Pero tengo que estar atento a ver si la vuelvo a ver: tal vez sólo sea accesible a las cinco y media de la mañana, o aparezca cuando la luna está en cuarto creciente o menguante, o cuando el que pasa por allí tiene la vejiga excepcionalmente llena.

Viktor contuvo una risa al ver la forma tan hábil en la que había manejado el director de Hogwarts a su _papi_. La verdad era que agradecía su intervención, no le había gustado nada la forma en que Igor se había dirigido a su novia, entendía que tal vez no estuviera cien por ciento de acuerdo con su elección, pero de ninguna manera iba a permitir que su novia recibiera un mal trato, aunque eso le costara muy caro y varios castigos después.

—Eso fue extraño, escuchar hablar de orinales no es algo que avive el apetito de nadie— musitó Hermione sólo para él.

—Tienes rrazón, preferiría haber cenado sólo contigo — repuso mirándola intensamente.

— Oh… — apretó el agarre en su cuchara, mientras concentraba su atención en su guarnición. No quería que nadie notara lo roja que se encontraba.

Krum la observó de reojo, amaba sus pequeñas reacciones tan infantiles y reales a la vez.

—Quizás tengamos otra oportunidad —respondió finalmente, armándose de valor.

Midió el tono de su voz, pues no era algo que deseara escucharan los demás, se le hacia tan raro estar con él, con tanta gente a su alrededor que sin duda prefería mil veces volver a los hoscos terrenos donde al menos podían hablar sin temor a ser escuchados, en tales confidencias que no les incumbían más que a ellos mismos y la verdad era que no se sentía del todo cómoda y menos si Karkarov parecía estar demasiado atenta a ella y eso no era para nada agradable, aunque era algo predecible.

—Eso espero.

Ella no agregó nada más, pues no era el momento indicado para seguir con aquel coqueteo. Se dedicó a comer, dejando que él hiciera lo propio, hasta ese momento las cosas iban saliendo bien, hasta que la voz rasposa y ciertamente espeluznante de Karkarov los sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Cómo dices qué se llama tu amiga?

Viktor dejó su tenedor y su cuchillo, se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar, terminó su bocado, bebió un sorbo de vino contemplando el rostro de su director, esperando descifrar sus intenciones, limpió su boca y estaba a punto de hablar cuando recordó que él no podía pronunciar bien el nombre de su novia, sin duda pasaría de ser un tenso momento a uno bastante desagradable que no lo haría quedar bien parado ante los ojos de la inglesa.

—Se llama…

—Hermione Granger —se adelantó a responder, al notar el momento tenso que se estaba creando entre ellos con ese duelo de miradas.

—Un nombre bastante adecuado para una jovencita como usted.

Ella contrajo su ceño, resintiendo el tono, la forma y sin duda las palabras que el hombre había escogido. Su estómago se revolvió, le sostuvo la mirada retadora, no iba a permitir que la intimidara, estaba preparando una de las respuestas que la caracterizaban pero eso no fue necesario.

—Serr un nombre hermoso.

Karkarov desvió su fría mirada a su alumno. —Por supuesto —mordió las palabras, logrando que Viktor se tensara, pero una vez más gracias a la intervención de Albus la platica cambió de dirección y ellos dejaron de ser el foco de atención.

—Lo siento.

Hermione lo miró enternecida, cabeceó negando. —Todo esta bien —dijo con una sonrisa, se había olvidado que ahora no sólo tenía una varita para protegerse, ahora tenía a un chico valeroso que siempre buscaba ser el caballero andante, aunque no siempre ella deseara jugar el rol de damisela en apuros.

—Tengo que confesarte algo.

Ella lo miró intrigada esperando a que continuara, la seriedad en su rostro la asustó aunque trató de no reflejarlo en su expresión. _«Tal vez quiere que terminemos después de lo que pasó con Karkarov, es claro que ejerce una gran presión en él y que yo no soy de su total agrado.»_

El pánico inundó su sistema, su corazón se agitó pero esta vez nada tenía que ver con la emoción. _«Pero que estoy pensando, debo dejar que hable… en lugar de estar alimentado mis dudas.»_

—Aún no puedo prronunciar tu nombre — expresó con vergüenza, sin atreverse a mirarla.

— ¿Qué? — casi estuvo a punto de caer de su asiento, parpadeó cómo si esperara escuchar algo más.

—Lo siento —añadió encontrando su mirada estupefacta—, Antón tiene razón…

—Espera, ¿eso es lo qué querías decirme? ¿Por eso te tardaste tanto en decírselo a tu director?

Krum asintió con pesar.

Una amplia sonrisa floreció en su labios, ella rió suavemente llamando la atención de las personas a su alrededor. Él la miró sin comprender, enarcando su ceja aunque su expresión de tormento despareció momentáneamente al ver su desglose de hermosura, se veía tan radiante riendo. Su corazón golpeó con fuerza su pecho, hipnotizado por esa visión confirmó lo que había estado rondando en su mente, en verdad se estaba enamorando de ella.

—Entiendo que te cueste decirlo.

—Antón puede prronunciarlo bien… y yo ser un asco.

—Oh vamos, no creo que lo hagas tan mal.

—Lo hago, en serrio no quierres escucharrlo.

—Dilo, por favor.

—No.

—Por favor —pidió con ligero puchero.

— Bien… —inspiró dejando caer sus hombros, claramente abatido— Ez-miope — balbuceó apenado.

Tuvo que inclinarse hacia él, para poder captar lo que había dicho, su gesto fue una mezcla de varias reacciones, aunque al final prevaleció una sonrisa.

—No es tan malo.

—Si, serlo.

—Velo de esta forma, tu ingles no era el mejor cuando nos conocimos y mira cuánto has mejorado, ahora ya te expresas mejor, has aprendido a conjugar los tiempos gramaticales.

—Pero no puedo prronunciar bien tu nombrre.

—Lo harás con el tiempo.

Hermione acarició su rostro, logrando que él la mirara. — Yo te ayudare. Repite después de mí: Her... mi... o... ne — dijo ella, despacio y claro.

—Herr... mio... ne.

—Se acerca bastante — aprobó ella, notando la mirada de Harry en ella, le sonrió como siempre. Regresó su atención a Viktor que seguía teniendo esa expresión de congoja.

—Suena fatal.

—Un poco —confesó con una pequeña sonrisa—, seguro que después lo harás bien.

Él la siguió en su gesto, retomaron su cena en una plática más amena, hasta que Dumbledore se levantó y pidió a los alumnos que hicieran lo mismo. Entonces, a un movimiento suyo de varita, las mesas se retiraron y alinearon junto a los muros, dejando el suelo despejado, y luego hizo aparecer por encantamiento a lo largo del muro derecho un tablado. Sobre él aparecieron una batería, varias guitarras, un laúd, un violonchelo y algunas gaitas.

Las Brujas de Macbeth subieron al escenario entre aplausos entusiastas. Eran todas melenudas, e iban vestidas muy modernas, con túnicas negras llenas de desgarrones y aberturas.

Los farolillos de todas las otras mesas se apagaron, al tiempo que McGonagall les indicaba que había llegado la hora de abrir el Baile. Viktor tomó con delicadeza la mano de su novia, la ayudó a incorporarse, iniciando el camino hacia la pista.

— ¿Estás nerviosa?

—Si… no… un poco, no hago esto todos los días.

—Se como se siente, tener la atención sobre ti.

—Espero no equivocarme.

—Tal vez debimos practicar —comentó sintiendo un poco de pánico, esto no era como exponer algún tema frente a sus compañeros, era distinto no sólo porque estaba usando un vestido si no porque estaba a punto de bailar con el jugador internacional que tanta gente admiraba.

—Estaremos bien, no tenemos que quedar bien ante nadie, si nos equivocamos sólo seguimos.

—Gracias.

Él colocó su mano en su talle acercándola a él. — Sólo deja que yo te guíe.

Hermione sonrió sobre el hombro de Krum, asintiendo con su cabeza. No necesitó más que respirar su loción para olvidarse del resto del mundo, pensando en todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos en aquella formación rocosa. Se relajó entre sus brazos, escuchando las suaves notas de una melodía lenta y triste.

Viktor se desplazó perfectamente por el lugar, dando pequeñas vueltas y en el momento indicado le dijo lo que seguiría, la tomó de la cintura levantándola suavemente del suelo para después dejarla nuevamente sobre sus píes y seguir con el baile.

Poco a poco las parejas se fueron uniendo a la pista, Dumbledore bailaba con McGonagall, Hagrid y Madame Maxim, Neville y Ginny, Fred y Angelina, los cuales bailaban de forma tan entusiasta que la gente se apartaba por miedo a resultar herida.

A lo lejos notó como Harry sobrellevaba el baile con Parvarti, aunque era notorio que ella lo dirigía, en realidad era un poco cómico y más allá estaba Antón con una bella chica, a la cual no logró reconocer.

— ¿Es la pareja de Antón?

Viktor se giró para poder ver a su amigo. —Si, es de Slytherin.

—Vaya.

—Lo sé, pero al parecer es agradable.

— ¿Agradable de la forma que lo es Malfoy?

Él soltó una risa fresca. —Espero que no, Antón no suele tener mal gusto.

El trémolo final de la gaita anunció el final de la canción. Las Brujas de Macbeth dejaron de tocar, los aplausos volvieron a retumbar en el Gran Comedor. Una nueva pieza comenzó, mucho más rápida y alegre que la anterior. Hermione comenzó a bailar notando como Harry salía huyendo de la pista con Parvarti tras de él, pisándole los talones. Sonrió instintivamente, era mucho pedir que su amigo siguiera ahí con los dos pies izquierdos que tenía.

**:*:*:*: V&H :*:*:*:**

Harry soltó inmediatamente a Parvati.

—Vamos a sentarnos, ¿vale?

— ¡Ah, pero si ésta es muy bonita!

—A mí no me gusta —mintió Harry, y salió de la zona de baile delante de Parvati. Se acercaron a la mesa en que estaban Padma y Ron.

— ¿Qué hay? —inquirió Harry a Ron, sentándose y abriendo una botella de cerveza de mantequilla.

Ron no respondió. No quitaba ojo a Hermione y a Krum, que bailaban cerca de ellos. Padma estaba sentada con las piernas y los brazos cruzados, moviendo un pie al compás de la música. De vez en cuando le dirigía una mirada asesina a Ron, que no le hacía el menor caso. Parvati se sentó junto a Harry y cruzó también brazos y piernas. Al cabo de unos minutos se le acercó un chico de Durmstrang para preguntarle si quería bailar con él.

—No te importa, ¿verdad, Harry? —le preguntó Parvati.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Harry, observando a Cho y Cedric.

—Olvídalo —le espetó Parvati, y se marchó con el chico. No volvió al terminar la canción.

***º' *º' *º' V&H 'º* 'º* 'º***

En el extremo del salón, Viktor y Hermione seguían bailando animadamente.

—Hey tórtolos —los llamó Antón, haciéndoles una señal para que se acercaran.

La pareja se detuvo y caminó de la mano hacia él. —Hola preciosa —saludó a Hermione besando el dorso de su mano—, les quiero presentar a alguien —anunció llamando a su pareja que se encontraba con sus amigas a unos metros de él—. Ella es Isabelle Seyfriend.

—Hola —saludó con una sonrisa que resaltó la belleza de su rostro. Su cabello estaba elegantemente recogido y adornado por una pequeña tiara, su vestido verde oscuro se cernía sobre su figura exquisitamente—. Antón ha hablado mucho de ti Viktor, incluso más que las revistas.

—Me lo puedo imaginar —comentó mirando a su amigo.

—Exagera apenas y le he dicho unas cosas de ti.

Viktor acercó a Hermione, notando que ella no parecía muy cómoda con la Slytherin. — Ella es…

—Hermione Granger —agregó Isabelle por él.

—Hola —respondió tratando de ser cortes.

—Tu vestido es hermoso —profirió tratando de romper la tensión.

—Gracias, el tuyo también.

—Estamos sentados por allá por si quieren unírsenos —señaló Schmaedke, alzando su botella de cerveza de mantequilla.

—Gracias.

—Bueno los dejamos para que sigan en su nube rosa —manifestó Antón—, la noche es corta para sólo hablar —miró a su amigo, esperando que captara su indirecta—, ya saben esto se acaba a las doce y cada quién para su casa…

Tomó por la cintura a la Slytherin, les guiñó un ojo sonriéndoles con picardía, para después alejarse.

— Es agrradable.

—Si, creo que lo es —admitió, sus experiencias con los Slytherin la habían dejado algo ciscada pero ahora se daba cuenta que en esa Casa no todas las frutas estaban podridas, había sus buenas excepciones.

— ¿Quierres algo de beber? —inquirió Viktor, segundos después.

—Si.

— ¿Vienes?

—Quiero ir a saludar a Harry y Ron ¿te molesta?

—No, si quierren algo de beber puedo llevárrselos.

—Gracias, les preguntaré —en ese momento deseó poder besarlo, pero se contuvo ya habría tiempo de eso más tarde.

— Te quierro —voceó besando su mano, antes de irse hacia las mesas de bebidas.

Hermione se llevó su mano al corazón, colocando la otra sobre esta. Sin duda ese era uno de los días más felices de su vida, dio una vuelta sobre su eje sonriendo. Se acercó a donde se encontraban sus amigos y se sentó en la silla que Parvati había dejado, hacia un rato ya.

—Hola —la saludó Harry.

Ron no dijo nada —apesar de que se notaba tenía mucho que decir, era una bomba de tiempo sin duda—, apretó sus labios en una línea de recelo.

—Hace calor, ¿no? —comentó Hermione abanicándose con la mano—. Viktor acaba de ir por bebidas, ¿quieren algo?

— ¿Viktor? —dijo Ron con furia contenida—. ¿Todavía no te ha pedido que lo llames «Vicky»?

Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Si no lo sabes, no te lo voy a explicar —replicó Ron mordazmente.

Interrogó con la mirada a Harry, que se encogió de hombros.

—Ron, ¿qué...?

— ¡Es de Durmstrang! —soltó Ron—. ¡Compite contra Harry! ¡Contra Hogwarts! Tú, tú estás... —estaba obviamente buscando palabras lo bastante fuertes para describir el crimen de Hermione— ¡confraternizando con el enemigo, eso es lo que estás haciendo!

Ella se quedó boquiabierta.

— ¡No seas idiota! —contestó al cabo—. ¡El enemigo! No comprendo... ¿Quién era el que estaba tan emocionado cuando lo vio llegar? ¿Quién era el que quería pedirle un autógrafo? ¿Quién tiene una miniatura suya en el dormitorio?

Ron prefirió no hacer caso de aquello.

—Supongo que te pidió ser su pareja cuando los dos estaban en la Biblioteca.

—Tal vez —respondió Hermione, y sus mejillas, que estaban ligeramente subidas de color, se pusieron de un rojo brillante —. ¿Y qué?

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Intentaste afiliarlo a la P.E.D.D.O.?

— ¡No, nada de eso! ¡Si de verdad quieres saberlo, me dijo que había ido a la Biblioteca todos los días para intentar hablar conmigo! ¡Él si notó que yo era una chica a la que podía invitar al Baile, no fui su segunda opción!

Hermione dijo esto muy aprisa, y se ruborizó tanto que su cara adquirió el mismo tono que la túnica de Parvati.

—Sí, bien, eso es lo que él dice —repuso Ron.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— ¡Pues está bien claro! Él es alumno de Karkarov, ¿no? Sabe con quién vas... intenta aproximarse a Harry, obtener información de él, o acercarse lo bastante para gafarlo.

Hermione reaccionó como si Ron le acabara de pegar una bofetada. Cuando al fin habló, le temblaba la voz.

—Para tu información, no me ha preguntado nada sobre Harry, absolutamente nada.

Inmediatamente Ron cambió de argumento.

— ¡Entonces es que espera que lo ayudes a desentrañar el enigma del huevo!

Supongo que durante esas encantadoras sesiones de Biblioteca se habrán dedicado a pensar juntos...

— ¡Cómo puedes decir algo así...! — replicó ofendida — Él ni siquiera me ha pedido ayuda y yo no se la he ofrecido. Yo quiero que el Torneo lo gane Harry, y Harry lo sabe, ¿o no?

— Tienes una curiosa manera de demostrarlo — dijo Ron de forma despectiva.

— ¡Se supone que la finalidad del Torneo es conocer magos extranjeros y hacer amistad con ellos! — repuso Hermione con voz chillona.

— ¡No, no lo es! — gritó Ron —. ¡La finalidad es ganar!

La gente empezó a mirarlos y cuchichear sobre ellos. Harry se había mantenido callado hasta el momento pues siempre que terminaba metiéndose entre sus peleas, salía mal parado, pero al ver el revuelo que estaban causando decidió intervenir.

—Ron —dijo Harry en voz baja—, a mí no me parece mal que Hermione haya venido con Krum...

Pero Ron tampoco le hizo caso a Harry.

— ¿Por qué no te vas a buscar a Vicky? —dijo receloso —. Seguro que se pregunta dónde estás.

— ¡No lo llames Vicky! —bufó molesta, se puso en pie de un salto y salió como un huracán hacia la zona de baile, donde desapareció entre la multitud.

Con una mezcla de ira y satisfacción en la cara, Ron la vio irse.

— ¿No vas a pedirme que bailemos? — le preguntó Padma.

—No —contestó Ron, sin dejar de mirar a Hermione.

—Muy bien —espetó Padma.

Se levantó y fue adonde estaban Parvati y el chico de Durmstrang. Éste se dio tanta prisa en encontrar a otro amigo para ella, que Harry habría jurado que lo había atraído con el encantamiento convocador.

— ¿Dónde está Herr... mío... ne? —preguntó una voz.

Krum acababa de acercarse a la mesa con dos cervezas de mantequilla.

—Ni idea —respondió Ron con brusquedad, levantando la vista hacia él—. ¿Se te ha perdido?

Krum lo miró ceñudo, su expresión se volvió seca. Sin duda ese pelirrojo estaba molestó con él y no tenía la menor idea de por qué, a menos claro que sus modales fueran así para todos, lo cual era absurdo pues por lo que había llegado a conocer a Hermione sabía que no habría tolerado aquel comportamiento tan acido y tan falto de tacto.

Aunque también estaba la posibilidad de que esa irá tuviera una razón de ser, desvió su mirada hacia Potter pero él parecía más tranquilo que el otro. _«Aquí pasó algo, ¿será qué Hermione les habrá dicho de nuestra relación? Si es así ¿por qué ese tipo reacciona así y no Potter?_ —dedujo confundido—._ No aquí pasó algo más, es mejor que la busque.»_

—Bueno, si la ven, díganle que tengo las bebidas —dijo sin querer entrar en más conflicto con ese tipo.

**¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ V&H .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤**

Viktor recorrió todo el lugar en busca de su novia, pero parecía que ella no deseaba ser encontrada. Dejó las bebidas en una mesa y se dirigió a donde se encontraba bailando su amigo Antón.

— ¿Y esa cara larga? — preguntó al verlo aparecer junto a él, buscó al lado de él y detrás esperando encontrar a Hermione, pero eso no sucedió — ¿Te peleaste con ella?

—No, fui por unas bebidas mientras ella me esperaba con sus amigos y cuando regrese ella ya no estaba y ninguno de los dos supo darme razón —explicó en su idioma natal, para que fuese más rápido.

—Mmmm… tal vez huyó de ti.

—Antón…

—Bien, te ayudare a buscarla — se giró hacia Isabelle dándole un pequeño beso—. Ahora regreso, no tardo.

—Bien, ¿pasa algo? —preguntó ella intrigada.

—No, nada.

Se alejó con Viktor, caminando entre la multitud.

—Tal vez sólo fue al tocador.

—Si, es probable.

—Oh no...

— ¿Qué…? — preguntó mirando a su amigo.

—Tu horda de fans al asecho —señaló al grupo de chicas emocionadas que miraba al búlgaro como si se tratara de un preciado helado que estaban a punto de degustar —. Huye… te veo en la entrada en diez minutos.

Viktor no lo pensó dos veces, se escabulló por la mitad de la pista pasando entre las parejas que bailaban animadamente, saltando al ritmo de la música.

**I * * I V&H I * * I**

Hermione se encontraba en el vestíbulo sentada en la escalinata, se enjuagó las lágrimas rabiosas de sus mejillas. _«Ron es un tonto y esas unas…»._

Un pañuelo apareció frente a ella, logrando que alzara su rostro encontrándose con Antón.

—Una chica como tu, no debería estar aquí llorando.

Ella tomó la tela, limpiando su rostro apenada.

— ¿Quieres contarme lo que pasó? —inquirió sentándose a su lado.

—Es… —calló sin saber qué decir.

— iktor volvió a buscarte con tus amigos y al no encontrarte se preocupó. Anda allá adentro buscando como un sabueso con esas alocadas chicas tras él.

— ¡Merlín Viktor!

—Exacto.

Cerró sus ojos mortificada, en verdad no había pensado que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo, debía haber vuelto con él, inmediatamente.

—Es sólo que tuve un desencuentro con uno de mis amigos y luego unas chicas… —ni siquiera quería decirle y menos frente al amigo de su novio.

— ¿Esas chicas te hicieron algo?

—Bueno…

—Te molestaron por estar con Viktor —dedujo, tampoco se necesitaba tener IQ elevado para descubrirlo, siendo su amigo famoso era lógico que al escoger a una chica, las demás se sintieran desilusionadas y celosas.

—Un par de momentos malos no tendría que echar a perder una noche así, allá dentro hay un chico que te espera y con el que podrías estar divirtiéndote —declaró con una media sonrisa—. Llorar no soluciona nada y seguramente podrás arreglarte con tu amigo después, y sobre esas chicas lo mejor es no dejar que sus comentarios te afecten sólo están celosas.

Hermione levantó su rostro mirándolo. — ¿Cómo es qué eres tan bueno en esto?

—Mucha práctica —contestó sonriente.

Se incorporó y sacudió su ropa, para después estirar su mano hacia ella. — ¿Vienes?

Ella asintió tomando su mano. —Debo verme fatal.

—De ninguna forma, sigues tan bella como en el inicio —tomó el pañuelo y realizó unos pequeños movimientos por el rostro femenino—. La ventaja de que seas una belleza natural es que no debes preocuparte porque se te corra el maquillaje.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué.

Le ofreció su brazo y caminaron hacia la entrada, topándose con Viktor a sólo unos metros de ahí.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó apresurado.

—Si, yo…

—La encontré en el tocador, te dije que podía estar ahí.

Hermione agradeció que él no mencionara la situación tan penosa en la que la había encontrado, no cabía duda que Antón Schmaedke era un buen amigo y un hombre de valía.

—Bueno habiendo encontrado a tu damisela, debo volver con la mía que debe estar extrañándome —se separó de ella con delicadeza cerrándole un ojo.

Se acercó a Viktor dándole una palmada en su hombro y susurrándole algo al oído, que Hermione deseó poder escuchar. Más después de notar como su novio se había sonrojado ligeramente.

— ¿Qué fue lo qué te dijo? —preguntó curiosa.

— ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo?

Ella lo miró largamente como si tratara de descifrar lo que escondía, finalmente se dio por vencida e inspiró suavemente. —Si.

***ºo *ºo *ºo V&H oº* oº* oº***

— ¿En verdad estabas en el tocador? —cuestionó mientras bajaban la escalinata de piedra distinguieron el centelleo de las luces de colores repartidas por la rosaleda.

—Si, me dijo Antón que estuviste con Harry y Ron.

—Pregunte por ti, pero tu amigo pelirrojo tiene el carácter de un ogro.

—Lo siento.

—Tu no tienes que disculparte por él —repuso apretando ligeramente su mano.

Una vez abajo, se encontraron rodeados de arbustos, caminos serpenteantes y grandes estatuas de piedra. Se oía el rumor del agua, probablemente de una fuente. Aquí y allá había gente sentada en bancos labrados.

—Parece que todos decidieron tomar un poco de aire —comentó Hermione, por decirle de alguna forma a lo que esos chicos estaban haciendo en realidad.

—Si.

—No creo qué encontremos lugar aquí—indicó ciertamente incomoda por el espectáculo de pasión por doquier.

—No nos quedaremos aquí, tengo pensado otro lugar menos concurrido.

La confesión la tomó por sorpresa, él siguió caminando guiándola a través del lugar.

— ¿Iremos a los terrenos?

—Esperra y verras.

Llegaron a la puerta que los separaba de los terrenos, él se detuvo. — Puedo llevarte volando en mi escoba o en mis brazos.

— ¿Qué? —parpadeó dándose cuenta que ninguna de las opciones era su favorita. Lo cierto era que no podría atravesar la nieve con esa vestimenta y zapatos—. Espera ¿A dónde iremos? ¿Cerca del lago?

—No, iremos al barco.

La boca de Hermione se abrió en una perfecta "o". Eso sin duda no había pasado en su mente como opciones posibles. Una alerta roja se colocó a través de sus confundidos pensamientos. Seguramente en eso momento el barco estaría solo, ya que toda la flotilla de búlgaros se encontraba disfrutando del Baile y seguiría siendo así hasta la media noche y aún faltaba un buen rato para eso.

Viktor observó como el rostro femenino se fue transformaba pasando de la alegría a la sorpresa y después al desconcierto.

—No sé que estas pensando, pero mis intenciones son las más honorrables —afirmó veloz.

Hermione voceó sin realmente lograr decir nada, finalmente sus labios se apretaron mientras miraba a Viktor con aprensión.

—Te lo jurro…

Esos momentos se volvieron de gran tensión para él, no sabía exactamente qué decirle para que no pensara mal de él.

—Yo… prrepare algo parra ti, querría mostrrarte el barco —explicó buscando despegar sus temores—, pero si lo prefierres podemos rregresar al Baile.

Una batalla de pensamientos ocurrió en el interior de la Gryffindor, finalmente tomó una decisión en base al comportamiento respetuoso que él siempre le había brindado, si él hubiese querido propasarse con ella hace mucho que lo hubiera hecho, no tenía porque planear algo para hacerlo.

—No, está bien.

— ¿Segurro? ¿Confiarr en mi?

—Si.

Él respiró aliviado, si expresión se suavizó considerablemente. —Entonces ¿quierres volar o prrefierres que te carrgue?

—Eh… preferiría caminar, si no te importa.

—Pero yo poder llevarrte.

—Puedo abrir el camino con mi varita.

— ¿No aceptarras mi oferrta?

—No mientras haya otras opciones —mencionó con una sonrisita.

**:.:.:.:.:.: V&H :.:.:.:.:.:**

Finalmente después de un rato ambos se encontraban en la proa del barco tenuemente iluminada por unas pequeñas bolas luminosas que Viktor había convocado.

—Es hermoso —manifestó recargada en la barandilla, admirando todo a su alrededor.

Viktor le había colocado sobre sus hombros su casaca para que no sufriera con el clima tempestuoso. Algunos copos se habían anidado en su cabello, estaba seguro que terminaría con los píes adoloridos por la caminata por aquel terreno, pero ella era tan testaruda que hasta el final había hecho las cosas a su manera.

Se acercó a ella, abrazándola por detrás dejando que su mentón descasara sobre su hombro. Había deseado toda la noche poder tener un momento de intimidad, nunca había sido de los que les gustaba las muestras cariñosas en publico y al parecer ella no estaba familiarizada con eso, pues tampoco había buscado hacerlo.

Hermione colocó sus manos sobre las de él, buscando transmitirle un poco de calor.

—Te estas congelando.

—Estoy bien.

Ella se giró entre sus brazos, llevó sus manos al rostro del jugador delineándolo. — Gracias por todo.

—Esa deberría ser mi línea —interpeló—, soy yo él que te debe agradecer —besó su frente, logrando que ella cerrara sus ojos—.Verte tan hermosa que yo no poder creer que tu ser mi parreja y mi novia.

Un sonoro sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. —Es curioso porque… yo pienso lo mismo de ti —confesó en un murmullo.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose intensamente. Finalmente él se inclinó hacia ella con una sonrisa bonachona, sus bocas entraron en contacto con un suave roce que los hizo estremecerse aún más que el frío que se colocaba entre sus cuerpos.

Hermione buscó soporte en sus hombros, presionó un poco más sus labios, él dejó que sus manos se colaran debajo de su casaca sintiendo el tibio cuerpo de su novia cubierto por aquella delgada tela, se movió por su espalda al tiempo que se entregaban a un beso profundo, que lo mismo que daba, exigía.

— Tenerr algo parra ti —dijo en cuanto recupero el aliento—, estar en mi chaqueta. ¿Puedo? —preguntó antes de deslizar sus manos en su interior.

—Si, claro… —realizó el ademán de quitársela, pero él la detuvo.

—No ser necesario.

Él la abrió un poco y buscó en el bolsillo interior, sacando una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo guinda.

—Viktor…

—Esperra —él la abrió con cuidado—, extiende tu mano Hermione hizo lo que le pidió y el vació el contenido sobre su palma. Un hermoso camafeo brilló en la oscuridad, ella abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, sus labios temblaron por la emoción contenida.

—Yo no… no puedo aceptarlo.

— ¿No ser de tu gusto? —preguntó preocupado.

—No, si… —en buen momento su lengua se enredaba—. Viktor no es necesario, yo no puedo.

—Serr tu rregalo de navidad, acéptalo —tomó la cadena de su mano. Se colocó detrás de ella aún escuchando sus negativas, hizo a un lado el cabello que caía en su espalda, su cuello quedó expuesto, él no pudo evitar inclinarse y depositar un beso en su piel, logrando acallarla con esa simple caricia, momento que aprovechó para ponerle el camafeo.

—Eso no fue justo —señaló con un mohín, para después suavizar su expresión, se llevó una mano a su cuello sintiendo la pesadez del camafeo descansar sobre su piel, lo tocó sin poder creerlo.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Cuándo…? ¿Cómo fue qué lo conseguiste?

—Ser un jugador de Quidditch famoso tiene sus ventajas, sólo mandar una lechuza con un par de galeones y un mensaje a la persona indicada— al ver que ella abría su boca para replicar agregó—. Querría que lo tuvieras, no lo rechaces.

—Es… Viktor, yo ni siquiera tengo algo para ti —manifestó acongojada.

—Estar bien.

—No, no lo esta…

—Tengo suficiente con saber que ser mi novia.

Ella le sonrió débilmente sabiendo que no iba a ganar y menos si él comenzaba con esos argumentos.

—Entonces te regalare algo, lo prometo y en eso no cederé —advirtió al ver su intención de replicar.

—Bien.

Su sonrisa se engrandeció llegando esta vez hasta sus ojos, él la rodeó con sus brazos depositando un beso en su frente para después saltar hasta su dulce boca. Hermione entrelazó sus manos detrás de su nuca, disfrutando de los pequeños besos que él estaba dando, en espera que se decidiera a besarla realmente.

El sonido de unas voces acercándose rompió el ambiente romántico, se separaron girando sus rostros hacia la espesura de la noche de donde provenían aquellos sonidos.

—Ven… —terminó su encantamiento de luces y guió a su novia por el barco, llevándola al pasillo de camarotes, dándole una breve explicación de cada lugar por el que pasaban.

Finalmente llegaron a la puerta de su camarote, la abrió para ella con la mirada fija en el pasillo. Hermione se asomó internándose en la oscuridad del apartado, al instante unas velas flotantes se encendieron, permitiéndole observar hacia donde se dirigía.

Sus ojos examinaron cada rincón ávidamente, dejando en segundo lugar su inquietud por estar en la habitación de él a solas. Él había mantenido su distancia, lo cual sin duda ayudaba a calmarla y que sus alarmas no se dispararan.

Viktor también observó el lugar en busca de lo que su amigo había dejado para él — aparte de las velas encantadas— , encontrándolo sobre su escritorio una botella junto con dos copas y algunos chocolates, él muy descarado había tenido la brillante idea de colocar varios cojines en su cama y sin duda el edredón rojo también provenía de él.

_«Lo voy a arrastrar por toda la proa….». _Se dirigió hacia su escritorio con la intención de deshacerse de aquello. Hermione observó su acción con cierta diversión de un momento a otro su caballero se había convertido en un neandertal con pasos de dinosauro.

—Antón… —indujo de inmediato al ver lo que trataba de hacer su novio.

—Lo siento, él… le dije que no hiciera esto—barbotó molesto y claramente abochornado—. No quiero que pienses que yo…

—Lo entiendo —le dijo con cierta diversión al ver su apuro. En verdad viéndolo así, no podía creer que había pensado que él podría propasarse con ella, sin duda había sido absurdo.

Dio unos pasos hacia él, probando los chocolates. —Mmm… son fresas — informó aún disfrutando de su sabor—, deberías comer una.

Deambuló la habitación notando los libros que había usado para mejorar su ingles y algunos otros que le llamaron su atención por los temas, sin duda también había estado investigando sobre el misterio del huevo.

«Yo quiero que el Torneo lo gane Harry, y Harry lo sabe, ¿o no?».

Sus palabras volvieron a ella como un golpe bajo, sin duda haciéndola sentir miserable y dividida pues aunque ese había sido su deseo desde el inicio ahora con Viktor a su lado, su lealtad se fragmentaba, quería que su amigo ganara pero a la vez quería que su novio lo hiciera, pero sin duda no tanto como para no haber dicho aquello frente a sus amigos.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, sólo es cansancio —mintió logrando que estómago se retorciera.

— ¿Quieres sentarte? —caminó hasta su cama haciendo a un lado los cojines—, si piensas caminar de regreso es mejor que lo hagas.

Hermione asintió, tomando asiento en la cama que resultó ser bastante cómoda. No es que pensara que él durmiera en una roca pero era extraño lo suave que era aquel colchón, parecía ser la cama de una princesa y no de un guerrero.

— ¿No te sentarás junto a mi?

—No querrer incomodarrte.

—Ven —pidió palmeando el lugar a su lado.

El pareció pensarlo dos veces antes de ceder. El colchón se movió por su peso, estaba tan tenso que parecía una estatua en lugar de una persona.

—Es modesto.

—No necesito lujos, sólo lo indispensable.

— ¿Una super estrella sin lujos? Inconcebible… —musitó con dramatismo.

—Comenzar a sonar como esa extrravagante mujer Skeeter —torció su gesto con desagrado.

—Sólo bromeaba—le dijo con una sonrisa—, me gusta saber que eres así, sin exigencias, ni pomposidades —recargó su cabeza en su hombro, mientras balanceaba su píes que le punzaban debido al calzado—. Supongo que te hace más real.

—Soy tan común como cualquierr otra perrsona.

Hermione se separó para depositar un suave beso en su mejilla. — Te quiero —susurró sonrojada.

—No más que yo —respondió a su vez. El corazón se le calentó al escucharla decir eso, era sentir un ciento de sensaciones burbujeantes en su interior, era desear agradecerle de una y mil formas por lo feliz que lo hacía—. Tener que llevarte de regreso al castillo, falta poco parra medianoche.

—Esto es tan surrealista, me recuerda a cenicienta.

Ahí estaba ella usando un vestido de princesa por una noche, con un príncipe encantador a su lado, las malvadas hermanastras sin duda habían sido esas tontas chicas que la habían molestado y Ron podía quedarse con el papel de la madrastra.

Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa, vaya ocurrencias que atravesaban su mente en esos momentos. Al ver el mueca de desconcierto del búlgaro, sonrió debía recordar que no todos había crecido en el mundo muggle como ella y desconocían esos relatos.

—Es un cuento infantil muggle.

—Puedes explicármelo —pidió tratando de entender la chispa de burla en su rostro.

—Tal vez después te lo lea.

Viktor asintió resignado.

—En verdad lo haré, pero necesito una copia para hacerlo, podría resumirlo pero no sería lo mismo.

—Esta bien, esperrarre.

Ella buscó su mano sintiéndola ligeramente humedecida, ladeó su rostro encontrando a Viktor mirándola con calidez. Él se inclinó y dejó que sus narices se tocaran, acarició sus labios en un beso cortó y casto, nada que lo llevara a perder su poco autocontrol que aún seguía intacto.

Sin embargó ella no tenía la misma idea, unió nuevamente sus bocas buscando algo más profundo, él en verdad quiso resistirse pero le era casi imposible sintiendo los movimientos suaves y rítmicos, llevó su mano a su rostro, acunando su mejilla.

Su beso se volvió intenso antes de culminar lentamente. — Verré si podemos salir — anunció, sabiendo que si seguían por ese camino le sería más difícil mantenerse quieto —, no quierro que te topes con mis compañerros. No ser prrecisamente agrradables como Antón — espetó pensando en Paliakov y su pandilla. Aunque claramente había sido el pretexto perfecto para justificarse y terminar el momento romántico que había iniciado entre ellos.

Abrió la puerta asomando su cabeza rapada, esperando ver o captar algo, pero todo estaba tan silencioso como si tratara en realidad de un barco fantasma, quizás sus compañeros habían decidido regresar al Baile.

—Vamos.

Hermione tomó una última fresa, miró el lugar gravando cada detalle en su mente, quién sabe cuando tendría nuevamente la oportunidad de estar ahí. Estrechó la mano de su novio y salieron del lugar con cautela.

***º*º*º**

Finalmente salieron del barco sin ningún percance más el hecho de que Hermione no podía caminar tan rápido como le gustaría.

— ¿Aún quierres caminar?

—Si.

Él se resignó mientras abría el paso ayudado con su varita y un hechizo, la nieve había comenzado a caer copiosamente, tal parecía que se acercaba una nevada. Se detuvo a la mitad del camino, sabiendo que ella necesitaba una pausa aunque no lo admitiera.

—Es algo espeluznante cruzar los terrenos a estar hora ¿no?

—No lo es tanto con una varrita —alzó la suya para darle énfasis, mientras sonreía.

Se acercó para acomodar un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja. — Echo de menos tus rrizos.

— ¿En serio? Pensé que lo preferirías menos revuelto.

—Es distinto, de cualquier forrma gustarrme.

Ella lo besó en respuesta, era más sencillo alcanzarlo ahora que llevaba tacones y debía aprovecharse de eso, ahora que podía. Él no tardó en corresponder gustoso de su iniciativa, atrayéndola hacia él. Ahora no temía sobrepasarse pues el frío de la noche le recordaría que no debería perder la cabeza.

Sus bocas se amoldaron con total exactitud, siguiendo un suave vals que fue incrementándose con el paso de los segundos, los labios de Hermione se entreabrieron y él ingresó en su boca con intensidad, saboreando en cada rincón el chocolate que minutos antes ella había comido.

Agradecía a Merlín estar sujeta por sus fuertes brazos, sus piernas se sentían débiles que en cualquier momento creía que caería al suelo derretida. Él siempre lograba hacerla sentir en el cielo con sólo un beso, una caricia, una mirada.

En verdad todo lo que sentía por el salía de su lógica, no es que tuviera exactamente con que compararlo, pues los amores infantiles no contaban mucho o ¿si? Y tampoco era que la atracción que en algún momento había sentido por Ronald Weasley la hubiese llevado a algún lado, mucho menos cuando él se comportaba como un energúmeno, así que básicamente sin tener comparativo alguno sólo podía decir que se encontraba disfrutando de la experiencia de tener un novio.

¿Quién lo diría, no? La vida te sorprendía en los momentos más inesperados.

El broche de sus bocas se rompió, permitiendo que sus pulmones se recuperaran, sonrojados compartieron una sonrisa cómplice, no había necesitad de palabras sus miradas se encargaron de cubrir el relativo silencio de los terrenos.

Él le robó un corto beso antes de retomar la caminata, finalmente llegaron al castillo desde ahí sin duda el recorrido sería corto y más rápido, para cuando llegaran al Gran Comedor sería media noche y tendría que separarse.

—No puedo creer que la noche llegue a su fin, fue tan corta.

— ¿Parecerte corta?

—Bueno, lo es cuando la pasas bien.

—Yo también la pase bien —afirmó tan sonriente que ella se echó a reír melodiosamente.

Siguieron conversando sobre el Baile hasta que llegaron a donde se encontraban las estatuas de piedra, las parejas que antes estuvieran ahí ya se habían retirado y algunas otras seguían escondidas entre los arbustos y las columnas disfrutando de un momento apasionado.

La guió detrás de una gran estatua, sabía que este era el último momento que tendría con ella, ya que al entrar al vestíbulo no podrían despedirse con besos profundos, tendrían que conformar con algo más modesto y menos efusivo.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Despidiéndome de ti.

El juego de sombras que creaba la figura les daría la privacidad que necesitaban. Él no perdió tiempo y apresó sus labios, degustándolos, mordiéndolos ligeramente, abriéndose paso entre ellos, arrancándole un par de suspiros a Hermione.

Ella no dudo en responderle con el mismo fervor, dejando que su lengua se encontrara con la suya, sometiéndose a su ritmo. El calor creció en su interior expandiéndose como olas por todo su cuerpo, en lo único que podía pensar era en seguir sintiendo aquella explosión de sensaciones.

_«Más.»_

Pasó sus manos por su torso sintiendo sus fuertes músculos contraerse —la tela de su camisa no era tan gruesa como para impedirle sentirlo—, los huesos de sus costillas, deteniéndose en sus pectorales donde podía sentir el latido desbocado de su corazón, su caja torácica expandirse buscando inspirar aquel elemento vital, lo escuchó soltar un sonido ronco de aprobación, era como si estuviera pidiéndole que continuara, sin embargo no lo hizo.

Para cuando el besó concluyó ella estaba aún más roja que él, bajó su mirada a donde s encontraban sus manos, se había dejado llevar por el momento, era vergonzoso darse cuenta que su autocontrol se había roto, sus manos habían cobrado vida sin que pudiera evitarlo y lo peor es que le había gustado de una forma un tanto oscura haber realizado aquel escrutinio de su cuerpo.

Separó sus palmas del torso de Viktor, dejándolas caer lánguidamente al lado de su cuerpo. Él frunció y desfrunció su ceño sin comprender su actitud, parecía tan afectada que incluso se veía aún más frágil e infantil que nunca antes.

— ¿Hacerr algo que te molestó? — separó sus manos de su figura, creyendo que quizás él la había incomodado de algún modo.

Ella negó rotundamente mordiendo sus labios, estaba completamente sonrojada hasta las raíces, apenas y levantó su rostro para mirarlo, notando que él no parecía para nada molesto por lo que había pasado, ni nada parecido, sus mejillas aún tenían un poco de color y sus labios estaban rojos como si acabara de comer una paleta de hielo de cereza.

La realidad la golpeó finalmente, él no se encontraba ni siquiera incomodó porque seguramente había tenido muchos de esos momentos con otras chicas, tal vez estaba acostumbrado a ser tocado de esa forma, después de todo ella no era su primera novia, como lo era él de ella.

Ahora se sentía tonta por montar aquella escena y celosa por pensar en él con otras chicas.

Viktor se frustró, en ese momento deseó poder decir su nombre y en definitiva no lo diría pues no creía que ayudara capaz que le salía peor que antes. A veces las mujeres eran tan complicadas que le recordaba porque había estado sólo antes de llegar a Hogwarts.

—Bueno… es que no estoy acostumbrada y… yo me deje llevar y te toque de esa forma, tu estas bien…. digo tu estuviste bien… ¡Cirse qué estoy diciendo! —ahora parecía un semáforo resplandeciendo en la oscuridad.

Él apenas y entendió algo de todo su parloteó y por lo rápido que había hablado. Besó su frente sonriendo contra su piel. —Vamos.

Él no dijo nada más en lo que resto para llegar a su destino: el vestíbulo. Una multitud de chicos caminaba por el lugar Las Brujas de Macbeth, acaban de terminar de tocar, el sonido de un fuerte aplauso llenó el lugar.

—Debo irme —pronunció desanimada no sólo por lo que había pasado en el jardín de las estatuas si no por tener que dejarlo.

Él apretó su mano, sonriéndole. —Bien, querría acompañarrte pero dudo que nos dejen.

—Lo sé.

Besó el dorso de su mano. —Descansa hermosa.

—Tu también.

Finalmente se acercó a su oído evitando que la gente que tenían cerca ahora lograra escuchar lo que le diría. —Gustarme que me toques, no hay nada de malo en ello, seguir haciéndolo.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar, él se alejó entre la multitud con una sonrisa deslumbrarte. Parpadeó aún con el corazón agitado por su confesión, tan sonrojada como había estado hacía unos minutos.

Volvió a la realidad al sentir la fría mirada de Ron sobre ella, mientras Harry se encogía de hombros apenas curvando sus labios. Pasó a su lado sin decirles nada al subir la escalinata de mármol, lanzándole una gélida mirada al pelirrojo.

**.·.·.·. V&H .·.·.·.**

Ron entró a la Sala común caminó más rápido sólo para poder decirle lo que pensaba a Hermione.

—A él no le importas en realidad — escupió logrando que ella se detuviera de golpe, se giró con la molestia plasmada en su rostro.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Es obvio, además es mayor que tu…

—Detente, no hagas ver esto como si fuera algo malo.

—Lo es, él se esta aprovechando de ti. Merlín sabrá que es lo que quiere obtener de ti…

— ¡¿Qué? No… —manifestó indignada alzando el tono de su voz — Ni siquiera lo conoces.

—Y tu tampoco —bramó lleno de celos, más al comprobar cuánto le importaba a su amiga el búlgaro.

— ¡Basta! Él es la persona más respetuosa que he conocido y de cualquier forma no soy una niña, se cuidar de mí.

— ¿Respetuosa? —resopló con sarcasmo, soltó una risa agria— Sólo tenías que ver como te miraba, parecía que te quería comer ahí mismo.

Hermione enrojeció aún más, cerró sus puños con coraje. — Si tanto te molestaba que estuviera con él en el Baile, me hubieses invitado antes y no como tu último recurso y ¿sabes qué? aún así te hubiera dicho que no, porque ¡Viktor es mi novio!

Ron movió la boca sin articular ningún sonido, como una carpa fuera del agua, mientras Hermione se daba media vuelta y subía como un rayo la escalera que llevaba al dormitorio. Ron se volvió hacia Harry que tenía la misma expresión de asombro.

— ¿Su novio? —balbuceó, atónito— ¿Qué…?

Harry no le contestó. Estaba demasiado contento de haber vuelto a ser amigo de Ron para decir lo que pensaba justo en aquel momento, pero sabía que su amiga tenía mucha más razón que él, ella tenía el derecho de tener un novio o eso creía, pues si alguien era capaz de cuidarse por si misma esa era ella, aunque en realidad todo esto era tan repentino y sorpresivo que ni siquiera sabía cómo tomarlo.

*º*º*º

**Continuará…**

**Reviews ¿Si? ¿No? Algo…**

Hola, por fin hemos vuelto lamentamos en verdad que tengan que esperar para leer una nueva actualización pero en verdad se nos complica la vida.

Ahora sobre el capítulo, pues es extenso para compensar un poco la demora y muy tierno xD. Aunque Ron se encarga de arruinarle a Hermony la noche, un abucheo para el pelirrojo xD No es cierto él sólo esta celoso y las peleas apenas comienzan.

Por otra parte, quienes quieran hablar con nosotros, en facebook, la dirección es **facebook nenasfashion**(Ya saben sin espacios).

En twitter es (arroba)**NenasFashion**

Y como siempre nuestro correo esta disponible. **nenas . fashion (arroba) hotmail . com**

Esperamos sus opiniones, quejas y demás.

**Ahora los agradecimientos sin duda lo más importante:**

**Bizcochia U-u**: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Bienvenida nuevamente a los agradecimientos, ojala que te guste este capítulo y muchas gracias por volver a leer. Saludos.

**Naluma5:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Perdón por la demora nuevamente, nos alegra que te guste cada vez más esta pareja poco usual, pero que funciona finalmente. Nos pasaremos por tu historia, hemos andado un poco perdidas pero seguro que te dejamos un comentario. Ojala te guste el capítulo y mil gracias por todo el apoyo. Saludos.

**Kyuubi-No-Gabii**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer y comentar, disculpa enserio nuestra demora somos malas, pero como recompensa traemos este largo capítulo, ojala ye guste y nos comentes. Saludos.

**dickory5:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer y dejarnos tu comentario, aquí estamos devuelta después de una larga demora, ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Isis07:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Perdona nuestra tardanza, se nos complico la vida y muchas gracias por leer y más por comentar. Por fin en este capítulo sabrás en que consiste la sorpresa de Viktor entre otras cosas, esperamos que sea de tu agrado. A veces como dices es complicado traer un nuevo capítulo, pero haremos lo posible por actualizar pronto. Saludos.

**Qaroinlove**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer y comentar, ojala te guste tu pequeña participación en la historia, aunque claro el personaje dará para más acompañando a Antón. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**val lovegood**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por leer nuestras historias, pronto el nuevo capítulo de Secreto Oscuro, Fuego en la Oscuridad tardara un poco más. Es que el tiempo libre que tenemos no nos alcanza para actualizar todas con la frecuencia que quisiéramos y que los lectores se merecen, sólo pedimos un poquito de paciencia y actualizaremos. Ojala te guste este capítulo y nos comentes. Saludos.

**Jane Krum:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas gracias por comentar, por fin este es el capítulo del Baile ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Kely:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Disfrutamos de tus comentarios, también nos gustan mucho los gemelos, gracias por escribir y por fin el Baile ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Saashi samy:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia, ojala te guste esta actualización y nos comentes. Saludos.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que se animen a comentar.**

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)  
(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — The darkness princess & Lady Muerte.**


	14. Calor en invierno

_**Disclaimer**_: Desde lo mas oscuro del viejo continente, hemos traído al Campeón ideal, el príncipe salido de los cuentos de hadas, porque un hombre como él, no merece ser sólo un personaje más, merece un protagónico. Aunque sabemos que le pertenecen a JK Rowling, pero nosotros los volvimos a traer, porque siempre debe estar presente.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**El Príncipe Extranjero**

**By**

**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**

* * *

Para ustedes que están en el cielo

Siempre vivirán en nuestros corazones

D.B.M

**OoOoOoOoO**

_**Calor en invierno.**_

_(N/as: Contiene spoilers HP4 xD)_

Habían pasado unos días desde el Baile de Navidad, a raíz de lo que había pasado en la Sala Común, la relación entre Ron y Hermione seguía tensa, sin embargo Harry se mostraba más compresivo y prefería no opinar demasiado, pues no quería terminar en medio del fuego cruzado.

Él tenía suficiente con descifrar el huevo, la segunda prueba se acercaba cada vez más y aún no tenía ni la más remota idea del significado, cada vez que intentaba abrirlo aquel sonido horrible se desataba, haciendo que prefiriera mantenerlo cerrado.

No olvidaba la pista que le había dado Cedric, pero los sentimientos de antipatía que éste le inspiraba entonces le hacían rechazar aquella ayuda siempre que fuera posible. En cualquier caso, le parecía que, si de verdad él hubiera querido echarle una mano, habría sido algo más explícito. Él le había explicado qué era exactamente a lo que se iba a enfrentar en la primera prueba... mientras que la idea que Cedric tenía de justa correspondencia consistía en aconsejarle que se tomara un baño. Bueno, él no necesitaba de esa ayuda, y menos de alguien que iba por los corredores cogido de la mano de Cho.

***º*º*º V&H º*º*º***

Víktor se encontraba esperando a su novia en su lugar, junto a las formaciones rocosas. Había estado evitando verla, no es que no quisiera hacerlo pero el resultado de llevarla al Baile y parecer más que interesado en ella que en Potter, le había ganado un buen escarmiento.

Las huellas del castigo habían sido varias y de haberlo visto así Hermione, no sólo la hubiese preocupado en exceso, sino que seguramente no hubiera dejado de cuestionarlo, sabía que ella no se quedaría tranquila con cualquier respuesta y no tenía ninguna intensión de envolverla en aquel problema.

No sabía si algún día sería capaz de confesarle que pertenecía a los mortifagos y que su misión en esa ocasión era la de llevar a su mejor amigo a su final a manos del Señor Oscuro. Sospechaba que no eran los únicos trabajando en que eso sucediera, Karkarov había estado demasiado tenso, sus nervios eran evidentes. Ambos sabían que si algo salía mal, sus vidas correrían peligro, pero se preocupaba más por su familia que por él.

Antón se había mantenido a su lado desde que llegara con aquellas heridas, los demás apenas y sospechaban lo que le había ocurrido. Igor no estaba interesado en que Víktor, la súper estrella de Quidditch y su alumno preferido anduviera mostrándose de esa forma, deseaba mantener su imagen intacta ante los Colegios y principalmente los directores.

Lo había mandado curarse después de un día y durante las comidas, lo había obligado a llevar un encantamiento _glamur_ que no dejara a la vista nada.

Y sobre Hermione, su «juguete de temporada», le había dicho que podía conservarla pero sólo para espiar a su amigo, pero esta vez de forma eficiente. Por supuesto, él no tenía la menor intención de cumplir con lo que le había ordenado, no importaba cuántos castigos le infligiera, aunque de ser posible lo mantendría contento a base de mentiras.

Lamentaba profundamente el día en que había terminado siendo uno más de las filas de Voldemort, su único error había sido estar en el lugar equivocado. Resopló abatido, se sentía cansado a pesar de haber dormido relativamente bien. El frío al menos a esa hora no era tan crudo y había parado de nevar hacía unas horas permitiendo que todos salieran a tomar un poco de aire.

Erróneamente él y Hermione habían creído que al hacer pública su relación, podrían disfrutar del calor del castillo, pero habían estado muy equivocados. Sus revoltosas fans se habían puesto como locas, ahora más que nunca se habían vuelto como su sombra, llegando incluso a volverse atrevidas, lo cual era bastante molesto e incómodo; aunque Antón lo encontrara más que gracioso.

Eso sin duda le sacaba de quicio a su novia, aunque ella deseara aparentar indiferencia. En el fondo le agradaba saber que ella lo celaba, en lo que llevaban saliendo, su relación había ido creciendo al igual que los sentimientos, quizás sólo eran pequeños granos pero al menos podía estar seguro de aquello era verdadero. Había momentos en los que como todo chico quisiera que fuera un poco más rápido, pero comprendía que ella no estuviera lista, después de todo, él le llevaba un par de años y sin duda tenía mucho más experiencia en ese ámbito.

Se talló sus manos, tratando de entrar en calor. Pasó su mirada por la extensión del lugar, deseaba estar alerta por si aparecía alguna de esas chicas locas, pero afortunadamente seguía solo.

**.-.-.- V&H -.-.-.**

Hermione se encontraba caminando en los terrenos, llevaba en su bolsa lo necesario para pasar una agradable tarde con Víktor. No podía negar que se moría por verlo, desde el Baile apenas y había cruzado un par de palabras, no sólo por esas atontadas chicas que se desvivían por él o su situación con Ron, además estaban sus tareas y la preocupación de que Harry aún no hubiese descifrado el misterio del huevo, la tenían al límite.

En algún momento creyó que Viktor había estado evitándole pero se había dado cuenta de lo incongruente que era, pues él había seguido escribiéndole misivas y estaba por demás decir que seguía pendiente de ella.

Lo que tenían estaba logrando pasar por la tormenta que había sido revelar su relación y ella estaba más que feliz con eso, aunque fuese presa de ataques absurdos por parte de las fans y de Ronald. Y demasiadas preguntas por parte de las chicas de su Casa que nunca antes le habían hablado, preguntándole sobre que poción había usado en él, a lo cual ella había respondido con sinceridad y una gran sonrisa «que no necesitaba de esos trucos».

Estaba por llegar cuando diviso la gallarda figura de Viktor, él siempre era tan puntual aún más que ella, una cualidad que en verdad apreciaba. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se colara en sus labios, apresuró sus pasos para llegar con él, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más y esa sensación de mariposas en su estómago crecía.

— ¡Viktor! —exclamó, dejando caer las cosas que traía sobre un montículo de nieve.

Él se giró, encontrando a su novia con una brillante sonrisa. Avanzó hasta ella recibiéndola entre sus brazos. Respiró el perfume de su cabello, deslizó su nariz por su mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios que ya lo esperaban ansiosos.

Hermione no había dejado de darle vueltas a lo que había pasado en el jardín, ni en las palabras que él le había dicho cuando se despidieron en el Baile. No habían podido tocar nuevamente el tema y ella lo agradecía, pues el sólo hecho de recordarlo la ponía en un estado vergonzoso, sus mejillas enrojecían y el calor se adueñaba de su cuerpo, trayendo consigo las vertiginosas sensaciones que él había despertado en ella esa noche.

Se separaron sonriendo.

—Te eche de menos —afirmó, robándole un pequeño beso.

—Y yo a ti —respondió, se echó hacia atrás separándose un poco para admirarlo, notando un rasguño profundo que cruzaba su mejilla. Su expresión se volvió de confusión y preocupación, no había visto esa herida los días anteriores, ni siquiera en el desayuno y parecía por su patrón de cicatrización que no era reciente—. ¿Qué te ocurrió? —cuestionó, llevando la mano a su rostro.

Él se tensó de inmediato, había olvidado colocarse el encantamiento, la mayoría de sus heridas ya se habían curado y desaparecido las cicatrices, pero no había ocurrido lo mismo con esa en particular.

—No es nada —comentó sin atreverse a mirarla, alejándose de ella.

—Eso no parece ser nada —repuso cruzándose de brazos.

Krum camino de un lado a otro, pensando en algo que pudiera decirle.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no me lo dices? —agregó intranquila.

—Tuve una pelea con uno de mis compañerros, no quería que me vieras así por eso quise ocultarlo —soltó con pesar.

Mentir nunca había sido de sus actividades favoritas pero desde que era un hombre marcado había aprendido a hacerlo con regularidad.

— ¿Cuál fue el motivo?

—Una tonterría, cosas de hombrres.

Bien, ¿cómo si eso explicara todo? Un pliegue se formó entre las cejas de Hermione, no sabía por qué, pero tenía la impresión de que le ocultaba algo. —No tenías porque esconderlo, pudiste decírmelo.

—No querría preocuparrte.

—Pues no funcionó

—Lo siento.

Hermione relajó su postura, se acercó a él tocando su pómulo. — ¿Ya fuiste a la enfermería?

—Si, no me quedarra marrca cuando sane por completo —explicó, tomó su mano besándola. Ella le sonrió de forma tibia, no estaba muy convencida por su explicación pero no quería presionarlo para que le contara todo. Regresó sobre sus pasos a dónde había dejado sus cosas.

—Traje esto —extendió la manta sobre el blanco suelo a un lado de la formación de rocas para que pudieran tener un respaldo—, así estaremos más cómodos.

Viktor asintió, se sentó a su lado. Hermione tomó su bolso sacando unas galletas y un termo con café.

—Tengo tu regalo de navidad y además quiero leerte el cuento del que te hable el día del Baile, así entenderás lo que dije ese día y cómo me sentía —murmuró ligeramente ruborizada.

—Te escucho —dijo sonriéndole, pasando su brazo por los hombros acercándola a él.

Ella agradeció su gesto, los abrigos que él llevaba siempre lo hacían tan cómodo y cálido, aunque algunas veces le parecía que le estorbaban. Tomó una galleta rompiéndola a la mitad, dándole un pedazo a Viktor en su boca, para luego llevarse la otra mitad a la suya.

Abrió el libro que tenía apenas unas cuantas ilustraciones y se dispuso a leer.

—Había una vez…

Krum la escuchó sin interrumpirla, sabía cuánto le molestaba que lo hicieran, se había percatado de un montón de cosas con sólo observarla en la Biblioteca. Soltó un resoplido de molestia cuando Cenicienta era maltratada por sus hermanastras y sonrió con ternura cuando llegó la parte del hada madrina, del Baile y el príncipe.

Entonces comprendió a qué se refería esa noche, él había sido su príncipe esa noche y no podía sentirse más afortunado por eso. Al llegar al final, no pudo más que desear que fuese el suyo, si tal vez estaba fantaseando y exagerando pero no quería que lo suyo terminara mal.

—Fin… —cerró su libro y ladeó su rostro para mirarlo— ¿qué te pareció?

Él se movió un poco estirándose. —Una historia grrande, ¿crreer que yo soy el prríncipe? —preguntó con una chispa de diversión, inclinando el rostro.

Ella desvió sus ojos hacia la portada del libro, las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron sin remedio. —Eh… es un poco infantil y tonto lo sé…

Viktor tomó su mentón, obligándola a regresar la mirada. —No lo es, aunque yo no serr un prríncipe, pero si caerr bajo tu hechizo al verrte el día que llegue a Hogwarts. En el Baile, me sentía orgulloso de llevarrte del brazo; tu eres la prrincesa en esta historia —restó la distancia entre sus rostros, atrapando sus labios, besándolos con lentitud, saboreando cada rincón de su boca.

Hermione envolvió sus manos alrededor de su cuello, Viktor sabía a café y chocolate proveniente de las galletas, lo cual la hacía disfrutar aún más del beso. Prácticamente se estaba derritiendo entre sus brazos, una oleada de cálidas sensaciones la envolvieron logrando que se estremeciera. Se separaron lentamente, respirando erráticamente, sus miradas chispeantes se encontraron.

— ¿Quieres ver tu regalo?

—No tenías que darrme uno —comentó liberándola, permitiendo que se girara para alcanzar su bolsa.

—Tú me has dado algo y yo también quiero hacerlo —atajó, revolviendo su bolsa para encontrar una pequeña caja—. Espero que te guste hubiera querido escogerlo personalmente pero aún falta para la visita a Hogsmeade.

—Me gustarrá —aseguro sonriente, recibiendo la caja.

Hermione se mordió sus sonrosados labios, ligeramente nerviosa por la reacción del búlgaro. Él quito la tapa encontrando un reloj dorado de bolsillo, su familia le había dado uno cuando había cumplido los diecisiete años, pero de ninguna manera se comparaba con el que ella le había dado, aunque fuese menos ostentoso le gustaba mucho más.

—Grracias —lo tomó en la palma de su mano, admirándolo.

— ¿En serio te gusto? —inquirió con las mejillas arreboladas.

—Porr supuesto —respondió, una sonrisa genuina se alzó en sus labios.

Ella soltó el aire que había retenido. —Sé que a todos los magos les regalan uno…

Él adivinó hacia donde iba e intervino colocando sus dedos sobre sus labios. —A mí gustarrme porrque viene de ti y es lo que imporrtame.

Mione asintió, una vez más comprobaba lo sencillo que era, definitivamente le gustaba cada vez el hombre detrás del jugador internacional de Quidditch. —Te quiero.

Él hundió sus dedos en el cabello rizado, sus bocas se unieron nuevamente en un roce lleno de emociones que no tardó en volverse una danza exquisita que los mantuvo alejados del mundo exterior hasta que fue inevitable que se separan.

La luz del sol había ido perdiendo intensidad, el frío comenzó a correr por los terrenos.

—No quiero irme —musitó Hermione, sin apartar sus brazos de los hombros del búlgaro.

—Tenerr que hacerlo, parece que una tormenta comenzarra y volverrse imposible seguirr aquí, no quierro que enferrmes.

—Y pronto iniciara el banquete de fin de año.

—Tener que estar ahí —murmuró sin entusiasmo, se le había pasado demasiado rápido el tiempo al lado de su novia. No estaba preparado para dejarla ir con sus dos amigos, mucho menos desde que sospechara de sus sentimientos hacia ella. De Potter aún no tenía claro cómo veía a Hermione y del otro era más que claro—. ¿Te has arreglado con tu amigo?

— ¿Con Ron? —inquirió en un resoplido, guardando el termo en su bolso, junto con el recipiente de las galletas—. Ha estado imposible, no puedo hablar con él así, siempre terminamos discutiendo.

Viktor esbozó una mueca, una mezcla entre molestia y diversión. —A él le gustas tú.

— ¿Qué? No, claro que no. ¡Él ni siquiera notaba que yo era una chica! —sacudió su cabeza pensando en lo absurda que era su afirmación. Si bien era cierto que ella se había sentido atraída por él, pero eso no la había llevado a ningún lado y él siempre se había encargado con sus comentarios hirientes en recordarle que no eran más que amigos que podían sobreponerse a una pelea y estaba claro cuáles eran los gustos en mujeres de Ronald: Fleur Delacour.

Nada que ver con ella.

Krum le dirigió una media sonrisa, parecía que en cualquier momento soltaría una carcajada. —Le gustas, pero no darrse cuenta hasta ahorra al verrte conmigo.

Hermione se quedó pasmada, era todo un shock asimilar que a Ronald pudiera gustarle.

—Debo agradecer que no notarra que erres una chica, porque si haberrse dado cuenta antes de lo hermosa eres, yo no tenerrte para mi…

El corazón le dio un vuelco ante la sinceridad de sus palabras, sus ojos oscuros centellaban mirándola intensamente, logrando que un escalofrío le cruzara el cuerpo. Un calor abrasador la invadió sin remedio.

Krum dejó que una risa burbujeante escapara de su pecho. —Te sonrrojas de forrma adorrable.

La atrajo hacía él besándola de forma demandante, invadió su boca reclamando cada rincón como suyo, logrando que ella gimiera buscando corresponder a ese embiste de pasión, al principio de forma torpe, sus dientes chocaron un par de veces antes de acoplarse.

La posición era un poco incomoda estando sentados uno al lado del otro, ella trató de acercarse más con él, pero las piedras y el abrigo de Viktor se lo impidieron, logrando que se separara abruptamente. Él notó su molestia estaba por ladearse por completo pero de alguna u otra manera terminaron con ella sentada a horcajadas sobre él, se dejaron llevar por el momento, retomaron el beso con la misma pasión que antes.

Hermione no quería pensar, todo lo que estaba sintiendo era tan nuevo, intenso y de alguna forma perfecto. Krum abandonó sus labios, buscando recuperar el aire perdido, besó su mentón y descendió lentamente por la curva de su cuello, dejando a un lado la bufanda que ella llevara puesta.

La castaña hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos disfrutando del aliento cálido de Viktor cepillando su piel sensible, antes de ser devorada por su boca y rasgada ligeramente por sus dientes; una oleada de calor hormigueaba por todo su cuerpo, dejó escapar pequeños sonidos de placer.

Krum sentía la sangre en llamas, había fantaseado con un momento así desde antes de que empezaran a salir y ahora que lo estaba viviendo, le costaba creer que en verdad estuviera pasando y no se tratara de un sueño demasiado vivido. Pero la figura de Mione acoplada a su cadera le demostraba cuán real era, despertando cierta parte de su cuerpo recordándole el tiempo que llevaba sin esa clase de acción al lado de una chica y que fuese con ella sólo le ponía más fuego a lo que ya estaba sintiendo.

Sus dedos se hicieron camino a través del suéter femenino, encontrando la piel de su cintura, la recorrió concienzudamente escuchándola suspirar. Hermione se estremeció bajo las caricias de su novio, él era el primero en tocarla y besarla de esa manera, estaba completamente abrumada por las sensaciones, se estaba convirtiendo en una masa gelatinosa, pero no quería ser la única que se sintiera así.

Él parecía tan enteró aún, apenas y una capa de sudor cubría su frente, pero su mirada era otra historia, ardía como si tuviera una llama dentro y quisiera consumirla. Alargó sus manos hacía su rostro sintiendo su incipiente barba rozar sus palmas, fusionó sus labios contra los suyos, sintiendo su inmediata respuesta.

Viktor dibujaba pequeños trazos en su talle, mientras profundizaba aquel beso de forma tórrida. Hermione deslizó de manera lenta y sutil sus manos por su cuello, sintiendo la textura de su abrigo, esta vez se sentía menos incomoda y con mayor confianza que la primera vez que lo había hecho durante su despedida la noche del Baile.

Ahora sabía que aquello no era malo y que a él le agradaba, había estado dándole vueltas a eso, lo cual evitaba que se concentrara en sus lecturas y deberes, había pensado en contárselo a Ginny, pero la idea no la había convencido del todo quería mantener su intimidad para ellos dos, aunque no descartaba hacerlo más adelante claro que evitaría decir alguno que otro detalle.

Sus manos se abrieron paso por la gruesa tela encontrando la calidez del torso del chico, cubierto por una playera de algodón que se ceñía como una segunda piel. Su corazón latía tan fuerte como el suyo en ese momento, podía sentir sus duros músculos contraerse ante su toque, sus jadeos sólo le confirmaron cuánto a él le agradaban sus caricias, tanto como a ella las suyas.

Sus bocas se separaron y unieron en nuevos ritmos, sus respiraciones se volvían vapor debido al clima.

Viktor sabía que debía parar, sentía cada vez más estrechos sus pantalones, era vergonzoso admitirlo pero su autocontrol no era perfecto, tenía sus límites y él estar así con ella sintiéndola tan claramente, sólo estaba agravando su problema.

Fue cuando el oxígeno falto que se alejaron, Viktor sacó sus manos de su suéter, dejando que sus dedos tocaran la manta sobra la que estaban, el frío había logrado enfriarla y no le venía mal en ese momento, escondió su rostro en el cuello de su novia, Hermione recargó su frente en su hombro, ambos trataban de recuperar el aliento y la conciencia que casi los había abandonado.

El cielo se había oscurecido casi por completo, no hubo necesitad de llenar el silencio, los sonidos provenientes de los terrenos y el colegio se encargó de eso. Finalmente Mione apartó sus manos del costado de Viktor, las apoyó en sus hombros separándose un poco. Él tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que ella también se encontraba sonriendo, no podía encontrar la escena más perfecta.

Tal vez no podrían estar juntos despidiendo el año nuevo en el castillo, pero sin duda ella estaría pensando en lo bien que le había pasado a su lado y esperaba que él también pensara así.

Viktor ligeramente más calmado acarició las rodillas de su novia cubiertas con su pantalón de mezclilla, recordándole que aún seguía sobre él, su sonrojo le llegó hasta las raíces de su cabello.

—Oh… lo siento, yo… bueno, me levantaré… —odiaba que las palabras se le revolvieran con él, en ese momento. Normalmente nunca tendría problemas en expresarse, pero cuando se trataba de estar con él, no podía controlarlo. Esperaba que no siempre fuese así, porque detestaba sentirse tonta.

Hizo el amago de levantarse pero él la retuvo, soltando una risa ronca. —Esperrar un poco.

¡Merlín! No pudo más que asentir, ahora era cuando pensaba que el valor que la había hecho estar así, la había abandonado. Él acomodó su cabello que de alguna forma había acabado aún más revuelto que de costumbre, a pesar de que ella llevara un broche para mantenerlo en su lugar.

— ¿Sentirrte incomoda por lo que pasarr entrre nosotrros? —preguntó curioso, quería estar seguro de que no la había molestado de alguna forma y de si se había dado cuenta del estado en el que lo había puesto.

—No.

—Estas muy callada y…

—No es por eso, bueno si, pero no es malo —barbotó notando que sólo estaba logrando confundirlo—. Me gusta estar así contigo —confesó finalmente.

Sus palabras animaron a Viktor, quitándole la carga de dudas que pudiera tener sobre el avance que habían tenido en el aspecto físico de su relación. Pues no quería parecer un pervertido ante sus ojos, sabía que ella era pudorosa e inocente en muchos sentidos y eso era parte de su encanto.

—Erres herrmosa —profirió abrazándola.

Hermione le devolvió el abrazo, sonriendo. Agradecía que no hubiera hecho el momento incomodo, sabía que la comunicación era la base de una relación, pero cuando se trataba de lo físico se sentía insegura e inexperta, pero hasta ahora para los dos parecía ir bien.

Pequeños puntos blancos comenzaron a caer del cielo, una ventisca pasó por los terrenos, logrando que ellos se estremecieran.

—Es hora de irnos —anunció con pesar.

—Lo sé.

Se separaron, Hermione se levantó liberando al búlgaro de su peso, cosa que él agradeció secretamente pues seguía siendo una tentación y bueno, no estaba demás que la sangre volviera a circularle con regularidad, se incorporó estirando sus piernas tratando de evitar los calambres.

Después de recoger todo, caminaron de la mano hacia el castillo, topándose con varias miradas curiosas que los seguían con atención.

— ¿Cómo es qué conseguiste el rreloj? —comentó interesado.

—Seguí tu ejemplo, mandé una carta a mi madre.

Viktor se quedó sin palabras, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Le has contado a tus padrres de nosotrros?

Hermione se detuvo, sus mejillas tenían ese adorable color rosado. —Si, saben algunas cosas, pero aún no les he dicho que eres mi novio, es algo que no quiero decir en una carta.

Viktor guardó en silencio, había pasado por muchas cosas cuando había tenido novia, pero afortunadamente siempre había gozado de la simpatía de los padres, evitando grandes dificultades, aunque claro nunca había tenido una relación con una chica mucho menor y que fuese de origen muggle.

No sabía realmente a qué atenerse, sabía que sus costumbres no eran las mismas y no quería pensar en lo que eso desencadenaría.

— ¿Tú se los has dicho a tus padres? —regresó la pregunta, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla por la ansiedad.

—A mi padre le mencione que estaba interesado en una hermosa chica hace semanas y en mi última misiva decirle que ser mi novia.

—No puedo creer que has dicho eso.

—Sólo decir la verdad.

— ¿Y qué le pareció? ¿Tú madre lo sabe? —sentía preocupación y curiosidad, todo esto era tan nuevo.

—Mi padre apoya mis decisiones, tengo 17 después de todo. Además no se podría ocultar con la cantidad de publicidad que tenemos —agregó de forma sarcástica, recordando a la mujer estrafalaria que no deja de escribir tonterías.

—Es cierto, pero no me respondiste ¿y tú mamá?

Él en verdad no quería tocar ese tema, su madre solía ser una persona muy difícil, ni siquiera él lograba entender del todo su forma de pensar y lo que quería para su futuro, era su hijo pero no siempre estaba dispuesto a complacerla.

Ni siquiera tuvo que preocuparse por responder. Paliakov apareció con su grupo de seguidores, haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer: molestar.

—Pero si es el gran Viktor y… —pasó su mirada de forma despectiva por Hermione— su sangre sucia —concluyó con una sonrisa ladina, las risas burlonas no se hicieron esperar por parte de sus acompañantes.

Krum instintivamente pasó a su novia detrás de él, se enderezó en su totalidad mostrando una mueca feroz, sus dedos ya se encontraban repasando el mango de su varita.

— ¡Paliakov lárgate! —gruñó en su idioma. Su expresión era una máscara de furia.

—No venimos por pelea, después de todo parece que ya recibiste tu merecido —aseveró observando la rajada en la mejilla del jugador.

—Arreglaremos cuentas después —lanzó Krum, dejando entrever la amenaza silenciosa detrás de sus palabras.

—Ya veremos… adiós sangre sucia —le mandó descaradamente un beso.

La alegría que envolvía a Hermione se disipó con aquella pelea, no deseaba que aquello pasara de las palabras por un momento creyó que aquello había terminado, Viktor la tomó del brazo retomando su camino pero ese tonto búlgaro tenía que abrir nuevamente su bocota y hacer aquel gesto que le había revuelto el estómago.

Entonces sintió que Viktor la soltaba, parpadeó y lo que siguiente que supo es que su novio estaba sobre el otro búlgaro, golpeándolo.

— ¡Detente, por favor! —gritó, pero su voz se veía opacada por los vitorees de los búlgaros acompañantes de Paliakov.

— ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo aquí? —inquirió Karkarov, atrayendo a todos los presentes.

Antón apareció detrás de él y no dudo en ir hacia donde se encontraba Hermione, parecía demasiado mortificada y desesperada. Pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros atrayéndola hacia él, alejándola un poco del círculo.

Krum soltó a Paliakov aventándolo contra la nieve que se había teñido de rojo, ambos se encontraban sangrando por la boca. Sus ojos sus llenos de rabia llameaban al encontrarse, era claro que eso no quedaría ahí.

— Viktor fue el que empezó —acusó Morózov.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! —exclamó Hermione sin importarle que atraería las miradas hacia ella.

Igor la atravesó con su penetrante mirada, pero aún así ella se amedrentó, alzó su rostro dándole batalla. Madame Maxime se estaba acercando al lugar junto con su grupo de estudiantes con sus túnicas de gala, dirigiéndose al Gran comedor. Por supuesto él no estaba interesado en que se inmiscuyeran en lo que había ocurrido entre sus alumnos.

—Ambos, al barco ahora, los demás vallan al castillo —ordenó fúnebre—, señorita Granger si gusta puede acompañarnos —añadió, al tiempo que se giraba para intercambiar saludos con la directora.

Viktor se llevó la mano a la boca, podía sentir el óxido sabor de la sangre disolverse en su lengua, le punzaba parte de la mandíbula y le dolía su vieja herida, pero le quedaba la satisfacción de que Paliakov no se había ido ileso.

—Estás loco —expresó Antón, acercándose a él—, pero si hubiera sido yo, lo dejo sin descendencia y sin dientes, así al menos se mantendría callado un tiempo.

Hermione miró mal a su amigo, aunque en el fondo comprendía esos comentarios hasta a ella le habían dado ganas de soltarle un buen derechazo.

—Eso estuvo mal, no debiste —reprendió, mirándolo con seriedad.

—Lo siento, perro no poderr perrmitirr que él te ofenda, sus prroblemas son conmigo.

—Es sólo un idiota.

—Es mejor que vayamos, necesitas curarte y bueno… enfrentarte a tu papi —profirió con pesar, no sabía cómo terminaría aquello, sólo pedía que no fuera otro castigo para Viktor. Lo miró señalando a Hermione que en ese momento estaba evaluando las heridas de su novio.

—Vuelve al castillo, verrte después.

— ¿Qué? No, iré contigo.

—Seguro se resolverá y te veremos en el banquete.

— Se quieren deshacer de mí — dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

— No es eso.

— Prreferir que no estés ahí, déjarrme rresolverrlo.

—Ellos no aceptaran tu relación conmigo —exhaló bajito, aún no hallaba como manejar esa parte de su relación. Era nueva en esto y que las cosas se complicaran por su estatus de sangre la incomodaba y conflictuaba. Sabía que a él no le importaba, pero no quería llenarlo de problemas, ya tenía suficiente con estar en ese Torneo.

—No me interresa lo que ellos piensen.

—Eh… chicos quisiera darles espacio para que hablen, pero no es momento para esta charla —les recordó.

—Nos vemos en la cena.

Hermione asintió. —Ten cuidado y manténganme informada.

Viktor resintió el no poder quedarse más con ella, ni tener oportunidad de despedirse con un beso, quería alejar todas sus dudas, pero ahora tenía que concentrarse en lo que pasaría en el barco.

*º*º*º

**Continuará…**

**Reviews ¿Si? ¿No? Algo…**

Hola, aquí estamos nuevamente, lamentamos tardar tanto. La vida se nos complica con todas las ocupaciones que van saliendo pero esperamos terminar este año la historia por completo.

Feliz año nuevo, algo tarde como siempre pero les deseamos lo mejor.

Ahora sobre el capítulo, es un espacio en la trama del libro, pero queriamos detenernos a avanzar la relación entre Viktor y Hermione, además de explicar un poco por lo que que estan pasando al revelar su romance. Ron sigue molesto pero todas sabemos que es porque quiere a Hermione, ya veremos cómo arreglan eso.

¿Qué piensan de los padres de Viktor?

Sobre su situación como mortifago lo iremos abordando conforme avance la trama y las pruebas de torneo, se verá más en la última.

Por otra parte, quienes quieran hablar con nosotros, en facebook, la dirección es **facebook nenasfashion**(Ya saben sin espacios).

En twitter es (arroba)**NenasFashion**

Y como siempre nuestro correo esta disponible. **nenas . fashion (arroba) hotmail . com**

Esperamos sus opiniones, quejas y demás.

Hemos pensado en cambiar nuestro penname lo haremos con calma para que nadie nos pierda la piesta.

**Ahora los agradecimientos sin duda lo más importante:**

**666Spektor:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchas por escribirnos y presionarnos, aquí ya estamos nuevamente con una actualización, esperamos que sea de tu agrado y nos escribas. Saludos.

**Marceliita16:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por dejarnos un comentario y por leer la historia. Si Hermione por fin admitió que es la novia de Viktor, y bueno lo de mortifago era para darle un sabor extra y novedoso a la trama, aún no hemos puesto mucho de eso pero ya avanzara conforme lo hagan las pruebas. Ojala te guste el nuevo capítulo y nos escribas. Saludos.

**Nuria:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, aquí ya esta la actualización, ojala te agrade. Saludos.

**Anneyk:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por escribirnos, que bien que te guste tanto la historia, nos alegra tener una historia de esta pareja, nos inspiro la historia de El último caballero aún confiamos en que su autora lo termine. Y bueno nosotras pensamos llegar hasta HP7, sólo que vamos lento por la escuela pero ya avanzaremos más rápido. Disfruta del nuevo capítulo, esperemos que te guste y nos escribas. Saludos.

**Lol: **Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por escribirnos, bueno lo de mortifago en este explicamos un poquito más pero lo iremos abordando conforme avancen las pruebas del Torneo. Ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Claire . faura1:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas pero muchas gracias por dejarnos esos lindos comentarios y más por leer la historia, sentimos demorar pero aquí ya esta el nuevo capítulo, esperamos te agrade. Saludos.

**Kenya:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leernos. Disculpa nuestra tardanza, pero aquí ya esta el nuevo capítulo, ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Maria Navarro:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchísimas gracias por escribirnos y por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia, lamentamos mucho haber tardado actualizar. Nos alegra que consideres un buen fic, a pesar de que existan otros. Si pensamos subir el rated conforme avance la trama hasta que sea T, en este capítulo te darás cuenta que todo camina para ir hacia allá. Ojala disfrutes del nuevo capítulo y nos comentes. Saludos.

**Sakura Tachi:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas muchas gracias por leer toda la historia, tienes razón el fic no va ni a la mitad pero ya que por fin la relación de Viktor y Hermione salió a la luz esperamos que sea más rápido escribir lo que falta del libro HP4. Lo demás ya esta planeado, sabemos como seguirá. Esperamos que te guste este capítulo. Saludos.

**Valery Granger Potter:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer nuestras historias, que bien que te gusto la historia. Si Ron se pondrá muy celoso pero si en este fic él no se quedara con ella, pero bueno el si salió ganando en los libros. Aquí esta la actualización, esperamos que te guste. Saludos.

**Alexa Hiwattari:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leerlo y escribirnos, si Ron quedara con una buena persona eso tenlo por seguro. Esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**Jibril Schiffer:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchísimas gracias por leer toda la historia, nos alegra que te haya gustado tanto porque a nosotras nos gusta escribirla. No la vamos a dejar inconclusa no te preocupes tardamos pero seguimos. Esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**Jane Krum:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia y escribirnos, aquí estamos después de meses lo sentimos, pero esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**Kely**: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas gracias por leer, si fue una buena noche para la pareja con todo y lo que pasó con Ron, esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**AdreinaMalfoy**: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por dejarnos un comentario, que bien que pudiste encontrar de nuevo la historia, esperamos que te siga gustando, aquí esta el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**Pekelittrell**: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por leer la historia, nos alegra que te guste, también nos agrada el Dramione. Si el que Viktor sea mortifago le da otro giro a la trama a lo largo de los libros, esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**Bizcochia U-u:** Hola, ¿cómo estas? Muchas muchas muchas gracias por seguir leyéndonos después de tanto tiempo. Si las ocupaciones nos consumen pero aquí seguimos con la historia y bueno ya empieza a ponerse mejor, conforme avancemos en la trama. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Kyuubi-No-Akitami**: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer la historia, nos alegra que te haya gustado. Bueno Antón seguirá saliendo a lo largo de la trama, así que hay para largo con él. Aquí esta por fin el nuevo capítulo, ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Naluma5**: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas muchas gracias por leernos, que bien que te haya encantado el capítulo anterior, todas queremos un Viktor para navidad, pero no nos llego, lo cual es triste, pero aquí esta la actualización ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Dickory5**: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer la historia a pesar de nuestras demoras, Ron seguirá siendo una lata pero el amor a veces nos hace hacer cosas tontas, pero de que hay Viktor y Hermione para rato, lo habrá. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo nuevo. Saludos.

**Smithback:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por escribirnos, que bien que te haya gustado el capítulo. Esperamos que te guste también esta actualización. Saludos.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que se animen a comentar.**

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)  
(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — The darkness princess & Lady Muerte.**


	15. Castigos

**_Disclaimer_**: Desde lo mas oscuro del viejo continente, hemos traído al Campeón ideal, el príncipe salido de los cuentos de hadas, porque un hombre como él, no merece ser sólo un personaje más, merece un protagónico. Aunque sabemos que le pertenecen a JK Rowling, pero nosotros los volvimos a traer, porque siempre debe estar presente.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**El Príncipe Extranjero**

**By**

**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**

* * *

Para ustedes que están en el cielo

Siempre vivirán en nuestros corazones

D.B.M

*******º*º*º**

_**Entre castigos y temores.**_

(N/as: Contiene spoilers del libro y la película HP4 xD)

Viktor estrechó sus ojos con rabia, no podía soportar estar en el mismo lugar que Paliakov. Aún por su cuerpo corrían unas ganas enormes de molerlo a golpes, ya se encargaría de él después, ni por un instante pensaba dejarlo así, sólo esperaría el momento adecuado.

Igor se paseó de un lado a otro en el espacio que comprendía la sala del barco, su mirada pasaba de uno a otro estudiante.

—No me interesa cuál haya sido el motivo de su patético espectáculo, ni quién fue el que lo empezó…

—Pero… —barbotó en un intento por defenderse.

—Silencio —mandó, realizando un maleficio que dejó al chico con la boca cocida.

Krum se tensó, bien sabía de lo que era capaz su querido director, quiso sentir lastima por su compañero pero no pudo, puesto que por su bravuconería y estupidez estaban ahí.

—Paliakov te quedarás sin cenar e irás a tu camarote, mañana a primera hora quiero que te reportes conmigo para que te asigne un castigo adecuado para tu falta — manifestó con una mueca que dejaba ver su horrible dentadura—. Ahora largo.

Viktor observó de soslayo como el búlgaro abandonaba la habitación temblando. Él no esperaba que le fuera mejor, de cualquier forma ya estaba preparado para lo que viniera.

Igor dirigió sus ojos vacíos de emociones hacía él. —No quiero volver a enterarme de que estás envuelto en estas ridiculeces, tienes una imagen que mantener.

El campeón de Quidditch se mantuvo adusto sin mostrar sus emociones reales, bajo su mirada en un gesto de sumisión hacia el director y aunque odiaba tener que hacerlo, no podía echarle más leña al fuego.

—Mañana me encargaré de ti, ve y aséate, quiero que estés presentable cuando aparezcas en el Gran Comedor —ordenó, pasando a su lado.

Antón apareció minutos después, pasó sus ojos por su amigo buscando daños considerables pero sólo tenía los golpes de la pelea.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Aquí no —masculló Viktor, dirigiéndose a su camarote.

Apenas entraron Viktor se deshizo de su abrigo, golpeó lo primero que tenía enfrente sacando todo el enojo que amenazaba con explotar dentro de él.

—Hey tranquilo, en lugar de destruir el mobiliario ¿por qué no me dices, qué fue lo que te dijo tu papi?

Viktor soltó un par de improperios clásicos de su lengua camino al baño, donde se lavó el rostro, realizando un par de muecas de dolor en el proceso.

—Quiere verme mañana —expresó, respondiendo a la pregunta de su amigo finalmente. Buscó en su baúl una playera limpia y su casaca color vino.

—Seguro que a Paliakov le irá peor que a ti —comentó, buscando romper la tensión.

—No lo sé y no me importa —dijo de mala manera.

— Cuando salió de ahí parecía que se hubiera hecho en sus pantalones —se mofó logrando sacarle un sonrisa a su amigo.

—Es un imbécil —externó, después de cambiarse. Estaba a punto de realizarse un hechizo curativo cuando Antón lo detuvo.

—Es mejor que lo haga yo, a mí se me dan más que a ti.

Viktor se llevó una mano a su rostro, haciendo un par de ejercicios con su mandíbula. —Gracias —profirió, ganándose una mueca retorcida de su amigo.

—No te pongas sensible, eso déjalo para tus ratos con Hermione —repuso divertido.

—Idiota —no pudo evitar que una sonrisa recorriera sus labios, había sido una tarde perfecta al lado de su novia, lo único que la opacaba era esa estúpida pelea. De ahí que ahora Hermione tuviera esas ideas absurdas de su relación, y al parecer no había sido lo único malo, su corazón dio un brinco al recordar que había recibido un par de golpes de Paliakov en su pecho y justo en esa parte del abrigo había guardado el regalo—. ¡Demonios, espero que no esté roto!

— ¿De qué hablas?

Viktor recogió la prenda, volteándola con desesperación buscando el reloj, al cual encontró hundido en su bolsillo. Lo dirigió a la luz de la vela examinándolo a detalle, al abrir su tapa, aliviado notó que seguía funcionando.

— ¿Qué es? —se acercó a averiguarlo, puesto que su amigo parecía haberse olvidado que estaba ahí—. Regalo de Hermione debo suponer —comentó cuando al fin logró echarle un ojo.

—Si.

—Nada mal, ¿ella sabe de la tradición de las familias y los relojes? —alzó sus cejas acentuando su curiosidad.

—Claro que lo sabe, podrá ser hija de muggles pero está familiarizada con la mayoría de las tradiciones del mundo mágico.

Schmaedke sonrió ante la afirmación de su amigo. Si tan sólo las cosas fueran tan sencillas como sólo obtener la información de libros como seguramente ella lo había hecho, lamentablemente la realidad era otra y así como habían comenzado ya los desacuerdos por esa relación en el Colegio, vendrían más problemas, esto sólo era la punta del iceberg.

—Lo dices porque es una listilla ¿no?

— Es mucho más que eso —pausó buscando la palabra adecuada—, es brillante.

—Lo sé, por eso no se conformará con cualquier explicación que le des sobre lo que ocurrió.

—Pensaré en algo.

—Suerte con eso, aunque es mejor que no le endulces lo que está pasando, es perspicaz y aunque tu busques ocultárselo seguro se las apañara para averiguarlo —aconsejó serio.

Viktor se pasó una mano por su cabeza rapada, cambió el peso de su cuerpo a su otro pie, claramente inquieto. —Vámonos, no quiero más problemas —anunció, dando por zanjado el asunto, ya tendría toda la noche para pensar lo que le diría.

*******º*º*º**

Hermione sentada en la mesa miraba sin cesar la entrada con una cara de absoluta preocupación.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pasó algo con Viktor? —cuestionó Ginny con el ceño fruncido.

—Tuvo una pelea con uno de sus compañeros.

Las cejas de la pelirroja se alzaron con sorpresa. — ¿Por qué? Creí que se llevaba bien con todos sus compañeros, aunque algunos dicen que es demasiado reservado que a veces cae en lo antisocial, si no es por ti y porque lo veo con ese amigo suyo les creería.

— ¿Eso dicen? —soltó un resoplido de molestia— Ni siquiera lo conocen.

—Lo sé, bueno ya sabes todos creen saber de él porque es famoso.

—Si, lo sé.

—Pero ¿por qué fue la pelea? —volvió a preguntar curiosa.

—Por una tontería, uno de sus compañeros comenzó a molestar y eso pasó a los golpes, Karkarov los encontró cuando eso sucedió e hizo que regresaran al barco.

Ginn soltó una exclamación que le ganó las miradas de sus compañeros. —Seguro él está bien y sólo tendrá un castigo —habló con el cuidado de que nadie más se enterara de su conversación.

—Eso espero —murmuró intranquila, tronándose los dedos bajo la mesa.

Ron y Harry aparecieron sentándose a su lado, Hermione buscó actuar con normalidad, compartiendo una plática corta con los dos, aunque prácticamente Ronald sólo hablaba para dejarle caer un par de indirectas para las que no estaba de humor en ese momento.

—Mira —susurró Ginny, codeándola.

Ella giró su rostro hacia donde señalaba su amiga, notando la entrada del director de Durmstrang. Alargó su cuello tratando de ver con mayor facilidad entre las cabezas de sus compañeros por si su novio venía detrás pero con decepción notó que no era así.

—Quizás lo haya dejado sin cenar —repuso como no queriendo la cosa.

—Tal vez —exhaló Hermione, encogiéndose en su lugar.

—Si quieres podemos averiguar.

Sacudió su cabeza negando. —Esperaré.

Dumbledore comenzó su conmovedor discurso, pero la castaña no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba diciendo, su mente se negaba a atender, seguía estancada en aquella pelea, en sus temores y preocupaciones. No podía esperar a que la cena terminara para poder escribirle una nota.

Los aplausos la regresaron al banquete, a su alrededor sus compañeros comenzaron a servirse las delicias que habían preparados los elfos. Su estómago se encogió al verlos, era claro que no estaba dispuesto a recibir ni un bocado, estiró su mano hacia su copa buscando un trago de agua que le quitara ese sabor amargo de su boca al menos. Su mano se quedó a medio camino, pues la puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió dando paso a las figuras de Antón y Viktor.

De inmediato buscó su mirada, él dirigió sus ojos hacia ella tranquilizándola mientras avanzaba hacia la mesa de los Slytherins.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, al parecer el rumor sobre su pelea ya se había corrido como pólvora y esperaban encontrar alguna huella de golpes para comprobar su veracidad, pero perdían su tiempo pues había tenido el acierto de recordar ponerse el hechizo _glamur_.

La paz llegó de momento a Hermione, pero su tormento no culminaría hasta que pudiera platicar con él.

*******º*º*º**

Viktor no había tenido precisamente la mejor noche, su cabeza había decidido darle un tour por todos sus problemas para terminar jugándole una mala pasada al recordarle el momento apasionado que había vivido con su novia, el cual se había mezclado con sus sueños causando un gran problema de sabanas que no había llegado a tener un final feliz puesto que Karkarov había decidido casi tirar su puerta en plena madrugada, haciendo que se levantara de golpe.

En apenas unos minutos ya se encontraba alistado, acompañó a Karkarov fuera del barco sin siquiera chistar. Se acomodó su abrigo al sentir el frío matinal, no era tan helado como en Bulgaria pero seguía siendo un cambio radical después de estar en su cama caliente.

Igor abrió el camino por la capa blanca que cubría el suelo, atravesaron un largo sendero hasta que Viktor adivinó hacia donde se dirigían al Bosque Prohibido, se internaron cada vez más, hasta que finalmente el hombre se detuvo.

Krum se mantuvo alerta todo el camino, podía sentir a su alrededor criaturas y sabía por Hermione y por indicaciones de Dumbledore que no todas eran amistosas. El sol comenzó a iluminar cada rincón, dándole una apariencia menos tenebrosa y más surrealista.

—La situación se está volviendo peligrosa —su voz sonaba muy baja, Viktor tuvo que esforzarse para lograr escucharlo entre el ruido del lugar—. No tengo tiempo como para perderlo en arreglar tus tonterías, así que en el futuro evítame la pena de presenciar otro penoso espectáculo como el de ayer. Enfócate en lo que hemos venido a realizar a este Colegio, no querrás sufrir las consecuencias de no hacerlo… —advirtió, lanzándole una siniestra mirada, mientras tocaba su antebrazo izquierdo, de manera que su querido alumno no olvidara lo que los unía.

Viktor sintió un horrible escalofrío recorrerlo, no necesitaba si quiera mencionarlo, era un peso que cargaba a cada minuto.

— _¡Legeremens!_ —atacó Karkarov sin previo aviso, pero Krum había aprendido a no confiarse del hombre y a esperar esa clase de ataques, así que no dudo en repelerlo y comenzar a elevar las barreras en su mente— Bien, bien… —realizó un nuevo intento que fue repelido nuevamente— has aprendido la Oclumancia.

El búlgaro mantuvo su varita al frente, sabía que esta prueba apenas comenzaba y no podía permitirse errores, pues si lo dejaba entrar pondría en peligro a Hermione. El duelo dio inició, ataques iban y venían sin cesar.

— _¡Depulso!_

— _¡Impedimenta!_

Igor lo fue acorralándolo hechizo tras hechizo, fue por culpa de un animal que pasó cerca de él que se distrajo y esos segundos fueron suficientes para estar a merced del mortifago.

—Error Viktor —señaló con malicia—, _¡crucio!_

Krum se retorció en la nieve, contorsionándose de forma dolorosa, apretó los dientes tratando de aguantar, la sensación espinosa fue apagándose dejando a su paso un sufrimiento insoportable. Se atrevió a abrir sus ojos notando aún la punta de la varita de Karkarov a menos de un metro de distancia, su cara desprendía una satírica diversión.

Maldijo para sus adentros y se obligó a concentrarse en mantener su mente cerrada, no podía confiarse en que su profesor no se aprovechara de su momento de debilidad.

—Eres débil como un miserable muggle, no durarías nada ante el Señor Tenebroso… —escupió viperino.

—No, no lo soy —respondió entre quejidos lastimeros.

—Demuéstralo...

*******º*º*º**

Hermione había despertado cansada, la noche sólo le había servido para dar vueltas y vueltas en su cama, no podía parar de pensar en su novio, quería quedar con él en algún lugar para así retomar la conversación que había quedado pendiente entre ellos. El problema era que él aún no se había comunicado con ella a través de notas como era su costumbre, habían pasado tres días desde que lo había visto en la cena de año nuevo y a partir de ahí no habían coincidido en el Gran Comedor, ni si quiera él se había parado por la Biblioteca.

Suponía que se encontraba cumpliendo algún castigo por aquella pelea, pero no tenía la certeza de que así fuera, así que se calmaba pensando en que seguramente estaba ocupado tratando de descifrar el enigma del huevo.

Seguramente Karkarov se encontraba presionándolo, incluso tal vez era él quien lo mantenía ocupado con sus extenuantes entrenamientos. No se confiaba para nada de su actitud hacía ella y su relación, sabía que algo tramaba, ese hombre le causaba escalofríos.

Había salido a caminar con Harry, Ron se había negado a ir con ellos, aún seguía muy sentido por su romance y ella ya no encontraba la manera para que él dejara el tema en un punto neutral. Por supuesto que no dejaba de pensar en lo que le había dicho Viktor sobre él, pero quería creer que si no hablaba de ello no tendría que enfrentarlo.

Se detuvieron en el puente, contemplando el paisaje nevado.

— ¿Has logrado averiguar el misterio del huevo? —cuestionó preocupada, esa era otra situación que le robaba el sueño: el Torneo.

Potter se puso serio de inmediato, el silencio reinó por unos segundos, dejando entre ver la respuesta.

—Harry me dijiste que descifrarías la clave y sabrías la respuesta y la prueba será en unos días.

— ¿En serio? —soltó con evidente sarcasmo, claro que él sabía cuándo sería la prueba, no necesitaba un nuevo recordatorio con ver el calendario bastaba, de ahí que estuviera abriendo el huevo cada que podía, pero simplemente no lograba entender qué era ese horrible sonido que salía de él— Pues no la sé, supongo que Viktor ya la descifró.

—No lo sé, no hemos hablado de eso… prefiero no tocar ese tema y creo que él hace lo mismo —comentó con una sonrisa, mirando hacia él observando su reacción—. Me refiero a que es complicado, tú eres mi mejor amigo y él… mi novio —agregó moviendo sus manos acentuando sus palabras—. Muchos piensan que él sólo se la pasaba viéndome estudiar en la Biblioteca…

— ¿Y no sabes la razón? —contestó, lanzándole una mirada alusiva.

Las mejillas de su amiga se colorearon, ella desvió sus ojos con una sonrisa aún más evidente. —Bien, lo sé…

Él trató de evitar reír, esta podía ser bien una de las conversaciones más extrañas que habían tenido, ¿quién iba a imaginarse qué ella sería la primera en tener una relación de los tres? En verdad ellos habían sido muy tontos al no darse cuenta que ella también era una chica y una muy linda. Realmente lo sentía por Ron, pues comprendía por lo que estaba pasando, era la misma situación que él vivía pero con Cho y Cedric.

— ¿Si estás intentando descifrarla, cierto?

Él la miró a los ojos con severidad, luciendo ligeramente indignado ante la insinuación. — ¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa que esto, está diseñado para probarte de la manera más cruel.

Ladeó su rostro molesto, Hermione se cambió al lado izquierdo de su amigo, deseando que él volviera su atención a ella de nuevo.

—Temo por ti, enfrentaste al dragón con mucho valor, pero tal vez no sea suficiente esta vez Harry —su voz estaba cargada de angustia.

Un nudo se adueñó de la garganta de Potter, sentía su pecho oprimido por sus propios temores, sentía demasiada presión sobre él. Ni siquiera tuvo que responder pues su amigo se fue dejándola ahí.

Hermione lo vio alejarse, soltó un profundo suspiro. Levantó su mirada, rogándole a todos los magos por él y por Viktor.

*******º*º*º**

Una larga semana pasó, una nota con apenas unas palabras estaba sobre su libro. La guardó soltando un largo suspiro que tenía como destino su novio, alzó su mirada notando los ojos acusadores de Ron.

— ¿Decepcionada ya de Viky?

—Ron ya te dije que no lo llames así —dijo ceñuda una vez más, aunque sabía que su petición caía en un pozo sin fondo.

— ¿Estás así por él?

— ¿Así cómo?

—No soy tonto Hermione, parece que no duermes, estás distraída y siempre que puedes lo buscas entre las personas.

La castaña alzó sus cejas sorprendida, no esperaba que él se hubiera dado cuenta, tal vez había sido muy obvia o quizás Víktor tenía razón. Se removió incomoda en el sillón, ciertamente liada, nunca antes había tenido que sortear esos dilemas y no quería comenzar a hacerlo.

— ¿Él… está tratándote bien? —la pregunta salió en un barboteo, se notaba a leguas cuanto le estaba costando hablar sobre eso.

—Si, él lo hace —repuso tensa.

El rostro de Ronald se tornó rojo, tal vez por el enojo, Hermione no supo descifrar exactamente qué era lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

—Más le vale —murmuró entre dientes, levantándose del sillón de un salto y alejándose de ella tan rápido que ella apenas pudo parpadear confundida.

_«¿Por qué todo tiene qué complicarse?»._

Harry apareció por el hueco del retrato, su andar era ligeramente encorvado en verdad parecía que las preocupaciones se hubieran afilado en su espalda y no era para menos con todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Fui de nuevo a buscar a Hagrid, pero nada —comentó dejándose caer en el sillón a su lado.

—Haremos que vuelva —profirió tratando de animarlo.

—Eso espero —señaló esperanzado, se acomodó sus lentes y pasó su mirada por la sala topándose con Ronald en el fondo junto a Seamus y Dean, sus cejas se fruncieron al ver la actitud de su amigo, no parecía nada contento.

— ¿De nuevo Ron y tú…?

Hermione dejó caer sus hombros. —Algo así, Harry tu sabes si él… bueno… —de repente no se le hacía tan buena idea confirmar aquello ni poner a Harry en tal dilema de decírselo—… nada olvídalo.

Él la miró desconcertado por unos segundos antes de asentir. — Tal vez deberían llegar a un acuerdo, de no tocar más ese tema.

—Sería lo más adecuado, sólo espero que él quiera hacerlo —murmuró, guardando sus cosas, se levantó llevándose su bolso al hombro—. Tengo que devolver unos libros, los veré en la cena.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa significativa que logró sonrojarla. —No necesitas decir esa excusa, espero que al menos tú tengas un buen rato.

—Eh… bien —se encontró sin saber qué decir, pues con Cho saliendo con Cedric, él parecía alma en pena, ella sabía que él no tenía nada que pedirle al otro chico, pero en el corazón no se mandaba y aunque ella quisiera que fuese correspondido no podía ser así.

Salió de la sala y de inmediato sintió el frío que la hizo estremecerse, se acomodó su bufanda e inició el trayecto, no iba ni siquiera a la mitad cuando se encontró de frente con Viktor, el corazón le saltó dentro de su pecho y por un momento la distancia que le faltaba para llegar a él le pareció eterna.

Krum dibujó una sonrisa lenta y perfecta, que sólo agravó sus ansias por llegar con él y lanzarse a sus brazos, deseaba sacudirse ya todas las terribles cosas que había estado imaginando.

—Hey… —murmuró cuando la sintió estrecharse contra él, le devolvió el gesto con cuidado buscando no maltratar las flores que llevaba— iba a buscarrte a Gryffindor.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no me has escrito? ¿Dónde te metiste? —de repente se encontró soltando todas las preguntas que la habían estado agobiando y se encontró deseando más que un abrazo.

Él soltó una corta risa, Hermione se apartó para mirarlo a los ojos. —También te extrañarte, pero ser me imposible reunirme contigo —acarició su mejilla y puso frente a ella, el ramo de flores violetas—. Son para ti.

Ella las tomó con delicadeza, tomándose un momento para admirarlas y oler su peculiar aroma. —Gracias, pero esto no te salvara de darme una explicación.

—No creer que lo hiciera —respondió sin perder su buen humor, había deseado ese encuentro desde hacía días, pero le había sido imposible, por un lado tenia que descifrar el enigma del huevo y por el otro, las heridas que habían resultado de los duelos contra Igor le habían hecho imposible salir más que para ciertas situaciones—. ¿Saber de un lugar dónde poder hablar? No hace buena tarrde para estar afuerra —mencionó al ver que las personas que pasaban por ahí los miraban de más.

—Podemos buscar alguno —murmuró, pensando en dónde estarían bien sin ser molestados.

Viktor quitó de su hombro el peso de su bolso, cargándolo por ella, antes de tomarle la mano y comenzar el trayecto. Lamentablemente no pudieron seguir buscando un buen lugar pues el club de fans del búlgaro había decidido aparecer, comportándose tan odiosas como podían ser cuando él se encontraba con ella, así que Hermione había tomado la decisión de entrar en un salón en desuso, para esconderse y dejarlas pasar.

—Lo siento, yo no querer que ellas me sigan —murmuró con pesar.

—Sé que no es el mejor lugar pero al menos aquí no te buscaran —expresó mirando el lugar con resignación, quito la capa de polvo de una butaca para poder dejar ahí el ramo de flores.

—Para mí estar bien —agregó sin darle mucha importancia a las condiciones en las que se encontraba el aula, él sólo quería estar con ella, así que sin perder tiempo dejó el bolso y se dispuso a atrapar a su novia por la cintura.

Ella lo miró ligeramente asombrada, antes de dejarse hacer y recibir con gusto los gruesos labios de su novio. El revoloteó en su estómago comenzó incluso antes de que él profundizara su beso.

¡Bendita Cirse, había echado de menos tanto sus besos! Subió sus manos por sus brazos hasta llegar a sus hombros, donde se sostuvo con firmeza al sentirse flotar en aquel apretado abrazo. Le correspondió con pasión cada roce hasta que estuvieron sin aliento suficiente para continuar con aquella deleitante danza.

Se mantuvieron juntos, mirándose el uno al otro, reencontrándose, disfrutando de agradable silencio después de aquella muestra de cariño. Hermione acarició la parte posterior de su cabeza rapada, mientras él sonreía contra sus labios, robándole pequeños besos.

—En verdad querría hacer esto…

— ¿Qué pasó? En tu nota no decías prácticamente nada —señaló apremiante, un dobles apareció entre sus cejas.

Él beso su frente, deshaciendo con pereza su abrazo, entrelazó sus manos guiándola hacia el escritorio, realizó el hechizo para limpiarlo y dejó que ella tomara asiento ahí.

—Estar castigado por lo que pasó con Paliakov.

Hermione tocó su mejilla, donde debería estar aquella vieja cicatriz de la que ya no quedaba casi nada. —No debiste ceder a sus provocaciones.

Él ladeó su cabeza, apartando la mirada con molestia. —Lo sé, pero no poder dejar pasarlo, él se lo buscó —gruñó.

—Viktor no fue lo correcto.

—Sólo arrepentirme de que tu hayas estado ahí y de tener ese castigo que impedirme verte —expresó adusto.

—Cuando nos vimos la última vez, también tenías la cara golpeada… ¿fue por lo mismo? ¿una pelea con tus compañeros? ¿se debe a que no aceptan que salgas con una hija de muggles?

Viktor se enderezó tensó como una liga. —No.

—Me estás mintiendo —dedujo de inmediato.

—No hacerlo —respondió en automático, sintiendo como un sudor frío cubría su cuerpo —, no es fácil convivir con mis compañeros y no es necesario que yo este contigo, siempre peleamos.

—Antes nunca te había visto con golpes, esto comenzó después del Baile, cuando se enteraron que estábamos juntos.

Él frunció su ceño acentuando su expresión de frustración y molestia, cambió de posición acercándose más a ella. —No tiene que ver con eso.

—No pareciera, si es lo que está ocurriendo no quiero que me lo ocultes, no tienes que protegerme… no sería la primera vez que ocurriría, desde que llegue al colegio me he topado con todo tipo de personas y he aprendido a sortearlas, yo… sólo no quiero causarte problemas, tú ya tienes demasiada carga siendo el campeón de Durmstrang — explicó haciendo de tripas corazón.

Krum la escuchó atentamente, se quedó callado simplemente observándola, meditando la mejor forma para dar frente a aquello. Hermione se mordió su labio inferior impaciente por su respuesta, incluso su corazón marchaba bajo un ritmo estresante.

Finalmente él se atrevió a actuar. —No voy a separarme de ti sólo porque a unas personas no les agrade lo nuestro —afirmó firme.

No pudo evitar sentirse conmovida ante la seguridad con la que hablaba, pero ¿sentir esto el uno por el otro sería suficiente para lo que les esperaba? Alargó su mano y lo atrajo por la nuca para besarlo.

—Deberás mantener los puños abajo y la varita —manifestó al romper el beso—, no puedes pelear con todos los que no estén de acuerdo o intenten molestarnos.

Viktor soltó un sonido parecido a un gruñido, pero finalmente asintió con un cabeceo. —Hacerlo por ti.

—Gracias —murmuró respirando con tranquilidad.

—Pero tú tendrás que dejar de trratar de alejarte de mí, estamos juntos y así buscarremos como resolver los problemas que vengan.

—Está bien.

Sellaron el trató con una largo beso que muy difícilmente querían terminar, pero finalmente sus bocas se separaron, Hermione recargó su frente en su torso, el aroma de su loción se colaba por su nariz mientras trataba de llevar aire a sus pulmones, afectando aún más sus sentidos.

_«¿Cómo será aspirar su aroma sin tanta ropa, recargarme en su piel?»._

Si su rostro ya había adquirido un tono rosado por el momento compartido, pensar en él de esa forma sólo hacía que sintiera un súbito incremento en su temperatura corporal, eso comenzaba a volverse una fantasía recurrente en su mente. Tal vez fuera lo único que tenía en común con sus compañeras, pero bueno esto era lógico ¿no? Todo se debía a las hormonas y claro a tener un novio así, no era precisamente una copia fiel de un príncipe azul en el corcel blanco, pero no le pedía nada a uno.

Krum acarició su espalda con suaves movimientos. — ¿Esta semana iniciar un nuevo trimestre, no?

Había estado tan bien hasta que él había mencionado eso, entonces recordó todo lo que había sucedido en esos días. Un largo suspiro escapó de sus labios, deshizo su cómoda postura bajando del escritorio, andando por el lugar le dio una reseña sobre los temas de sus clases, su nueva profesora de criaturas mágicas, la ausencia de Hagrid, resultado del artículo en _El Profeta_ escrito por la molesta Skeeter.

—No extrañarme de esa mujer, ser una arpía —rumió comprendiendo la molestia de su novia.

—Lo sé es horrible lo que hace y aunque me gusto tener clases como Dios manda, quiero que vuelva Hagrid, lo hemos buscado con Harry y Ron pero nada.

—Ya encontraran la forrma de contactarlo.

—Eso espero, iremos a Hogsmeade el sábado, quizás ahí lo encontremos —de pronto se detuvo, había hecho ya planes con Harry —con Ron incluido pues a pesar de su enojo sabía que iría—, sin saber que tendría la oportunidad de ver a su novio.

Viktor enarcó sus cejas esperando que ella continuara, pero al ver como las líneas de tensión cubrían su rostro, entendió lo que pasaba. A veces se sentía como si les robara tiempo a esos dos con Hermione, pero él también tenía derecho a estar con ella. Si, Antón tenía razón, se ponía celoso de que ellos estuvieran la mayor parte del día con ella.

—Yo pensé que no te vería por eso hice planes con ellos, pero puedo cambiarlos…

—Está bien, aunque querer llevarte a Hogsmeade ser imposible, tengo entrenamientos programados estas cinco semanas.

—Oh… — ciertamente le había quitado un peso de encima su aclaración, pero por otro lado eso quería decir que no podrían verse con frecuencia— ¿eso quiere decir que ya descubriste cuál será la siguiente prueba?

Él dudo un momento en responder, la pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero confiaba en ella y no veía por qué no decírselo. —Sí, ya sé de que se trata.

Aún podía sentir el canto de la sirena retumbando en su cabeza, le había llevado un buen rato descifrarlo pero al final lo había conseguido con la ayuda de Antón. Sabía que se llevarían lo que más valoraba en ese lugar y no quería pensar que se tratara de ella, pero era una fuerte posibilidad, de ahí que quisiera practicar el doble e investigar cómo poder respirar bajo el agua por determinado tiempo, no podía correr el riesgo de que algo le sucediera por culpa de su desempeño.

Hermione de inmediato notó su cambió de humor y como sus ojos se habían vuelto dos pozos de oscuridad. La alarma en su cabeza se encendió trayendo consigo una oleada de pánico, la prueba sería más difícil que la anterior era lo único que podía deducir.

—Desearía que no tuvieran que arriesgar la vida en esas pruebas.

A Viktor no le pasó desapercibido que había hablado en plural y aunque lo encelaba, prefirió mandar ese sentimiento al fondo, ya tendría tiempo para ver qué hacer con él. Se acercó a ella y acarició la línea de su rostro. —Es un riesgo que decidí correr y no pienso perrder la vida en este Torneo.

—Ruego a todos los magos porque así sea —su voz sonaba afectada y tuvo que respirar profundamente para contrarrestar las lágrimas que se anidaban en sus ojos.

—No ocurrirá nada.

En verdad quería creer eso, pero era difícil. Él la estrechó con suavidad, besó la coronilla de su cabeza, antes de pasar a su frente.

—Lo que imporrtar es que estar aquí contigo ahorra, no te atorrmentes pensando en el futurro —profirió, tratando de alejar sus miedos.

Ella se dejó hacer, cerró sus ojos y disfrutó del revoloteo de los labios de Víktor por su cara. Él hundió sus dedos en la melena castaña, al tiempo que succionaba su labio inferior, provocando que ella jadeara bajito.

Hermione enredó sus manos en el cuello Viktor, se alzó de puntas y dejó que sus labios se unieran a los de él, fundiéndose en un beso apasionado.

***º*º*º**

**Continuará…**

**¿Reviews? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo…?**

**. . .**

**H**ola, por fin estamos de vuelta en verdad lamentamos que tengan que esperar tanto para un nuevo capítulo, pero la vida se nos complica.

Sobre el capítulo como pueden ver nos estamos acercando a la segunda prueba -que será en el próximo capítulo-. Las cosas entre ellos comienzan a complicarse, hay a quién no le agrada ese noviazgo por distintas razones y les harán pasar malos momentos, pero sólo es un obstáculo de los muchos que tendrán que pasar en su relación.

A muchas les preocupa el destino de Ron, así que queremos escuchar sugerencias, en este momento por obvias razones no colocaremos a alguien para él, pero nos gustaría saber con quién les gustaría que este en el futuro.

Buscaremos no tardar tanto.

Por otra parte, quienes quieran hablar con nosotros estamos en Facebook como **Nenas de Walpurgis**.

En twitter es (arroba)**NenasFashion**

**Ahora los agradecimientos sin duda lo más importante:**

**María Navarro**: Hola, mil gracias por estar pendiente de la historia, en verdad sentimos que el placer de la lectura se haya vuelto tortura, a veces no disponemos de todo el tiempo que quisiéramos para escribir y si es una pésima excusa y disculpa, pero es lo que podemos ofrecerte. Esperamos que aún desees leer la historia. Saludos.

**Anneyk:** Hola, millones de gracias por tus palabras nos emocionaron, lamentamos la demora, pero aquí el nuevo capítulo ojala te guste como los anteriores. Saludos.

**Kyuubi-No-Akitami**: Hola, en verdad muchas gracias por escribirnos, si ahora tenemos que cuidar más las conversaciones entre Viktor y Hermione, ya no pueden ser tan cortas y superficiales, puesto que estamos desarrollando una historia más profunda que la que se plantea en los libros. Esperamos que puedas leer el nuevo capítulo y que sea de tu agrado. Saludos.

**Niko:** Hola, muchísimas gracias por escribirnos, nos alegra que te haya gustado tanto la historia y por supuesto Viktor que es un buen protagonista, Hermione esta disfrutando sin duda de estar emparejada con él, al menos en esta versión de la historia. Aquí finalmente la actualización, lamentamos la demora, esperamos que te guste y nos vuelvas a escribir. Saludos.

**PDC:** Hola, muchas, muchas gracias por leer la historia y también Secreto Oscuro, estamos pensando en reeditarla para poder continuarla, pero volviendo a esta historia, por fin actualizamos, esperamos que sea de tu agrado el capítulo y nos dejes tu comentario en un review. Saludos.

**Fionna:** Hola, en verdad muchas gracias por tu review, nos alegra que te guste el fic, por fin después de tanto tiempo actualizamos, ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Anonimazinha:** Hola, millones de gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia, que bien que te haya agradado, aquí un nuevo capítulo, esperamos te guste y nos vuelvas a escribir. Saludos.

**Claire . faura1**: Hola, muchas muchas gracias por leer y escribimos, al fin actualizamos, ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Love and dead:** Hola, mil gracias por escribirnos, si Viktor es todo un príncipe y si es una lastima que sea mortifago, pero quisimos darle un giro diferente a la historia normal, más AU. Esperamos que puedas leer el nuevo capítulo y te agrade. Saludos.

**Fabita Krum:** Hola, millones de gracias por escribirnos ese hermoso review, nos alegra que te guste la historia, nos estamos acercando al momento en el que Hermione se enterara de eso, pero como puedes deducir será después de la tercera prueba del Torneo. Antón es un buen personaje que bien que te este conquistando jajaja podría robarle el protagónico a Viktor xD. Esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**Luladark:** Hola, muchísimas gracias por dejarnos un comentario, que bien que te gusto la historia, a nosotras también nos gusta el dramione pero también como te has dado cuenta nos encanta el ViktorxHermione. Por fin actualizamos, esperamos puedas leer el capítulo y te guste. Saludos.

**Pucca . chokolatito:** Hola, mil gracias a ti por leer la historia, esperamos que te siga gustando, aquí la actualización. Saludos.

**Pekelittrell:** Hola, millones de gracias por tu comentario, si el beso entre ellos pudo deshacer el hielo y quizás lo deshagan en Bulgaria en algún momento xD. Esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo y nos escribas. Saludos.

**Smithback:** Hola, muchas pero muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia, aquí la actualización ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Marcy Northman:** Hola, muchísimas gracias por escribirnos, que bien que te gusto el capítulo anterior, esperamos que también te agrade este y nos escribas. Saludos.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que se animen a comentar.**

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)  
(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — The darkness princess & Lady Muerte.**


	16. Celos

_**Disclaimer**_: Desde lo mas oscuro del viejo continente, hemos traído al Campeón ideal, el príncipe salido de los cuentos de hadas, porque un hombre como él, no merece ser sólo un personaje más, merece un protagónico. Aunque sabemos que le pertenecen a JK Rowling, pero nosotros los volvimos a traer, porque siempre debe estar presente.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**El Príncipe Extranjero**

**By**

**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**

* * *

Para ustedes que están en el cielo

Siempre vivirán en nuestros corazones

D.B.M

***º*º*º**

**_Celos._**

(N/as: Contiene spoilers del libro y la película HP4 xD)

El viernes por la noche Viktor prefirió no ir a cenar al castillo, Antón regresó con el estómago lleno y fue directo al camarote de su amigo. Lo encontró recostado mirando el techo de su habitación, entonces se preparó para darle una de sus terapias. Tomó la silla volteándola, para sentarse al revés, recargó sus antebrazos en el respaldo.

— ¿Qué te sucede?

— ¿La viste?

—Si y te buscó con la mirada en la mesa. No era la única, tus club de fans también.

Él hizo un sonido de desagrado.

— ¿Me dirás por qué no fuiste?

—No tenía hambre y tampoco tenía ganas de escuchar las sandeces de Malfoy.

—Lo cual no es novedad, pero no fue por eso. ¿Es por ella? ¿La estás evitando? ¿Ya se terminó el encanto?

—No digas estupideces —declaró, antes de resoplar molesto—. Hubiera querido llevarla mañana a ese pueblo mágico y no puedo, pero ella irá con Potter y Weasley.

— ¡Ah ya salió el motivo! No pensé verte convertirte en un ogro por celos.

Viktor le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos.

—Ella es tu novia y ellos sus amigos, todo está claro ¿no?

—Ojala fuese tan simple, Weasley está enamorado de ella y Potter —pausó sin poder describir en su totalidad su relación—, ella habla mucho de él, tal vez de forma inconsciente, quizás…

— ¿Sabes qué? Deja de hacerte telarañas en esa cabezota, enserio los golpes en el Quidditch te han afectado, pero no dejes que los celos te cieguen. Es hora que pongas las cosas en claro con Potter y te dejes de tonterías.

Enarcó sus cejas poco convencido con la idea. — ¿Y tú irás a ese pueblo?

—Tal vez.

— ¿Con la chica de Slytherin?

—No lo creo.

Krum no dijo nada, conocía de sobra a su amigo y sabía que no le gustaba comprometerse. Era un «alma libre», según sus palabras.

— ¿Quieres qué le haga de espía?

—No, ella va a distraerse y divertirse, quiero que lo haga, ya la veré después.

—Como quieras —repuso sin más, observó el huevo en la cama de su amigo junto a un par de libros—, ¿has descubierto cómo respirar bajo el agua?

—Tengo un par de ideas, de cualquier forma mañana comenzare a entrenar en el lago — indicó con seriedad.

— ¿Ordenes de tu papi Karkarov? —inquirió con una mueca.

—En parte, en realidad estos días ha estado extraño.

—Si, yo también lo he notado —concordó, evocando la imagen de su director ojeroso y nervioso, tocándose todo el tiempo su brazo.

— ¿Qué crees que le esté pasando?

—No sé —murmuró ladeando su rostro. Esos días se había percatado que Antón sospechaba de él y de lo que había ocurrido hacía unos meses en Bulgaria, pero no podía inmiscuirlo en esto, era demasiado peligroso.

Schaedke estrechó sus ojos perspicaz. _«Viktor, Viktor… ¿cuánto tiempo más te vas a guardar eso que ocultas?»._

— ¿Has recibido noticias de tus padres?

—Al parecer mi padre está mejorando, le he contado de Hermione, quiere conocerla.

— ¿A pesar de que no sea sangre pura? —inquirió, sin evitar sonar sorprendido.

—Si —replicó con una sonrisa bonachona.

— ¿Y tu madre?

Él exhaló con pesar, ¿cómo olvidar los vociferadores que habían estado llegándole? Su madre sin duda sabía expresar su enojo.

—Piensa que es inapropiado que tenga un romance con una impura, no está muy contenta. Sabía que eso ocurriría pero esta vez no voy a complacerla.

—Suerte con eso.

Viktor sabía la necesitaba, incluso debería pensar en adquirir una dosis de _Felix Felicis, _llegado el momento de enfrentar a su madre y hacer las presentaciones oficiales. Y lamentablemente no era la única situación para la que la necesitaba, las cosas podrían ponerse realmente feas pronto.

— ¿Aún sigues creyendo que Hermione será lo que se llevarán?

—Podrías ser tú.

—Idiota, deberían llevarse a tu hermano Palialov, así no tendrías que esforzarte tanto por traerlo de vuelta y a nadie le importaría —bromeó, logrando sacarle una risa a su amigo.

—Tal vez deberíamos sugerir su nombre —agregó, siguiéndole el juego.

—No estaría mal.

Entre broma y broma, fue haciéndose más tarde, finalmente Antón se retiró dejando a Krum, con sus propios pensamientos.

***º*º*º**

Hermione se levantó temprano como de costumbre, las flores que le había dado Krum en su último encuentro aún lucían hermosas en su mesa de noche, gracias a un hechizo. El que la noche anterior no estuviera en la cena, no la había sorprendido del todo, probablemente se encontraba cansado o se encontraba con Karkarov, quién tampoco había aparecido.

Igor Karkarov seguía sin ser de su agrado, pero sin más pistas por seguir, no había mucho que hacer al respecto. Aunque aún no había averiguado qué cosas en específico le enseñaba a Viktor, él era muy críptico acerca de esos temas.

Aún pensando en ello, bajo a la Sala común, donde sólo se encontraba Ginny al lado de Colin, sus dos amigos aún no habían bajado y eso que habían quedado de verse a esa hora.

—Hola chicos.

—Hola, ¿qué tal te ha ido? —cuestionó Ginny, mirándola con picardía.

—Bien —dijo con las mejillas coloradas.

— ¿Quieres ver imágenes de los campeones? —inquirió Creewey.

—Tal vez pueda darte alguna Viktor —sugirió la pelirroja.

Hermione asintió, observando el repertorio de su compañero y no pudo evitar pensar que le hacía falta una fotografía con su novio. Ron y Harry bajaron poco después, Hermione se despidió de Colin y Ginny, los cuales también se prepararían para ir a Hogsmeade con sus amigos.

Ron y Hermione habían llegado a un acuerdo de no tocar más el tema del Baile, así como su relación con Krum, lo cual ella dudaba que él pudiera cumplir, pero al menos ya no había un campo de batalla entre ellos y eso Harry lo agradecía.

Salieron del castillo, atravesaron el campo húmedo y frío en dirección a las grandes puertas. Al pasar junto al barco anclado en el lago, vieron salir a cubierta a Viktor Krum, sin otra prenda de ropa que el bañador.

Hermione abrió los ojos completamente, su corazón se aceleró de mala manera, pues no pudo evitar reparar en el cuerpo de su novio. La mirada oscura de Krum se cruzó con la suya, por un instante o tal vez dos. No supo cómo reaccionar, sólo por inercia es que seguía caminando. Él pareció sonreír antes de subir a la borda, estirar sus brazos y tirarse al lago.

Apartó la mirada tomando un profundo respiró, necesitaba calmarse, un calorcito la había recorrido por completo, concentrándose en su rostro. Ahora sabía lo que había debajo de tantas pieles y abrigos.

— ¡Esta loco! —exclamó Harry— ¡Es enero, debe de estar helado!

—Hace mucho más frío en el lugar del que viene —comentó Hermione—. Supongo que para él esta tibia.

—Si, pero además está el calamar gigante —señaló Ron. No parecía preocupado, más bien esperanzado.

Hermione notó el tono de su voz, y le puso mala cara.

—Es realmente agradable, ¿sabes? —defendió.

Ron torció su gesto y no dijo más, había notado la mirada que Hermione le había lanzado a Krum, cosa que le había desagradado de muchas maneras, hasta el punto en que le había hecho hervir la sangre.

***º*º*º**

Krum nadó un buen rato, después de ver a su novia pasar con sus amigos. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa bonachona cruzara sus labios, se había percatado de la actitud de Hermione, podía ser inocente pero no lo sería por siempre y si no se equivocaba el brillo de su mirada decía mucho de eso.

—Esto no es un jacuzzi, anda sal de ahí —demando su amigo.

— ¿Por qué no vienes y lo pruebas? —retó.

—Porque no estoy loco y estoy muy bien con mi abrigo.

Avanzó hasta la orilla, tomando la toalla que le ofrecía Antón.

—Amaneciste de buen humor, ¿acaso el agua del lago te hizo bien?

—Si, no sabes —respondió con ironía, secándose—, no es eso.

—Cuéntame entonces, porque dudo que en las pocas horas que deje de verte algo haya cambiado.

—No es nada.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Y por eso esa sonrisa?

—Me iré a duchar.

—Te espero para que vayamos a desayunar.

Lo vio alejarse con una ceja enarcada, miró el lago y sintió un repentino escalofrío. Agua menos fría que en su tierra, no dejaba de ser agua fría por la mañana en invierno para él.

***º*º*º**

El paseo a Hogwarts no había resultado como el trío hubiera deseado. Hermione había acabado furiosa gritándole a Rita Skeeter y aporreando la puerta de la casa de Hagrid, nada más al llegar al castillo. Al menos algo bueno había salido de eso, lo habían logrado animar con ayuda de Dumbledore y ahora Hagrid volvería el lunes a dar clases, para su tranquilidad.

Después de dejar a sus amigos en la Sala común había ido a mandarle un mensaje a su novio, esperaba que se pudieran reunir cerca de la Lechucería o que al menos él le mandara un mensaje. Espero un rato, la lechuza parda regresó sin nada para ella, lo que la desconcertó.

_«¿Cómo debo tomar eso? Tal vez sólo deba esperar un poco más, quizás él este en camino. ¿Será que Karkarov no lo dejará salir? Espero que si.»_

Era la primera vez que tomaba la iniciativa para verlo y esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto. Era una mujer del siglo XX, por ende tenía fuerte influencia del feminismo, no podía siempre estar aguardando a que los hombres hicieran las cosas.

Se mordió el labio inferior, mientras veía como el cielo se oscurecía lentamente, afortunadamente había llevado consigo un libro, además de otras cosas que pensaba compartir con Viktor, si es que llegaba.

Salió y buscó un lugar donde sentarse a esperarlo, pues dentro no podía hacerlo con los animales muertos y la paja llena de excremento. Miró su reloj pulsera una vez más, antes de abrir el libro. Fue así que él la encontró, pensaba que se había tardado demasiado en llegar ahí, pero no podía arribar con las locas de sus seguidoras detrás, así que primero había tenido que despistarlas antes de dirigirse a su encuentro.

Y con gran alivio vio que aún estaba en el lugar, aguardando por él. Se permitió admirarla un momento antes de acercársele.

—Lo siento, hacerte esperar demasiado.

Hermione alzó la mirada y sonrió ampliamente al verlo, cerró el libro y lo guardó. Él la ayudó a incorporarse, pues estaba un poco entumida por el frío.

—No en realidad, siento haberte citado sin antelación.

—Gustarme que lo hicieras —repuso, compartiendo su sonrisa.

—Oh… bien, ¿buscamos otro lugar?

—Vamos —respondió, pero antes de que caminaran él se inclinó depositando un suave beso en sus labios que se alargó conforme ella respondió, acercándose a él, posando sus manos sobre sus hombros. Él no dudo en rodear su cintura, mientras se abría pasó al interior de su boca, encontrándose con su calidez y su dulce sabor.

Estuvieron besándose un buen rato hasta que se separaron a causa de la helada. Hermione recargó su frente en su torso cubierto por una piel, recuperando él aliento, sintiendo como él acariciaba su espalda, dándole un poco de calor.

Sus dedos se pasearon por su abrigó, no pudo evitar recordar, como lo había visto esa mañana con tanta piel expuesta. Su sonrojo creció hasta volverse una pequeña hoguera, en verdad con él estaba comenzando a experimentar muchas sensaciones y emociones que antes sólo había oído nombrar o leído en libros.

Le alegraba haberlo escogido como novio, pues era atento y respetuoso, no la presionaba, ni trataba de propasarse con ella. Si era mayor y también sabía que había salido con otras chicas probablemente con más edad que ella, mejor cuerpo y mayor experiencia, pero él nunca decía nada, se comportaba como un caballero. Tal vez en algunos momentos las cosas entre ellos se habían calentado, pero él, a pesar de su deseo no se había aprovechado.

—Es mejor que caminemos.

Ella asintió, entrelazaron sus manos y anduvieron desde la torre oeste hasta un lugar dentro del castillo.

— ¿Quieres ir a mi Sala común? —preguntó dudosa. Sabía que llevarlo ahí era todo un riego y que no tendrían privacidad, que sus compañeros se sentirían traicionados por ella al llevar a otro campeón de otra escuela a su Casa y en contra parte estarían los que se acercarían para hablar con él, o los que no dejarían de mirarlos para tener de que hablar. De repente ya no le parecía tan buena idea ir ahí, y eso que aún no contaba con Ron.

Viktor arqueó sus cejas sorprendido, no había querido ir antes ahí con él y ahora deseaba hacerlo. No pudo más que sentirse agradecido y dichoso, eso quería decir que se sentía más cómoda con su relación y que ahora podía entrar ahí si quisieran. Sin importar sus dos amigos.

— ¿Desear qué vayamos ahí?

—No será muy privado —murmuró con pena.

— ¿Querer qué tengamos privacidad? —inquirió él, con una media sonrisa que la hizo sonrojarse furiosamente.

—Bueno…

—Estar bien, por mi sólo te tendría para mi… pero es mi culpa que ser incómodo para ti andar en el castillo conmigo.

—No Viktor…

—Es cierto, lo sé.

—Pero no me molesta, entiendo lo que pasa.

Él se detuvo para mirarla. —Podríamos ir al barco, a mi camarote —sugirió, pero al ver la cara que había puesto su novia corrigió:— o podemos seguir buscando, tal vez un salón.

—No, no… está bien, podemos ir al barco.

— ¿Segura? ¿No incomodarte?

—Ya estuve una vez ahí, no hay nada que me incomode —aseguró con sinceridad—. Sólo que pensé que no querías estar ahí por tus compañeros, en especial con el que te peleaste.

—No importarme, cuando salía él venía al castillo, así que no creo que nos lo topemos.

—Bien, pero si lo vemos y nos molesta, no te irás a los golpes, prométemelo —profirió seria.

Krum lo pensó y resopló con frustración, dejando caer un poco sus hombros. —Está bien.

—No lo olvides —advirtió seria.

—No.

Llegar al barco les tomó un tiempo, pero cuando estuvieron ahí. Él la pasó con suma seguridad, algunos de sus compañeros se encontraban por ahí platicando con chicas tanto del colegio francés como de Hogwarts, así que prácticamente pasaron desapercibidos, sin inconvenientes. Ni siquiera Karkarov andaba por ahí, cosa que a Hermione le pareció extraño, lo recordaría para posterior análisis.

Él abrió la puerta para ella, encendió la lámpara de aceite.

—Puedes sentarte —dijo quitándose su abrigo, el lugar estaba mucho más cálido que afuera. Se quedó con su una playera oscura que se pegaba a su cuerpo con sus movimientos, Hermione se distrajo un poco con ello, pero logró avanzar al interior. Sus ojos se concentraron en volver a recorrer cada rincón con avidez, se retiró la bufanda y comenzó a desabotonar su abrigo para quitárselo.

—No has dicho nada Hogsmeade —comentó casual.

Ella dejó su prenda en la silla y se giró con un gesto de irritación. —Es por qué no hay mucho que decir.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —inquirió, frunciendo su ceño.

Ella bufó con molestia al recordar a Skeeter, sintió que el enojo volvía a adueñarse de ella. Él la tomó de los brazos, guiándola a la cama donde ambos se sentaron.

—Estábamos en las Tres Escobas bebiendo una cerveza y llegó Rita Skeeter, le reclamé su poca profesionalidad al escribir esos artículos, se molestó y me llamó estúpida…

El jugador supo desde que salió a relucir el nombre de esa mujer que nada bueno traería. — ¿Qué? ¿Cómo atreverse a llamarte así? —cuestionó, ahora también enojado.

— ¡No lo sé! ¡Es detestable! —exclamó, gesticulando con sus manos para terminar dejándolas como puños sobre sus piernas—. Ron cree que la tomara contra mí, pero no me importa… mis padres ni siquiera leen _El Profeta_ y bueno ahora tú también lo sabes, así que si publica algo, sabrás que es por eso.

—No importarme lo que esa mujer decir, así que olvídalo —manifestó sin mucha delicadeza. No había visto a su novia furiosa como ahora, sus ojos llameaban furiosos y su expresión era fiera, pero eso le daba un aire que la hacía lucir sexy.

Ella respiró un par de veces calmándose un poco, miró de soslayó a su novio notando la forma en que la miraba.

_«Merlín, tal vez piense que estoy loca. No debí exaltarme de nuevo.»_

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó en un titubeo, llevando su cabello hacia atrás despejando su rostro.

—Nada —respondió con una media sonrisa.

—Eh… ok —murmuró poco convencida, entonces recordó que había comprado un par de golosinas para ellos—. Ah casi lo olvido, traje algo para comer antes de la cena.

Buscó en su bolsa, sacando un paquete con donuts de calabaza.

— ¿Te gustan cierto? Porque también traje chocolates.

—Si, gustarme —respondió, tomando una.

— ¡Que bien! —expresó curvando sus labios— ¿Sabes? Hagrid volverá a dar clases, logramos convencerlo que no le diera importancia a lo que dijera ese intento de ser humano —añadió frunciendo su nariz.

—Me alegro por ti y tus amigos, sé que era importante que él regresar.

—Si, ahora Harry puede concentrarse más en el misterio del huevo.

Viktor sintió un tirón de celos, que hizo que apretara su estómago. Hermione notó su expresión crispada, puso un dedo entre sus cejas.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es por la segunda prueba?

Él tomó su mano y la besó. —Si, es por eso —mintió, calmando la bestia en su interior, obligándose a concentrarse en ella. No todos los días la tenía en su camarote, cómo para que arruinara el momento.

—Será más difícil que la anterior ¿no? —preguntó mirando las donuts.

Él le retiró el empaque dejándolo a un lado, tiró de ella a través de su mano, obligándola acercarse más a él.

—Tal vez lo sea, pero debes tranquilizarte, las cosas irán bien para todos.

Ella asintió, no era fácil no angustiarse por ellos, era casi imposible hacerlo, pero tenía razón debía calmarse por ambos.

— ¿Para eso estabas entrenando en la mañana?

Sus labios formaron una sonrisa confiada al evocar sus deducciones de ese momento. —Si.

— ¿El agua estaba tibia para ti? —cuestionó, levantando su ceja.

—Un poco.

—Mentiroso —replicó con una sonrisita, tomó una dona y la llevó a la boca de él.

Él sonrió antes de darle una mordida, le encantaban esos pequeños gestos de ella. Su relación iba creciendo de poco a poco y cada vez estaban más cómodos él uno con el otro y eso se podía ver en esos detalles.

—En Hogsmeade también estaba Ludo Bagman, realmente es un hombre extraño, al parecer tenía algún tipo de problema con los duendes.

—Ser un jugador famoso en su época, formar parte de la selección inglesa, aunque ahora no pareciera, realmente estar un poco decaído. Según sé que le gustan las apuestas.

—Vaya, ese vicio no es bueno —murmuró no muy sorprendida—. ¿Sabes? Cada vez tu ingles mejor.

—Es porque tengo con quién practicarlo —afirmó sonriente, retiró el empaque de donuts haciéndolo aún lado, para poder maniobrar mejor.

— ¿Antón? ¿Los Slytherins? —preguntó divertida, adivinando sus intenciones.

—Tú —pronunció restando la distancia entre ellos, posó su mano en su mejilla antes de besarla.

Hermione sintió el sabor de la calabaza dulce en sus bocas, sonrió a través del beso, sus labios se movían suavemente, siguiendo un ritmo perezoso, gozando del momento. Ella fue cediendo al peso de él, hasta que terminó recargada contra los almohadones con Viktor parcialmente sobre su cuerpo, sosteniéndose por sus brazos a cada lado de ella.

Se separaron con las respiraciones apenas afectadas. Hermione tenía las mejillas teñidas de rosa, su corazón latía cada vez más deprisa y le gustaba la sensación de estar viviendo esto, una explosiones de emociones estalló en su interior. Delineó el rostro de su novio, sus miradas se encontraron la una a la otra. Él parecía expectante, ella mordió su labio inferior pensando en cómo proceder, pero no por mucho, levantó un poco su cabeza para poder alcanzar la boca de su novio.

Él gustoso correspondió, cediéndole el control. Le gustaba saber que era una chica que le gustaba tomar las riendas y dirigir la situación a su manera, hasta donde ella se sintiera bien. Viktor se acomodó mejor, dejando ahora su peso en sus antebrazos, logrando así unir sus cuerpos. El cambio fue bien recibido por ambos, la sensación era intensa, diferente a lo que había estado experimentando.

Hermione pudo sentir pánico al tenerlo sobre ella, pero lo cierto era que le gustaba lo que sentía y cómo se sentía. El calor se extendió por su cuerpo como una ola de fuego, separó sus manos de su cuello, recorriendo lentamente su espalda, sintiendo su forma a través de la tela de su playera.

Krum acarició su cintura con una mano, al tiempo que dejaba su boca para recorrer su cuello. Hermione hizo su cabeza hacia atrás facilitándole la tarea, que la hacía suspirar con fuerza y estremecerse.

Él sintió el latido de su corazón contra sus labios, sonrió complacido. Depositó un dulce beso más en su garganta antes de hacerse a un lado, no quería caer en una situación que lo volviera a hacer sentir sus pantalones estrechos. Ahora era más fácil que las cosas se salieran de control y aunque la deseaba con todo su ser, la respetaba aún más y quería darle el derecho de tomar la decisión de cuando sería el momento en que las cosas podían subir de nivel y prefería por sus 16 años que lo pensara bien, pues en un arrebato pasional muchas cosas podían ocurrir.

Se recostó sobre su costado. Hermione se giró para mirarlo, tenía ese claro gesto de interrogación que solía aparecer cuando no sabía alguna cosa.

— ¿Pasó…algo? —interrogo con nervios, sintiendo aún más roja su cara.

—No —respondió franco, se acercó y le robó un corto beso. Alargó sus brazos pegándola a su cuerpo—, todo estar bien.

Ella sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron, no necesitaba pensar mucho para deducir las cosas.

—Te quiero —dijo, besándolo nuevamente.

—Yo también —correspondió, hundiendo su mano en su cabello alborotado.

Besos fueron y vinieron mientras conversaban un poco más, ninguno como los anteriores, pero no por eso menos satisfactorios.

— ¿Y Antón?

—No lo sé, se fue a media mañana a Hogsmeade, probablemente este con la chica de Slytherin o con alguno de ellos.

—Oh, al menos alguien se lleva bien con ellos, ¿nuestra relación afecto tu amistad con ellos?

No necesitaba saber la respuesta sabía que era así, Malfoy y su sequito no la querían por ser hija de muggles, así que no le extrañaba que hicieran comentarios sobre ella estando él.

—No ser una amistad, llevarnos bien, sin embargo no concuerdo con ellos en muchas de sus opiniones.

— ¿Y Karkarov? ¿Las cosas van bien con él?

—Como siempre, pero no verlo mucho estos días.

— ¿Así qué no has tenido clases con él? —indagó, esperando que él le contara un poco más.

—No y lo prefiero así —repuso fúnebre, dejando un tanto sorprendida a su novia, pero lo que ella no sabía es que él estaba mejor sin su presión, había tenido suficiente de su director durante su tiempo de castigo.

—Mmmm… ¿estás bien con eso?

—Si —comentó reponiéndose un poco, forzando una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu amigo? —cuestionó, prefiriendo llevar su plática a otros temas, que tampoco eran muy de su agrado pero que le interesaban.

Hermione percibió su cambió, pero prefirió no insistir en eso. —Llegamos a un acuerdo, no tocaremos más el tema… aunque no creo que se cumpla del todo —divulgó con pesar—, pero es mejor que nada.

—Entiendo.

—No sé si quiero hablar con Ron de lo que dijiste, no sabría que hacer si fuese verdad.

Viktor se tensó, pero no permitió que sus celos interfirieran. —Estar bien, lleva el tema como tu desees, quizás un día él te lo confiese y puedan hablar de eso.

— ¿Te molesta?

—No, sólo ponerme celoso —confesó.

Ella lució gratamente sorprendida por un momento antes de mirarlo con diversión. — ¿En serio?

— ¿Te divierte?

—No…

—Hacerlo —dijo fingiendo molestia.

—Pero yo no lo veo de esa manera y si lo hiciera no estaría contigo. Así que... ¿qué dirás contra mi lógica?

—Que los celos no son racionales, sólo suceden.

—Cierto.

—Es mejor que vayamos a cenar —manifestó al ver la hora y escuchar demasiado movimiento en el exterior y no estaba demás que prefería dejar esa platica ahí.

— ¿Ya es hora?

—Si.

Hermione pensó que no podía ser el tiempo más corto estando con él, compartieron un largo y buen beso antes de incorporarse. Viktor la ayudó a ponerse su abrigo, antes de tomar el suyo.

Ella recogió su bolso y miró en la mesa, curioseando algunos libros, tomó nota mental de algunos títulos, quizás después pudiera revisarlos con calma.

— ¿Lista?

— ¿Me veo demasiado despeinada?

Una sonrisa flotó en los labios de él, al ver el alboroto que era el cabello de su novia.

—No digas nada, me lo puedo imaginar —respondió al ver su cara. Se pasó las manos por su cabeza, aplacándolo un poco.

—Estar bien.

—Mentiroso —murmuró con cariño.

Viktor abrió la puerta, echó un vistazo en el lugar pero estaba desierto, la mayoría seguramente ya se encontraba en el Gran comedor.

—Vamos.

Anduvieron con calma, hasta llegar al lugar, donde se detuvieron antes de entrar. Se despidieron con un beso casto, pues había demasiadas personas a su alrededor como para algo más intenso. Cada quién entró por su lado, yéndose a sus mesas.

Hermione se sentó, sintiendo demasiadas miradas a su alrededor.

— ¿Qué tal tu tarde? —preguntó pícara Ginny codeándola.

—Bien —respondió modesta.

— ¿Estuviste con él? Muchos los vieron tomados de las manos en los terrenos —canturreó sonriéndole.

—Si, estuve con él —afirmó con una sonrisa que no podía ocultar, tratando de poder servirse comida.

Ronald a su lado gruñó, poniendo una cara de pocas pulgas. Harry suspiró entre los dos, le alegraba ver a su amiga contenta y lo sentía por Ron, pero ¿qué podían hacer? Además él tenía otros problemas en lo que concentrarse, después de su visita a Hagrid y ver cómo le pedía que ganara el Torneo, el incomprensible huevo pesaba aquella noche más que nunca en la conciencia en su conciencia, y cuando volvió a la cama, se había forjado un propósito muy claro: era ya hora de tragarse el orgullo y ver si la pista de Cedric conducía a alguna parte.

***º*º*º**

Antón hizo lugar a su lado para que Viktor se sentara, podía ver la felicidad irradiando por cada uno de sus poros y eso era mucho decir.

— ¿Dónde te metiste? —cuestionó, viendo un poco más allá como Draco le lanzaba una de sus clásicas miradas de repudio, poco le importaba.

—Fui a Hogsmeade y estuve pasando un rato con algunos alumnos de Ravenclaw, además que no quise interrumpirte supe que estabas con Hermione en el camarote, lo que me obliga a preguntarte ¿qué tal salieron las cosas?

Viktor rodó sus ojos, antes de beber un sorbo de su bebida. —No hubo tales cosas.

—Entonces en lugar de tener novia deberías meterte al Monasterio.

—Idiota —golpeó su hombro sin retirar su sonrisa.

—Bien, como quieras.

—Las cosas pasaran pero cuando ella quiera.

—Es porque te estás enamorado de ella como un ciego.

Krum no respondió, no había necesidad de hacerlo, prefería cenar que buena hambre traía desde hace rato y las donuts no le habían servido más que para aperitivo.

***º*º*º**

Las semanas pasaron con rapidez, Viktor y Hermione apenas y tuvieron tiempo para verse unas pocas veces por cortos tiempos y uno de esos fue el 14 de febrero, donde él le había hecho llegar un enorme ramo de rosas blancas combinadas con rojas, las primeras representaban el amor y las segundas la pasión, cuando se habían encontrado por la tarde-noche habían pasado un momento muy agradable.

Después de ese día, él siguió con sus entrenamientos, ella con las clases y ayudando a Harry con su problema: cómo sobrevivir bajo el agua durante una hora el día 24 de febrero.

A Ron le parecía bien la idea de volver a utilizar el encantamiento convocador: Harry le había hablado de las escafandras, y Ron no veía ningún inconveniente a la idea de que Harry llamara una desde la ciudad muggle más próxima. Hermione le echó el plan por los suelos al señalarle que, en el improbable caso de que Harry lograra desenvolverse con ella en el plazo de una hora, lo descalificarían con toda seguridad por quebrantar el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto de los Brujos: era demasiado pedir que ningún muggle viera la escafandra cruzando el aire en veloz vuelo hacia Hogwarts.

—Por supuesto, la solución ideal sería que te transformaras en un submarino o algo así —comentó ella, recordando los títulos de los libros que había visto en el camarote de su novio—. ¡Si hubiéramos dado ya la transformación humana! Pero no creo que empecemos a verla hasta sexto, y si uno no sabe muy bien cómo es la cosa, el resultado puede ser un desastre...

—Sí, ya. No me hace mucha gracia andar por ahí con un periscopio que me salga de la cabeza. A lo mejor, si atacara a alguien delante de Moody, él podría convertirme en uno...

—Sin embargo, no creo que te diera a escoger en qué convertirte —respondió Hermione con seriedad—. No, creo que lo mejor será utilizar algún tipo de encantamiento.

De forma que Harry, diciéndose que pronto habría acumulado bastantes sesiones de Biblioteca para el resto de su vida, se volvió a enfrascar en polvorientos volúmenes, buscando algún embrujo que capacitara a un ser humano para sobrevivir sin oxígeno. Pero, a pesar de que él, Ron y Hermione investigaron durante los mediodías, las noches y los fines de semana, y aunque Harry solicitó a la profesora McGonagall un permiso para usar la Sección Prohibida, y hasta le pidió ayuda a la irritable señora Pince, que tenía aspecto de buitre, no encontraron nada en absoluto que capacitara a Harry para sumergirse una hora en el agua y vivir para contarlo.

Cuando quedaban dos días, Harry volvió a perder el apetito. Lo único bueno del desayuno del lunes fue el regreso de la lechuza parda que le envió a Sirius. Le arrancó el pergamino, desenrollándolo y vio la carta más corta que su padrino le había escrito nunca:

_Envíame la lechuza de vuelta indicando la fecha de vuestro próximo permiso para ir a Hogsmeade._

Harry giró la hoja para ver si ponía algo más, pero estaba en blanco.

—Este fin de semana no, el siguiente —susurró Hermione, que había leído la nota por encima del hombro de Harry—. Toma, ten mi pluma y envíale otra vez la lechuza. Harry anotó la fecha en el reverso de la carta de Sirius, la ató de nuevo a la pata de la lechuza parda y la vio remontar el vuelo. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Algún consejo sobre cómo sobrevivir bajo el agua? Había estado tan obcecado con contarle a Sirius todo lo relativo a Snape y Moody que se olvidó por completo mencionar el enigma del huevo.

— ¿Para qué querrá saber lo del próximo permiso para ir a Hogsmeade? —preguntó Ron.

—No lo sé —dijo Harry desanimado.

***º*º*º**

Un día antes de la prueba, Hermione recibió una nota de su novio, así que iría primero a su lugar en la formación rocosa de los terrenos y después a la Biblioteca donde se reuniría con Harry y Ron.

—Hola murmuró, se notaba apagada y preocupada. Dejó sus cosas y se acercó a él con un paso flojo.

— ¿Estar bien? —preguntó él tomando entre sus brazos.

—Cansada —respondió recargándose en su torso, respirando su loción que embotaba sus sentidos.

— ¿Por la escuela?

—Si en parte, pero es por Harry —expuso sin querer decir más, pues se trataba del Torneo y no veía bien mezclar los problemas de su amigo con los de su novio, otro campeón.

Él volvió a hacer de tripas corazón, cosa que se estaba volviendo algo común cuando se trataba de su novia, hablando y desviviéndose por Harry Potter. ¿Dónde terminaba el lazo de su amistad y se volvía algo más? ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse así?

—Deberías descansar.

—No puedo, tengo que ir a la Biblioteca después.

—Entonces ¿qué puedo hacer parra hacerte sentir mejor?

—Ya lo estás haciendo.

Viktor besó la coronilla de su cabeza, apapachándola.

—Mañana es la prueba… —profirió, Hermione se aferró a él, que fácil una burbuja podía ser perforada por la realidad— ¿ahora sabes en qué consiste? —preguntó, esperando averiguar si en verdad sería a ella a quién se llevarían.

—Si —titubeó—, la prueba está hecha para probar sus destrezas mágicas, no pondrían una que no pudiera superarse, sé que Harry y tú estarán bien.

Entonces supo que aún no había sido informada de su participación, quizás incluso estuviera fuera de ella. —Saldremos bien, tú lo has dicho sólo es una prueba.

—Una en la que pueden morir.

—La anterior la superamos, pasara lo mismo.

—No puedo no preocuparme, dos personas que son importantes para mi se sumergirán en el lago, donde hay criaturas peligrosas.

Él la separó, tomó su mentón, alzando su rostro para poder besarla. Recorrió sus labios, en una danza exquisita, que los hizo olvidarse de todo a su alrededor. Hermione entrelazó sus manos detrás de su cuello, besándolo con premura que le dio todo un giro a su ósculo, él la tomó de la cintura por debajo de su túnica, acercándola más.

—Más te vale salir vivo de esa prueba —exclamó casi sin aliento, con sus rostros aún cerca.

—No tengo ninguna intención de morir —dijo, mordisqueó su labio inferior, arrancándole un pequeño jadeo.

—Debo irme —anunció un poco más repuesta.

—No quiero que lo hagas —confesó, besando su nariz.

—Sólo venía a desearte buena suerte —comentó con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios sonrojados por el beso.

—Gracias.

— ¿Te veré después de la prueba? —inquirió, sabiendo que era común que se festejara después del evento, aunque a él no le agradaran del todo sus compañeros, seguro había uno que otro se rescataba, además era su campeón.

—Espero que si.

—Bien —repuso, tomó sus rostro entre sus manos—. Te quiero mucho —confesó mirándolo a los ojos.

—Sabes que yo a ti —correspondió con una sonrisa que le llegó a iluminar sus ojos.

—Si, lo sé —afirmó con seguridad. Unió sus bocas y fue un beso minucioso, llenó de emociones que lo prolongaron hasta que ambos se encontraban con el pulso acelerado y la respiración disparada.

No hubo necesidad de decir más, ella se alejó de su abrazo y fue por sus cosas, para desaparecer en el sendero que la llevaría al castillo y con sus amigos.

Krum se quedó un rato más ahí, pensando en la prueba de mañana, en su madre que no dejaba de mandarle esos vociferadores, por más que él ya se lo había pedido, la cartas de su padre dónde lo animaba, no sólo con las pruebas del Torneo, si no con su relación con Hermione. Tal vez él tampoco estaba del todo contento con que ella no fuera de sangre pura, pero al menos respetaba sus decisiones y lo apoyaba, que era lo mejor.

Las cosas con Karkarov habían ido en declive, el hombre parecía haberse vuelto un tanto paranoico y sólo aparecía para hablar sobre su participación dentro del Torneo, aún no le confiaba lo que haría para el Señor Oscuro pero sabía que sería en la tercera prueba.

—Hey ¿por qué tan solo? ¿te dejó plantado?

—No, tenía que ir a la Biblioteca para ayudar a Potter.

—Siento esa aura oscura emanar de ti, nuevamente estas celoso.

Viktor le lanzó una dura mirada, pero no tuvo más que aceptarlo.

—Ya, los celos no te llevaran a nada, ya te dije que hables con él, pero me haces caso.

—No quiero hacerlo sin que ella esté enterada, sé que se molestaría.

—No eras un hombre acostumbrado a esperar por las decisiones de una chica.

—No es por eso, sólo no quiero problemas.

—Entonces métete en esa cabeza que los golpes de la quaffle dañaron: entre ellos no hay nada.

— ¡Bien, lo haré!

—Ya era hora —exclamó, alzando sus manos con dramatismo.

***º*º*º**

Ron le lanzó una mirada hostil nada más la vio aparecer, sabía que venía de ver a ese. Aún no lograba superar que ella tuviera una relación con Krum y que llevaran ya varias semanas juntos. Aunque a él nadie le sacaba la idea de qué él se estaba aprovechando de ella y que le sonsacaba información sobre Harry.

— ¿Cómo van? —preguntó, poniéndose más seria, podía sentir los ojos de Ronald taladrándola.

—Igual —respondió Harry desanimado.

—Algo encontraremos —manifestó lista para buscar, se fue hacia los estantes y volvió con varios libros gordos y viejos.

Estuvieron así hasta que el sol cayó, pasando hoja por hoja, buscando con esperanza la palabra «agua» en cada párrafo.

—Creo que es imposible —declaró la voz de Ron desde el otro lado de la mesa—. No hay nada. Nada. Lo que más se aproxima a lo que necesitamos es este encantamiento desecador para drenar charcos y estanques, pero no es ni mucho menos lo bastante potente para secar el lago.

—Tiene que haber alguna manera —murmuró Hermione, acercándose una vela—. Nunca habrían puesto una prueba que no se pudiera realizar.

—Ahora lo han hecho —replicó Ron—. Harry, lo que tienes que hacer mañana es bajar al lago, meter la cabeza dentro, gritarles a las sirenas que te devuelvan lo que sea que te hayan robado y ver si te hacen caso. Es tu opción más segura.

— ¡Hay una manera de hacerlo! —insistió Hermione enfadada— ¡Tiene que haberla!

Parecía tomarse como una afrenta personal la falta de información útil que había sobre el tema en la Biblioteca. Nunca le había fallado. Además estaba el hecho de que su novio había encontrado una forma para estar una hora bajo el agua y los otros campeones también, así que maneras había y encontraría una que le funcionara a su amigo.

—Ya sé lo que tendría que haber hecho —dijo Harry, dejando descansar la cabeza en el libro Trucos ingeniosos para casos peliagudos—. Tendría que haber aprendido a hacerme animago como Sirius.

— ¡Claro, así podrías convertirte en carpa cuando quisieras! —corroboró Ron.

—O en una rana —añadió Harry con un bostezo. Estaba exhausto.

—Lleva unos cuantos años convertirse en animago, y después hay que registrarse y todo eso —dijo Hermione vagamente.

—Estaba hablando en broma, Hermione —le aclaró Harry cansinamente—. Ya sé que no me puedo convertir en rana mañana por la mañana.

— ¡Ah, esto no sirve de nada! —se quejó Hermione cerrando de un golpe los Problemas mágicos extraordinarios—. Pero ¡quién demonios va a querer hacerse tirabuzones en los pelos de la nariz!

— mí no me importaría —dijo la voz de Fred Weasley—. Daría que hablar, ¿no?

Harry, Ron y Hermione levantaron la vista. Fred y George acababan de salir de detrás de unas estanterías.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —les preguntó Ron.

—Buscarlos —repuso George—. McGonagall quiere que vayas, Ron. Y tú también, Hermione.

— ¿Por qué? —dijo Hermione, sorprendida.

—Ni idea... pero estaba muy seria —contestó Fred.

—Tenemos que llevarlos a su despacho —explicó George.

Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry, que sintió un vuelco en el estómago. ¿Iría a darles una reprimenda? A lo mejor se habían dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo ayudaban, cuando se suponía que tenía que arreglárselas él solo.

—Nos veremos en la Sala común —dijo Hermione a Harry al levantarse con Ron. Los dos parecían nerviosos—. Llévate todos los libros que puedas, ¿vale?

—Bien —asintió Harry, incómodo.

***º*º*º**

Al siguiente día, Viktor con su bañador rojo y su camiseta color arena con el logo de su escuela reluciendo en su pecho, se acercó al lugar de la prueba, vio que las mismas tribunas que habían rodeado en noviembre el cercado de los dragones estaban ahora dispuestas a lo largo de una de las orillas del lago. Las gradas, llenas a rebosar, se reflejaban en el agua. El eco de la algarabía de la emocionada multitud se propagaba de forma extraña por la superficie del agua y llegaba hasta la orilla, donde él se quedó. A su lado estaba Karkarov, Antón y más atrás estaban algunos de sus compañeros que le agradaban, los demás se encontraban con el público.

Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia las tribunas, buscando pacientemente entre el grupo de Hogwarts a su novia y con el corazón apretado descubrió que no estaba ahí y si Antón estaba a su lado, quería decir que Karkarov había sugerido que Hermione fuera la prenda de la prueba.

Regresó su mirada al lago, deseando poder ver más allá de la superficie. ¡Merlín! Su novia estaba ahí, en las profundidades con esas criaturas. La sangre se le heló, un mar de nervios y tensión se apoderaron de él. Se pasó la mano por el rostro, tratando de serenarse.

— ¿Estas bien? —cuestionó Antón, posando su mano en su hombro.

Él asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza.

_«Tengo que concentrarme.»_

***º*º*º**

Fred y George iban por el sendero, llamando a las apuestas, entre las personas que iban bajando al lago y dirigiéndose a las tribunas.

— ¿Quién apuesta?

— ¡Hagan sus apuestas!

— ¡Hagan sus apuestas, señores!

—Tres chicos…

—Una chica…

—Cuatro irán al podio…

—Pero ¿quién sobrevivirá?

— ¡Que malos son! —exclamó Ginny, pasando entre ellos y mirándolos con sus ojos entrecerrados, antes de seguir su camino.

— ¿Quieren apostar?

— ¡Apuesten, señores!

Harry caminaba hacia el lago junto con Neville. Había llegado la noche anterior a la Biblioteca con una esperanza para él y su problema. Neville abrió la palma de su mano mostrando una bola de branquialgas, que Harry tomó, se sentían desagradables y gomosas, seguro comerlas sería algo asqueroso.

— ¿Estás seguro que funcionan? —preguntó desconfiado.

—Por supuesto.

— ¿Durante una hora?

—Más o menos —titubeó.

— ¿No estás seguro? —inquirió entre dientes, lanzándole una fría mirada.

—Es que los herbolarios difieren de sus efectos en agua dulce o salada… y la verdad no sé qué pasa…

— ¿Y me lo dices ahora? ¡¿Estás bromeando?! —exclamó exaltado y asustado por lo que eso significado. Lo peor era que no tenía un plan b, así que tendría que presentarse a la prueba y ver lo que sucedía. Sólo esperaba de verdad no morir.

—Sólo quería ayudarte —mencionó, encogiendo sus hombros.

—Fuiste de más ayuda que Ron y Hermione —expresó, girándose a ver hacía donde se encontraban las gradas y las personas llegando, pero por ningún lado los veía—. ¿Dónde estarán?

—Te ves muy nervioso Harry.

— ¿Tú crees? —respondió con marcado sarcasmo. No necesitaba que le dijeran lo que era obvio, él mejor que nadie sabía lo que estaba sintiendo.

El tribunal, estaba sentado en el borde del lago en una mesa cubierta con tela dorada. Cedric, Fleur y Krum se hallaban junto a la mesa, y lo observaban acercarse. Dumbledore le sonrió, pero Karkarov y Madame Maxime no parecían nada contentos de verlo. Por las caras, resultaba obvio que habían pensado que no aparecería.

Bagman apuntó a su garganta con la varita como había hecho en los Mundiales. — ¡Sonorus! —dijo, y su voz retumbó por las oscuras aguas hasta las tribunas.

—Bien, todos los campeones están listos para la segunda prueba, que comenzará cuando suene el silbato. Disponen exactamente de una hora para recuperar lo que se les ha quitado. Así que, cuando cuente tres: uno... dos... ¡tres!

El cañón sonó. Harry se metió las algas a la boca y sin esperar los resultados, Moody lo aventó al lago, sin mucha consideración.

***º*º*º**

Viktor observó la llegada de Potter, no lucía más entero de lo que él estaba en ese momento. No hubo tiempo para escudriñarlo más, Bagman estaba dando comienzo a la prueba. Las tribunas se convirtieron en un hervidero de gritos y aplausos.

Inhaló profundamente, sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la garganta. El cañón estalló y él se lanzó en un clavado junto con Delacour y Diggory al lago. Estaba acostumbrado a la temperatura del lago por sus entrenamientos, pero el primer contacto siempre era como un centenar de hielos contra la piel. Tomó su varita y con apenas murmurar unas palabras, que lograron que el agua se colara a su boca, terminó transformándose en una criatura amorfa, parte de su cuerpo aún era humano, sin embargo su cabeza era la de un tiburón.

Ahora el lago se sentía distinto, podía respirar a través de sus nuevas branquias y agallas. Sus sentidos se habían agudizado, ahora podía moverse con más rapidez por aquellas aguas turbias. Notó como Potter se retorcía antes de estar bien y dar un gran salto fuera del agua, pero no estaba ahí para verlo a él.

Conforme avanzaba y se sumergía en lo profundo de ese paisaje submarino, oscuro, extraño, lleno de criaturas y vegetación que salían de repente, el silencio se hizo más agudo, apenas lograba percibir algunas vibraciones de campos magnéticos que podían provenir de peces u otros seres.

De repente sintió como era rodeado por los demonios llamados grindylow, nadó más rápido buscando zafarse de su agarre, pero no logró deshacerse de todos usó su varita, repeliéndolos con facilidad, gracias a un maleficio que les lanzó una descarga de energía corta que apenas y les causó daño, pero que sin duda los ahuyentó.

Al menos por ahora no tendría que preocuparse por ellos, siguió nadando por lo que le pareció un largo rato, incluso creyó ver pasar a Diggory y Fleur, pero no estaba seguro, se estaba desesperando, no podía evitarlo pero tampoco debía perder el objetivo. No debía dejar que sus temores le ganaran, la encontraría no permitiría que ella se quedase ahí, en el fondo del lago. Parecía que sólo estaba nadando sin sentido, hasta que llegó a unas vastas extensiones de barro negro, que enturbiaba el agua en pequeños remolinos cuando él pasaba. Entonces percibió un retazo del canto de las criaturas marinas:

_Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras, y para encontrarlo tienes una hora... _

Nadó más aprisa, y no tardó en ver aparecer frente a él una roca grande que se alzaba del lodo, la pasó notando un par de sirenas y tritones que no parecían nada amistosas con esas lanzas puntiagudas.

_... ya ha pasado media hora, así que no nos des largas si no quieres que lo que buscas se quede criando algas... _

De repente, de la oscuridad que lo envolvía todo, surgió un grupo de casas de piedra sin labrar y cubiertas de algas, avanzó notando que era un pueblo submarino, uno habitado por sirenas y tritones que tenían a grindylow como mascotas. Entonces apareció lo que parecía ser la plaza del lugar.

En el medio cantaba un coro de tritones y sirenas para atraer a los campeones, y tras ellos se erguía una tosca estatua que representaba a una sirena gigante tallada en una mole de piedra. Había dos personas ligadas con cuerdas a la cola de la sirena.

Harry Potter ya se encontraba ahí y más de una docena de tritones a su alrededor, sólo quedaban sujetas la hermana pequeña de Fleur y su novia, al parecer él trataba de liberarla a pesar que ya tenía a su amigo con él. Se acercó abriéndose paso por el agua, los tritones y Potter.

Hermione daba la impresión de que se hallaban sumidos en un sueño muy profundo, pero él sólo hecho de verla así, lo descontroló, trató de roer la cuerda, pero sus dientes eran poco prácticos para eso, si acaso se descuidaba podría cortar a su novia y era lo que menos deseaba. De pronto Potter se le acercó golpeando su hombro, se giró con su dentadura expuesta y lista para atacar, pensando que trataba de alejarla de él, pero sólo le entregó una piedra dentada.

Se sintió mal por pensar así de Potter, sus celos lo estaban cegando en verdad, pero no era tiempo para pensar en eso. Krum la usó para liberar a Hermione. Al cabo de unos segundos ya lo había logrado. Cogió a Hermione por la cintura y, sin una mirada hacia atrás, se impulsó rápidamente hacia la superficie con ella, pues su transformación pronto terminaría y se vería en serios problemas estando en lo profundo del lago.

Apenas salió a la superficie volvió a la normalidad, tomó una gran bocanada de oxígeno y agradeció a todos los magos el haber logrado salir, dirigió su mirada hacia Hermione, ella había abierto los ojos y lo miraba con una gran sonrisa.

Entonces por fin fue consciente que desde las tribunas, la multitud armaba muchísimo jaleo: todos estaban de pie, gritando por sus campeones.

— ¡Lo hiciste! —exclamó jubilosa, abrazándolo.

Él le correspondió dichoso de poder sentirla así.

— ¿Y Harry? —preguntó segundos después, separándose de él, mirando hacia las gradas como esperando encontrarlo, pero al no hacerlo volvió su mirada al lago—. ¿Dónde está? Él debe traer a Ron…

—Tranquila, él ya había logrado encontrarlo, seguro aparece en cualquier momento… —explicó, la veía tan preocupada que lo hizo sentir culpable por no mirar atrás y dejar a Potter ahí, con esos tritones y sirenas listos para matar— debemos ir a la orilla, te estas congelando.

—Pero…

—Por favor.

Ella se dejó llevar por él, mientras mantenía su atención en el lago. Ni siquiera podía respirar bien, sus dos amigos estaban aún ahí. Al llegar, fueron ayudados por las personas. Karkarov puso una manta gruesa sobre Viktor, mientras le susurraba algo en su idioma que Hermione no pudo entender. Ella también fue cubierta por una cobija, la señora Pomfrey llegó a su lado, dándoles a beber una poción caliente.

Minutos después Harry salió a la superficie, tomó una bocanada de aquel aire, con la sensación de que nunca había respirado de verdad y jadeando, tiró de Ron y de la niña, que al salir volvieron a la consciencia.

La multitud enardeció, al parecer habían creído que se encontraban muertos. Harry llevó con ayuda de Ron a la hermana de Fleur.

El rostro de Hermione se iluminó nada más lo vio aparecer. Su pena había desaparecido y Viktor sonrió, aunque eso no dejó de hacerlo sentir incómodo.

— ¡«Gabguielle»!, ¡«Gabguielle»! ¿Estás viva? ¿Está «heguida»? —gritaba Fleur desesperada.

Ron la ayudó a salir y Fleur la tomó en sus brazos con aprensión. Harry los siguió y Dumbledore apareció a su lado. Neville volvió a sentirse vivo, estaba comenzando a sentirse culpable de su muerte.

Moody, lo vio a través de su ojo complacido. Draco en las tributas, lució molesto al lado de sus dos gorilas, Goyle y Crabbe, seguro deseaba que se ahogara en el lado y no le venía mal que la Comadreja también se quedara ahí.

—Harry —llamó Albus, hincándose a su lado—, tranquilo, se encuentra bien —señaló. Con ayuda de Seamus colocaron una manta sobre él.

Viktor observó cómo su novia se apartaba veloz de él para reunirse con Potter, apenas unos pasos más allá. No estaba tan lejos como para no escuchar su conversación.

—Tranquilo —aconsejó Antón a su lado, parecía ser la voz de la conciencia.

Notó como ella se quitaba su manta para ponérsela a él, sonriéndole de esa forma tan encantadora.

—Creo que estuviste estupendo.

—Fui el último.

Y aún peor para Viktor vio como ella depositaba un beso en su cabeza.

—El tercer lugar, Fleur no terminó por los grindylow.

—No hagas una tontería —advirtió Antón en un susurro.

No respondió, simplemente se quedó observando la escena, varios compañeros llegaron a su lado, para felicitarlo. Karkarov se le unió, pidiendo unos vitorees por Krum.

Dumbledore estaba agachado en la orilla, trabando conversación con la que parecía la jefa de las sirenas, que tenía un aspecto especialmente feroz y salvaje. El director hacia el mismo tipo de ruidos estridentes que las sirenas y los tritones producían fuera del agua: evidentemente, Dumbledore hablaba sirenio. Finalmente se enderezó, se volvió hacia los otros miembros del tribunal y les dijo:

—Me parece que tenemos que hablar antes de dar la puntuación.

Los miembros del jurado se reunieron, Karkarov ciertamente no parecía nada contento con lo que se estaba hablando ahí. Finalmente se separaron y cada director volvió con su respectivo campeón o campeones en el caso de Hogwarts.

La voz mágicamente amplificada de Ludo Bagman retumbó junto a ellos y los sobresaltó. En las gradas, la multitud se quedó de repente en silencio.

—Damas y caballeros, hemos tomado una decisión. Murcus, la jefa sirena, nos ha explicado qué ha ocurrido exactamente en el fondo del lago, y hemos puntuado en consecuencia. El total de nuestras puntuaciones, que se dan sobre un máximo de cincuenta puntos a cada uno de los campeones, es el siguiente: La señorita Delacour, aunque ha demostrado un uso excelente del encantamiento casco-burbuja, fue atacada por los grindylows cuando se acercaba a su meta, y no consiguió recuperar a su hermana. Le concedemos veinticinco puntos.

Aplaudieron en las tribunas. Madam Maxime consoló a su alumna, al igual que el resto de sus compañeras.

—Me «meguezco» un «cego» —dijo Fleur con voz ronca, agitando su magnífica cabellera.

—El señor Diggory, que también ha utilizado el encantamiento casco-burbuja, ha sido el primero en volver con su rehén, aunque lo hizo un minuto después de concluida la hora. Por tanto le concedemos cuarenta y siete puntos.

Harry vio que, entre la multitud, Cho le dirigía a Cedric una mirada entusiasmada. Se le cayó el alma a los pies. Si Cedric había llegado demasiado tarde, él desde luego mucho más. Viktor no parecía mucho más contento, no sólo por saber que Diggory había ganado, sino porque su novia seguía sin volver a su lado, aunque si pensaba de forma lógica era mejor que estuviera con Potter que en este momento con él, pues con Karkarov ahí no era lo más adecuado.

—El señor Viktor Krum ha utilizado una forma de transformación incompleta, que sin embargo dio buen resultado, y ha sido el segundo en volver con su rescatada. Le concedemos cuarenta puntos.

Karkarov aplaudió muy fuerte y de manera muy arrogante.

Hermione giró su rostro para ver a su novio, él se encontraba siendo felicitado, quiso acercarse, pero al final no lo hizo por Igor, lo mejor sería esperar, ya podría estar con él después. Ahora era su momento de disfrutar de su desempeño, además aún faltaba que calificaran a Harry.

—El señor Harry Potter ha utilizado con mucho éxito las branquialgas —prosiguió Bagman—. Volvió en último lugar, y mucho después de terminado el plazo de una hora. Pero la jefa sirena nos ha comunicado que el señor Potter fue el primero en llegar hasta los rehenes, y que el retraso en su vuelta se debió a su firme decisión de salvarlos a todos, no sólo al suyo.

Tanto Ron como Hermione dirigieron a Harry miradas que eran en parte de exasperación, en parte de compasión.

—La mayoría de los miembros del tribunal —y aquí Bagman le dirigió a Karkarov una mirada muy desagradable— están de acuerdo en que esto demuestra una gran altura moral y que merece ser recompensado con la máxima puntuación. No obstante... la puntuación del señor Potter son cuarenta y cinco puntos.

A Harry le dio un vuelco el estómago. Estaba empatado en el primer puesto con Cedric Diggory. Ron y Hermione, muy sorprendidos, miraron a Harry; luego se rieron y empezaron a aplaudir muy fuerte con el resto de la multitud.

Viktor no se sorprendió del resultado, aunque eso lo dejaba en el segundo lugar, prácticamente tercero. Karkarov le dijo algo, que él no escuchó en realidad, aún seguía mirando a su novia, quién encontró su mirada y le sonrió.

—La tercera y última prueba tendrán lugar al anochecer del día veinticuatro de junio —continuó Bagman—. A los campeones se les notificará en qué consiste dicha prueba justo un mes antes. Gracias a todos por el apoyo que les brindan.

Krum vio como Hermione se alejaba con sus amigos rumbo al castillo, seguidos de una multitud. Él se giró, caminó al lado de sus compañeros, necesitaba una ducha, esta vez para serenarse y para quitarse ese olor del lago negro, además de un buen cambio de ropa.

La fiesta no se hizo esperar, aunque él no hubiera sido el ganador y eso logró animarlo o tal vez había sido el alcohol. Aunque no estaba demás ver la cara larga de Poliakov y los suyos, de seguro habían querido que se muriera en el lago, pero de ser él, el campeón ni siquiera hubiera llegado a la segunda prueba.

***º*º*º**

**Continuará…**

**¿Reviews? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo…?**

**. . .**

**H**ola, aquí estamos nuevamente, sentimos la demora. Primero ya teníamos el capítulo desde casi tres semanas atrás, pero nos fuimos de vacaciones y no lo corregimos, luego se nos presento una situación difícil, pero aquí ya esta y más largo que el anterior.

Sobre el capítulo, habla mucho de los celos que Viktor tiene hacía los amigos de Hermione, principalmente por Harry, hasta el momento los ha sabido llevar pero en algún momento seguro que explotara. Por fin la segunda prueba, nos encanto escribir de ella y ya poder avanzar en la trama, esperemos que les guste leer la perspectiva de Viktor.

Esperamos seguir contando con sus comentarios, muchas gracias.

En algún momento editaremos la historia, por pequeños detalles.

Por otra parte, quienes quieran hablar con nosotros estamos en **Facebook** como **Nenas de Walpurgis**.

En **twitter** es (arroba)**NenasFashion**

**Ahora los agradecimientos sin duda lo más importante:**

**Jane: **Hola, mil gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando, este capítulo sin duda es más largto que el otro esperamos que te guste. Saludos.

**Kyuubi-No-Akitami: **Hola, millones de gracias por escribirnos, que bien que te siga gustando la historia, este capítulo nuevo es más largo esperamos que sea de tu agrado y nos escribas. Saludos.

**Marcy Northman: **Hola, muchísimas gracias por leer la historia y dejar un review, que bien que te guste tanto la pareja y el fic, aquí un nuevo capítulo, ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Saya17: **Hola, mil gracias por leer y dejarnos un comentario. Aquí la esperada continuación, ojala te guste y nos dejes un review. Saludos.

**Cloe: **Hola, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por leer, aquí el nuevo capítulo, esperemos que sea e tu agrado. Saludos.

**pucca . chokolatito**: Hola, mil gracias por leer y dejarnos un lindo review, en verdad agradecemos todo tu apoyo en las distintas historias. Aquí estamos ya con un nuevo capítulo, ojala puedas leerlo y te guste. Saludos.

**NathaliaB**: Hola, millones de gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia, nos alegra que estés enamorada de ella. Aquí una nueva actualización esperamos que te guste y nos escribas. Saludos.

**Momoyo20: **Hola, muchísimas gracias en verdad por leer y comentar. Si es una linda pareja del libro hay ciertos puntos que no estamos tomando y de la película si recogemos algunos como podrás notar es una mezcla de ambos más nuestra imaginación y así da vida la historia, a nosotras también nos gusta mucho la película y las partes donde salen ellos. Ojala te guste el nuevo capítulo, saludos.

**NIKO: **Hola, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por dedicar tu tiempo a leer toda la historia, lo apreciamos mucho. Sobre Ron tienes toda la razón no será ahora cuando le coloquemos a alguien, con el tiempo ya veremos. Si aún faltan muchos, muchos pero muchos capítulos aún no terminamos el libro 4, ahí vamos lentas pero de que concluimos con un final decente, lo haremos. Ojala te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que se animen a comentar.**

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)  
(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — The darkness princess & Lady Muerte.**


End file.
